A Lost Nagisa
by GamingTiger15
Summary: When Nagisa's mother has taken it to far Nagisa's friends step in to help him out and protect him from his mother. Although he seems to be hiding something from them, ( Fem Nagisa x Karma )
1. Chapter 1 Crazy Mother

_**Hey guys so I've done fanfics before but never as Nagisa being a girl, I hope you guys like this fanfic I tried my best with the whole fem Nagisa sorry if it's a little weird I wasn't sure how to go about this anyway enjoy :D oh by the way if you are confused as to why I keep addressing Nagisa as "him, he, or his" even though he's a girl in this fanfic it's because his charter rather be addressed as a he...anyway enjoy the fanfic guys!**_

 **A Lost Nagisa Chapter 1**

"You damn brat! I told you! You WILL wear what I tell you to! Do you understand me,"

Nagisa's mother had gotten into another fight with him. Although Nagisa was in fact his mother's little girl he didn't want to dress like one. He wanted to dress the way he wanted to which was a boy, this wasn't the first time Nagisa had a fight with his mother, most of the time Nagisa would just go along with what his mother said but when his mother decided that he wouldn't be wearing pants anymore and only dresses or skirts Nagisa decided to speak against it.

"M-Mom...I'm..sorry."

His mother had Nagisa by the blue locks of his hair banging his head into the table. "You better be! Now go to your room, tomorrow you will wear the dress I bought for you, do you understand me!"

She yelled, Nagisa nodded quietly. His head pounding, He made his way to his room his head was pounding…

He closed the door behind him before he sat down on his bed...the tears in his eyes finally pouring out..."Nagisa?" He heard a voice, he looked down to his phone Ritsu was their looking up at him,

"R-Ritsu.." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "W-why are you on my phone right now?" He asked, Ritsu looked rather concerned..."Nagisa...would you like me to call one of your friends?" Nagisa thought for a moment before he slowly nodded, "Which friend would you like me to call?" She said, the faces of his friends appeared on screen. He thought about calling Karma but he decided not to…

"Can you call...Nakamura..." He said slowly, Ritsu nodded before she dialed Nakamura's number. Only a few people knew about Nagisa's true gender, and by a few he meant only Nakamura. He didn't tell her she found out on her own. One day Nakamura was teasing Nagisa about his hair she ended up tripping on to him and when she tried to stand up she felt something _weird_ on Nagisa's chest. Later when everyone had left class Nakamura had pulled Nagisa aside to ask him.

"Nagisa...are.." she paused..." are you a girl?" When Nagisa had admitted the truth he begged her not to tell anyone...she teased him about it a little but she agreed to keep his secret.

When his mother did things like this Nagisa felt like talking to Nakamura about it seeing that he wouldn't have to lie.

Nakamura's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Nagisa what's up?" Nagisa liked how Nakamura treated him like she had before, before she knew his secret...it was nice that she didn't judge him.

"...Nagisa...are you okay...your crying.." Nagisa wiped the tears that were coming down his face again..

"I-I'm fine...Just..." he paused, Nakamura seemed to figure it out…

"Oh..Nagisa...I'm sorry..."

..."I-it's okay...I'm used to it...but now she's making me wear skirts and dresses to school..." He said slowly,

"Well...at least you look good in a skirt.." Nakamura said trying to lighten the situation, Nagisa sighed…

"Maybe..but I don't wanna wear this stuff! I want my pants back..." Nagisa mumbled…

"I know..." Nakamura paused, "Have you tried talking to her about it?" she asked lowering her eyebrows looking concerned. Nagisa shook his head slowly.

"No...I-I haven't.."

"Nagisa, you can't let her control you for the rest of your life..."

Nakamura began when suddenly Nagisa's door was broken open. He looked at the door in horror as his angry mother entered. Her face red and twisted with rage.

"Why are you talking to someone who's filling your mind with nonsense!" She yelled, had she been listening!

She charged at Nagisa snatching his phone away. She looked at the pretty blonde on the phone.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FILL MY DAUGHTERS HEAD WITH NONSENSE! JUST BECAUSE YOUR PRETTY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!" Nagisa's mother yelled into the phone,

He sat there trembling at the scene before him... ( I'm sorry Nakamura...) he thought feeling sorry for the girl..

"It's not nonsense! Nagisa is adorable we all know that but Nagisa should dress the way he wants to, your his mom you should let him." Nakamura spoke though the phone.

"Don't you dare call my little girl a HE!" Her head snapped to Nagisa, "You don't need useless friends like this Nagisa!"

She said throwing the phone down and smashing the screen with the heel of her shoe.

"No!" Nagisa yelled out the look of sheer horror on his face.

His mother's head snapped over to him again, she glared down at her "child" before grabbing him by his shirt.

"You will never talk to her again! You don't need useless friends like her! All you need is me...your dear mother...now go to bed sweetie..." she said in her false caring tone before dropping him on the bed and slamming the door on the way out.

Nagisa looked down at the smashed phone devastated, tears filling his eyes…

"No..." Nagisa's eyes began to fill with anger. "Dammit!" He shouted angry...

...Although Nagisa was angry he couldn't do anything about it. He ended up crying and screaming into his pillow until he had fallen asleep...


	2. Chapter 2 Nagisa's friends

**A Lost Nagisa Chapter 2 Nagisa's friends**

Nagisa walked to school the next morning in a skirt, he wasn't to happy about it but there was nothing he could do. As he got to the bottom of the mountain some main campus students where pointing and laughing at him.

He ignored them even though he was blushing from how embarrassed he felt, he continued to walk up the hill, the weather was cool as it was the season of fall. Perfect weather for pants...if only Nagisa had pants!

Once he had gotten to the top of the hill his legs hurt from the walk he sighed rather annoyed then someone hat tapped him on his shoulder, he looked behind him.

"Hey Nagisa, what's with the skirt?" It was Karma he looked like he was holding back a laugh. Nagisa sighed, "My mom..." he said slowly, Karma's small smile vanished before he lowered his eyebrows.

"Your "mom" is giving you a hard time again?" He asked rather concerned.

"Y-yea..." he said slowly..."but, it's nothing..." He quickly added,

Karma sighed. "I'd hardly call her your mother from the way she treats you."

...Nagisa said nothing only drawing his gaze away from Karma's.

"Well..let's see if Koro-Sensei has a spare pair of pants you can wear for today." Karma said leading Nagisa inside the old E-class building.

"Why do you need a spare pair of pants? Have you dirtied all of yours?" Koro-Sensei asked carious,

"N-no...uh...my..mom...got rid of them.." Koro-Sensei tilted his head as if he were confused,

" Why would she do that?" He asked,

Nagisa didn't say anything..."Cause his so called "mom" thinks he's a girl, she keeps dressing him like one." Karma stated bluntly.

Koro-Sensei looked over to Nagisa, "Nagisa is this true?" Koro-Sensei asked him...Nagisa nodded slowly.

"Karma, might I have a word with Nagisa...alone." Koro-Sensei asked, Karma hesitated before he slowly left the room.

Koro-Sensei turned to Nagisa, "Nagisa, have you tried talking to your mother about how you feel?" Koro-Sensei asked, he had tried that last night..."Yes...but, everytime I try she starts yelling at me or-" Nagisa paused...he was about to say hitting him but he didn't want Koro-Sensei to know.

"Or what?" Koro-Sensei asked, Nagisa remained quiet but Koro-Sensei waited for Nagisa to answer.

"She'll hit me..." Nagisa muttered, Koro-Sensei seemed alarmed.

He went quiet, Nagisa looked up at his teacher seeing that he was deep in thought.

"Koro-Sensei?" Nagisa asked slowly, Koro-Sensei looked up at Nagisa his small eyes filled with worry.

"Nagisa...I don't think living with your mother...is a good choice for you..." Koro-Sensei said slowly. "Have you tried getting a hold of your father?" He asked,

Nagisa knew what he was getting at. "If I where to go live with my father...I'd have to move away and...I wouldn't be in this class..." Nagisa said slowly…

Koro-Sensei waved his tentacles around putting Nagisa's hair up into his normal pigtails. After he was done he placed a tentacle on Nagisa's shoulder, "Nagisa," He said slowly, Nagisa looked up to his teacher. "If you really want to stay in E-class I suggest you try and talk to your mother...and if she ends up harming you" He paused seeming serious..."I believe you have the right to call the police." He said finally..

Nagisa never heard Koro-Sensei sound so serious. Nagisa nodded slowly understanding.

"Good...Now!" Koro-Sensei said waving his tentacles around again before handing a pair of pants to Nagisa. "Go and get changed into this, class will begin any moment now. Oh and Nagisa," He said pausing at the door turning to his student. "If you ever feel the need to speak to me about something do not be afraid." He said,

"Th-thank you sir.." Nagisa said slowly bowing. Koro-Sensei nodded his head before leaving the room…

...Lunch time came finally. Nagisa reached into his bag to get his lunch when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around to see the blonde looking at him.

"Hey Nagisa," she said with a kind smile.

"Oh, hey Nakamura." He greeted back turning around in his chair to her. He quickly noticed the concern on her face.

"Um...hey, sorry about last night." She said slowly rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay..." Nagisa muttered although he was rather annoyed at his mother for smashing his phone…

"If I hadn't opened my mouth you wouldn't of gotten in trouble.." Nakamura said slowly.

"I'm actually glad...you stood up for me.." Nagisa said smiling, "That...was nice of you-Thanks.."

Nagisa said quickly with a light blush of embarrassment. Nakamura smiled her confident expression returning to her face.

"I got your back Nagisa." she said smiling,

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

He looked behind Nakamura seeing Karma standing they're. Had he heard what they said...he thought he shouldn't worry since they didn't say anything out of the normal...for Nagisa's life at least.

"Just talking about Nagisa's mom." Nakamura paused looking at Nagisa, "No offense Nagisa but your mom is scary as hell." Nakamura said in a joking tone while putting her lunch down on the desk across from Nagisa's.

"His "mom"? I wouldn't even call her that.." Karma growled before pulling up a chair to join the two taking out his own lunch.

Nagisa shrugged, "There's...not much I can do about it...she's the only thing I have anyway...I don't even know where my dad is.." Nagisa said blankly.

it was true, he did he see his father from time to time when he came to town to visit but other then that his dad was off doing other things…

"Man Nagisa I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes, I don't know what I'd do if I had a mom like yours." Nakamura said taking a bite of her sandwich.

Nagisa shrugged again, "It's the normal for me..." he said lowly with a smile that seemed to be empty. Nakamura and Karma's eyes seemed to be glued to Nagisa for a moment,

"What?" He asked confused...he followed their gaze seeing they were looking at a large bruise on his forehead…he had hid it behind his bangs so nobody would see but it seemed they had spotted it.

"W-where did you get that?" Karma asked his tone low, dark and serious.

Nagisa tried to cover the bump up quickly, "N-nothing, I uh...just fell." He said failing at his lying.

Nakamura looked more worried now, "Nagisa...did your mom do that?" She asked concern…

"N-no I fell.." Nagisa said, they heard the sound of a chair being moved before Nagisa felt Karmas hand brush against his forehead where the bump was.

"Ow!" Nagisa yelled out...Karma's amber eyes seemed to glow with rage.

"Did she do this..." he asked trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"N-no.." Nagisa muttered although Karma knew he was lying. Karma took his hand away from Nagisa before he looked down into the boys blue eyes.

"Your staying with me tonight, I won't let you go back to her house." He said, Nakamura and Nagisa looked alarmed. He couldn't stay over at Karma's place he might find out Nagisa's secret.

"He can stay with me.." Nakamura said standing up suddenly, Karma looked at her confused.

"Why would he stay with you?" Karma asked confused, me and Nakamura looked at each other as if we were asking what to do...Nakamura paused…

"B-because...uh...if Nagisa doesn't come home tonight his mom might show up at your place.."

she said, Karma looked at her for a moment saying nothing, she continued. "I mean...you have been over they're before right? She knows who you are so that's the first place she'll look."

Karma laughed slightly "Like she's gonna know where I live" He said hysterically,

"My moms pretty crazy...she'll find out where you live...plus uh...she doesn't know who Nakamura is..." Nagisa knew she saw Nakamura's face but didn't know her name...he just hoped Karma would buy it.

Karma stood there for a moment thinking..."Fine...I guess if it keeps Nagisa safe..." he muttered.

He looked down at Nagisa before placing a hand on the top of his head and looking at Nakamura, "Just don't try anything funny with him...got it." Karma said in more of a warning then a question…

why did he seem so protective of him? Nakamura smiled as if she knew something,

"No problem, he'll just sleep on the couch or something." She said looking at Nagisa.

"Fine.." Karma said letting go of Nagisa, he glanced over to him one more time, "if anything goes wrong let me know okay?" Karma said, Nagisa nodded.

He didn't want to run away from home for the night but he had a feeling his friends _( the two devils)_ wouldn't allow him to go back home...at least for today...he just hoped his mother wouldn't harm him tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3 Nakamura's Home

_**Hey guys and girls :c I've switched the perspective in this chapter from 3rd person to 1st person (Nagisa's) pov anyway enjoy this chapter!**_

 **A Lost Nagisa Chapter 3 Nakamura's home**

I've never actually been to Nakamura's house before, although I was more afraid of how my mother would react if I didn't come home tonight. I insisted on going home but Nakamura refused and Karma escorted us to her house to make sure I wouldn't try and run back to my house (that and I think he wanted to check out her house ).

Once we got to there Nakamura stepped onto her porch unlocking the door.

"Nagisa," Karma whispered, glancing in my direction.

"What?" I whispered back looking up at him.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay at my place?"

That would seem like the normal choice but I couldn't stay over at Karma's for the night. He might find out my little secret. I went over to his apartment once before it was kept well cleaned and it was nice although the last thing I needed was him to walk in on me changing and find out that I wasn't actually a guy. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of my gender.

"N-no I'm fine..." I whispered back.

He shrugged before shooting me a weird look...he leaned back to me ear, "Do you got a thing for her or something?" he paused grinning, "is that why your staying the night at her house~"

I felt myself blush feeling embarrassed. "W-what no!" Nakamura turned around hearing me yell. She raised an eyebrow,

"Karma what are you telling him." She said shaking her head.

"Nothing," he said sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Alright well come inside it's a little cold out here." She said opened her door and stepping aside, me and Karma walked in I looked around her living room hearing her close the door behind me.

She had a nice white carpet and a large couch in front of a big T.V with a coffee table between them. I sometimes forget Nakamura lives with her parents and older brother...

"My parents are out of town for the week, and my brother is away at college so I got the whole place to myself." She said locking the door behind her. She turned to me and Karma while smiling

"You guys want something to eat?" She asked,

"Nah I'm good." Karma said causally.

"I-I'm fine too." I added shyly, Nakamura shrugged before walking into her living room and sitting down on her couch me and Karma followed sitting down with her.

"So while you two are here let's talk." She said grinning turning to us, we were sitting next to each other.

"Who do you like most in the class!" She said, Nakamura was always one for gossip...neither of us said anything,

"Aw come on." she said still smiling, Karma shrugged,

"Okuda seems alright." When he said that I felt my chest tighten...was I catching a cold?

Nakamura looked at me before laughing shortly. I looked at her confused before she just waved me off,

"What about you Nagisa?"

Someone I like in the class...I couldn't think of anyone...I glanced over to Karma before I saw him quickly turn away from me. Was he staring at me? I looked back at Nakamura,

"I can't think of anyone to be honest.." I said rubbing the back of my head nervous. She raised an eyebrow,

"Come on there's gotta be somebody." She said, I shook my head, she shrugged and sighed.

"What about you Nakamura~ Got a special someone in the class?" Karma asked teasingly, she shrugged,

"Nah. Nobody catches my interests." She said putting her arms behind her head, "I heard Chiba and Hayami are going out." she said leaning into the couch.

"Are you serious?" I said carious, Nakamura shrugged, "'It's just a rumor, but who knows...it might be true~" She said grinning. "I'm gonna go get something' to drink, you guys want anything?" She said getting up and looking at us,

"A soda," Karma said simply,

"Um..do you have juice?" I asked hesitant

"Yea, I'll be right back." Nakamura said before leaving the room.

Karma turned to me "Hey.." he began his tone a bit serious. "So...what are you gonna do...about your 'mom'?" He said, I shrugged…

"I-I don't know yet to be honest...I-" I paused as Karma leaned forward brushing his hand against the bruise on my forehead.

"Ow.." I said aloud, he narrowed his eyes to my arms dragging the sleeves of my shirt up his eyes widened as he saw a few more bruises on my arms. He looked up to me I was avoiding his gaze.

"Nagisa...why do you let her do this to you?" He said slowly...I didn't answer fearful of what he might say or do. His hand grabbed my chin slowly moving my head so that I was looking at him, his eyes were filled with concern and a bit of anger he was trying to hide. He waited for me to responde,

"She...she's too scary...I feel like I'm suffocating when I'm around her.." I said quietly, Karma brushed his thumb lightly across my chin the touch of his hand felt...comforting.

"Nagisa...I won't let her hurt you..." He said slowly. I felt my cheeks grow red gradually, his serious expression melted away, a smug smile took its place.

"Well this is adorable to watch." Me and Karma nearly jumped back from each other when we heard Nakamura's voice. We both looked at her slightly blushing she laughed before placing our drinks down on her coffee table.

"You know, you two would make an adorable couple." She said grinning,

"W-w-what!" I said nervous, Karma glanced over to me before grinning, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well Nagisa is adorable," He said...laughing...he was teasing me…

"I-I'm not adorable!" I said annoyed not able to help but blush. They both laughed at my flustered expression I just buried my face in my hands...oh my god...Karma's bad enough but the two of them teasing me is worse! Lord of all sushi come and help me, save me from these two devils...even if they did tease me...I was glad they were my friends...


	4. Chapter 4 Karma and Nagisa

**A Lost Nagisa Chapter 4 Karma and Nagisa**

"Do you wanna sleep on the floor or share my bed with me?" Nakamura asked fixing her bed,

"The floors good.." I said bashful I could of slept on the couch but Nakamura insisted I sleep up here with her...in case my mother somehow found me...I wonder what she was doing right now...I wouldn't exactly call her and tell her where I was,

"Alright," Nakamura said throwing a few blankets at me and a pillow.

"You sure? I mean it's okay for you to share the bed with me..." her voice trailed off...I knew why she said that, but I still rather sleep on the floor...I didn't want to steal her bed.

"I'm fine, really." I said trying to assure her. She shrugged seeming to have given up, after she was done fixing her bed she turned to me raising an eyebrow.

"Are you even tired?" She asked carious, I shook my head slowly.

"Not...really." My mom would always make me go to bed early but I was never really tired. I would lay they're for hours before getting tired and falling asleep.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? I can make some popcorn," Nakamura asked eagerly, she paused grinning "or we can gossip?" She said with a smirk on her face that reminded me of Karma…

"The movie will do..." I said slowly smiling, she shrugged.

"Alright, I'll go make some popcorn, you pick a movie." she said pointing to the stacks of movies that laid next to her T.V...I wish I had a T.V in my room.

Nakamura left the room I could hear her footsteps moving down the flight of stairs.

I walked over to the movies her wooden floors squeaking with every other step. I sat down next to the stack searching through them,

Bzzz...Bzzz

Bzzz...Bzzz

Oh crap that wasn't a bee right? If it was I will sleep outside cold or not this bee can have the room! I turned around to see Nakamura's cell phone ringing, I walked over to it looking at the screen.

 _Partner in crime is calling_

there was a photo of Karma on the front of the screen he was winking at the camera with his tongue out. Should I answer it? I shrugged picking up the phone and sliding the bar to answer the call. Before I could even say hello I heard Karma's voice on his end.

"Hey Nakamura, how's Nagisa doing?" I held in my laughter...was he really that worried about me…

"Nagisa is just fine Karma~" I said trying to make my voice sound like hers. Karma was quiet on his end for a moment,

"Why does your voice sound so funny? Do you got a cold or something?" He asked, he was actually falling for it! "Yea...I'm getting sick..." I said still making my voice sound like Nakamura's.

"Nagisa what are you doing?"

"Ah!"

I jumped dropping the phone on the bed, oh my god Nakamura you almost gave me a heart attack! I looked behind me Nakamura had the popcorn in hand it was in a big bowl. She placed the bowl down on the bed and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She said, I couldn't hear what Karma was saying but it sounded confused and then annoyed. Nakamura looked at me and laughed slightly before handing me the phone...oh no was Karma going to yell at me or something?

"H-Hello?" I said slowly…

"Nagisa..." He began..."That was the lamest prank ever." He said sounding unimpressed,

"Pfft-you fell for it." I said smiling to myself, Nakamura was also smiling finding it funny. Karma went quiet on his end of the line..

"Sh-shut up.." he muttered sounding flustered. "So how are you doing?" He asked,

"Huh..oh everything's fine...it's nice to see your worrying about me though..." I said trying to tease him.

"Your the only one I worry about, your so small and fragile that I have to worry..." He said with the same tone, my cheeks grew warm...oh god I was blushing again and-wait! Was Karma flirting with me? I'm not hearing things am I? Nah...he was just teasing me...maybe... I rolled my eyes even though Karma couldn't see that.

I heard him laughing on the phone, "Nagisa you alive?" he said through his laughter.

"Yea...I'm perfectly fine." I said slowly...I glanced over to Nakamura who was waiting.

"Uh-Karma I'll see you tomorrow...me and Nakamura are gonna watch a movie.." I said.

"A movie huh? Sure~" He said teasing me again. "K-Karma I'm serious." I said blushing even more, he laughed.

"I'm just kidding, alright then I'll see you later..."

"Okay..bye."

"Later." He hung up and I handed Nakamura's phone back to her. She looked at me for a moment,

"we need to get you a new phone sense your mom trashed your old one." She said with a sigh…

"Y-yea...I guess you're right..." I said slowly.

"We'll get you one tomorrow." Nakamura said smiling,

"W-what I don't need a phone that badly.." I said slowly…

"Sure you do," she said walking over to her T.V, "So you can text Karma~" she teased,

"W-what's with that tone.." I said starting to blush. She looked at me with a knowing grin on her face.

"You like him, don't you?" She said as if it where a fact and not a question.

"W-what!" Oh god my face was turning red. "N-no I-Karma's my friend..." and now I was stuttering!?

Nakamura laughed, "It's obvious, even earlier when he brought up Okuda you seemed annoyed." She said smiling,

I looked away...did I like Karma? I couldn't...and if I did when did this even happen! I mean...I would of noticed if I liked Karma...right?

"I-I don't...he's just my good friend.." Nakamura sighed and shrugged,

"Your in denial but whatever you'll come to accept it soon enough." She said, before I could protest she began to speak again "So did you pick a movie you wanted to see?" She questioned changing the subject. I shook my head...She rolled her eyes. "Hmm...romance or horror?" She asked with a grin…

* * *

...I lied awake in the dark..Nakamura was sound asleep while I was still awake...that horror movie scared me a little so I was having trouble falling asleep...if I still had my phone I would text Karma right about now.

Did I really like him?

...We were always close but I never thought of him in that way...I'm surprised he hasn't figured out my little secret considering how smart he is. Like that one time when Koro-Sensei made a pool for E-class

"Nagisa why aren't you swimming? Koro-Sensei made this pool just for us." Karma stood in the water while I sat above him on the ground. I didn't want to swim for obvious reasons…

"I'm just...uh...I just think it's to cold..." Karma raised an eyebrow and laughed,

"Your kidding me right? It's like eighty degrees out today." He said with a smile…

"I-I just don't like...um...showing my body off?" I said almost in a question. Karma laughed again,

"Is that what your really worried about?" I nodded lying.

"Alright, suit yourself." He said shrugging before turning away...thank god.

Suddenly he turned around grabbing my arm and pulling me into the pool.

"K-Karma!" I quickly covered my chest,

"Haha-See isn't that better?"

I managed to escape from that without him and the rest of the class finding out somehow…

what about that time when we were getting dressed for gym and Karma came back to check on me...

 _Almost done...just gotta change my shirt...where is it?_

"Nagisa?"

"AH!"

I jumped almost a few feet in the air, Karma laughed.

"What's taking you so long? Your always so slow when your changing-why is that?"

Oh no he was asking questions...I had an under shirt on right now and it was dark so that was good…

"I-uh...can never find my stuff...plus it's hard to change in the dark-ya know?" I said nervous.

Karma laughed, "Want me to help you change~" He was messing with me again but I couldn't let him touch me not when I had so few layers on my chest.

He reached for me but I jumped back "N-No I can do it..." he laughed again "Aw come on Nagisa, I'm only trying to help~" He said still teasing me.

"Nuhuhu~ what are you two doing here in the dark?"

Ah! Koro-Sensei was behind us...he scared the crap out of me...I'm getting jumped scared a lot today. "Oh hey teach Nagisa and I are just playing around~"

These two are gonna drive me crazy!

.

.

.

Boy did I have some explaining to do after that, thank god Karma didn't see anything...Karma while he's mean and teases me... he's a nice guy too…

my heart started to beat faster and my face began to heat up from my neck to my ears...w-why did I feel like this all of a sudden...Did I actually like Karma...no I couldn't...b-besides it's not like he would like me…

 _( Your the only one I worry about, your so small and fragile that I have to worry…-Nagisa...I won't let her hurt you…-Well Nagisa is adorable, ...)_

Does he?


	5. Chapter 5 Nagisa's Crush

_**Hey guys, sorry this chapter came out so late and if this chapter looks messed up somehow. The site has been giving me problems with uploading it or maybe it's just my pc...anyway sorry for the late upload guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 **A Lost Nagisa Chapter 5 Nagisa's Crush**

"Mommy I wanna wear jeans!"

"Nagisa, honey pretty little girls like you should be wearing skirts and dresses." My mother pulled me along by my arm around the clothes section of the store.

"Mommy please! I like the boy cloths please mommy I promise I won't ask you for anything else! Please please pl-"

"NO!" Her expression was dark and her grip on my arm was very tight. People were looking now-no they were staring.

She pulled me along again tighter then before more forceful.

"You are a girl Nagisa, girls wear dresses and skirts! Your my princess and you WILL dress like one..."

she glared down at me her expression was more dark now he eyes were filled with anger as if she were in her dream world and someone was going to break the immersion.

"Yes mom..."

.

.

.

"Mom...my hair is getting long...and it's getting warm out...d-do you think I could-"

"No!" She grabbed at my shoulder sinking her nails into my the skin, she grabbed a small amount of my hair in her hand.

"Why would such a beautiful young lady want to cut such wonderful hair...you know I never got to wear my hair long when I was little...I had to get it cut...your so lucky to have your hair long sweetie."

That's not what I wanted though...I wanted to dress like a boy...I wanted to be a boy...why couldn't she understand that…

Oh wait...she did understand it...she just didn't care what I wanted...I was just her second playthrough...a second chance at life...her second chance at life...through me…

"I'M YOUR MOTHER YOU WILL OBEY ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! IF I EVER CATCH YOU DISRESPECTING ME AGAIN YOU WON'T BE AROUND!"

she looked so angry like a wild animal that saw someone trying to hurt them or take their prey away from them.

"M-mom I'm...sorry.." She charged at me grabbing my arm and throwing me to the wall, I hit the wall hard, my arms hurt as I slid back down to the floor.

"H-Help...help...me..."

"You will listen when I tell you something! You WILL wear the dresses I got you!"

"Mom...I-I'm sorry p-please don't hurt me." ...Was she really my mother? She drew closer the dark aura around her grew I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come…

 _Nagisa..._

 _Nagisa..._

 _Nagisa! Wake up!_

"Huh..." I opened my eyes seeing Nakamura's face above me, she smiled,

"Hey 'bout time you woke up." She leaned away giving me some space as I sat up. She looked at me concerned, "You okay? You were talking in your sleep." She said rather worried, I raised an eyebrow.

"W-what was I saying?" Oh god I hoped I didn't say anything...weird.

"Help me, mom don't hurt me." She repeated...oh...I hope I didn't worry her.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" I said quickly. She smiled,

"I've been up Nagisa, don't worry about it." She said explained to me.

"Oh..." I said simply. T-thank god I didn't say anything weird...I glanced over to her she was grinning...uh oh…

"You were also repeating Karma's name in your sleep." I felt my face turn completely red,

"W-WHAT!" I pretty much yelled, she laughed until she was red in the face,

"I'm just kidding! Haha-you should see the look on your face I didn't think you would freak out that much!" She said still laughing, I pouted…

"That wasn't cool Nakamura." I said annoyed.

She wiped the tears from her eyes that came from her laughter.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway I made some breakfast hope your hungry." she said smiling, I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly a low growl echoed the room. Nakamura looked at me and laughed shortly,

"I guess your stomach says yes. Come on, we have to get to school in ten minutes anyway."

TEN MINUTES!

"Why didn't you wake me up an hour ago!" I said worried, she shrugged,

"You looked so peaceful sleeping. Anyway better hurry~" she said already on her way down the stairs, she was already dressed for school unlike me who was still in a pair of Nakamura's pajamas they were slightly big on me.

...Once I got breakfast and got dressed, me and Nakamura headed to school. It was weird taking this path opposed to the one I always took with Karma.

..Karma...that's right...I was...thinking about him last night...my cheeks grew red. Nakamura glanced over to me grinning when she saw that my cheeks were red.

"Thinking about a certain redhead~" she teased.

"W-what! N-no..." Why was I stuttering! Your not helping brain! Your just helping Nakamura who's side are you on anyway!

"Admit it, you like him~" Nakamura teased.

"Like who?"

HOLY CRAP! I think my heart just ran away, yep that's it running down the street ahead of me...and it's gone…

"Oh Hey Karma." Nakamura greeted, oh god I hope he didn't hear that...he didn't hear that right? If he did I will just die right here my heart already ran away so why not! Maybe I can move to Hawaii or something and just live my days not being jump scared by Karma!

"So Nagisa has a crush? Interesting~" Karma teased,

oh god no! My face was heating up no no no calm down Nagisa before Karma sees! Oh crap he's looking at me to late!

The redhead was walking beside me now snickering at my red face.

"So who's the lucky girl Nagisa?" He asked,

"Oh they aren't a girl~" Nakamura teased, Nakamura I swear if you tell him I will tackle you right here right now! Sure I'll say sorry afterwards but I WILL TACKLE YOU!

Karma raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I always had a feeling Nagisa was gay." Karma said grinning,

"W-what! I-I'm not gay!" I blurted out, Karma laughed,

"Hate to break it to ya but I'm pretty sure you are Nagisa.." He said with a teasing grin on his features. He doesn't know how wrong he really is.

"So what's the guys name?" Karma asked having his arms behind his head.

I glanced over to Nakamura in internal panic she shrugged. Thanks a lot Nakamura your a real big help! What do I do what do I do oh crap! Uh...should I tell him the truth...I glanced over to him his smile making my heart skip a beat...no I couldn't tell him...he'd reject me...he likes Okuda anyway…

"Nagisa?" He said snapping me from my thoughts...I..have to tell him, "K-Karma...I..."

Nakamura watched concerned as if she where saying _good luck Nagisa._

"I uh.." my face was burning up...Karma tilted his head carious..."I like..."

"Isogai"

WAIT WHAT! No that's the wrong name what are you doing Nagisa! I must of said the first word that popped into my head! Oh crap I have to correct myself before-

"Oh really? That's interesting, well I'll just have to get you two together then." To late...he was grinning oh no...I glanced over to Nakamura she was facepalming…

"Operation: Get Nagisa hooked up is ago. You In Nakamura?" Karma said looking to her,

"Um..I think I'll stay out of this..." she said slowly, she looked at me as if she were saying _sorry Nagisa._

Oh god what have I gotten myself into! Someone save me from Karma's plan!


	6. Chapter 6 A False Crush

**A Lost Nagisa Chapter 6 LORD OF SUSHI SAVE ME**

The wooden door creaked as it slid open.

"Hey Nagisa!" I was greeted by a happy Kayano I haven't seen her in a few days. "What's wrong you look worried?" She said as I walked up to her Karma and Nakamura behind me.

"Oh um...I'm fine...where have you been?" I asked carious.

"Oh I've been sick, but I'm all better now!" She was her normal cheerful self. It was nice to know I had friends like this in my crazy messed up life.

"Nagisa here, is gonna get himself a date." Karma said wrapping his arm around my shoulders; I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks, Kayano looked surprised.

"Nagisa has a crush? Ooh who is it?" Before I could say anything Karma decided to open his big mouth.

"Isogai." He said in a low voice while grinning.

"I didn't think he was your type Nagisa," She said smiling. That's what surprises her, thankfully Isogai wasn't here today...thank god…

"Hey everybody, I came up with a new idea to assassinate Koro-Sensei" all four of us turned around. SON OF A-

"Oh hey Isogai." Karma said grinning...the gods hate me! Why do you hate me so Sushi gods!

"How are you all doing?" He said with a friendly smile on his face,

"Oh were good, Nagisa here wants to talk to you about something though..." Karma's grin grew.

I glanced over to Nakamura a pleading look on my face she looked back. Her expression pretty much said _Sorry Nagisa!_

"Oh? What did you want to talk about Nagisa?" He said calmly, I wish I could be calm right now.

Karma let go of me pushing me in front of Isogai pretty much throwing me to the sharks.

"Uh-um.." I was starting to blush, not because I liked him but because I felt super embarrassed. The fact that my face was turning red wasn't helping my claim that I wasn't crushing on Isogai. I heard Karma snickering behind me, what I wouldn't give to smack him right now...but I'm to nice and I fear he would punch me.

"Something wrong?" Isogai asked,

"No I'm fine..." Crap I gotta find a way outta this…

"Good morning class~" THANK YOU SUSHI LORD! Koro-Sensei had just walked in, "Please take your seats~" He said that smile forever on his face.

"Oh well I guess I can't tell you." I said quickly happy.

"You can just tell him during lunch." Karma quickly added, darn you Karma I don't understand what I see in you. Why did my heart have to choose you…

"Yeah we can just pick this up at lunch." Isogai said. For once can you not be a team player Isogai!

He waved before heading to his seat, Karma looked at me grinning,

"Good luck~" He said before walking off. Nakamura turned to me about to say something

"Nakamura, Nagisa please take your seats." Koro-Sensei said not giving her the chance to speak.

For once I begged the school day to take forever but for some reason today of all days it seemed to have flown by. Before I knew it lunch time was here and I was honestly dreading it. As Koro-Sensei announced he was off to get some food from France I was sitting in my seat trying to quickly think of a way around or out of Karma's little plan. Sadly I didn't have time as I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey Nagisa, so what did you want to talk about?" Oh dang it...I glanced over to Karma who was watching me like a hawk before glancing back to Isogai.

"Uh-um...can I talk to you in the hall.." I said slowly, he shrugged,

"Sure."

I could explain this entire thing to him but I had to be away from Karma or he might hear what I say or try to bud in and do something that would mess it all up. Once we were in the hall and far away from the classroom I began to speak.

"Um...so funny story uh..Karma kinda pulled me into another one of his plans." I said slowly trying to explain this in the best way possible.

"What was the plan?" He said carious. I blushed slowly, "Uh...he...thought...I had a thing for you-but I don't!" I quickly added before he could judge.

"How did you even get into a situation like that?" Isogai asked more carious now than before.

"Oh uh...he overheard me and Nakamura talking about um..." I paused blushing more I couldn't help it I can't talk about this stuff without being flustered!

"A crush..." Isogai looked surprised before he laughed. "He thought you had a crush on me? Wow that's a pretty big mistake." He said. I shrugged,

"Y-Yea..." I said slowly. An awkward silence fell between us for awhile before Isogai began to speak again.

"Just out of curiosity who is your crush?" Should I tell him? I could trust him right...of course I could…

"You can't tell anyone.." I warned,

"Don't worry I won't." He said quickly, my face began to become more red by the second as I thought of the red head. I glanced around us to check that a certain redhead wasn't spying on us, once the coast was clear I proceeded,

"Um….it's ...Karma.." I said slowly, he looked surprised I expected that.

"Really? Well you two do seem pretty close, I had a feeling you were gay." Why does everyone keep saying that?

" A word of advice," he said catching my attention. "If your going to do something I suggest you do it soon." He said.

"Why?" I asked,

"Okuda." He said slowly...oh...that's right..."Th-thanks...I'll try.." I said, crap. Now I had to worry about her AND my mother..."We should head back to the class now." Isogai suggested. I nodded agreeing,

...The second the wooden door slid open Nakamura and Karma's eyes flashed over to me. I felt a nervousness overwhelm me. I slowly walked over to Nakamura,

"what happened?" she quickly questioned,

"I explained the situation." I said quietly.

"Oh."

"So how'd it go?" I nearly jumped out of my skin Karma was behind me.

"Uh-um.." Calm down...calm down...Karma's my friend...he looked at me a little confused. "I-uh...got turned down...T-turns out he's not into guys.." I said nervously…

oh for the love of god Karma please don't go over they're and beat him up...He shrugged before patting my head gently.

"Sorry to hear that." He said sounding sympathetic. I only wish I could tell him he was the one who I really liked…

"NAGISA!"

The entire class turned around...they're I saw her standing, an angry mothers eyes bloodshot from…. crying? I don't think so...her dark aura was flooding into the classroom. Her eyes were filled with pure rage.

Karma and Nakamura shifted to stand in front of me their arms outstretched as if they were defending me from a beast that wanted me dead.


	7. Chapter 7 Second Play-Through

_**A Lost Nagisa Chapter 7 Second playthrough**_

I've always been her second play-though...I was never allowed to do or say what I wanted. I was never allowed to choose my friends, my clothes my appearance. I always stopped at a fast food place to change out of that girly skirt I was forced to wear before I changed into my pants and fixed my hair to put it up. I never told my mom about my friends either...if I did she would only forbid me from ever speaking to them or having any contact with them. She would tell me that they were a bad influence that they were telling me bad things…

 _"Nagisa your a pretty girl, you should wear your hair down...like I wanted to."_

She never let me have my way…

 _"I hope you don't mind but I'm getting rid of your pants, such a pretty girl shouldn't be wearing pants."_

She never let me make my own choices…

 _"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!"_

She never heard me out…

 _"Who put these things in your mind?! How dare you talk that way to me!"_

She never tried to listen…

 _"Your just a child Nagisa,"_

And when she did…

 _"I'm your mother, I know what's best for you."_

She didn't care…

 **...she didn't care...about me**

"Nagisa don't worry, we won't let her take you!" Nakamura's voice echoed..

"Over my dead body will I let her have you." Karma's voice echoed…

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU USELESS PEOPLE ARE THE ONES PUTTING ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THOUGHTS IN MY DAUGHTERS HEAD!" I could feel her dark aura...she felt angry…

"Nagisa you are coming home with me right now! Then I am taking you out of this useless class!"...

"Karma...Nakamura..." they turned to me...they saw a look in my eyes...my eyes seemed to be almost glowing…

Thump

Thump

Thump

"Let me handle this..." They were lost for words...I pushed them aside walking forward in-front of my mom.

"Good, now come with me Nagisa!" She grabbed my arm tightly pulling me...but...I didn't go...I resist. Her head snapped back to me as if her puppet wasn't working or something. "Nagisa! Come, now!" I looked up to her calmly.

 **"No."**

her expression darkened like someone broke her special reality. Her grip tightened on my arm,

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" she was angry her words had almost everyone in the classroom shaking. I was calm,

"Mom, I'm grateful you had me...but," I paused taking in a large breath. "This is my life, not yours. I'll do what I want with it." Her faced look so broken I couldn't describe it,

 _SLAM_

In an instance I was thrown into a desk and then fell onto the floor Karma, and Nakamura at my side in an instance before everyone else stood in shock. A few seconds past before the rest of my classmates rushed to my side asking me if I was okay and glaring at my " _mother"_

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRATS! YOU TAINTED MY LITTLE GIRLS HEAD! IT'S YOUR FAULTS!"

She screamed at us all, at this point I feel like she was saying this to me as well.

"What's going on in here." We all turned to see Karasuma at the door he looked confused, very confused. " I wasn't aware you where here. Is everything alright?" He was trying to look calm and professional.

"Of course not! These little BRATS! They've gone and corrupted my baby girl! I DEMAND YOU TAKE HER OUT OF E-CLASS RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone was ignoring the fact that she was calling me a little girl sense most of them knew how she already was.

A lot of people had asked me why my hair was so long and I explained to them why, right now though everyone was glaring at my mother like she was going to attack me again. It felt nice to have friends like them to protect me...usually I would just take the beating from my mother…

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it!" We all looked in shock at Karma who was standing up as if he owned the place.

My mother glared at him but he glared right back as if he were facing a small mouse or something...Karma was so brave...my mother didn't say anything what could she say, she couldn't threaten Karma, he wasn't her child thankfully…

"Karma calm down now." Karasuma said trying to calm the red head. He continued to speak but his voice was a bit more calm yet it was still as confident as ever.

"I've seen the marks on Naigsa! You abuse him for your own personal games!" Karma spat out.

"Yea what kinda mother hurts their child just because they won't wear a stupid skirt!" Nakamura yelled.

"Yeah you just threw him into a desk! Don't pretend like we didn't see that." Terasaka added.

"Miss. Shiota is this true?" Karasuma said still being calm and professional.

"Of course not! Why would I hurt my baby girl!" Her head snapped to us. "These little bastards are putting bad thoughts into my little girls head!" Karasuma glanced over to us scanning all our faces.

I looked a bit scared to be honest, everyone else's expressions where a mix of fear or bravery. He turned back to my " _mom"._

"I've known these kids for awhile, and I can tell you they care for each other deeply Nagisa included." He said still calm.

"HOW DARE YOU! MY DAUGHTER DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT AND IT'S BECAUSE OF THEM!" She screamed,

Karma grabbed my arm pulling me up to stand by him well ready to defend me if my " _mother_

"tried to take me.

"If you don't believe me why not ask Nagisa." He said, they both looked at me, I felt my heart sank as her dark expression looked at me…

Even though she wasn't saying anything it felt like she had control over me. I began to shake slowly...she still had control over me...even if I tried to stand up to her...

I was never going to be brave enough to stand up to her...I was always just going to be…

 **Her second playthrough...**

...

Suddenly I felt the warm touch of a hand on my shoulder, I turned around seeing Karma smile at me,

"don't be scared." He said calmly as if my " _mother"_ wasn't in front of us. His smile lifted my heart a little his grip on my shoulder was kind and protective.

I felt another hand on my other shoulder, I looked over...Nakamura was there. "That's right." She said smiling as well. Soon the rest of my classmates gathered around me saying things like

"Speak your mind Nagisa"

"Don't be scared to talk"

"Don't let her control you."

"You can do it Nagisa.."

Having them all here with me...it gave me strength to stand up to someone I've feared for a long time. I slowly turned to her and Karasuma, I said nothing for a moment. I stepped forward freeing myself from Nakamura and Karma grip,

I removed my normal school shirt showing my undershirt witch was a grey tank top that hid the chest binder I was wearing. Once my school shirt was off the many bruises on my arms and neck where revealed.

I brushed aside my bangs to show the bruise that was they're as well,

"Yes."

I said finally with confidence. My mother looked at me angrily she stomped towards me raising her hand slowly as she stopped in front of me.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"

 _ **Slap…**_

I opened my eyes seeing Karma was in front of me...he didn't attack back knowing it would only get him into trouble. He slowly turned to me with a smile, my eyes widened seeing the mark on his cheek where my mother hit him.

"Told ya we got your back." He said cheerfully as if he were proud of me.

"Miss. Shiota I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for child abuse." While Karasuma began to handcuff my " _mother"_ she was swearing and yelling certain things that I'd rather not say..

I looked at her for a moment feeling kinda bad for her...but I didn't know why…

once Karasuma dragged my " _mother"_ out of the room everyone fell silent.

"Nagisa...are...are you okay?" I looked to my side Kayano was looking worried…

"I-I don't know." I answered honestly.

The person who spent their entire life caring for me had just been taken away to jail. I mean, I know she treated be horrible but she was still my mother...it wasn't her fault she had a horrible childhood...maybe she'll get some help and...be better...and when she comes back she'll be okay…

"I-I'm...I just need some time to process this all..."

I needed to be alone for awhile, I needed to just go over what happened...what will happen in the next few days and how it'll affect my life. I walked out of the classroom into the hall closing the door behind me hearing the words of my classmates behind me.

I slid down to the floor and took a deep breath...then tears poured down my face


	8. Chapter 8 SleepOver

_**HOLY CRAP! Almost a thousand views and where not even to chapter 10 yet! Really you guys are awesome! I'm so glad you all like this fanfic so much, :c I know I keep repeating this but it's true. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! Thanks for reading my fanfics I'm glad you all enjoy them, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **A Lost Nagisa chapter 8 SleepOver**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

I sobbed quietly in the hall unable to stop. I didn't know why I was crying, I couldn't explain it if you asked me I just felt like crying after seeing the woman who brought me into this world taken away...broken...changed into something else…

"Nagisa are you alright?" A familiar voice rang out above me, I looked up to see my large yellow teacher looking down at me, that permanent smile on his face although his voice held concern.

"I-I'm fine...sir."

I said wiping the tears from my face and red eyes. He sat down next to me,

"Nagisa, I understand your mother paid you a visit while I was gone. I'm sorry I wasn't here to address the situation." His tone was calm but serious.

"I-it's alright..." I assured him.

His round yellow head turned to me, his small black eyes fixed on me I looked up to him holding eye contact with him.

"Nagisa, I understand this must be hard for you. We are all here for you, your classmates, me, even Karasuma and Professor bitch." he said wrapping a tentacle around my shoulders.

I couldn't think of anything to say...I was so glad they were all here for me...oh god I was starting to cry again...I...was lucky to have them all as friends…

"Nagisa are you okay!"

"We know you wanted to be alone but we just wanted to check on you."

"Hey don't cry over that witch." I looked up seeing Kayano, Nakamura and Karma looking down at me. I hated for them to see me like this...

...I pretty much cried for the rest of the day. Nakamura, Kayano, and Karma comforting me while Koro-Sensei notified the rest of the class that I was alright.

It was the weekend now, it was Friday and thank god for that. I don't think I could take another day at school with all the stuff going on.

Nakamura decided I would be staying at her house for awhile, until things got sorted out in my life. Karma still couldn't understand why I was staying with her but he decided not to question it, or rather he thought it wasn't the right time to ask.

Once we walked outside of the school Nakamura and Karma stood they're for a moment before Nakamura had an idea.

"Let's have a sleepover, boys and girls sleepover." She said with a wink, I know why she said boys and girls...boys to get Karma over and also because it would be weird if it was just girls because I would be they're and in Karma's eyes I was a boy.

She glanced over to Karma who was looking at me as if he was waiting for my " _mother"_ to pop up.

"What do ya say Karma~ wanna come over for a sleepover?" Nakamura asked, Karma shrugged.

"Sure I guess...not like I'm doing anything this weekend. Besides," he paused smiling at me, "I'll get to hang out with Nagisa."

My face was heating up, I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see but he did and I could hear him laughing.

"A sleep over! Can I come I always wanted to go to a sleepover!" We looked behind us to see Kayano, she looked excited to hear the mention of a sleepover. Nakamura smiled,

"Sure, I was going to ask you anyway." She glanced around as if she where looking for others to invite. After a moment she shrugged before turning to us.

"Well let's all head back to my house then," Nakamura said motioning for us to follow her…

* * *

...Once we got to her house Nakamura decided to start planning out the night before she paused quickly. "Aw nuts," she looked over to me and Karma. "Guys can you do me a favor," not giving us a choice she continued. "Sense I'm having more people over than I usually do how about you two head to the store and pick up some stuff for this sleepover." She said handing us the list. "Where's my wallet..." she mumbled,

"W-we can pay for it Nakamura sense we are staying at your house for tonight." I said quickly,

"Yea, we got this." Karma added. She shrugged,

"Okay. Me and Kayano will stay here and start setting stuff up, after all." She glanced to me before looking back to Karma. "You boys can't sleep with us girls, you gotta sleep down here."

she said grinning.

Karma shrugged as if he didn't really care before we left for the store...alone with Karma...like this didn't make me feel nervous!

"Nagisa." His voice almost made me jump, and man was it cold out here! We were walking down the side walk away from Nakamura's place now.

I turned to him unable to read his expression.

"Are you okay? I know what happened today must be hard on you, no sleepover is gonna hide that fact." He stated, he was right.

Nakamura seemed to have made the whole sleepover thing up to cheer me up, not just because of today but because of the entire situation.

"I-I'm not sure..." I admitted, he stopped walking for a moment I stopped too.

Why was he stopping? Before I knew it I was wrapped in Karma's arms rather tightly as his head layed on top of mine. I wasn't sure why he had hugged me but I didn't push him away I liked being in his arms...I allowed my head to rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly, sorry?

"Why are you sorry.." I asked confused.

Karma didn't respond for a moment, he was quiet. "That you have to go through this." He said finally.

I smiled slowly feeling happy and knowing how deeply Karma cared. I felt my face become red, I couldn't find anything to say. Karma stood they're holding me in his arms for awhile before he finally let go.

He looked down at me a light pink color was on his cheeks...was...was he blushing? He quickly turned his head away before he began to walk again.

"Let's go, it's gonna get dark soon and it'll get colder too." He noted,

I hurried back to his side walking beside him. We didn't really say much for the rest of the trip to the store and back only talking briefly about the homework Koro-Sensei kept giving us and how annoying it was.

* * *

...Once we got back to Nakamura's house we removed our jackets before walking into the living room. To my surprise I found a few other classmates had come over.

Okuda, Kanazaki Maehara, and Sugino. I guess Nakamura invited them over.

"Hey guys, did you get everything?" Nakamura asked, we nodded. "Good just put the stuff in the kitchen. "She instructed.

Me and Karma headed over to the kitchen putting away the things we had picked up mostly junk food like soda, chips popcorn and some other stuff. Karma picked up some strawberry milk for himself. I guess it was his favorite thing to drink? How could he drink that almost every day though, I don't even eat sushi everyday.

Once I was done putting the chips up in the cabinets I turned around walking over to Karma. "Karma I finished-"

"Nagisa watch out!" Huh...why did he say that?

 _ **CRASH**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Lost Naigsa Chapter 9**_

"Karma, Nagisa are you alright I heard a crash and-Oh my god..."

Ouch...my head hurt, I must of slipped on something...and why did my face feel warm. I slowly opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Karma's surprised and red face, I wasn't sure what was going on but after a few seconds I realized what happened…

I slipped on something and ended up pulling Karma down with me as I fell and somehow, Karma ended up on top of me and…

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Nagisa!"

...Karma

.

.

.

kissed

.

.

me

I layed on the kitchen floor for a moment as my brain was trying to process what just happened.

Karma and Nakamura looked down at me worried.

"Karma you broke him!"

"N-no I didn't! He's the one who fell!"

"Aw man Nagisa are you okay?" Nakamura asked me waving her hand in front of my face

trying to get a reaction. I blinked my face went completely red before I quickly sat up avoiding Karma's gaze.

"Nagisa I'm sorry! It was just an accident.." He said trying to explain. I stood up trying to act as if nothing happened, I brushed the dirt and dust off my shirt, clearly Nakamura hadn't swept.

"I-it's fine...I'm okay..." I couldn't help but stutter,

"Nagisa-" Karma began,

"I-I need to use the bathroom." I said bolting out of the kitchen...I needed air my lungs where tight, I feel like i'll pass out at any second.

.

.

"Great you finally made a move on him."

"I-I didn't do anything! He fell and took me with him!"

...I rushed to the bathroom upstairs getting looks from the others who had just come, but not stopping to great them only hearing them speak my name confused as I bolted away. I knew where Nakamura's bathroom was already sense I stayed here last night. Once I was in the bathroom I closed the door and locked it.

I peered into the mirror, a red-faced flustered, and surprised Nagisa looked back at me.

"What's wrong with me...Karma's my friend...I shouldn't be this embarrassed over a little kiss..." I said aloud to myself...I lightly hit my forehead. "Uh-what's wrong with me!" I sighed hanging my head over the sink. I stood they're in silence for awhile before a soft knock came from the other side of the door.

"Nagisa are you okay?" Karma...I couldn't get my voice to come out, it refused. "Look..I'm sorry-even if it was your fault." I rolled my eyes, yep, that was Karma alright. "It was just an accident-no big deal, your not going to stay in they're the entire time are you? Nakamura did make this sleepover for you." He paused waiting for a response, I still wasn't able to speak. I heard Karma sigh,

"If you don't come out I'm gonna break this door down and get you." He said with a teasing tone in his voice. I could picture him grinning on the other side of the door.

I slowly turned to the door twisting the knob on it, once I opened the door I wanted to close it again. Before I had the chance to Karma grabbed my arm pulling me out of the bathroom making sure I wouldn't lock myself in they're again.

I was still avoiding his gaze, my face was still red the fact that he was still holding on to my arm wasn't helping.

"...Are you mad at me?" I heard him say, I shook my head slowly.

"N-no...just..." I paused not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Embarrassed?" Karma said, I nodded, he didn't say anything for awhile.

Suddenly he rubbed my blue hair playfully,

"No need to be embarrassed, besides Nakamura refused to do anything until you came back downstairs. So come on."

I glanced up to him, he smiled before I quickly looked away. I heard him laugh briefly,

"Your to cute Nagisa. Now come on."

Cute!? Before I had a chance to question him he pulled me down the stairs. Once I arrived in the living room everyone looked at me, I felt like running back to the bathroom having all the attention on me.

"Alright now that Nagisa's here we can start!" Nakamura announced. Everyone was either sitting on her carpet or her couch. Karma and I were sitting on the couch next to Nakamura,

Okuda and Kayano where sitting on the floor in front of the couch and the rest where somewhere on the floor or around the table.

"Alright what movie do you guys want to watch?" Nakamura asked holding up some movie choices.

As I sat there I began to wonder about my mother...what was she doing? Was she okay...Wait why was I worrying...I couldn't help it...what would happen to me? I mean, I can't stay with Nakamura forever, Karma will want to know sooner or later why I'm staying with her over him.

I might just have to go live with my dad...and say goodbye to E-class and all my friends…

"Horror it is!" Nakamura's voice cut me from my thoughts, she was holding two movies in her hands they were both horror.

Great, horror...just what I needed. She put the two movies down on the table,

"You guys decide which one we watch first, I'm going to go make some popcorn." Nakamura announced.

"Ooh can I help!" Kayano asked,

"Sure." She said, they disappeared into the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to chatting to the person next to them, I watched Sugino try to talk to Kanazaki, she seemed amused. I wonder if he felt the same nervousness I felt when I tried to talk to Karma...wait what am I saying! I-I'm not nervous around Karma...am I?

"Um...K-Karma," a shy quiet voice spoke.

Me and Karma looked in front of us to the shy Okuda. She was already in pajamas, it was a shirt that said _SCIENCE_ and a pair of comfortable looking pajama pants. I wonder where she got those from…

"Hmm?" Karma answered.

"Uh-um...I forgot to ask you b-before but..." she was blushing, why was she blushing! I quickly looked over to Karma, he was smiling! Why was he smiling?

He...he didn't like her...did he…

 _Hey Karma, which of the girls do you like?_

 _I believe I'll have to go with Okuda._

Oh that's right…

he did…

I felt my heart sink.

"I uh...wouldyouliketohangoutwithmetomorrow!" She said that last part in a rush.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Karma said, she repeated it more slow though "Would...you like to hang out...with me, tomorrow..." I watched Karma smile it felt like my heart had been shot.

"Sure."

I felt like crying...like running away, but I didn't...not like I had anywhere to go…

"I'm back~" Nakamura looked at me once she entered. Her face read mine, "Nagisa that reminds me! I need you to help me with something." She said putting the popcorn down on the table and grabbing my arm.

She pulled me into the hall way that lead to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"N-nothing..." I said slowly, she peered around the corner into the living room seeing Okuda talking to Karma.

She looked back at me for a moment before hugging my tightly.

"Oh Nagisa...I'm so sorry..." she said slowly, a stream of tears ran down my face for a moment before I quickly wiped them away. No! No more crying today...I felt like a drama queen or...was it king?

I felt like I was overreacting to much today. Nakamura held me for a few more minutes before letting go.

"Hey don't worry, everything will be okay..." I don't think Nakamura knew what to say. I didn't expect her to, "I have to finish making the popcorn...but you can stay here until I'm done if you want...or you can come help me." She offered.

I shrugged not sure what to do...she patted my head before walking back into the kitchen.

I peered around the corner seeing Okuda sitting next to Karma as if I was never they're in the first place.

I felt a small bubble of rage build up in my chest, maybe I should spill popcorn on her...or some pop ruin her perfect pajamas...then she would have to go home and not come back! Then I would have Karma all to myself…

...No what am I saying? That's not me...I wouldn't do that…

Karma's my friend...and if he likes Okuda and she likes him...then I should be happy for them...

I should be...but...I'm not…

...Why...


	10. Chapter 10 Trying to hide the pain

_**Guys let me just say THANK YOU...I'm not even close to being done with this story I have a few more ideas for it before I'll be done with it. I hope it doesn't get boring and I hope you guys will enjoy it even more! You guys are awesome and I'm so glad you all like my fanfic so much. It makes me smile honestly, anyway enough of me talking you all came here for a fanfic! Enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **A Lost Nagisa Chapter 10 Trying to hide the pain**_

"Nagisa...where is my little girl..."

Cold loud footsteps echoed through the halls, I hid in the closet in my room. It was dark and cold, I could feel my heart beating against my chest loudly.

The footsteps became louder,

"Nagisa..." the voice echoed...I knew that voice...the voice of my mother..."Where is my little girl..." the words repeated.

I saw those dark blue eyes glowing fierce, deadly...cold...empty...they weren't the eyes of my loving mother...no...they where the eyes of a desperate woman trying to get her treasure back.

"Nagisa..." I shrunk down in the closet trying to hide myself more, "Where's my little girl..." the footsteps came

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

The door flew open and her dark presence towered over me. My attention was caught by a sharp...shiny item in her right hand. A knife…

"Nagisa..." She glared down at me, "Where's my little girl.." the words seemed to have dug into me. She leaned closer the knife coming closer to my face...closer...closer…

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Ah!" I blinked,

looking around...oh...it was just...just...a nightmare...I realized I was in Nakamura's living room sleeping on the couch.

Karma, Maehara and Sugino where sleeping somewhere on the floor although I couldn't tell where. The only light came from the permanent crescent moon outside.

My breaths where heavy my heart was beating fast my hands were sweaty...that nightmare had really scared me. I was already sitting up, my body must've jerked up from the shock of my nightmare.

I didn't want to go back to sleep...I didn't want to return to that dream...I should get a drink of water...I threw the covers off me stepping carefully on to the carpet. I didn't want to step on any body...man if only I had my phone…

...I managed to find my way to the kitchen mostly by feeling the floors and walls, I ran my hand along the rough walls of the kitchen until I felt a light switch. I switched it on, the dark kitchen lit up.

I walked along the icy white tiles of the kitchen floor over to the cabinets trying to be as quiet as possible. The wooden cabinet door seemed to squeak as I opened it. I froze worried I had woken someone, after a moment of nothing happening and me standing there like an idiot.

I grabbed a glass quickly closing the cabinet...it still squeaked.

I filled the glass with water from the sink and starting drinking it, after the glass was half full I set it down on the counter. I leaned my arms on the counter sighing replaying the events that occurred earlier today…

...Once we went through the two horror movies Nakamura decided it would be a good idea to play truth or dare before everyone went to bed.

I chose to stay out of the game, I didn't want to be dared to do anything weird and to be honest I wasn't feeling up to playing a game.

Okuda sitting next to Karma during both movies sometimes grabbing his arm from fear and seeing he didn't push her away made me mad enough. Then knowing that they would be hanging out tomorrow ( or today sense it's midnight right now ) was enough to make me cry.

Thankfully Karma wasn't dared to kiss Okuda, vise versa for her. I couldn't ignore it anymore...I couldn't say I didn't...I couldn't deny it…

I LIKED Karma…

at this point it felt like I loved him.

Knowing that he would be with Okuda tomorrow made me wanna scream. Maybe I shouldn't talk to Karma anymore...maybe we should go back to being just classmates...yea...that would...that would be best for both of us...I wouldn't be in the middle of them and...I wouldn't have to suffer seeing them together…

Maybe I could leave right now...nobody would notice...everyone was asleep...I could move and live with my dad...and start a new life they're...and...nobody would care if I was gone…

"Nagisa"

AH! I jumped nearly out of my skin, why am I always getting jump scared?

I turned around seeing the redhead looking at me confused.

"Why are you up? It's like 1am." He said in a yawn.

"O-oh I uh...was just...getting some water..."

"At this hour?"

"Y-yea..." I stood they're quiet for a moment not saying anything. He shrugged, "Okay." He began to turn around...I felt a small choking feeling in my throat,

.

.

.

.

 **... WHY!**

Why did he pay so much attention to her...why was he always looking at her! I thought the whole reason he came here was to hang out with me! He's barley been giving me any attention! He's been looking at her all evening!

"...N-Nagisa...what's wrong?"

I didn't notice at first until I felt the wet tears running down my face. I quickly turned my head trying to hide the pained look on my face, I wiped away the tears quickly but they came down my face faster. Karma was in front of me in an instant,

"Nagisa what's wrong." He said it more sternly this time as if he demanded me to explain the reason for my crying.

"N-nothing...I'm fine..." I choked though my tears.

"Nagisa tell me." He looked at me although I was avoiding his gaze.

"I-I'm fine...r-really." The tears came faster than before I began to sniffle the urge to sob grew.

Suddenly I felt warm arms engulf me, they held me tightly as if they feared to let me go.I tried to push them away but they only held me tighter.

"Nagisa, it's okay...to cry." Karma's soft voice was the last thing I heard before I broke out into a uncontrollable sob. I cried into his red T-shirt gripping it as if it were the only thing left on the earth. Karma patted my head gently running his fingers through my blue hair that was no longer in it's pigtails.

"It's okay...it's okay Nagisa..."

His voice was soft and calm...his head lied on top of mine still running his fingers through my blue locks of hair. Suddenly I felt myself grow tired...my eyes heavy from lack of sleep and the many tears that poured out of them…

"I think it's time you get back to bed..." Karma's voice echoed…

I must of drifted off for a minute, I felt a soft hand brush against my face, I opened my eyes quickly seeing Karma leaning over me. He smiled slowly, my face grew red.

"Are you okay Nagisa?" He whispered softly. I quietly nodded, "Good...get some sleep...you need it after today."

Suddenly he drew closer, my heart beated faster...what..what was he…

I felt the softness of his lips against my forehead. My face grew red from the contact, he drew away looking at me for a moment with a small smile across his lips...Was...was I dreaming? That must be it...I...I must be asleep right now...this must be a dream…

after that I fell asleep...not sure of it being a dream or not...


	11. Chapter 11

**A Lost Nagisa Chapter 11**

I opened my eyes that where still heavy with sleep. I let out a small yawn before sitting up and looking around me, everyone seemed to have been gone, or walking around the house somewhere?

Where was Karma...and...was...that a dream last night... My hand seemed to have touched the spot on my forehead where he kissed me by it's self. My cheeks grew red suddenly,

"Hey Nagisa, about time you woke up." I turned to see Nakamura at my side she had a bowl of cereal in her hands.

"Oh...sorry I uh...was pretty tired." I said rubbing my neck embarrassed.

She sat down next to me on the couch with her cereal.

"It's okay, you must of been tired after everything that happened yesterday...with..your mom.." She said that last part slowly.

"I-I'm fine now.." I assured her, she looked at me worried,

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yea..." I began to wonder...where was Karma...did he go home? Or did he leave with Okuda…

"Nagisa," Nakamura started, I looked back to her, she looked concerned.

"This morning while you were still asleep Karma came to me." She paused checking my reaction..."He said you were upset last night and that the whole " _mom"_ situation really got to you."

That was only half of my problems...True I did have a nightmare that woke me up and it was about my ... _mother_...should I even call her that anymore...I didn't know what to call her.

The rest of my worries contained how I felt toward Karma and how he felt about Okuda...it hurt to be honest...like my heart had been ripped from my chest…

I felt Nakamura's hand on my shoulder, her grip was tight but her eyes held sympathy.

"I know it must hurt...a lot...seeing the two of them...together." She said rather quietly...she was right...it did hurt...a lot...it hurt more then my _mother_ slapping me.

"W-where...is Karma now.." I asked hesitatingly. She glanced away for a moment,

"Um, he left, said he had to get ready for his date." I felt as if my heart stopped beating as she said that word. "But-uh hey! Today we can go get you that new cellphone! Right Nagisa?...Nagisa.."

I didn't look happy to say the least...I looked like the life had been taken out of my face...I looked devastated...like my reality was breaking apart. Like reality had broken my fantasy...I think I knew how my _mother_ felt now...The lump in my throat began to grow.

"Nagisa I know this hurts you but...you have to move on..." Nakamura's soft voice said trying to calm me. "Please...Nagisa...just-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!" I was now standing up, hot tears running down my face. "He's made me feel so happy despite the horrible way my mothers treated me! He's been the light in my dark life! He's made me feel so happy! But now it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest! I-I don't know how to feel anymore! He comforts me when I'm upset but he goes off with another girl! I-I...I..."

My hot temper melted into a sob.

Nakamura looked at me for a moment she walked over holding me in her arms.

"I know...I know..." she mumbled patting my head..."I'm sorry that you have to go through this...it's not fair...I know..."

...Nakamura managed to get me to stop crying, I was crying so much lately I couldn't help it though. I wasn't proud of it either, I felt like a total cry baby. Nakamura dragged me out of the house (after I got dressed ) to buy a new phone. We ended up at a store looking around at all the latest models,

"This one has a tracking device, this one can tell you where fast food places are...this one tracks your heart rate." The salesman went on.

"Look where just looking for a model that lets you make calls and download apps." Nakamura explained.

"Oh I see, this one then." The man said leading us over to a phone much like my old one, a touch screen pretty much. My _mom_ got me a phone that only allowed me to have calls on it. For the longest time I was jealous of how I had this old outdated phone while everyone had these touch screen phones then my dad brought me something like that for my birthday.

"Hmm...the newest model runs faster right?" Nakamura asked the salesman. "Yes it does it also comes with-"

"Will take that then." she cut him off, "W-wait Nakamura I-uh don't think I can afford that!" I quickly said,

"Don't worry I'll get it for you. Maybe you'll cheer up then." she said smiling, I sighed, there was no talking her out of it.

Once she managed to buy me that phone that was 20000 yen (Nakamura where did you get that kinda cash!) she decided to take me out for some Sushi. I wanted to go back home but Nakamura refused…

"Come on Nagisa it's pretty nice out today for being fall." Nakamura commented, I sighed. She looked at me before bumping my shoulder,

"Hey-staying at home all day isn't gonna help your mood. Come on where almost there." She said pulling me along by my arm.

...As we entered the Sushi place the bell that was attached to the door rang.

"Welcome!" The man behind the counter spoke as we sat down at the counter, I've been here before with my dad. I didn't get to talk to him for long but it was nice spending time with him...I wonder what he was doing now…

"So Nagisa do you want help setting up your phone?" Nakamura asked while taking a plate of sushi and handing me it.

"No..I um...I can do it by myself." She shrugged,

"Okay." We sat in silence for the most part not saying anything to each other. Once we were done with that Nakamura tried to find somewhere else to drag me determined not to allow me to go home and sulk about Karma and Okuda.

...We were walking outside the shop standing there for a moment, Nakamura had gotten a call from her mother who asked how everything was.

While she was talking on the phone with her mom I was looking around feeling anxious...what if we ran into Karma and Okuda? What if they starting hugging or...kissing in front of me...what if I cried again...what if I got angry...what if-

"Nagisa." I looked at Nakamura who seemed to have been trying to get my attention,

"H-Huh?" I didn't hear her...I must of zoned out…

"I said: I hear music in the park do you wanna go check it out?" She asked,

"Yea." With that she took my arm in hers making sure I didn't try and run away and led me to the park.

...As we entered the park there was a small crowd around something, Nakamura pulled through the crowd still holding on to me.

Once we got to the front of the crowd we saw a four men all dressed up rather nicely they were playing some calming music. There was two other guys dancing around them the crowd was cheering happily.

"This looks fun-come on Nagisa let's dance!"

"W-what!"

Nakamura grabbed my arm once again before I could protest and proceeded to dance around with me, a few people where looking at us weird but Nakamura ignored them.

After a moment others in the crowd were also dancing, Nakamura was dancing with the beat of the song while I was failing miserably.

She laughed, "Come on Nagisa you gotta move your body like this" She shouted over the music I watched her slowly copying her moves.

Without noticing we began to dance in sink others stopped and watched us, the other dancers watched us as well.

They began to clap their hands along to the beat of the song cheering us on, my face grew slightly red from the attention but I ignored that focusing more on the dancing.

I was starting to enjoy myself who knew dancing could be so fun! The song ended and I painted slightly from being tired, cheers and applause surrounded me and Nakamura.

"Haha-Thanks guys!" Nakamura said confidently, I couldn't say anything I was to nervous from all the eyes on me.

"Wow nice moves, I never thought E-class had such talented idiots. " A familiar voice spoke from the crowd,


	12. Chapter 12 The Challenge

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 12 The Challange

Asano Gakushu the principles son, the leader of A-class and the guy who would make sure we'd always fail in any school events. The question was...what was he doing here?

"You can't even stand to see us happy even on the weekends." Nakamura said angerly. I stood there quiet not wishing to get into a fight with the principles son.

"What are you implying? I'm just out enjoying this wonderful day and just happened to run into you two." He said as if he where an innocent person.

"Pfft-Yea right. I don't believe that." Nakamura looked annoyed.

"Believe what you want." Nakamura bit her lip fighting the urge to punch Asano.

"What do you want."

"I'm glad you asked," he pulled his phone out scrolling though it before showing it to us. There was a photo of a poster, in the poster they're was a few students standing on a stage holding microphones and doing a pose of some sort. They're where huge letters at the top of the poster that said 'Music Fesival'.

"Kunugigaoka will be hosting a music fesival for the pubilc. Memebers from each class will be participating show casing some sort of musical act. I think you two should participate for E-class." He finished. Nakamura looked at me and I looked back at her, we both looked back at Asano.

"Why would we do that?" We both answered at the same time. Asano seemed amused by this for a brief second before he looked like his serious self again. "Because, if don't.." He paused making sure no one else was around. "I'll reveal Nagisa's little secret to the entire school, including E-class." I quickly looked alarmed...what secret! W-what-was it the secret about Karma or...my big secret.

"Pfft, Nagisa doesn't have any secrets." Nakamura said trying to lie. Asano seemed calm, to calm like Nakamura's statment hadn't fazed him in the slightest.

"The one who claims to be male when they are in fact female, Nagisa Shiota." My heart sank...he knew...how...how did...how did he-

"Wh-what! Nagisa's a boy are you stupid?" Asano's smile seem to darken.

"As the chairmens son, I have a access to everyone's files in the school." In a normal school that wouldn't be aloud but the chairmen would do anything to crush E-class..."Everything from grades to behavior and the most basic thing," he paused seeming to glare at me.

"Their gender." Shivers ran down my spine,

"I-that's a lie!" Nakamura was trying to call Asano's bluff but he had that covered. He showed his phone again having another photo on screen...my file!

Shiota Nagisa:

Birthday: July 20

Mother: Hiromi Shiota

Class: 3-E

Gender: Female

It was all they're on file...I knew Asano wasn't bluffing, he would do it. He would do anything to crush E-class...including reveal my secret to the entire school. I wasn't to concerned with the main campus but E-class...was another story...how would everyone react?

"What! Nagisa's a girl I can't be friends with someone who lies..."

"I don't know how I feel about one of my bro's being a chick."

"Your a girl? That's just weird."

And...Karma...

"So my best friend lied to me, and is a girl? Wow, you can just remove my number this friendship is over." I...I couldn't lose them...I couldn't...I

"Fine. We'll enter, but if we do you better keep quiet about Nagisa's file."

"I'm a man of my word." Asano said pleased.

"Come on Nagisa let's go." Nakamura dragged me out of the park hearing Asano call behind us

"I'll be looking forward to your preformance." With that smug tone he always had.

...Nakamura and I were now out side her house, she was unlocking the door. "Nagisa I'm sorry..." she began, I pretty confused. "Sorry? For what," she opened the door stepping in, I walked in behind her closing the door and keeping the cool wind outside. "If I didn't force you outside today we wouldn't of run into Asano, and this wouldn't of happen."

"He would of challanged E-class at some point." She sighed,

"I know...but now your secret is on the line and-I just feel like it's my fault." She said rubbing the back of her neck with a guilty look on her face.

"Don't blame yourself Nakamura. We'll beat him...besides, I had fun dancing with you." I said smiling trying to lighten the mood. She gave a small smile before frowning again, "I guess..." she said slowly.

"Um..th-there's just one problem..." I announced, she looked at me. "What?"

"Um...I don't quiet know how to dance..." Nakamura looked surprised,

"But you where dancing in the park."

"I was just following your moves..." I admitted, "Oh, well in that case I'll just have to teach you. If where gonna enter this thing were gonna rock it!" Nakamura seemed back to her old self.

"So where do we start?" I asked carious.

"First we need to pick a song and then get the right dance moves for it." she said grabbing her laptop and sitting down on the couch. I sat down beside her peering at the screen as she began to look up song titals...

...Later that evening Nakamura helped me with my phone adding everyone's numbers back into it.

"Alright now to look up Karma's number."

"W-wait!" She looked at me confused.

"What is it?"

"Uh-um...m-maybe my phone would be better off without Karma's number..." I pleaded, as soon as I said that she snatched my phone.

"Wha-Nakamura give that back!" She stood up keeping my phone out of reach, she was grinning. My face was starting to get red, "Nakamura seriously! Give my phone back right now!" After she looked pleased she tossed my phone back to me, I practically dived for the phone as I fell onto the carpet having saved my phone from hitting the floor. Nakamura was laughing, "I'm gonna make us some dinner." She said before leaving the room...she looked pleased...to pleased...

I looked at my phone my eyes grew OH NO NO NO NO NO! Nakamura had put Karma's number in my phone but she also took it upon herself to text him!

Nagisa: Hey Karma I just got a new phone, and I was also wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?

I was freaking out, I was pacing around the room, I was flipping out looking at my phone as if it where a ticking time bomb. What will he say...what will he think...oh no..oh no...maybe it's not to late...maybe I could just burn the phone...nah...I could go to the ocean throw it in and it would be eaten by a shark and I would never have to deal with it again! Ya...that sounds like a perfect plane.

Ding!

AH! I was jump scared by the sound of my phone, I picked up the phone looking at my home screen that had a photo of me and Nakamura sense I had no photos on this phone.

Karma: About time thought you would have to keep using Nakamura's phone and sure, been awhile sense we hung out anyway.

My heart sank...oh no...I've hung out with Karma plenty of times before but this was different. Back then I never liked Karma in that way...I was never thinking about how him and Okuda where possibly a thing in the back of my mind...I was never nervous around him...but that changed.

"Don't just sit they're, responde." Ah! Jesus Nakamura's like a ninja I swear I need to put a bell on her or something! "Wh-what?"

"If you aren't going to responde I will for you~"

"N-no! I-I'll responde!" I quickly texted back.

Nagisa: Okay see you later!

He responded back almost instantly.

Karma: Hold on, why are you leaving so soon?

Nagisa: I need to do homework...

Karma: But we don't have any homework.

Crap! He was right...quick Nagisa think of something...think think think...

Karma: Hey Nagisa can you do something for me?

My face heated up slowly...what did he want?

Nagisa: Um..what is it?

I waited before Karma sent a photo

Karma: Wear this,

Nagisa: NO WAY!

It was a maid outfit...

Karma: Aww come on, you owe me...your mom did slap me.

Nagisa: You stepped infront of me!

Karma: How about you wear this tomorrow.

Nagisa: W-what no!

Karma: Come on it can be like a date.

W-wait did he really mean that!

Nagisa: What?!

Karma: I'm just kidding,

Oh...

Nagisa: I'm not wearing that.

Karma: Fine but i'll be sad.

"Nagisa dinner's done!" Nakamura called from the kitchen.

Nagisa: I gotta go Karma.

Karma: Okay.

I would hang out with Karma tomorrow...just the two of us, I hope I don't freak out or anything... 


	13. Chapter 13 Is this a date?

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 13 Is this a date?

"Okay let's see, what's the best outfit for you to wear." Last night Nakamura decided to ask Karma to hang out, as me through my new phone. To my surprise he said yes and after that Nakamura rushed to the store to pick me out at least eight different outfits. I asked her why she was doing this and she replied with "Well you can't keep wearing my cloths~ even if you do look adorable in them." although I knew why she was doing it.

Nakamura had three different outfits layed out on her bed trying to think witch one best suited me. "Nakamura why are you trying to pick an outfit out for me? It's not even a date." I wished it was. "So, doesn't mean you can't dress nice." She pointed out, "Me and Karma are just hanging out," I pointed out. Nakamura shrugged, "Look if he questions you just say I bought the cloths, not like you can go home and get your old cloths, ya'know?" I sighed, she had a point.

"Unless you want me to buy you a maid outfit," She grinned, I blushed. "Nakamura did you look at my text!" I was flustered. "Aww come on I'm just helping~" She was grinning. In the end she picked the middle outfit witch was: a gray T-shirt, blue jeans and a white short sleeved jacket. I had to admit, Nakamura's sense of style was pretty good...She left the room so I could change. Even though we where both...girls she respected the fact that I adressed my self as a boy and treated me as if I where a boy.

I slipped a tang top over my chest binder like I always did just in case, then I got dressed into my new cloths. Ah that new cloths smell, these cloths where fairly masculine compared to the normal cloths my 'mother' would give me. They where always dresses or skirts...honestly it felt so weird dressing the way I wanted, doing what I wanted, relaxing and watching tv when I get home from school instead of being forced into a dress or a skirt.

There was a knock on the door, I pulled my white jacket on, it fit rather nicely. "Come in." I said while admiring the cloths in Nakamura's mirror on her dresser.

"Wow nice cloths." My heart nearly jumped out of my chest...that wasn't Nakamura's voice...I turned around slowly seeing the red head also admiring my new cloths. "W-what are you doing here." He laughed shortly, "I thought we where hanging out," He said raising an eyebrow. "O-oh right..right.." I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment Karma looked amused.

"I would of chosen the maid outfit though." He said with a grin.

"I'm not wearing that..." I mummbled, he walked toward me my heart began to beat faster...why was I so nervous! His hand slowly reached out I froze,

"You might wanna fix your hair, unless you want to be wolf whistled by guys. Of course your still gonna look girly either way." Karma was running his fingers though my blue hair, for some reason this seemed to relax me. I didn't know why but it did, it seemed to calm me down when I was crying the other night...he took his hands away snapping me out of my day dream.

I seemed to have missed the touch of his warm hand already. He smiled at me, "Do you want me to fix your hair for you?" The softness of his voice sent shivers down my spine. "N-No I got it." I quickly looked around the room for rubberbanes finding them on Nakamura's dresser.

I began trying to fix my hair in their normal pig-tails but I was to nervous to do it right. In the end my hair just looked like a mess, I sighed looking at the mess of my hair in the mirror, Karma laughed at my poor attempt. "Here," He said grabbing at my hair and taking it down again. He pulled out the chair that was in front of Nakamura's dresser and pushed me down into it.

"Stay still okay." I could feel his hands grabbing at peaces of my hair fixing it, I watched his work in the mirror, before I knew it he was done. "They're, now if you have your hair situation sorted out we can go." He said starting to leave the room.

"Wait I have to eat something before I go," I said quickly not wanting to leave the house on an empty stomach, I only woke up ten minutes ago.

"I got that covered." Karma explained before he grabbed my arm and dragged me down stairs.

"Have fun Nagisa~" I heard Nakamura say before Karma dragged me from the house.

..."So where are we going?" I asked Karma as we walked along the sidewalk. "It's a surprise." He said grinning, I sighed not questioning him anymore. I just followed him we ended up taking the subway, once we got off and began to climb the stairs that led above ground. We walked some more and my legs where hurting, "Are we almost they're Karma?" I asked.

"Almost." He finally stopped, "Where here." He announced. I looked up seeing the large gates, ...The zoo? "I thought we where hanging out?" I said looking at Karma confused. He shrugged,

"I heard they got a new animal in the zoo, a white tiger." I rolled my eyes, "So you wanted to see the tiger?" He smiled, "That and get a pic of it." I sighed, "Do you want to do something else?" Karma suggested, "W-what no this is fine."

"Alright, let's go then." 


	14. Chapter 14 Hanging with Karma

Hey guys, sorry this one came out a little late. I didn't wanna rush the chapter I wanted to take my time thinking of what to write so you guys would enjoy it, sorry if this chapter kinda sucks also, this is pretty much just a filler for what's to come. Anyway sorry for the delay hope you all enjoy this chapter!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 14 Hanging with Karma

Karma decided to get pizza sense it was now becoming lunch. We sat down in a food court in the zoo, "So have you thought of anything to help assassinate Koro-Sensei" Karma asked setting down the pizza that was on a tray. I shook my head, "Not really.." Karma bit his lip, "Darn..." he glanced over to me sitting down in the seat across from me. "How have you been handling the um...whole mom thing.." He didn't call her witch? I guess he was trying to be kind, I could still see the purble skin where my mother had hit him.

"Um...honestly I have mixed feeling about it..." I admitted, he raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I get to do what I want..I can dress the way I want, come back from school and relax with out being shoved into a dress or something..." I paused looking at Karma who seemed annoyed although I didn't know what he was annoyed about. I continued, "But I kind of feel bad for her..." I also admitted. Karma sighed rolling his eyes.

"Your to nice Nagisa, that kindness might get you hurt one day." I shrugged, "I rather be nice to people then beat them up..." Karma smiled as he knew I was referring to him. His smile melted away and the annoyed look returned...

"Karma, are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh...yea..I'm just thinking.." I raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He leaned his chin on his hand the other arm on the table. "It's just..." he began. "Why are you staying with Nakamura?" I was surprised to hear how annoyed he sounded. "Um...I...can't really explain it." I couldn't just come out and say: Hey Karma I can't stay at your place because I'm actually a girl and that would be weird if I stayed at your place sense your a dude! Plus where not even dating or anything, heck where not even together! But I couldn't tell him that, no...honestly I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell Karma the truth.

Karma seemed more annoyed by my response. "What do you mean? What is it a secret or something?" Oh no...this conversation was getting into dangerous waters...I should try and change the conversation. "Um, ya know I heard Koro-Sensei was afraid of...um tigers..." Karma stood up slamming his hands on the table a few people looked over but he ignored them.

"Dammit Nagisa! Why are you avoiding my questions? What are you hiding!" There was no getting out of this Karma was to focused getting his answers. I sighed, I couldn't tell him..not yet...I wasn't ready...I couldn't. "I can't tell you okay!" Karma sighed he seemed more annoyed now..

"Fine..." he grumbled. "I'll just go home then.." What..no! Karma couldn't leave...we haven't even seen that white tiger yet! I gripped the sleeve on his black jacket quickly, his head quickly turned to me he looked surprised. "I-I'm sorry...please don't leave Karma!" He just stared at me his cheeks seeming to grow a light pink, "I'm sorry I can't tell you...at least," I paused taking a deep breath. "A-at least...not right now..." His expression seemed to soften.

Karma sighed turning around to me again. "Is this really that important to you that you can't tell me?" He looked serious but his expression was still softer then it was before. I nodded quietly, he sighed again. "Fine...then...tell me when your ready..." I breathed a sigh of relief...thank god...

...Karma and I ate our lunch in silence not saying anything to each other until we began to walk around the zoo.

...As I walked next to him watching him look at all the animals I began to wonder how his date with Okuda went...should I even call it that...just thinking about it made me sad...I wanted to ask him,

"How was your date with Okuda.." I stopped in my tracks my heart sank, Karma was staring at me and my hands where covering my mouth. Oh my god...I didn't just say that did I? I blurted that out! Oh my god...what was he going to say was he going to hate me?!

"Um...I don't know if I'd call it a date..." I looked up to Karma hearing his response threw me off, he didn't consider it a date? Didn't she ask him out..."We didn't get to hang out anyway...she wasn't feeling good." I stood there for a momment not knowing what to say. I heard Karma laugh shortly,

"Are you okay?" He asked, why was he asking that? "I'm fine...why do you ask?" He smiled,

"Well, your face is kind red..." He pointed out, I felt the heat on my face now oh no my face was red...I was blushing again! He was laughing again,

"Nagisa your to cute~"

"W-what! N-no I'm not!" Why was he saying those things, ...oh wait he was just teasing me like he always does.

"Yes you are, haha...anyway let's keep going I wanna get a pic of this tiger before we leave." And he changed the subject...although I liked Karma calling me cute he's done it before. He's done it just to tease me, to get a reaction out of me.

...Turns out Karma didn't know where this white tiger was. We ended up walking around the entire zoo for about two hours until we found it, I was about to fall over from how badly my legs hurt but Karma was perfectly fine. The tiger was in a large cage, it kinda made me sad to see it like this...Karma was taking photo's of the beast with his phone.

"Wonder if I can take him..." Karma mummbled, I rolled my eyes...yes Karma you can take a wild animal with sharp teeth and claws that could rip you apart.

"I'm sure Koro-Sensei could..." Karma nodded.

"Why would I fight such a beautiful creature~" are heads snapped over to the poorly disguised Koro-Sensei.

"Um...what are you doing here sir?"

"To see all these amazing creatures of course." He suddenly had a camera and was taking photo's of the animal as if he where the paparazzi. "Well, I think I'm done here." Karma announced, I didn't want this to end, I wanted to keep hanging out with him. Maybe I could get him to stay longer?

"Hey I-uh heard there's a new um...monkey here...uh.." I saw Karma rolling his eyes.

"Your a horrible lair Nagisa. Do you just wanna hang at my place for a bit?" Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes!

"Um..sure." I tried to play it cool. Karma shrugged starting to walk away,

"See ya later teach." Karma said waving before turning away I followed beside him...

.

.

.

.  
.

...It's been awhile sense I've been to Karma's apartment. We where standing outside while Karma was unlocking his wooden door, he didn't live in the nicest neighborhood, I remember I came over one evening to drop off something to him and there was a bunch of thugs hanging in an ally way. Karma ended up walking me home out of fear that they might get hanzy with me. Although during the day it wasn't that bad.

"Come in," Karma opened the door stepping aside. I walked into his familiar apartment, his entire apartment floor was red carpet besides the kitchen and bathroom witch was just white tiles. It gave the place a sort of warm feeling that my apartment didn't have. Karma closed the door locking it of course before he set his keys down on his coffee table.

"Your place is neat as usual." I commented. Karma shrugged,

"I'm the only one who lives here, and I don't exactly like the idea of living in a trash dump." Karma was in fact pretty strict about keeping his place clean.

"So do you wanna play some video games?" Karma said walking over to his tv that was infront of his coffee table. I followed him stopping, my eyes where caught by something shiny on the coffee table, no not his keys. I picked the object up,

"Karma...are these glasses?" They looked like Okuda's but they were black. Karma quickly turned around, "Um...those are my reading glasses..." Karma wore glasses? Sense when... "How come you never wear them in class?" I asked, he shrugged, "I donno..." Karma didn't admit it but I figured he didn't want other people seeing him wear these.

I smiled, "Why don't you put them on? I wanna see how you look."

"W-what..no.." Karma quickly rejected. I frowned, "But I bet you look cute-" I stopped my self biting my tounge. Karma looked at me wided-eyed his cheeks where growing red and so where mine. "Uh-um..." Karma was at a loss for words,

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..." He took the glasses from my hand suddenly putting them on. He said nothing only looking at me, wow, Karma actually looked like a professor or something, those glasses actual brought out his intelligent look. Karma's face was getting more red,

"They look stupid..." he mummbled. I smiled slowly, "I-I think they look good on you.." Karma shrugged taking the glasses off and placing them back on the table.

"Let's just play some video games," 


	15. Chapter 15 An Accident

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 15 An Accident.

After getting creamed by Karma in video games I returned back to Nakamura's place, Karma offered to walk me home but I decided to go my self. Once I arrived at her house I knocked on the door, it was locked. I waited but there was no response, Nakamura had made a spare key for me in-case she left while I was gone. She must be gone right now, I used the key in the door unlocking it. Once I entered her home again I saw Nakamura on the floor.

I rushed over, she seemed to be hurt. "Nakamura are you okay!" She seemed to be awake and everything, "I'm fine...I just...fell." She was holding her leg...was it broken?

"What happened?" I asked worried, she winced as I touched the leg she was holding. "I uh, kinda slipped on the stairs...and fell...I'm fine re-really." She tried to stand but quickly fell back down to the floor. "Nakamura stay down! I-I'll call an ambulance" Nakamura sat on the floor while I dield the number...after a momment I hung up.

"They'll be here in a minute. Do you need anything?" I looked at Nakamura she was sitting up but her leg looked bruised badly. She looked rather worried, "Nakamura?"

"Oh no..." she mummbled...

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me, she looked un-happy.

"I...won't be able to dance..." My eyes widened...she was right...I began to worry as well. No I had to worry about Nakamura right now...

"I don't care about that right now."

"B-But Naigsa-"

"I'll be fine." Nakamura sighed, she seemed determined to talk about the subject but then there was suddenly a knock at the door...it was the police and the ambulance.

...The ambulance managed to rush Nakamura to the hospital, I wanted to go with her but she told me to stay at her place. I would text her later to make sure she was alright, I sat down on the couch feeling very worried...what do I do? What if she doesn't recover in time, we won't have time to pratice the moves, she won't be able to teach me how to dance...we won't enter...Asano will give my secret out to the entire school! Oh no...what do I do...I seemed to have been sitting there for a good hour wondering what the heck to do.

The ringtone of my phone went off, I quickly grabbed my phone, Nakamura was calling. I quickly answered it.

"Nakamura are you okay!?" I asked a little to quickly. I heard a light-hearted laugh on the other end of the call,

"Yea I'm fine..geez you act like I broke all my bones or something." She seemed fine, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I was just a little worried." I admitted.

"Nagisa," Her tone got serious. "I won't be able to dance, or teach you to dance for that matter...but," she paused making me anxious.

"But what?"

"I asked Koro-Sensei for some help, I'm not gonna let you dance alone."

"W-wait so Koro-Sensei is gonna dance w-with me!?" I didn't think I liked that...Nakamura laughed,

"No, he's going to try and find you a partner." Oh...I don't think anyone in E-class is a dancer...

"Miss I need to check you for X-rays." I heard a nurse say in the backround.

"I gotta go Nagisa, listen I'll be back home tomorrow. Okay, bye~" She hung up before I could say anything...aww man...I don't think I've ever been at someone elses place before alone.

...Nothing else really happened that evening, I ended up making my self a sandwitch before washing up and sleeping on the couch. I didn't think it was right to go into Nakamura's room while she was gone, it was kinda lonley...

...The next morning when I arrived at class 3-E it seemed cooler today. The wind blew much stronger then before, I rushed into the building escaping the wind. When I stepped into the class a few students where already here Karma being one of them. He was talking with Okuda at his desk, ...I felt a small bubble of rage build up in my chest,

"Good Morning Nagisa!" I looked behind me to my teacher/target. That permanet smile still on his face, "Nakamura has told me about your situation," Did she tell him about my secret...Koro-Sensei noticed my anxious look,

"Fret not, I only know you have a secret, I won't push you if you don't feel comfortable telling anyone." I sighed, good..."But it's come to my attention that you need a partner for this up-coming school event. Worry not, Nagisa." Good, glad to see I can count on Koro-Sensei...

I nodded and turned to head to my seat,

"Oh and Nagisa." I stopped and glanced over my shoulder. "Yes Sir?"

"If you ever need to speak to me about something, don't hesistate." He assured me. I nodded before I finally sat down in my seat, I kinda wished Karma would come over and say hello but he seemed to busy talking to Okuda...

"Good morning Nagisa!" The cheerful voice greeted me, "Oh hey Kayano." She smiled,

"How are ya?"

"I'm fine." I glanced at her outfit, she was wearing leg warmers along with her skirt. I guess it was appropriate considering it was a little cold today.

"Nice leg warmers." I pointed out, she glanced down at the leg warms and then back up to me. She gave me a quick smile, "Thanks, I got them at the mall yesterday! There just so cute!" It was nice to have Kayano beside me, she always managed to make me smile...even when I was feeling down.

"Alright boys and girls, I'd like to ask you all to take your seats." Koro-Sensei announed, everyone else was here, besides Nakamura...the others seemed to have noticed to. Kayano leaned over to me,

"Where's Nakamura?" She whispered,

"She...um...she wasn't feeling well..." I didn't want Kayano to worry to much.

"Oh..okay.." We leaned back into our seats.

.

.  
"Now before we began today's lesson I'd like to make a small announcement." He vanished for a split second the re-appeared with a poster in his hand, the one Asano had on his phone. "Your school will be hosting a 'music fesival' two weeks from now, it seems one of your fellow classmates has already been challanged by A-class." He paused, there where murmurs around the class,

"That being said, I'm sure none of you want A-class to win this, so who would like to be the one to assisst in this?" Koro-Sensei paused, the murmurs continued.

"Wait wait, who got challanged?" Sugino asked. Everyone looked at Nakamura's empty desk.

"Um...actually...it was..me...and Nakamura.." I said shyly standing up. The class looked at me, my face was red.

"Really?" Karma said surprised.

"Wow who knew you could dance Nagisa!" Kayano said excited,

"W-what no I can't..." I quickly added. The class was murmuring again.

"Well, if that's the case then it's best just two have two dancers...right?" Isogai suggested, the class nodded agreeing.

"Nagisa's body is pretty small to, I bet it's not to hard to move around," Meg added. The class nodded again,

"But who's gonna be his partner?" Sugino asked.

"They should also be in sync " Kanzaki pointed out. Everyone seemed to look around the room at each other before their eyes landed on someone in the back row not seeming to care about the situation at all.

Karma.


	16. Chapter 16 The good and the bad

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 16 The good and the bad

"What? Look I'm not a dancer okay." Karma quickly rejected as the class nominated him.

"You two are the perfect partners~" Kayano say happily, I knew what she meant but I couldn't help but blush as another thought came into mind.

"S-she's right...I-I think you two...w-well dance well." Okuda admitted, she was a nice person...I just wish she didn't like Karma...The class started spitting things out like 'You two are made for this' 'you guys can do this' 'win one for E-class!'

Karma had his face in his hands...I felt bad for dragging him into this. For dragging any of my classmates in this...I frowned slowly.

"Fine...fine..." Karma grumbled. "Sides' someone's gotta put A-class in their place." Karma said rather cocky. Once that was decided the school day went on some what normal, but when lunch came everyone rushed to me and Karma who where sitting away from the other.

"So what song are you gonna pick?"

"How are you gonna dance?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Do you know how to dance?" The questions where rolling in one after another from my classmates. I exscued myself from the class and stepped into the hall leaving my classmates to swarm Karma...sorry Karma...take one for the team! I picked up my phone and began to dile a number, I held the phone to my ear and let it ring...

"Hello?"

"Hey Nakamura..."

"Nagisa Hey what's up?"

"Well...the class is currently swarming Karma..."

"Why?"

I spend the next 10minutes explaining to her what happened and the game plan.

"That's awesome."

"Yea...but, I don't really have a song in mind..." Nakamura went quiet.

"Leave that to me!" I heard typing on something...a computer? Maybe a Laptop, it was quiet on her end for a momment.

"Alright I got it!"

"Got what?"

She gave me a random song tital that I hadn't heard of but she said it was popular with the people.

"Alright this song is fast paced, I was going to pick a more elegant song for us but elegant doesn't suit you and Karma." I sighed,

"I'm guessing the moves are fast?"

"The choreography has a lot of fast steps and a few back flips."

"Back flips!" Oh no...I know I've done back flips in pratice but I've never done it in dancing...

"Look don't worry okay? I'll try and help you the best I can."

"Thanks Nakamura..."

"No problem, I gotta go now. See ya!" She hung up then, I put my phone away standing there thinking for a momment.

I was barley able to stand around Karma with out going red in the face. Being around him made my heart throb, my legs weak...his voice alone was enough to make me dizzy...how in the world would I be able to dance with him without passing out!?

Suddenly the door slid open beside me. I expected Karma to walk out to question me about what was going on and how I got my self into this but instead, I saw her.

"H-hey Nagisa..."

Okuda...what did she want? I mean, not that I didn't think she was nice but...she never talked to me...I didn't like the feeling of this...

"Oh um...Hi." I flashed a rather forced smile. She closed the door behind her, she looked shy as usal avoiding her eyes instead of making eye contact like she normally did when she spoke to someone.

"Nagisa...I um...I need to ask you...a favor..." Now I was carious and also very worried...

"Sure...what is it?" I said trying to sound normal as possible. She smiled in a shy way.

"Um..." she paused twirling her hair around her finger a little. "D-do...you know anything...about Karma?" There was the question, my heart sank...I knew why she wanted this information...but should I even tell her? ...Why should I...I sighed slowly more to my self then to Okuda. No...I don't have a right to get in the middle of Karma and Okuda...if Karma likes Okuda then who am I to get in the middle of that...besides, Karma liked Okuda...not me.

"Nagisa?" Okuda said thinking she had lost me. I took a deep breath, helping the one girl that my best friend liked...the best friend that I also liked, was more painful then anything right now...but if Karma is happy...then I guess that's all that matters...he's my friend, not my lover.

"Karma loves video games, and cooking, he's also really strict when it comes to cleaning. He won't pick a fight with anyone unless they mess with him first-" I began listening a bunch of random facts about Karma and Okuda looked rather shocked. Once I was done she stood there for a momment just staring at me more surprised then anything..

She slowly smiled sweetly a very honest kind smile. "T-thank you Nagisa.." She bowed quickly before returning into the classroom. I was gonna go home later and have a good crying session...yea...

Okuda was a nice...shy..and sweet girl...she was also very smart...and she had Karma's attention...everything I didn't have. I wanted to scream, to yell, to punch a wall or something...to just let out the pain that was building in my heart...it felt like my heart was slowly dying, like those happy times I had with Karma, those momments that where just ours, ...they didn't matter. Besides, Okuda wasn't keeping a huge secret from her bestfriend.

"Nagisa."

A stern voice broke me from my depressing thoughts, Mr. Karasuma was in front of me. I turned to him trying to hide the distress on my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine..just a little tired..." He shrugged.

"I've gotten a hold of your father." I froze...what? Mr. Karasuma noticed the color in my face left. "I've spoken with him and explained the situation. He's respected that you don't want to leave E-Class and he's on the phone right now. He would like to have a word with you." I sighed, my dad...good...

I followed Mr. Karasuma to the staff room, Bitch-Sensei was out getting coffee so was the only one here. He handed me the school phone I held it to my ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Nagisa, how's my little girl?"

"Boy.."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot," he paused, my dad knew my actual gender I mean, he was there when I was born...he just sometimes forgets that I'm transgender sense he's not around that much. "Listen Nagisa," My dads voice was serious now.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you either...son. I want to be a better father, as of right now I've brought an apartment in Japan, two bedroom, I'm still getting the place set up but, in a few days I'll come pick you up and you can stay here with me and still go to E-class, if that's alright with you."

I felt tears running down my face, if my father where here might be crying in his arms.

"Nagisa? Nagisa are you they're?"

"Y-Yea, I'm here...thanks dad...w-when will the apartment be ready?"

"What's today...Monday right? Your room should be set up by Thursday."

"G-good.."

"I have to go now Nagisa but give me a call if you need anything."

I nodded more to my self then anything,

"A-alright.."

My dad gave me his cell number before he finally hung up.

"I'll escort you back to your class." Mr. Karasuma said, ...Not that I didn't appreciate Nakamura giving me a place to stay but, I just liked having my father around...plus I could sleep in my boxers with out feeling embarressed...I wonder how Karma will react...

Nakamura POV

Man..I hope Nagisa is okay, uh..I'm so bored...let's see what's on tv.

"In the latest news Hiromi Shiota has escaped from prison."

"WHAT!"

"Yes last night we went to check her cell, when she was not found we serched the entire cell and prison. We found a tunnle under her bed, it seems she had been digging her way out somehow. We are doing all we can to bring her back here."

I need to call Nagisa NOW!


	17. Chapter 17 Moving in with Karma?

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 17 Moving in with Karma!?

When I arrived back at Nakamura's place she had gotten home before I did, I'm guessing she got a ride some how. She was sitting on the couch with her foot (that was wrapped up in a cast ) up on the coffe table with a pillow under her foot. I closed the door slowly, she looked very worried.

"Nakamura? Are you okay..."

"Nagisa! Your okay!" I looked at her confused,

"What?" I walked over setting down my bag,

"Why didn't you answer your phone!" I'm sure if she could walk she would be shaking me right now.

"The battery ran out...it's dead...I forgot my charger." I explained, she looked completely terrified I sat down beside her. "Nakamura...what's wrong..you look pale, did something happen?" I was getting worried, I never seen Nakamura like this before. She turned her head slowly to me staring at me for a momment.

"Nagisa...your mother...escape from prison..." My heart sank deeper then it already was...it was bad enough that Okuda and Karma might hook up but now my crazy mother is out of prison?! I felt my self now putting my face into my hands, what was I going to do...what was I going to do. Would she find out where I was staying? Would she try and hurt Nakamura? Was I putting Nakamura in danger?

"I text Karma and let him know." Nakamura's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"What?" Why would she do that..."What...did he say?" Was he mad...was he worried about me?

"I...talked to him and...my parents said they won't be back for a few more days...so..." she paused trailing her eyes back to her broken leg. What was she thinking...She turned back to me, "If your mother happens to find out where you are staying-because I'm sure she's looking for you-I won't be able to protect you, not with my broken leg. So-"

"What-no!" I knew what she was getting at,

"Nagisa I'll be fine. Kayano said she'll come over to check on me, besides I can manage." My gaze drifted from hers, my heart beated heavily against my chest. "You know he can protect you better then I can, I don't want you to get hurt Nagisa..."

"...I know.." I sighed looking back at her again. She smiled slowly, "Don't worry it'll be all right!" Sure she said that, but it didn't feel like it would be alright...what if Karma found out my secret! What if he questioned me...what if he found out? Would he kick me out, leave me on the street? ...I guess it would only be for a few days sense my dad was getting an apartment ready...Did he know about the entire situation? Did he know she broke out of prison? If I told him what would he say?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I-I'll get it..." I got up looking though the small peephole in the door. I had to stand on my toes to look though the small glass, I saw red...Karma? I opened the door and it was in fact Karma. He looked just as worried as Nakamura did a few minutes ago. Wait why was he here...did I have to leave now! No I wasn't ready...lord of Sushi save me please! Don't let Karma take me oh no I'm stuck between two devils!

Karma sighed seeming relieved, "Good...your alright. Got a little worried when you didn't answer your phone..."

"I know right!" Nakamura yelled from the couch. Karma closed the door keeping the cold air outside and walked over to Nakamura who was on the couch. I seemed to keep my distance from Karma...I knew it was a matter of time before Okuda and him would hook up...I didn't want to get in the way of that...even if it felt like my heart was being stabbed.

"So why didn't you answer your phone?" Karma questioned,

"It was dead..." I explained again. Karma looked back to Nakamura, I felt so anxious around him right now...Karma was discussing my 'mother' with Nakamura and if anyone knew where she was rigt now. Nakamura didn't have a clue...which made me even more anxious.

"Go get your stuff Nagisa." Karma comanded glancing over to me. I trudged up the stairs to Nakamura's room where my cloths where being kept. I grabbed my school bag on the way up folding my cloths and putting them into my bag. Somehow they seemed to fit with my books...I was trying to imagen how staying with Karma would be...I hoped it wasn't for long...I hoped my dad would fix the apartment quickly. Not that I didn't enjoy Karma's company...I actually loved being around Karma...but, I couldn't allow my self to become closer to him...I couldn't...

I shook my head quickly glancing down at my bag seeming to stare at it. What if I had just stayed with my mother...what if I didn't tell them what happened? Everyone would be better off without my problems...I'm just in the way...

"Nagisa are you ready!" Karma called up from the stairs.

"Y-yea!" I yelled back down. I felt like crying honestly, but I didn't want to...I didn't want to let anyone see me cry...not now...not here...not yet...

I grabbed my bag heading down the stairs Karma and Nakamura where still talking like good friends...if I still saw Karma as my friend then this wouldn't be so bad...but that wasn't the case...I glanced over to Nakamura as if I where silently pleading for help. She gave me a rather sad look as if she where saying 'sorry'.

"Alright Nagisa let's go." Karma waved goodbye to Nakamura I also did as if it where the last time I'd see her. Of course it wasn't I'd see her in school tomorrow.

...The cool evening wind blew against my face like needles. Karma didn't say much to be as he walked beside me rather protectively, he seemed to be scanning the area. I felt guilty, everyone was troubled just because of my problems...was I even any help in E-class...or was I just a burden?

"Where here." I seemed to keep walking from being in my thoughts, Karma had to grab me so I didn't wonder into an ally or something. He un-locked the wooden door to his apartment, I know I was here just the other day but being in Karma's apartment made me feel safe somehow. He took my bag and threw it on the couch, once he closed the door he turned to me.

"Did you eat anything yet?" I shook my head slwoly, he began to dile a number. He glanced over to me, "Make your self at home." He went back to his phone mummbling orders, I guess he was ordering pizza. I sat down on his comfortable couch, he had left the tv on. I guess he was watching anime or something,

"Food with be here in half an hour." Karma said sitting down next to me. He stared at me for awhile although I didn't know why, "Are you okay?" I should be asking him that...he's the one staring.

"I'm a little freaked out..." I admitted. My heart seemed to stop when he placed a hand on top of my head. I saw a small smile appear on his lips, "Don't worry, I'll protect you Nagisa." I felt my face heat up...oh no...I was blushing again! Karma raised an eye brow he noticed my blushing imminently.

"Interesting.." He mummbled. I moved away from his grasp my heart was pounding...he was still smiling, he shrugged before turning his attention to the tv. Thank god...he wasn't look at me anymore. I don't think I can survive here I'll be dead before the nights over...

I'm so dead... 


	18. Chapter 18 Inner trama

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 18 An inner trama

I lied there on Karma's soft couch, it was pretty dark in his living room he had went off to bed while I decided to sleep here. No way was I sleeping in the same room as him, although I was wide awake staring up at the ceiling. What was I going to do...about how I felt about Karma..honestly I wasn't sure that I could deal with this any longer. Even if I seemed okay on the outside, on the inside my heart was cracking everytime I thought of Okuda and Karma...

BANG

I jerked up my head flying to the front door of Karma's apartment, what was that...my heart was racing with fear...

"NAGISA! Open this door right now!" I knew that voice...no it couldn't be...my mother...I had to get Karma. I bolted for his room throwing open the door, I looked around the room...he wasn't here? Had he left and went somewhere while I was asleep?

BANG!

The sound of the door being broken down flew to my ears, I froze my 'mother' was infront of me in an instint. Oh no...Karma where was he...what should I do..my heart's racing so fast I feel like I'm going to pass out...

"Your going to come home with me! AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!" I tried freeing my self from her grip but it was no use, like being pinned down by a wild animal-helpless..

.

.

.  
.

"Nagisa, Nagisa-Nagisa-hey!" I opened my eyes seeing Karma's worried expression, his hands where on my shoulders he must of been shaking me. I looked around trying to understand what was going on, I was in the living room...the tv was still on, the lamp in the corner was still lit...did...did I fall asleep?

"Are you okay?" I could tell Karma was worried by the tone if his voice.

"W-what happened?"

"You where talking in your sleep. You sounded horrified...did you have a nightmare?" I shrugged, I guess I did...Karma slowly let go of me letting out a small sigh as he ran his fingers though his red locks of hair. He glanced over to me again looking at me. "You look horrified too..." I guess he was right, my face was completely pale I looked spaced out and I was even shaking a little. I think the thing that scared me the most wasn't that it felt so real but that it could happen...

I felt a warm touch upon cheek, I looked up seeing Karma's eyes glued to me. He rubbed his tumb gently across my cheek, "It's alright now..." his soft voice sending shivers down my spine and a light blush across my face. I saw a small smile form across Karma's lips. He glanced over to the clock on his wall then back to me,

"I think it's time for bed." He announced...I looked away from him...half of me didn't want to be in the same room as him but...after that nightmare I didn't want to stay out here alone either...

"Nagisa, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" WHAT! My head shock back to Karma, he smirked. "Sleep in my bed with me." He corrected, I guess he noticed the look on my face along with the beat red shade of my face. "N-no" I managed to say...

He leaned closer to me my heart beated faster..."I don't want you to have another nightmare. Maybe it's best if you sleep next to me tonight." I shook my head so fast I thought my head might fall off my shoulders, I stopped when I felt Karma's hand on my arm. I looked up meeting his gaze,

"I'm not asking anymore." Before I could protest Karma had managed to pick me up in his arms and walk to his room. I tried to struggle out of his arms but it was no use, he threw me onto his large bed once we entered his room. I couldn't lie,

I was losing my shit.

Karma seemed amused at how freaked out I was although he blocked the entrance to his room so that I couldn't escape. What should I do? Should I call Nakamura, Koro-Sensei begged to the Sushi gods to free me from Karma's room?!

"Just calm down. Not like I'm gonna do anything." He threw my bag next to the bed, "I'm gonna go turn off the lights in the living room. You get changed, unless you rather sleep in your uniform." Oh..that's right, I was still in my uniform. Karma closed the door behind him as he exited the room.

I felt like I was on a timer, I had only a few seconds before Karma got back...I pretty much dug though my bag making a mess trying to look for something comfortable to wear. Once I found a T-shirt and a pair of shorts to wear to bed I tried to get changed as fast as possible starting with my shirt..Normally I wouldn't sleep with a chest binder on but...I wasn't going to risk Karma finding out...I began to change into my shorts before falling to the carpet of Karma's room.

"Nagisa are you finished?" I pulled my shorts up to my waste, why didn't he just walk in? "Y-yea..." I was just sitting on the carpet when Karma walked in. He shot me a weird look before looking at the mess I made of my bag.

"You could of cleaned that up..." He mummbled... "S-sorry..." I cleaned the bag up pretty quick, once I was done a wave of uneasiness fell over me as I glanced back to Karma who was sitting on his bed. He looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" If only he knew...

"N-nothing..."

"Your lying." He was right, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"No I'm n-not.." Karma smiled, in one swift movement he manged to grab my rist and pull me onto his bed ending up lying next to him. He looked down at me still holding my rist that stupid smile on his face...I'd wipe that off in a heart beat...

"Your face is red..." he was grinning. I avoided his gaze un-able to look at him. He let go of my rist and I quickly sat up my heart in my throat. "You gonna sleep with your hair up?" The sound of Karma's voice almost making me jump...

"I..I-don't know..." I stopped frozen, Karma was leaning forward what was he doing now! His hand moved quickly to my hair tugging at the rubberbands in my hair freeing my hair allowing it to fall onto my shoulders. I glanced over to Karma, he was smiling...I felt his fingers running through my hair I began to relax...why did this motion always relax me...was I weird because of this?

"You know, now that your not under the witches control you can cut it." Karma suggested,

"I know...but.." I shrugged not having a sure answer. Karma shrugged as well pulling his hand away, I already missed his touch. "...Karma...I-" My sentence was cut short when a pillow was thrown at my face. I pulled the white pillow away quickly looking at Karma, he was holding back a laugh.

"Go to bed, it's late." Oh right...

.

.

.

.

.  
.

But, wait...what...what was I about to do... 


	19. Chapter 19 I'm just his friend

Lost Nagisa Chapter 19 I'm just his friend.

I opened my eyes finding myself in Karma's bedroom. I sat up rubbing my hair that was down, I was still half asleep but I couldn't help but wonder where Karma was. I looked around the room for him even beside me but he wasn't here. I leaned over to the clock on Karma's nightstand that was on his side of the bed. 7:00am, an hour before school started. I paused before I realized something...

...My chest binder was loose! Oh no..I hope Karma didn't notice while I was asleep! Oh no what if he did...what if he was in the other room packing my things right now to kick me out! Was I going to be homeless...be on the street? Was I going to be sharing a blanket with some stranger who would end up being my bestfriend after I told him my life story only to leave me for a stray cat! My internal panic was cut short when I heard the footsteps of someone.

It was Karma, he paused in the doorway. "Oh Nagisa, your awake." I noticed something about him quickly...

He wasn't wearing a shirt! Oh god my face was turning red oh no my ears where turning red...Karma rasied an eyebrow. "Um are you okay?" He asked in a questionable tone. I quickly dove under the covers of his bed hiding my red face from his eyes. I heard him laughing, I heard his foosteps around the room before a hand pulled the covers away from me. No! My shield ah the bright light no give me the covers back!

Karma was smirking down at me, he placed his hands down on both sides of my shoulders leaning over me. My heart was beating so fast I feared it might jump out of my chest and run away!

"What's wrong Nagisa~" he was laughing, "You don't like what you see?" He knew what he was doing, if I could I would bolt for the door right now. He leaned down making me freeze in my place..was what he doing? Was...was he going to-

Ring~

Karma stopped his head snapped over to my bag on the floor where the sound was coming from. He moved away from me walking over to the bag, thankfully there was nothing in the bag that was questionable the only thing that was questionable was the chest binder which I was wearing...I guess Karma didn't notice it sense he didn't kick me out yet...I needed to bolt to the bathroom before he could see it.

"It's Nakamura.." He grumbled. Karma and Nakamura seemed like pretty good friends...so I didn't really understand why he seemed to bad tempered towards her now...did..they get into a fight...was it because of me?

"Do you want to answer it?" He still sounded annoyed...but I couldn't worry about that...I needed to fix this before it slipped anymore. If Karma so muched as touched my chest he would figure out my secret.

"Uh-um I gotta go to the bathroom!" Karma gave me a weird look before he shrugged. I bolted to the bathroom while I left Karma with my phone...hopefully he wouldn't try and go through my things...not that I had anything on they're to go through.

( I guess I should answer this, don't want her to worry.)

"Hello."

"Hey Nagisa good morning!"

"It's Karma."

"Oh, that explains why your voice is deeper hahah. Where's Nagisa?" Why did she care...

"He's using the toliet."

"Oh...well you didn't need to say that...anyway I got the choreography for your dance and-"

"Nakamura."

"What's up?"

"Do you like Nagisa?" She's gone quiet...

"I know what you mean, and no I don't. Why the question?"

"Just carious."

"Uh huh~"

"I gotta go."

"Alright~ bye." Nagisa acting to weird, like he's hiding something...I remember Nakamura went to check on Nagisa one day while he was changing for gym, eversense that day the two of them have been acting strange...they have to be secretly dating...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

I looked into the mirror man my hair looked like a mess, it was sticking up in all directions. I wonder if Karma's hair looked like this when he woke up, or was his hair just perfect? I sighed growing slowly depressed as I remembered something...

Oh yea...that's right, he...likes Okuda. She likes him...These...feelings, they aren't something I can have...I looked into the mirro again...I'm just his friend...that's it..he only teases me because that's who he is. He's always teased me, him and Nakamura. There was no real reason why he teased me, he just did it because it was something to occupie his time.

Karma didn't like me...he liked Okuda...

I was just his friend...

That was it. 


	20. Chapter 20 The start of a breaking heart

OH MY GOD! Chapter 20! Wow, I didn't think this story would become this long honestly. I'm so happy that so many of you like this fanfic and I am amazed by how many of you have read it! Also, if some of you have been reading my other fic "The Devil's struggle" I'm sorry that I don't update that one as much, I'm trying to finish this fic first so I can take my time with that fic and make it better for you guys! I don't want to rush through it. Anyway you all came here for a fanfic not to read me ranting! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter guys!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 20 The start of a breaking heart.

I'm just his friend...I can't get in the way of him and Okuda...even if I want to...Okuda...she's a nice girl..she's sweet and shy...she doesn't deserve that...and neither does Karma...

"Nagisa? Are you done, you can't stay in there all morning." Everytime I heard Karma's voice it was like a shockwave making my heart jump. Just being around him made me nervous, ...made me happy...but...I'm sure Okuda felt that way about him to..."Nagisa?" I can't interfere...I can't...no matter how badly I want to hug Karma, kiss him...tell him that I love him...I can't "Nagisa are you there?" ev-even...even if my heart is breaking...I can't...no matter how much...how much it hurts.

"Nagisa! Don't make me break down this door." I chocked back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Y-yea I'll be out in a minute!"

"Alright." I could hear the concern in Karma's voice, he was always so caring...even if he didn't show that side often...I can't...I...can't...I took a deepbreath trying to swallow the lump forming in my throat that was urging me to cry. I fixed my chest binder and took one last look into the mirror, I looked like I was in pain. I sighed, focus...just...put a smile on...

I looked back into the mirror and smiled as if everything was okay. Good, this smile should be able to fool even Karma. I grabbed the knob of the door holding it for a few minutes hesitating before opening it and stepping out into the hall way.

"Yo Nagisa, what do you want to eat?" I honestly didn't have an appetite, my stomach felt like it was in a knot. "N-no thanks..." I could see Karma giving me a weird look, that wasn't the proper response, or rather the one he was looking for. Just...keep it together Nagisa...keep it together..."I-I'm gonna go get dressed!" I bolted into Karma's room before he could get a word out. I closed the door behind me locking it.

Karma made me happy...he made me smile...he made me laugh...he was the one light in my life...but right now...being around him was causing me nothing but pain...because I knew I couldn't get close to him..like I had before...

"Nagisa? Are you okay? Your acting weird.." Just...responde...like you would normally...deep breaths...

"I'm fine. I'm still a little sleepy that's all." A brief silence...

"...Are you sure?"

"Y-yea. I'm fine..." I heard him shifting around,

"Nagisa...you know, you can talk to me about anything..." I know...I know I could but...this...this was something I can't tell you Karma...I wish I could...

"I know, but honestly I'm fine." My heart was pounding, I felt like bursting into tears right there...the room felt like it was shrinking on me...calm down...calm down...

"...Okay...hurry and get dressed." I heard his footsteps trail back to the kitchen...I've wore a mask for years...hiding the depression I felt when my mother was controlling my life...nobody could see through me, nobody knew the hell that awaited me when I got home...nobody knew what I had to go through, how my mother would slap me sometimes slam my head on the table when I even dared to speak up about something that I didn't like or want...

...But this was like that...right? Why couldn't I just wear the mask again, why was it so hard to keep up this composure...why! I bit my tongue to keep from crying. I got dressed in my usual attire and exited the room my heart felt like it was in my throat. Karma was standing in the kitchen cooking something although it smelled nice I still didn't have an appetite. Karma looked over to me as I entered but I quickly avoided his gaze.

"You sure your okay?"

"Yea...I'm fine." Karma walked closer to me putting a hand to my forhead.

"You feel a little warm..." he mummbled, the warm touch of his hand-no this wasn't helping at all. I stepped away from him,

"I said I'm fine..." I could tell Karma was giving me looks,

"You forgot to put your hair up again. Here let me-"

"I got it." I tried to put my hair up but failed, I was to upset to focus on something like my hair. I sighed feeling annoyed, my hair was up now...but it wasn't very nice, it just looked like I grabbed balls of my hair and stuck them in a knot, they're where even peaces of hair sticking out. I could hear Karma laughing,

"You sure you got it? Just let me help you."

"I said I got it." My tone was a little angrier then before, Karma seemed shocked by this tone that never came from me, at least around him. I pulled my hair down more rough and forceful I ended up cursing under my breath from the pain Karma had heard that.

"Did Thee Nagisa Shiota just swear?!" I wasn't paying much attention to his teasing, I had enough of trying to put my hair up in pigtails and instead put it up in a ponytail the old hairstyle I had before I entered E-class. Karma looked surprised to see this old look.

"Wow, that sure brings back memories." I didn't reply, Karma frowned, I guess he was mad that I wasn't giving him his normal reactions. "Nagisa...are you sure your-"

"I said I'm fine okay! Just drop it!" I froze, I just yelled at Karma...I just snapped at him...told him what to do...I didn't mean to...I was just...annoyed that I was feeling this way...that I couldn't be near Karma with out hurting...I looked at him with the same shocked expression for a momment before I turned my head away.

"Nagisa-"

"I'm gonna head to school!" With out even grabbing my bag or letting Karma speak I bolted out the door...I couldn't be around him right now...I just couldn't...

...When I arrived at school not many people were in the classroom...well I mean, I was early...I closed the door and decided to stay in the hall for a bit...I sighed...I didn't know what to do right now...

"Nagisa? Your early..." I looked over, Okuda. She had that shy but sweet smile on her face like always...although that expression quickly vanished as she noticed the distraught expression on my face. "N-Nagisa...what's wrong.." I couldn't, I couldn't...I couldn't...get...get in the way...I-

The tears where running down my face my body was jerking uncontrollably. I was crying...why couldn't I just take the pain! Why couldn't I just deal with it...Suddenly I was wrapped in gentle arms, I looked up to see the source, Okuda...she...why was she comforting me...

"Don't worry Nagisa...it's okay to cry...just let it out.." She patted my head gently,

Okuda...she...she was so kind...so nice...she didn't leave my side for a second...staying with me until I stopped crying...

But my heart .

.

.

It

continued

to

break.


	21. Chapter 21 Hidden Jealousy

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 21 Hidden Jealousy

I wanted to cry some more but I guess I ran out of tears. Okuda was still comforting me which was nice...when my tears were gone I pushed my self from her grasp. She let go of me allowing me to break free. She was looking at me not saying anything, she still looked concerned.

"Nagisa...is they're something you want to talk about?" I did...I wanted to talk to someone about this..but I knew I couldn't at least...not to her. I shook my head reluctantly "Well...if there is anything you want to talk about," she paused giving me a kind smile. "Feel free to talk to me...okay?" I nodded...she was so kind.

So sweet...even if Karma liked her, and even if I envied her even if I wanted to be in her place, I-she deserved happiness.

"Well...we should go to class..." I suggested. She nodded, nobody else was here yet just the two of us. Even Koro-Sensei wasn't here yet, I figured he might have been outside writing our tests or something like he always did.

I sat down at my desk putting my face in my hands. Karma would be here soon, and I don't think he would miss the chance to question me about what my problem was. I did snap at him, I didn't mean to. I just hope he wasn't mad at me.

The door slid open I looked over.

"Hey, Nagisa good morning!" Nakamura, she had crutches I guess her leg still hadn't healed. She moved over to me in front of my desk. Her smile faded as she saw the look on my face.

"Nagisa, are you alright?" She sounded concerned. I nodded, "Don't lie to me." She stated quickly. I opened my mouth about to explain when the door slid open again.

This time, the red head stood there. We stared at each other for a moment before Karma eyes flickered to Nakamura then over to me. He looked annoyed.

I became shocked when he walked right past me acting like I wasn't here...my chest hurt...like my heart was going to rip apart. Nakamura was looking down at me.

"Oh..." she mumbled, I guess she had understood now. She placed a hand on top of my head leaning down in front of me.

"It...it's going to be okay Nagisa...don't worry." I wanted to start crying again but I didn't want to be seen as a crybaby and I think I had run out of tears.

Nakamura patted my head before she stood up leaning on her crutches again. "We can sit together at lunch, then you can tell me about it...okay?" I nodded quietly. Nakamura headed to her seat that was behind me.

I ended up putting my head down...I honestly didn't want to be here right now, but I didn't have a choice. As I sat there I began to wonder if my father's apartment was done yet...I don't think I've ever wanted to be with my father so badly in my life.

..."Good morning class~" I heard Kono sensei's voice. I felt a tentacle on my head and quickly sat up. "Nagisa, we do not sleep in my class." I heard laughing from others in the class,

"Sorry...sir..." I mumbled. I wasn't in the best mood right now but I didn't want my classmates to see that.

"By the way Nagisa, how is your dance going? I'm sure you and Karma will perform wonderfully!" I froze, my hands went cold...

I forgot about that! I turned to glance at Karma who quickly turned his head away from me. My heart was hurting evening more like it was trying to break free from my chest and run away.

I turned back in my seat facing forward again. I would have to get close to him again, no matter how much it hurt...and I'd have to dance beside him because, if I didn't,

Everyone would know my biggest secret, and I couldn't let that happen...

...The lesson all a blur, I wasn't really paying attention, how could I? I had so many things to worry about. I mean, right now I didn't have a choice about staying with Karma and I also had a crush on him but he liked Okuda and I had to dance with him! I was also hiding a secret from him. Then there was my 'mother' who was out of prison and most likely after her little girl which was me.

I felt like just living in the ground or something. Maybe the sushi lords could end my suffering? It would be nice of them if they did! Greatly appreciate that!

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around, it was Nakamura. She smiled,

"Hey, it's lunch time." Was it? I didn't notice Koro-Sensei leaving, I looked in front of me Koro-Sensei had left. I stood up moving my desk to face Nakamura when I sat down I realized I forgot to make a lunch.

Nakamura grinned "Did you forget your lunch?" I sighed but nodded. She took out another sandwich from her bag and handed it to me.

"I made you one. Thought you might forget." "Thanks, Nakamura, you're a life saver." She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich.

I looked over Nakamura's shoulder, Karma was eating Lunch with Okuda...they seemed like they were having a good time...both smiling and laughing. A familiar lump formed in my throat.

"Nagisa.." I looked back at Nakamura, she looked concerned. "Are you alright?" I sighed leaning my head onto the desk. I pushed the sandwich away.

"I'm..not hungry..." I mumbled. Nakamura looked even more concerned than before.

"Nagisa...I know this is hard for you but...you have to eat.." I hadn't eaten anything this morning either. I didn't have an appetite. "Nagisa...please..." Nakamura begged. I shook my head. She sighed putting her sandwich away. She leaned forward, this situation would look like something else from another angle.

"Talk to me Nagisa, what's wrong?" I glanced over to Karma who seemed to have stopped talking to Okuda. He was looking at me so was Okuda, I looked away and covered my head with my arms.

"I wish I could help Nagisa..." Nakamura said softly. I wish she could to, I felt cold, motionless almost dead I didn't want to move, I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to shut my self out from the world and be alone...it felt like my heart was breaking...breaking into two.

Was...  
This...

How heart break felt?


	22. Chapter 22 Karma See's through the mask

A Lost Nagisa chapter 22 Karma see's through the mask

Was this what heartbreak felt like? I felt like I was dying honestly. I heard the sound of a moving chair,

"Wait-Karma were are you going?" I heard Okuda's voice than the wooden door being slid open and shut. Nakamura patted my head, "I'll be right back..okay?" She stood up and also left the room. I was sitting alone at my desk,

"Nagisa...are you alright?" I sat up and saw Kayano and Okuda looking down at me. I avoided their looks. "I-I'm fine..." Just put the mask on Nagisa...don't let them see how you really feel. I forced the best smile I could and looked up at the two girls.

"I'm fine...I promise. I'm just a little nervous..about the whole dancing thing." The girls looked relieved

"Oh..well it's normal to be nervous but I'm sure you'll do great Nagisa!" Okuda nodded agreeing with Kayano..Good, they couldn't see through me...how long could I keep this mask on before it broke?

.

.

.

.

.

"What's your problem? Nagisa is your friend, isn't he? Why aren't you trying to cheer him up? What happened, he was fine until he stayed with you!" Nakamura's tone was stern, like a protective lover of their boyfriend. The fact that she was so protective of Nagisa annoyed the hell out of me...

"I didn't do anything. He was upset this morning and he wouldn't tell me-okay!" Nakamura looked angry but I didn't really care.

"Look Karma, Nagisa-" She paused...what was she about to say?

"Nagisa what..." She seemed to be panicking,

"Nagisa has some things going on right now...and he needs you to be there for him. Not ignoring him when he needs you the most." I was getting more annoyed, I felt like killing something.

"What's he hiding." Nakamura's expression, I couldn't read it.  
"I can't tell you. I promised him." I bit my lip holding back the urge to yell in her face.

"Why." "Because I can't, okay! Just...just know Nagisa isn't mad at you..he's just...hurting." Nagisa was in pain? Did he fall or something, did someone hurt him? No, she meant the mental kind of pain.

"Are you guys secretly dating." The question was direct but Nakamura didn't seem fazed.

"No, I already told you-is this-is this what this is about? Is that why you're not talking to him?" I didn't answer. "It is, isn't it. Look Karma, you need to be there for Nagisa-"

"I have been!"

"He needs you more than ever right now and you're just ignoring him! Nagisa has a lot of things going on, do you really think he needs his best friend to ignore him?" I went quiet, why didn't Nagisa just tell me? "Do you want Nagisa to end up hurting himself because of this?"

Would Nagisa really do that? The guy with a smile always on his face, would he really do that...would he really harm himself just because he was upset? Or..was he actually really depressed but he wasn't letting me see it..was that it..was I just not seeing how he was really feeling?

Nakamura turned on her heel to the door, she paused looking at me. "You're his best friend, remember that." She left the hallway. I stood there replaying her words in my mind.

_  
"Dammit, Nagisa! Why are you avoiding my questions? What are you hiding!"

"I can't tell you okay!"  
_

Before..when he said that...was it the same thing as this? Has he been fooling me all this time, was he actually in pain all this time and I just didn't notice...

Dammit! I'm so stupid! I was so caught up in my own actions I didn't even stop to see that Nagisa was upset and something was seriously making him depressed...what was it though...what was making him depressed?

"Is this really that important to you that you can't tell me?" ..."Fine...then...tell me when you're ready..."

He...didn't want to tell me, because he wasn't ready...even if it's annoying as hell I shouldn't push it...I should...just wait, until he's ready to tell me, and be his friend because that's what he needed right now, his friend. Then, I'll be his friend.

...for now.

.

.

.

.  
.

...When school ended I left the school before Karma did, I knew I had to still stay with him, trust me I tried calling me dad but the apartment wasn't done, he said it would be done by next week because he had to do some more things...I was walking back to Karma's place alone.

I didn't want to go back...Karma was mad at me, he had a right to be...I snapped at him. I stopped walking, I was at the edge of Karma's street. I stood there for a moment,

I turned around starting to walk out of the street. I couldn't...I just...I couldn't. Karma would be happier if I was gone...

Not seeing where I was going I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorr-" I stopped...no...

BANG


	23. Chapter 23 An unhappy reunion

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 23 An unhappy reunion

Uh...my head ached, I felt cold, stiff. I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a cold concrete floor. I had a chain attached to my wrist. Where...where was I? The last thing I remember was...being hit by something...

"Finally, my little girl's awake. I was worried I might have hit you a little too hard.." All I saw was a silhouette in front of me. Where ever I was it was far too dark to see anything.

"I can tell your scared." But I didn't need to see, I already knew that voice. The silhouette walked over to what I assumed a switch on the wall. A row of lights switched on, I soon realized I was in a warehouse.

"I'm so glad to have you have in my arms...my sweet daughter.." Hiromi shiota was otherwise known as my mother. Although she didn't act like it, she didn't even deserve to be called that.

The woman wrapped me in her arms a little too tightly. "I'm so sorry I left you for so long. You must have been so terrified without your mother around to protect you, but don't worry. I'm here now."

She grabbed my ponytail, "You've already stopped wearing your hair down..." I yelped as she yanked the rubber band that was holding my hair up, down. My blue hair fell onto my shoulders.

"They're we go...you always did look so much prettier with your hair down." I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't even know where I was besides in a warehouse. How far was I from Karma's place.

...Karma!

.

.

.

.

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Nagisa please answer! Excuse me have you seen a short boy with blue hair?!"

"No sorry."

"Damn it...Excuse me!" Where the hell was he! Damn it! I should have talked to him when I had the chance! I should have walked him home, I should have made sure I was there with him!

Did he run away? Or did that damn witch find him! I swear to god I hope Nagisa is alright. I'm so damn worried.

"Did you say a boy with blue hair?" My head snapped to an older man behind me. "Yes have you seen him!" Damn please say yes!

"Earlier I saw a boy-I matching that description thought he was a girl though, he was walking when some woman in a trench coat grabbed him. They looked alike so I thought it was his mother and-"

"Where did she go!"

"I dunno, I didn't pay much attention after-"

"Damn it!" I didn't have time to hear unless information! I stopped, what am I thinking! We have a teacher that's a blood hound and can go Mach 20! I whipped my phone out almost dropping it.

"Nuhuhu~ hello."

"Koro-Sensei I need your help!"

"You sound worried Karma. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Nagisa! He's missing!" I was practically shouting into my phone some people were looking at me weird. "What the hell are you looking at!" The looked away after I said that, good.

"...I understand..stay were you are. I'll be right there." Nagisa, god I hope you're okay.

.

.

.

.

My 'mother' had been pacing in front of me for the past ten minutes. She was mumbling to her self. I was trying to find a way out of this, maybe I could saw through my own arm? Nah, I'd pass out at the first sight of blood. What should I do, maybe I should just stay here...

If I did my friends wouldn't be in danger because of me, all I had to do was do what she said. She just wanted her little girl, not her little girl who wanted to be a boy. Karma and Okuda would be happy I would be out of their way. I wouldn't have to be around Karma anymore and he would be happy.

I'm sure he wanted nothing to do with me after the way I acted around him. Like a big cry baby, doing nothing but making problems for him.

"Look at your clothes! There nothing but boy clothes and they're filthy! I know...I'll give you this!" She bolted to a bunch of boxes pulling out a very poofy and pink dress. She turned back to me, her face looked different I now realized. She didn't look the least bit sane.

"For my little princess! Go on sweetie put it on...NOW!"

I just had to do what she told me...that's it.

.

.

.

.

"Did you find him yet!"

"I locked on to his scent but it seemed to have vanished."

"Damn it!'

"Karma language."

"Not now octopus!" Koro-Sensei led me to a place near the ocean, there were at least a billion warehouses here. Nagisa had to be in one of them!

"Calm down Karma, will find him." Calm down he says! Nagisa could be dead right now!

.

.

.

.  
I watched my 'mother' burn the clothes I was wearing a few seconds ago. I was now stuck in this pink dress with my hair down. I was still chained up.

"They're...all better...you look so much prettier in that dress! Now.." She was pacing again.

"You made mommy look like a bad person..." She walked over to me slapping me. "Do you think I deserve that! I brought you into this world! I clothed you fed you! I put a roof over your head! Do you think your dear mother deserves to be put in prison! WELL!"

I didn't respond, I remained quiet. She slapped me again making my cheek go numb. "ANSWER ME!"

"No."  
"NO! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" She kicked my stomach making a bit of blood rise to my mouth. "HOW DARE YOU NOT SAY SORRY FOR PUTTING YOUR DEAR MOTHER THROUGH THAT! ALL I'VE EVER BEEN IS GOOD TO YOU AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS!"

I just have to do what she wants...despite being in pain a bowed my head until it touched the concrete floor.

"I'm sorry mom. I should have never treated you like that. I promise I will never disobey you again or leave your side." She seemed to calm down after I said that.

"It's alright sweetie..." She paused, she seemed sane for a brief second. "Because tomorrow will start a new life...will go to America and live a new life there. Just you...and me..."


	24. Chapter 24 In his arms again

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 24 In his arms again

Moving to America, with her. Why did I feel so upset about that, why was I so afraid by the thought? It didn't matter, I would be out of the way of everyone else's problems...right? ...If that was the case then why did I feel so uneasy about it?

"Now, mommy needs to go and pick up some stuff before tomorrow you stay here." Like I could go anywhere. She paused looking down at me. "Oh...and just to make sure you don't get mommy in trouble again.." She walked over to an object picking it up. It was an iron bat. She walked back over to me,

"I'm doing this because I love you...so take a nap while mommy is gone, sweetie." Before I could do anything I felt the hard object hit my head pain rushed to my head in seconds my vision grew darker...darker...it became blurry...cold...

I fell unconscious.

.

.

.

.

.

It was getting dark. The stars were already out in the black sky. I was growing more worried by the second. I felt like yelling Nagisa's name, calling for him again, but if his mother was the one who took him she would hear that for sure. I'm sure she'd do anything to keep her precious little 'girl' safe. Even if it meant killing someone.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard the sound of a steel door being opened. I brushed my self against a concrete wall looking around the corner cautiously.

That witch, it was her leaving! She was leaving one of the billions of warehouses around here. She was checking her surrounding's. I ducked behind the wall, the last thing I needed was for her to see me.

Nagisa had to be in there. I heard her footsteps, I listened closely, they began to fade...good she was moving away from me. I could have called Koro-Sensei and let him know but I needed to make sure Nagisa was okay first.

Once I didn't hear her footsteps anymore I checked around the corner again to make sure she was gone. The coast was clear, I bolted to the door of the warehouse.

I pushed it open it was making that same sound, damn it I hope she didn't hear that. Once the door was opened a little I hurried inside looking around. It was too dark.

I grabbed my phone turning the flash light on. I walked further into the dark warehouse flashing my light around trying to find Nagisa hoping to god he was alright and alive.

Suddenly I stopped, seeing a body that wasn't moving. It looked like a girl...it took me a second to realize it was Nagisa. I rushed over setting my phone down next to me.

Damn, he was stuffed in a pink dress. I would make a joke about this if the situation wasn't so serious. I shook the limp body, oh god...was he dead..please no...let him be okay!

I searched his body and head for any marks only finding a bump that was almost the size of my fist. Did she do this to him? The damn witch! She must have knocked him out...I had to get him out of here.

I tried to pick up him but stopped when I noticed his wrist. He was chained to the wall, I examined the chain, not even I could break this with out ripping my arms off.

I picked up my phone and began to dial it.

"Koro-Sensei, I found Nagisa. Get here asap."

"I'll be right there." The octopus wasn't lying with in seconds he was behind me. I turned around seeing Koro-Sensei looked at Nagisa he picked up the chain in his tentacle.

"I see...not to fear! I can eat right through this!" Having a teacher like him came in handy for situations like this.

Sure enough, the octopus bit off the chain freeing Nagisa who was still unconscious.

"We'd best get out of here before Nagisa's mother returns." As much as I'd like to give her a piece of my mind Koro-Sensei was right. Right now, all I cared about was Nagisa. Koro-Sensei wrapped me and Nagisa around him. We blasted out of the warehouse in an instant.

"Sweetie..I'm back...and I got us some food...I'm sure your hungry after a long day and-"

...

"NAGISA! MY LITTLE GIRL!"

.

.

.

I opened the door to our assignation classroom. I wonder if Karma was here today...I stepped into the class everything seemed normal. I spotted Karma in the back chatting with Okuda, I walked over to the two.

"Hey, guys...good morning." ..They kept talking ignoring me...didn't they see me? "Uh-Um..guys?" I tapped Okuda's shoulder, their heads snapped to me. They didn't look happy, the in completely disgusted.

"Oh look it's Nagisa." Karma's tone was mocking..like a bully who found someone to pick on. "Why's he here? I thought he was going to America?"

"Beats me, honestly we were about to use your desk for a footstool. Now you've done a ruin it, but a pest." Pest...I...was I really a pest?

"Hey, guys." Kayano thank god...what was wrong with these two...I mean...I get they were a couple...but..did they really hate me?

"H-Hey Kayano-"  
"I wasn't talking to you." Kayano's words cut through me. I realized everyone was glaring at me in the class like I didn't belong here.

"Oh look it's the guy who keeps secrets, or should I say, girl." Nakamura...she-she promised..."Wow, Nagisa's a girl. Who cares, Okuda's 10times cuter than him." My heart felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Nagisa, I didn't know you were coming." Koro-Sensei!  
"Koro-Sensei th-thank god..every..everyone they-"

"Why are you in my class? This is a class for assassination, you're nothing more than a weak, pathetic human." Why..why did they all hate me...why...I...I...

"Nagisa's so weak.

"I can't believe we even know someone like that."

"Seriously the dude looks like a chick."

"Guy's so dumb I don't even know how he got into this school."

"Far as I can tell this campus can't inject you fast enough."

"Don't be a wimp."

"Man, guys a psycho."

"Did you hear? They're chucking Nagisa to E-class."

"About time."

Nagisa, Nagisa...NAGISA!

"Ah!" I was drenched in a cold sweat. My hands were shaking... my heart was beating extremely fast. My eyes darted around, I...was...in Karma's living room? I looked in front of me.

Karma, he was looking down at me...he looked worried..but...releaved. So..that...that was just a dream?

"Nagisa, thank god...your alright." I sat up when a sudden pain rushed to my head. "Ouch!" Karma pushed me back down gently, the pain eased up.

"Just...lie down...you have a pretty big knot in the back of your head." I realized I had bandages wrapped around my head and the dress I was wearing before was gone, I was in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that said Sonic Ninja..they were a little big on me so I assumed they where Karma's clothes...wait.

WHO CHANGED ME!

"W-wait my-my cloths I-did-did you change me!?" Karma shook his head, thank god..."Koro-Sensei did." NO! If..if he did then. Koro-Sensei must have seen my chest binder!

"Nagisa." I looked up at Karma, was...was...Karma..crying? "Listen to me okay..." Wait-Karma was grabbing my hand...oh my god Karma was holding my hand! What was happening!

"Please...never do that again..." his grip was tight. "You don't understand how worried I was. I thought you were dead!" I could see the tears streaming down his face. He really was crying...

"Do you understand me." His tone was soft but serious at the same time. I couldn't bring my self to speak, I was too shocked.

"Do you know how worried I was...when I came home...and found that you weren't here waiting for me? When I waited and you still didn't come home...when I searched everywhere for you and I couldn't find you! When I tried calling you and you didn't even answer!"

I felt tears streaming down my face now.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." His voice sounded a little broke like he was holding back more tears that wanted to rise to the surface. "I'm sorry...that I wasn't there for you...when you needed me." His grip became tighter, his free hand formed into a fist.

He looked upset with himself. "I was too damn worried about my own problems! I didn't stop and think about how you felt. About what you might be going through."

I sat up the pain grew but I ignored it. I freed my hand from Karma's and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling my head into his chest gently. I gripped the front of his shirt not wanting to leave his tight hold on me.

"..Dont...don't ever do that...again...please.."

"..I-I...promise..."

Karma held me for awhile rocking gently back and forth, running his fingers through my hair knowing that always calmed me. I was getting sleepy...so...sleepy...

 _DING_

AH! I jumped while in Karma's arms, "It's okay, it's just the oven." He said softly, I relaxed. Thank god, knowing my mother was out there and probably angrier now after I promised her I would stay by her side was a little scary.

"I have to get that, you lie down for awhile, okay?" I found myself grip his shirt tighter as he said that. "Don't worry, she isn't going to get you. I promise." He patted my head gently, I let go of his shirt slowly.

"I'll make sure your safe. Don't worry, now lie down you need to rest." I sighed and lied back down. Karma stood up, he paused looking down at me,

He pushed my bangs aside planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "Just rest.." I felt my face grow warm, Karma smirked before he walked away.

Why...why would he do that? He...he liked Okuda...

...didn't he?


	25. Chapter 25 Karma's Realization

Hey guys, so when I finished chapter 24 last night I realized that I kinda messed up when I had Karma tell Nagisa to go to sleep...cause ya know..when you have a bump like that on your head you aren't supposed to go to sleep, your suppose to put ice on it. But who cares its fan FICTION so I guess it doesn't matter... (but seriously, don't sleep if you got a bump like that on your head..) Okay, enjoy the chapter guys!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 25 Karma's Realization

Nagisa...you promised me...you BROKE your promise...now mommy has to punish out! Mommy's going to make sure her little girl NEVER leaves her again. Even if I have to hurt some people to do it...mommy will protect her little girl.

I'm coming for you, Nagisa!

"Ah!" My eyes shot open, another nightmare...It's okay...It's okay...I'm...still in Karma's living room. I sat up running my fingers through my bangs. My hands were sweaty and numb, my heart was pounding against my chest.

Was I really that scared? Wait...

Even if I have to hurt some people to do it.

Karma..

"Karma!" The red head bolted into the room from his bedroom.  
"What's wrong?!" I sighed, thank god..he was still here...wait what time was it..the sun was already up but Karma was still in his pajamas. Was this the real Karma?

"Are you okay? You look pale.." Karma walked over putting his hand to my forehead. "You feel a little warm.." That's because your hand is touching my face! He stood up and fetched what looked like a thermometer he walked over and sat down at the edge of the couch.

"Here put this under your tongue." (I don't know how they measure temperature in japan...sorry...) I did as he told me, after a moment the device beeped. He removed it from my mouth and looked at the number, he didn't look too happy.

"You have a small fever. You're saying here today." I really had a fever? How? Was it because of the cold weather...or the fact that I took a nap in a cold warehouse?

"W-wait what time is it?"

"10 am." What! The first period was already over!

"B-but school and-Koro-Sensei-and-"

"I told him you're staying home."

"W-what about you?" Karma stood up putting the thermometer on the coffee table which seemed further away from me, or was I just seeing things?

"Well someone how to take care of you. You still have that bump on your head and now you have a fever. Besides," He paused "No way in hell am I leaving you alone, not after what happened yesterday."

Karma seemed to protective of me...or..or was he just being caring of a friend? My hand drifted to my forehead feeling the surface of it. I slowly began to remember the soft gentle feeling of Karma's lips.

Oh god, my face was turning red again! "Are you too warm? Your face is red."  
"N-no I'm..I'm fine." Karma stared at me for a moment before a slow smiled appeared on his lips. "Okay. I'll be right back, stay there." I nodded.

He walked into the kitchen which was pretty much a small part of his living room, it wasn't really a separate room just a small area in this room. I looked around and noticed something besides the sofa.

I looked down, on the floor next to the sofa was a blanket and a pillow. Wait...was...

"Alright here lay back so I can put this on your forehead." I looked at Karma he was holding a wet rag which I assumed was cold. I lied back and he placed the cold rag across my forehead.

"Karma.."

"Hmm?" My eyes glanced over to the floor.

"D-did...you sleep on the floor last night?"

"Yea." I was pretty surprised to hear him say that.

"Why? Y-you-why didn't you sleep in your bed?" The smile was back on his lips, "I had to make sure you were okay." I looked at Karma's eyes, he looked tired...was he staying up last night just to watch me? To make sure I was okay...my face grew red again.

Karma looked at me raising an eyebrow. "You okay?" No, I was not okay! The fact that you are being so caring right now is both confusing and sweet but it's also making me blush for some reason!

"Ye-yea..I'm fine.." Oh great, now I was stuttering! Karma's smile seemed to grow. He stood up walking over to his TV. "Well, since you're on bed rest today-or should I say couch rest?" I rolled my eyes at him in which he rounded with a short laugh.

"I have a few movies we can watch, or would you rather watch TV. I'm not sure if there's anything good on."

"Uh-um...the TV is fine.." Karma was looking at me again, he shrugged. "Alright, oh," he bolted to the kitchen before returning with a small container and chopsticks. I looked at him confused he sat down beside me.

"Here," He handed me the container. I opened it, there was Sushi in it, did Karma make this? I looked at him again confused. "Eat it, dummy." I looked at the sushi, I still didn't have an appetite. Karma shot me a worried look.

"Nagisa, I know you're upset but..you have to eat something." I held his gaze for a moment. "You haven't eaten anything for two days." I looked at the sushi as if it was the most unappetizing thing in the world. I'm sure it tastes good but, I just didn't feel the need to eat anything...

"Nagisa, please?" Karma was pleading!? He was begging!? Did he really care that much...

He picked up the chopsticks with a piece of Sushi in between them. "Do I really have to feed you?" My face turned the color of his hair.  
"N-no! I-I can do it.." He put the chopsticks down.

"Then eat." I sighed sitting there for a moment. I nearly jumped when I felt Karma's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him a bit surprised.

"Nagisa, look..." His amber eyes drifted away for a brief moment before returning to me. "I know that something is seriously bugging you. I can't say that I know what it is but," his grip on my shoulder tightened. "I'm here for you, no matter what. Even if you don't want to tell me, I'm here for you."

Karma smiled at me after he said that, I felt different somehow now, like..lighter? Not so weighed down..."Th-thanks Karma.." I was blushing again! Crap!

"No problem.."

I froze feeling a familiar feeling on my cheek this time. Karma pulled away from me, I touched my cheek immediately he was smirking. "Now eat, okay?"

I couldn't bring my self to speak the words in my mind had been completely wiped. K-Karma just kissed my cheek! I-I-WHAT!

"I have to go get something from my room, I'll be right back." I quietly nodded still unable to speak. Karma walked to his room out of sight, I sighed my face beat red. I felt so confused but at the same time...

Happier.

.

.

.

I closed the door behind me. Good, I was alone, ...so I was right all along...

.

"Nagisa really does...like me, Interesting~"


	26. Chapter 26 Talking it out

Hey guys and girls, before I start this chapter I would like to know if there is anything you want to see in this fic while it's still going on. In time it will end but as a writer, I want to make sure the readers (you all) enjoy it so is there anything you all might want to see happen in this fanfic before it ends? If so let me know and I may consider it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter everyone!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 26 Talking it out

My head still hurt but not as much as it did yesterday. Karma was still in his room, what was he doing? I wonder...why, ...why would he kiss my forehead and cheek? Did...did he...

I shook my head rapidly,

Th-there's no way...he's just trying to cheer me up, right?

I sighed, my head began to hurt thinking about this, I reached for the remote that was on the table and began to flip through the many channels...nothing seemed to be on.

" Hiromi Shiota-" Wait go back! Wait who was I talking to? I turned back to the channel, the news.

"The police were called to this location but they found nothing more than some burned clothing in the ware house. Authorities think this may have been a prank." The reporter was standing in front of a warehouse, the one that I may have been in.

"Authorities say Hiromi Shiota is still out there and she IS dangerous. Locals are advised to stay in their homes or stay with someone while leaving their homes."

They didn't have to worry, she wasn't going to kidnap them or harm them. She only wanted me, and she would do anything to get me, even hurt my friends...was...was I putting them in danger?

(Please...don't do that again! Do you know how worried I was about you!) Karma's words echoed in my head, the look of guilt and pure worry on his face flashed in my mind again.

I...didnt want to worry him...but, I didn't want to put him in danger either. I felt conflicted, what should I do...if I just turned myself into her...she would leave them alone, nobody would be in danger...

She was no longer my mother, her mind was gone she was just a woman of pure rage but, still...I didn't want her to harm anyone... because of me.

"Nagisa?" I jumped, I looked behind me, Karma was looking at me curiously. "Are you okay?" I sighed my heart in my throat.

"I'm...fine, just...just thinking." He walked around the sofa and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" I couldn't speak, I-I couldn't tell him..he wouldn't understand. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine..really."

 _SLAM_

My heart nearly jumped from my chest when Karma slammed his hand on the coffee table. He looked at me a sharp look in his eyes like he knew something...

"Nagisa I'm not going to let you run away again just because you're upset. She could have killed you! Do you really think I'm gonna let you go back to that witch!" I avoided his gaze.

"Nagisa, look at me." His tone pierced my heart. I glanced back to him, "Please...just talk to me. I'm your friend, so...tell me what's bugging you...please." His expression softened.

I sighed...

"I'm..I'm just a danger...to you.." Karma raised an eyebrow.  
"How are you a danger." I gripped the bottom of my shirt.  
"If..." I paused biting my lip. "If I wasn't around then my mother wouldn't be trying to hurt you!"

"Nagisa-"

"It's my fault! She's angry because of me! If I had just done what she told me this would have never happened!"

"She was abusing you."

"I could have taken it!" Tears were streaming down my face. "I'm useless to you all anyway! I can't even do anything right!"

"That's a damn lie and you know it! If anything you the best assassin out of the entire class!"

"No, I'm not! You are! I'm just weighing everyone down I'm-"

"Don't say that! Your part of the team whether you like it or not. Your pretty damn good at assassination Nagisa!" Karma bit his lip. "Yo-your even better than me!

I looked at Karma the tears still streaming down my face.

"I-I'm in the way! Why don't you understand!"

"In the way!? In the way of what!" I gripped my shirt tighter,

"In the way of-"

 _DING DONG_

My words were cut off by the doorbell. Karma's head snapped over to the door. He looked like he was about to break it down. He looked back over to me he didn't say anything.

He stood up and walked over to the door looking through the peephole.

"It's Nakamura..." he mumbled, he opened the door. As she stood in the doorway I realized her leg had healed.

"Hey guys whats u-" She stopped seeing the looks on our faces. "I-I'll come back later.."

"N-no wait!" I blurted out. Karma looked at me being surprised and annoyed. I guess he wanted to finish talking.

Karma turned back to Nakamura, "What's up?" Nakamura tried to regain her composure. "Uh-um..I just wanted to...see how your dance was going."

Our eyes widened. I think we both forgot about that!

"Who cares about a stupid dance..." Karma grumbled. I became alarmed, we had to perform if we weren't up they're Asano would reveal my secret!

"I-I do.." Karma looked at me again giving me a 'Seriously?' look.  
"Does it really mean THAT much to you." I glanced away blushing a little.  
"Y-yes..." Karma sighed,  
"You realize we have one week to practice right?"  
"I-I know..but...we have to.."It didn't matter if we were good...as long as we were up there. Nakamura grinned.

"I can help you guys! Don't worry." I know Karma didn't want to do this but...I wasn't ready to tell Karma my secret...I wasn't...ready.

"Fine, let's do this then." 


	27. Chapter 27 Practicing

Hey guys, sorry if this chapter kinda sucks I'm not so great with writing dancing I hope you guys still enjoy it.

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 27 Practicing

One two...one two...

Nakamura said we needed more room than Karma's small apartment and Karma said if anything broke he would quote on quote 'lose his shit' so we headed to the park.

Nakamura had pulled the song we would be dancing to up on her phone. We stood to be some benches but there was a lot of room for dancing.

My head still hurt a little, Karma insisted that we do this tomorrow but I refused. Sure my head was pounding but right now it was nothing more than a small head pain. I was fine, Karma checked my temperature and my fever had even gone away.

"Alright, this song is fast paced so you guys are going to have to pay attention." I nodded, Karma didn't seem interested.

Nakamura turned the song on, the song was a fast paced rock song that was mostly played by guitar. The singer was singing lyrics in Japanese.

We watched as Nakamura moved quickly dancing in sync with the beats of the song. It seemed like the music was being born from her steps. Each step matched the timing of the beat from the song.

After the song ended and Nakamura was panting a bit she grinned.

"Alright now you guys try."  
"What!" I blurted out. There was no way I could dance like that!  
"Hold on." Karma said, "Your leg isn't broken anymore, why don't you just dancing with Nagisa." Karma pointed out.

Nakamura rolled her eyes.

"Technically I'm not supposed to be dancing. Besides the song and coronagraphy has already been changed to match you two. It's too late to change it back." I had a feeling that was a lie.

Karma rolled his eyes, "Fine.." Nakamura turned to me and smiled. "Nagisa get over here and try it." I sighed walking over.

"Alright, you and Karma each have a part in the song so these are your steps. Just copy me." That shouldn't be too hard...I watched her dance before but then the song was slower.

She turned the song on again I watched her steps, I felt a little embarrassed knowing that Karma was watching me. My face was red I could tell.

..."No Nagisa put your arms up like this." Okay, this wasn't as easy as I thought it was. I had to move my feet in time to the beat and do some movements with my arms along with that. Karma was watching from afar he wasn't called to try and dance yet.

He looked amused.

"Alright for this step you have to move and spin."  
"Spin?!" I watched Nakamura twisting her body around as she stepped forward, she was moving her body to the tune of the music now. The more I watched the more hopeless I felt about this.

I tried but failed several times, after I had finished my many failed attempts Nakamura rolled her eyes. She glanced over to Karma and grinned. "Alright Karma it's your turn~" Karma rolled his eyes annoyed.

I felt bad...

...To my surprise, Karma was doing better than I was although he kept an annoyed look on his face the entire time.

"Karma nobody is going to look at you if you look like you want to kill them," Nakamura warned.

"That's the point." Karma grinned.

...For the most part, Karma was doing better than I was, I wondered if he had danced before...it sure seemed like it.

...After Nakamura practically worked us to the bone we decided to get pizza. I honestly felt a little dizzy but I didn't mention it to Karma. I didn't want him to start worrying.

"Where did you even learn to dance like that?" Karma was talking with Nakamura. She shrugged,

"I was at home and my mom was playing some music. I just felt like dancing, I dunno." They kept talking between themselves, I felt a little uneasy.

I mean, Hiromi ( the person I used to call my mother.) was still out there and I bet she was angrier now. I just felt like she might burst through the door at any moment and try and take me away...

"Nagisa?" Karma's voice snapped me from my internal panic. "You look pale, you feeling alright?" I didn't want to worry him. "I-I'm fine.." Karma sighed rolling his eyes.

He turned to Nakamura. "It's getting late Nagisa and I should be heading home."

"Alright, see ya!"

...Karma and I stepped out of the pizza place standing in front of the shop for a moment. "Are you dizzy or anything? Do you need me to carry you?" My face turned red. "N-No! I-I can walk!" A smirk appeared on Karma's lips, what was he laughing at?

"Alright."...

"My baby girl! I need my baby girl back! I need her back!"

"Relax woman will get her back geez."

"YOU SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO RELAX WHEN MY BABY GIRL IS OUT THEY'RE BY HERSELF!"

"I've got ears and eyes all around this town, I'll find her."

_

"Nagisa I'm not giving you a choice."

"No!"

"Nagisa seriously!"

"No, I won't do it!"

"Nagisa you seriously stink! Go shower!"

"No!"

"You can borrow some of my clothes okay! Just go take a shower!"

"Never!" There was no way I was showering in Karma's house! No way! What if he opened the door while I was undressing?! What if he saw my chest binder?!

"Look I get it! You're a shy guy! I won't open the door or walk in till your done okay!" Like I'd believe that! Karma was always playing tricks on me. I couldn't take that risk.

"No!"

"Fine, then I won't help you with this stupid dance thing." Dang it! Karma grinned knowing he had me. "Besides, there's no way I'm letting you sleep in my bed if you're smelling." I never said I wanted to sleep in your bed...even though I thought it.

"Fine..." I mumbled. Karma ran to his room quickly and came back with some folded clothing that I guessed he wanted me to sleep in. He handed me the clothes and a towel.

I glared at him for a minute, "I promise, I won't open the door. Besides, there's a lock on the door anyway, not like I could even if I wanted to." Wait did he just admit he was going to walk in?

With one last look, I walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me and making sure it was locked. I removed my shirt, I still had my chest binder on. No doubt Koro-Sensei saw it though when he changed me.

I noticed I had a few bruises around my chest and torso most likely from Hiromi. It felt weird calling her that but I couldn't call her my mother, she wasn't my mom anymore. Her mind was gone, all that was left was an angry woman...who lost her second play through.

I was...her second playthrough.


	28. Chapter 28 A confused Nagisa

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 28 A Confused Nagisa

I had finished my shower without Karma barging in thankfully. I got dressed putting my chest binder back on. I know it wasn't good for me to wear it while I slept but I couldn't just leave it lying around. Karma might find it then he would know.

"Nagisa, you got a missed call from someone." That was strange I wonder who it could be?

"Okay." Once I was fully dressed I stepped out of the bathroom. I found Karma sitting on the couch drinking what I assumed was tea. He was reading a book and he had his reading glasses on.

My cheeks grew warm at the memory of me calling him 'cute' I shook the memory away quickly. I walked over Karma looked at me as I approached.

"Wow, you actually don't stink anymore." He flashed that teasing smile, I rolled my eyes. "Where..is my phone?" He pointed to it on the coffee table. I picked it up looking at the missed call.

It was from my dad...I stepped over against the wall a bit away from Karma and called the number back.

"Hello?"  
"Nagisa! Swe-son are you okay? I was worried when I saw the news!"

"I'm alright dad..." I could see Karma glancing over the couch was he being nosy or just concerned? "Thank god, I was so worried. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." My cheeks grew red slightly at my father's concern.

"How's the apartment going?"  
"It's good. It should be done by next Monday." Today was Tuesday...the event for the school was Friday...good. "I'm glad to hear that.."

"I have to go but I'm glad your okay-son." I smiled slowly, I was glad my dad actually understood my situation a little...and even if he didn't he still respected my wishes.

"Alright, bye dad." I hung up and looked over to Karma who was leaning on the back side of the couch looking at me.

"I never knew you were so nosey Karma..." He rolled his eyes. "Sorry." He said grinning, "So," he paused leaning on his palm. "Do you want to sleep here tonight or with me?" My face was turning red again.

"You know what I mean." I did but that wasn't why I was blushing. I couldn't help but think how cute Karma looked in his glasses. I looked away bashfully.

"Uh-um. I-I don't know.." I answered honestly.  
"Great then you're sleeping there tonight." I never agreed to that! I know I slept in Karma's bed once but that was only because he put me there.

"I don't want you to sleep in here alone. I have to make sure your safe~" Karma was grinning my face was turning red. He knew what he was doing, sneaky Karma... "Or do I have to carry you again?"

I quickly shook my head so fast as if it might fall off my shoulders. Karma was laughing at my flustered reactions. He glanced at the clock, "Well, it's getting late. I think you're well enough to go back to school so you should get some rest." I sighed.

"A-alright.," I said still sheepish.  
"I'll be in there in a minute." I glanced at Karma who still had his glasses on..he looked so cute...

I began to walk to Karma's room. I began to think about Karma's actions before when he had kissed my forehead. Why had he done that? Part of me wanted to believe...

but the way he acted around Okuda...he seemed so interested in her, and she seemed interested in him. There seemed no room for me. I walked over to my side of the bed pulling to covers back and falling down onto the bed.

I stared up at the ceiling still thinking.

But if he had liked Okuda why did he do that? Was he just teasing me? But...even Karma wouldn't tease me...in a situation like that...when the mood being so dark. Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better?

So many things didn't make sense so many confusing things. Why, why couldn't I figure him out? Why couldn't I tell what his intentions were?

I wish I knew, it feels like I'm stuck between what I want to do and what I should do...what I want to say to Karma and what I shouldn't say.

I wanted to tell him how I felt, how nervous I was around him but, I didn't want to ruin something if he liked Okuda. I could just ask him but...what if he did like Okuda? He would probably know how I feel about him based on my question...

Besides, he said he liked Okuda before...he said he liked her. That he would probably date her. He even accepted her invitation when she had asked him out.

Karma always teased me, messed with my emotions...he never was serious. But, he was never like that towards Okuda, never teasing her...He treated her like someone he liked, not his toy.

I rolled around in across the bed knotting my hair around my fingers. Ah, I felt so confused! Why couldn't I just figure this out! Why couldn't I just forgot about Karma and see him as a friend again?

My heart always beat so fast around him, never slowing. He gave Okuda attention, the attention you'd give to someone you like...unlike me. He just treated me like...his toy, only doing those actions to get a reaction out of me.

If that's the case...then,

Why am I having a hard time believe it?

"Nagisa are you asleep?" I turned my head in the pillow over to Karma. He was standing in the doorway no long having his glasses on.

"Obviously not," I mumbled. He sat down next to me. "Good, I wanted to talk to you." I rolled over turning on my back again. I looked over to Karma again.

"What is it?" He scratched his cheek before responding, "Eailer, I um.., I know we were yelling and stuff. Then Nakamura came but," He paused looking at me.

"What were you going to say?" I looked at him confused.

"What..."

"Before Nakamura came...you said you were.." He paused. "In the way?" I sat up quickly, my eyes widened as I remembered what I was about to say.

"N-nothing." Karma looked at me and sighed. "Nagisa just tell me." I couldn't...I wasn't ready.

"I-I can't.." I admitted. Karma tilted his head slightly,

"Why not?" I avoided his gaze, he sighed running his fingers through his red locks of hair. "Fine...I won't force you, otherwise will just get into a fight." He fell back into his bed I also did.

He looked over to me, "Nagisa." I turned on my side looking over to him. "Y-yea?"

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm here if you need to talk." The low calm voice, my cheeks were glowing red. I quickly turned stuffing my face into my pillow.

"O-okay.." I mumbled from the pillow. I heard came move off the bed standing up. Curious I looked only to throw my face back into the pillow.

Karma was changing clothes in the same room as me, in front of me! Oh my god I was going to die,

"Nagisa are you alright." I heard Karma speak through a laugh. I nodded into my pillow not wanting to look up...okay maybe I wanted to look up but I wasn't going to! No way!

I felt him move back onto his bed, hesitant I looked over. Thank god he was dressed but in more comfortable clothing now.

He looked over raising an eyebrow. He grinned slowly, "Am I too hot for you?" Nope nope nope! Back into the pillow, my face will go!

Karma burst out laughing although I ignored it.

"Nagisa," What did he want now...I looked up from my pillow again, "Good night~"


	29. Chapter 29 Nagisa's midnight terror

Holy crap! 9,000 views! That's so many! Oh my god, thank you guys so much for reading this fan fiction! :D It means a lot to me. I honestly hope once this fanfic ends I can make another that pleases you all this much or even more. As long as you all enjoy the fan fiction. Also, I'm sorry that were so many grammar mistakes in the last chapter ( yes I looked it over.) I was writing it late last night so I wasn't exactly alert, I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again. I hope you all like this chapter, enjoy!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 29 Nagisa's midnight terror

Faster..faster..faster!

"Nagisa..."

Don't stop running come on! My eyes darted around the empty dark E-class building stopping at doors trying to open them. No! This one's locked to!

"You promised..." Keep going! I can't let her catch me. The old floors groaned as I stepped over them, the school was covered in darkness.

"You promised...you'd stay." I ran faster panting from my aching lungs. My legs screamed for me to stop but I couldn't if I did she would catch me.

"You LIED to your dear mother..." There! This door, it's not locked! I pulled it open and closed it as I rushed into the room.

HIDE

I ran under a desk hoping my mother wouldn't find me. I closed my eyes shutting them tight, my heart beat faster..my hands were cold. I could hear her footsteps echo through the halls...the sound of loud heals hitting the old wooden floors.

The door slid open.

"Nagisa...are you in here?" Closed my eyes tighter, I gripped my hair tightly. Please...please...don't find me! Her footsteps grew closer...closer...closer...they became louder...louder...louder...

"Where are you...Nagisa." I closed my eyes tighter...tighter...

the footsteps stopped...

"Nagisa, what are you doing under there?" A new voice spoke...I recognized it, I opened my eyes seeing that warm smile that only I saw...

Karma...he reached a hand out to me. Hesitant I grabbed his hand, he pulled me out from the desk. I looked around, we were in the classroom...it was no longer dark, it was light. The morning sun leaked through the old windows.

I looked to Karma, "What were you doing under that desk?" Didn't he see her?

The door slid open again, I looked over to see Okuda walk in. Okuda...she...also saw the smile that Karma gave me...the warm smile that was filled with a soft hidden kindness rather than mischievousness.

"Hey Nagisa, I'll be right back." He said looking at me..."I have to go talk to my girlfriend." ...Girl...friend?

My heart sank...the darkness slowly returning to the class...My eyes drawing over to Karma who was walking to Okuda as if all in slow motion it disappeared and I was back in the dark school hearing those echoing footsteps.

I felt a cold hand, ice cold...on my shoulder. I froze like being frozen from the touch.

"NAGISA!"

"Ah!" I gripped the sheets digging into my palm, my heart was beating rapidly against my chest I was panting. I was in Karma's bedroom...another...another nightmare.

I sat up gripping my heart tightly feeling the strong frightened heartbeat against my hand. I looked over to Karma who was soundly sleeping...I only hoped he was having good dreams, unlike mine.

I looked around the room, my heart was still beating fast, my mouth felt dry like a desert my hands were covered in a cold sweat. The darkness in the room...

it grew closer to me...the room was shrinking...my panic grew...uncounsisly I began to whimper. I gripped my head closing my eyes begging for it all to go away. But when I closed my eyes I only felt like I was being thrown around like a doll, an endless wave of uneasy movement was the only thing I felt.

Go away...go away...please...just...go away...

I felt a warm touch on my shoulder, my eyes flew open I looked to my side seeing a silhouette beside me. I pushed it away quickly fearful.

"Nagisa it's alright...it's just me..." The silhouette leaned over and a light was switched on...Karma...thank god it was only him.

He looked worried he reached forward taking my hands although I still felt the room closing in on me...growing closer...my heart beat still raced out of fear...

"It's alright...just calm down...you're alright now." Karma let go of my hand standing up. "I'll be right back." Wait Karma no! Don't go! He left the room for a moment.

My panic was ever so slightly growing, my head was swaying slightly. Karma returned with something in his hand. He gripped my shoulder keeping my steady.

"Here drink this." I looked over...water? I took the cup drinking from it. I lowered it from my mouth, I felt slightly better...

Karma took the cup from my hands setting down on the nightstand beside him. He turned back to me. "Just try to relax.." I looked at him worried...had my mind finally went why was the room moving!?

Karma saw the worried look in my eyes. "Relax...you're just going through a panic attack...I get them sometimes, just calm down..okay?" I sighed, it was hard to calm down I felt like I was on a rollercoaster about to fall off it or I had fallen off it.

Karma suddenly brought me closer wrapping me in his arms. "It's alright...It's alright.." He whispered softly into my ear. I gripped his shirt leaning my head on his chest, he didn't seem to mind he only held me tighter.

I slowly began to relax...I began to grow sleepy again...my eyes were slowly starting to shut...so...sleepy...

...I opened my eyes, my eyelids still heavy with sleep. I feel...warmth. My vision adjusts and I see Karma's sleeping face in front of me. Heat instantly rises to my face. I was wrapped in Karma's arms and I was VERY close to him.

I..was sleeping...RIGHT next to...Karma..I could feel his soft breaths on my cheek, my heart was racing.

What should I do! Uh...should I try and get free? Should I just pretend to be asleep-ah what do I do!

Before I had a chance to decide Karma shifted slightly, I froze. Karma's sleepy eyes looked at me, he seemed dazed.

"Nagisa.." His soft voice mumbled, my face grew redder. "What...time is it?" How should I know! Karma looked at me for a moment a small smile crept onto his lips before he unwrapped his arms and sat up.

He looked over to me, "You feeling okay now? Is the room moving?" I sat up flustered I looked around the room...it...isn't moving. It was normal again...I shook my head slowly.

Karma smiled at me. "Good...now get ready for school."


	30. Chapter 30 Karma's toy

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 30! Karma's toy

Karma and I didn't talk much this morning, when you wake up to your best friend nearly bumping faces with them there's bound to be some awkwardness, for me at least.

We were walking to school the fall air was blowing against my face sending chills down my spine. I pulled my coat closer to my face trying to keep the cold wind out.

"Did you sleep well?" Karma asked looking over to me. I felt my face grow a little red remembering Karma holding me in his arms.

"Uh-um...y-yea." I was a little tired actually I hope he couldn't see it in my eyes. "Nagisa," he paused his gaze drifted away. "I'm sorry, that you have to deal with all this bullcrap. With your mom...the nightmares...and now you're getting damn panic attacks."

I sighed, I wished this all stopped. Honestly, I think Hiromi was leaving more of an effect on me than I realized but...she wasn't the only thing making me stressed out...I glanced over to Karma.

Even if he didn't know it...

"Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that? What are you admiring my handsome face~" I blushed turning my head away quickly.

"N-no." Karma laughed at my reaction like he always did.

"Ay Nagisa." I looked back over to him.

"What?" He looked at me for a moment, are his cheeks getting red? It must be from the cold air.

"I uh, I was wondering," he paused rubbing his neck in a shy manner. "If you wanted...to um,"

"Hey guys! Good morning!" We stopped turning behind us seeing Nakamura walking up to us. I glanced over to Karma who looked annoyed. I looked back to Nakamura and gave my usual kind smile, even if I wasn't feeling very cheerful.

"Good morning Nakamura."

"How are you guys today?" A small silence fell between me and Karma. Nakamura scratched her head confused.

"Are you two okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little tired." Karma seeming to reply for both of us. We continued to walk again Nakamura by our side.

We came to the bottom of the hill starting to walk up it slowly. "So are you guys excited for the even the school's holding Friday?"

"Uh-um..yea...it sounds...like fun.." Honestly, I was more worried than anything. What if I messed up? What if everyone was laughing at me including the main campus ( not that they weren't already.) I mean Karma didn't seem like he cared about that kinda thing but I would just get embarrassed.

Karma shrugged, "I don't really care." Knew it. "I'm only doing it for Nagisa's sake." He looked over to me my heart began to race again. I quickly turned away from him.

I heard a small chuckle come from him did I just imagine it or did my heart just skip a beat?

"Well, I'm sure you guys will do okay. Honestly Karma you seem a pretty good dancer already." Nakamura paused grinning. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've danced before."

I looked over to Karma who was blushing slightly. With nowhere else to look, he looked down at the ground avoiding both our gazes.

"Pfft-nah, it's just easy that's all." I had a feeling he was lying. I couldn't help but snicker, Karma looked over to me.

"What are you laughing at?" I couldn't help it, I broke out into laughter. "N-nothing!" I spoke through my laughter. I mischievous grin appeared on Karma's lips.

"Oh yeah?" Karma launched forward trying to grab me I nearly dodged his arms running ahead. "Nagisa get back here you little blue haired loser!" He chased after me Nakamura was behind us laughing.

For once it felt normal, just goofing around..having fun, Karma and I acting like friends...like old pals...

OUCH!

I fell to the ground in front of Karma who stopped in his tracks, I must have bumped into someone.

"I-I'm so sorry I-" I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Oh um...it-it's alright..Nagisa.." Okuda, part of me liked her as a friend but the other part of me envy her...

She reached a hand out offering to help me showing that sweet shy smile of hers that she had always shown. I took her hand and she pulled me up letting go instantly.

"Good morning." She quickly noticed Karma standing behind me her face turned red like mine had so many times...my heart hurt...

"G-good morning K-Karma.."

"Good morning Okuda." He replied back. My heart was sinking, reality hit me again...that's right...I didn't see Karma as a friend...anymore...

I saw him as more...but, he liked Okuda...

He comforted me, he held me when I was upset...he yelled at me...he talked to me...he was there for me...but, he never treated me like more...only as his friend. He's always teased me along with Nakamura. This was nothing different...just him trying to get a reaction out of me, that was all. He showed his affection towards Okuda, not teasing her...not trying to dress her in maid outfits just for his amusement treating her like someone he'd like.

"Uh-um...Karma..I uh..was wondering..." I felt Nakamura grab my shoulder,

"Let's just go inside the school." She whispered in my ear, I quietly nodded.

"Well see you two inside," Nakamura said grabbing my arm as I was being dragged away by Nakamura I heard Okuda's question some how even though she spoke softly.

"I-if...you...wanna go out on a date next Saturday!" My heart dropped from my heart...it was breaking.

Nakamura pulled me into the building closing the door behind me. She turned to me,

"Nagisa...are...are you alright?" I looked up meeting her blue eyes.

"No.," I admitted. Nakamura's gaze drifted like she was searching for the right thing to say.

"I-I'll be fine." I lied.

My heart was breaking...it was so fragile...so close... 


	31. Chapter 31 you have to tell him

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 31 You have to tell him

"Alright class, if you divide this number by the factor-" Another day...another day I couldn't focus...another day that I was hiding behind a mask. A mask that Karma saw through but that didn't matter.

I wasn't paying much attention today, I felt like running away again, I felt like this every time Karma and Okuda were around each other. I wasn't going to run away though, not like I could. I knew Karma wouldn't let me, he was caring...but...he didn't like me...in that way.

"Nagisa do you know the answer?"

"H-huh.." Aw crap! I spaced out again!

"Do you know the answer? To the question." I began to panic...say something...say something Nagisa...

"F-four?" The class broke out into fits of laughter, I felt my face turning a dark shade of red.

"Settle down class!" I felt so embarrassed but it was hard to focus right now. How could I focus when Karma could be talking to Okuda right now? I bet they were laughing at me too...

I felt Kono sensei's small eyes on me. "Nagisa, this is the second time you've spaced out in class, is there something wrong? You aren't usually like this." I froze in my seat.

"N-no sir..I'm fine..." Just play it cool Nagisa...act like everything is fine...

"Hmm, in that case, you wouldn't mind staying after school, right?" A-after school...I could hear gasps from around the classroom...

"O-of course...sir.." Part of me was a little mad at Koro-Sensei but...I guess I deserved it...

"Hold on a second! Why should Nagisa stay after!" I heard a sudden voice, I turned around with the rest of the class following their gazes to Karma.

"I just explained it Karma, this is a place of learning not daydreaming or sleeping."

Karma stood up from his desk slamming his hands on it.

"Nagisa's always been a star students, we all know that. Honestly, the guys been having a rough time give him a break." There were a few murmurs around the classroom...Karma looked annoyed.

"Karma..it's fine...it's my fault.." I spoke up drawing the classes attention.

"Nagisa-"

"It's fine.." I turned around in my seat not wanting to see my classmates gazes. I heard Karma sit back down like he was annoyed.

"Good, now if we can continue with class."

Before I knew it the school day had ended and I had to stay behind.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want me to wait for you?" Karma asked me leaning on my desk. I shook my head slowly with out a word.

Karma sighed..."Alright...I'll see you when you get home then.." He stood up patting my head softly before he turned and started to leave.

I watched as Okuda joined him leaving the class beside him...my heart sank deeper...

I sat at my desk in an empty classroom...nobody else here...besides me...

SLIDE

I looked over to see Koro-Sensei slither in.

"Good Afternoon Nagisa."

"Good...Afternoon sir." He stood in front of his desk for a moment, I felt anxious remembering what Karma had told me before.

(D-did you change me?)

(No, Koro-Sensei did.)

(He must have seen my chest binder then.)

I avoided my targets dark preferring to look at the old wooden floors of the E-class building instead.

"Nagisa, I get the feeling you're hiding something from me." His voice was calm and honest. I sighed, there was no point hiding it...he already knew...

"I-I'm sorry sir..." He placed a tentacle on top of my head. "It's alright, nobody said you had to tell. It's your secret, not mine, and because of that I promise to keep it between us." Good...he wasn't going to tell anyone else...that was a relief.

"However." However!? "If you ever need to talk to me about something feel free to. I may be your target Nagisa but I am also your teacher. You can talk to me."

"Thanks...sir..." The door slid open again, Bitch-Sensei?

"Alright damn squid what do you want?"

"Ah, miss. Irina, I have to run somewhere, would you mind keeping an eye on Nagisa for me?"

"Sure...wait Nagisa!" She seemed shocked, "Are you sure you got the right brat? I never saw this kid being held after school like this."

"Nuhuhu~ don't worry, it was nothing serious. Anyway, I'm off to Paris, I just must try their cersaunts! Chow!" And just like that Koro-Sensei blasted out of the classroom leaving me stuck with Bitch-Sensei.

She looked at me perplexed.

"Alright kid, spill it, who put you up to this?" I looked confused now.

"Put me up to what?" She looked annoyed,

"There's no way you got stuck after school by your self. You too much of a star student." Why was everyone saying that!?

"No one...I got myself here..." She didn't believe me, you could tell by the look on her face.

"Was it your friend Karma? Did he get you into trouble and you took the heat?" I felt my heart get stabbed at the mention of his name...was he walking home with Okuda right now? Were they talking about what they'd do for their date? ...Would...would he try to kiss her?

"Woah, hold on a second. Did I strike a nerve?" bitch-senseis voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"H-huh.." She looked at me studying my face.

"The second I mentioned that red haired brat you looked like someone died." She paused, her stern expression softened. She leaned on the desk behind her which was Kayano's desk.

"Alright kid, tell me. What's wrong, it's obviously got something to do with your little buddy." S-she knew that just by the look on my face?!

"N-nothing...I'm fine..r-really." If I had a dollar for every time I said that...

"Look, Nagisa." She called me by my name!? "I've seduced more men than you can fathom and I know all too well about love. I know you're lying and I know that look, I've seen it before...even on my own face at one point." I avoided her gaze slowly.

"You like him, don't you." She...knew...She stood up, I could hear her heels across the floor. I froze feeling the soft touch of her hand on my hair.

"It's alright to have feelings for you best friend, but I know it's also hard. When they give their attention to someone else or act like you aren't there." It was like she was reading my mind.

"Listen k-Nagisa. If you really like Karma, then you have to tell him...because even if he doesn't feel the same way he'll still be your friend." I turned my head slowly to look at Bitch-Sensei.

She had a soft, honest smile on her face that I had never seen before...in a way...she was like a mother...a mother that I wish I had...

"T-thanks...Bitch-Sensei..." She patted my hair softly, "Now go, I'm a teacher here too and I say you're allowed to go home."

"B-but...what if...you get in trouble?" She looked amused,

"I'll handle it, you just go. Alright, and don't forget what I said." I nodded slowly...

"T-thanks..." She smiled...

...Once I gathered my things I walked down the hall stopping at the door that led outside.

I should tell him...but...

(I-I was wondering...if you want to go out on a date with me!)

What about...Okuda? I sighed sliding the door open. I'm sure Karma is already half way to the train station with Okuda...holding her under his arms to keep her warm...

"About time!"

"AH!" I fell backward falling on to the hard cold ground. Ouch! I looked up, my eyes widened.

"Karma w-what are you doing here. I-I thought you-"

"I decided to wait for you once I remembered about your mom. I can't let you walk home alone, that's too dangerous." I stared at him for a moment...

"Hey, are you okay?"

(Even if he doesn't feel the same way he'll still be your friend.)

"Yea..I'm...okay."

"You planning to stay there all day?" He reached a hand out, I took it as he pulled me up. Our hands lingered together for a moment before he let go.

"Come on, let's get home before it gets dark."

( **You have to tell him.** )

"...Right..."


	32. Chapter 32 Finally!

Hey guys, before I start this chapter I just want to say I'm sorry if these chapters don't come out as often as before, I had just re-entered school and I won't have as much free time anymore, so I apologize if the chapters aren't coming out as frequently, that being said I will still try my best to upload chapters when I can anyway enjoy this chapter.

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 32 Finally

"Man...what's the answer...I thought I knew this..." Even in the crazy life I had there was still homework. It was hard to think straight though with all the stuff going on.

"Hey, having trouble?" I looked up, Karma was looking down upon me. "N-no..I'm fine.." Even though I said that he sat down on the sofa next to me. He leaned closer, my heart began to race...

Thump..thump thump...

Thump...thump thump...

"Nagisa, this stuff is easy." He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "And this is English, you're usually good at this sort of thing." I knew Karma was right but...there was just too many things on my mind to focus on English, even if it was my best subject.

He took the text book from my half of the book on his leg the other on mine. He was a little too close for comfort right now...

"Hmm..." I watched Karma's amber eyes scan the page.

(You have to tell him.) Those words...were echoing in my head ever since they were spoken. I wanted to tell him...I wanted to say how my heart raced around him, how he was the one who made me smile...the light in my darkness, my best friend..but also...

the one I loved.

"Nagisa!"

THUMP

Ouch! Karma looked down at me on the floor, the sound of his voice sent me falling off the couch.

"Pfft-You okay?" He was laughing typical Karma. I rolled my eyes standing up...he was still laughing. "I-I'm fine..." It was hard to speak normally around him...

"Man, Koro-Sensei was right, you really are spacing out." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. "Y-yea...sorry.."

Karma closed the text book placing it on the coffee table in front of him. "Alright what's wrong."

"Huh?" Karma scratched his head, "I get you doze off sometimes in class but, this isn't like you." I avoided his gaze.

"I'm just...tired...I guess." I could feel Karma's gaze sink deeper into me...burning into me...watching me...

He finally sighed, "I know you had a rough night but...I get the feeling somethings bugging you." Karma was in front of me in a second.

He grabbed my chin directing my gaze to meet his. My heart began to race...so...close...

"So why don't you just tell me what it is." My face was heating up...oh crap I was blushing again! "Well, Nagisa?"

"I-I-I-Uh-um.." I couldn't speak, it was like Karma had stolen all the words I could say. He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong...you're all red."

Was I just seeing things...or was...Karma...getting closer?

Thump...  
Thump...  
Thump...Thump..Thump..  
Thump...Thump..Thump...Thump

I forced my chin away from Karma's grip putting more space between us. My heart was in my throat...I felt like I would fall over at any second...

Did Karma look... disappointed? He was staring at me for a moment...not saying a word...I seemed to be doing the same. A long silence fell between us...

He slowly turned his eyes away from me, "I...guess you don't wanna talk about it.." His tone was...different...like..he was annoyed. I swallowed a lump in my throat...

Was...was Karma about...to kiss me? N-no I...must of imagined that...right?

He walked over to the kitchen counter looking a something that was posted on the fridge. He pulled it off looking at it before turning to me.

"You want take out?"...

...After dinner, there seemed to be an...awkward...silence between the two of us...we weren't making eye contact with each other or speaking...I feel like I just made things worse...should I have just stayed still? I couldn't help it...I just...panicked... I didn't know what to do. My body seemed to have moved on its own...

 _DING_

What was that? I looked over to my phone, the screen was lit up. A message? I picked up my phone looking at the screen...it's from Nakamura. I unlocked my phone and began to text back.

 **Nakamura** : Hey Nagisa, are you okay?

 **Nagisa** : I'm fine.

It seemed like so many people were asking me that lately...even if I said I was fine...or okay I wasn't...it was bad enough I was dealing with teenage love but then I had my crazy 'mother' running around wanting to take me away. I was growing worried honestly, I hadn't heard anything about her on the news...I hope she didn't hurt my friends...

 _DING_

 **Nakamura** : Don't lie. I'm here if you need to talk to someone.

I sighed, I guess Nakamura was the only one I could talk to this about, I couldn't tell Karma I mean, what would he say?

( Wow, you like me? Aww, that's adorable but I like Okuda your still my friend through. We just can't live together, ya know it's weird. )

Maybe something like that...

I sighed more to my self and text back.

 **Nagisa** : Yea..just..a little stressed. I honestly wish I could tell Karma about it but...I don't know if he would understand.

 **Nakamura:** The part about your gender or you liking him?

 **Nagisa:** Both.

 **Nakamura:** Oh.

I waited seeing the words 'Nakamura is texting' appear at the bottom of my screen. I waited for a moment,

 _Tap._

AH, Jesus Crist Karma you scared the sushi out of me! I looked over to him, he didn't look amused...he just looked...distressed?

"Hey, ...you wanna watch a movie?" Was Karma actually talking to me? I guess one of us had to break this awkward feeling...I shrugged...

"Uh...um...sure?" He shrugged too. He stood up turning to me. "Then I'm gonna go make some popcorn...you can..pick out a movie.."He said pointing to a stack of DVD's next to the tv. I nodded understanding. I watched Karma head to the kitchen,

 _DING_

My phone again...yay. Holy crap Nakamura you wrote me a book!

 **Nakamura:** Nagisa you have to do something...you have to either tell Karma how you or try and get over him, otherwise it'll just stress you out more. I know it's scary telling someone your feelings, I get it, what if they don't like me back what if they hate me? But I think you and Karma are really good friends and...even if he doesn't like you..he'll still be your friend.

The same thing Bitch-Sensei said. I glanced over to the red head who was leaning on the counter next to the microwave waiting for the popcorn to finish.

My heart was beating fast again thinking about it. He looked over catching my look,

Don't look at me. Don't look at me! Oh, what a nice carpet...I'd much rather look at this than Karma...yea...it's red like his hair..this will do just as well...

"Nagisa have you picked a movie yet?" Oh, right the movie...I stood up walking over to the stack of movies starting to search through them.

Scary movie...scary movie...scary movie...romance movie? Who are you and what have you done with Karma. Scary...scary...adventure...sifi...SONIC NINJA!

I couldn't help but grin when I saw the cover. This one, this one for sure!

"Oh, sonic ninja." I heard Karma behind me, "I guess we could watch that, even though I've seen it like a thousand times." I grinned happily. Yay Sonic Ninja! I could watch this a million times!

He dimmed the lights so we could see the movie better, I put the movie in while he was doing that.

Karma walked over to the couch setting down the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of him. He patted the seat next to him, hesitant I walked over sitting down next to him.

The awkwardness was back... As the movie began my eyes found their way to Karma who had his eyes on the tv.

I have to...I have to...

He looked over to me, meeting my gaze. Somehow...I seemed more interested in gazing at him...he didn't look away...

I felt a warmth around my hand, I glanced down...Karma's hand was wrapped around mine...I looked back to him...he didn't take his eyes away...

He leaned closer...to me...slower this time...my heart beated  
faster...but...

I leaned closer to him...closer...closer... _closer_...

"WHERE IS MY BABY! Why haven't you brought her back yet!"

"Calm down lady." The man spun around in his chair facing the monitors in front of him. "I know this kid...seen him before and I know...that damn teacher of his...well get in the way."

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET MY BABY BACK!"

"Relax, I know one thing that I can do." The man faced Hiromi with a dark...smile. "The damn monster will be frozen if one of his precious students are taken hostage and I know just the one."


	33. Chapter 33 The Kiss?

Hey guys, I know I keep saying this but I can't thank you guys enough for reading this fanfic. You guys are the reason I keep writing it, I'm so happy to see your reviews they always make me smile, I'm so happy to see how excited you all are to read the next chapter and how interested you are in this fanfic. I just want to say thank you all. With all the fanfics out there you all chose to read mine and..that makes me so happy :) ANYWAY on to the chapter..nobody wants to hear me rant :D enjoy~

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 33 the kiss?

Warmth...a soft, gentle touch..is all I could remember...the feeling on my lips...my eyes seemed to have closed on their own. Karma's head slowly tilted pulling me deeper into his kiss.

His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer, the thousands of questions I had before...they all seemed...to disappear. My hand found its way to Karma's shirt collar holding it tightly pulling him closer to me.

Everything around us...it seemed...to vanish...the only thing I acknowledge in that room was him, was Karma. The sound of the movie seemed to fade away...only hearing the fast paced beat of Karma's heart. Only feeling the heat of his breath, the warm touch of his hands...the protective grip of his arm.

His lips finally parted from mine, he both let out a huge gasp for air, panting. My face was red...very red...I could feel my heart pounding against my chest like it would jump out and run away.

I wanted to look at him...but...I felt so nervous...

"Nagisa.." He gently lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. I saw a small smile appear on his lips...his soft...lips...

Wait...was...was Karma blushing too? His gaze drifted,

"If...if you couldn't tell by now..." he paused...his eyes returning to me.

"I...like you, Nagisa." ...I pulled away from Karma's grip in shock.

I sat there for a moment letting it sink in...

I jumped off the couch throwing fists into the air, I could hear Karma laughing.

"Karma likes me! Karma likes me!" I was chanting happily jumping around Karma's apartment.

He laughed louder blushing slightly along with me.

"Uh-um...Nagisa.." I stopped looking over to him, he..looked so cute blushing...

"Nagisa, I-"

 _BANG_

Our eyes flew to the door...

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Mo-Hiromi!? How..how did she...where did she...

My thoughts were cut off when my arm was suddenly grabbed my Hiromi. I looked up seeing her darkened eyes...

How..did she find me...

"YOUR GOING WITH ME, NOW!"

"No he's not!" Karma stood up from the couch...he looked ready to fight. She turned to him...pulling an object from her coat.

The loud sound of a gun ran through my ears...

Karma! My eyes widened at the sight of blood pouring from his chest...

KARMA! KARM NO! KARMA!

"Good, he's out of the way." Karma...no...no not him! He wasn't moving! He wasn't breathing...Karma please no! Please!

.

.

.

.

.

"KARMA!" I panted...holding my chest my heart raced...all I saw was...darkness...but...I felt something soft...a blanket? I realized I was in Karma's bed. I looked to my side immediately he wasn't there.

"Karma!" I yelled aloud out of fear. I heard the door fly open a light was switched on.

Karma stood in the doorway of his room...

He was okay...he was okay...thank god...I didn't realize it but...I had tears streaming down my face. Karma was at my side in an instant holding me again...

No...he had never held me before...( aside from my panic attack..) that was...just a dream...but, it...it felt so...real. I was sure it was real...

"K-Karma..." I mumbled, I pinched my arm yelling aloud. Karma quickly let go looking at me.

"What's wrong?!" He sounded worried...I rubbed my arm..ouch...I...was awake...and, that.

That was just a dream...

I slowly looked up to Karma, "W-what...happened?" I questioned. He raised his eyebrow, "You don't remember?" I shook my head slowly.

"After dinner, you fell asleep on the couch, so I brought you in here. I would have stayed in here if I knew you'd have another nightmare..." He said that last part slowly.

My heart sank...so none of that really happened? Karma didn't kiss me...he didn't tell me he liked me...he didn't get shot, thank god for that but...

I wished the kiss was real.

" You look really pale...was the nightmare that bad?" I nodded slowly...he had no idea.

I looked at his lips for a moment...would he...avoid me...if I tried? I found myself leaning forward only to fall face first into the soft surface of the bed. Karma had already moved.

I sat up quickly sighing, Karma was standing on his side of the bed.

"Should I get you a drink of water?" No, what I want is a kiss! A real one, not a dream one where you die seconds later! What was the point...that was just apart of my imagination, in reality, he liked Okuda, not me...didn't he.

"Nagisa?" I felt so angry...and disappointed at the same time...why couldn't it have been real! Why! I looked over to Karma quietly sulking.

"I'm...fine." He scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure?" He paused and bolted into the kitchen before letting me answer.

He returned shortly with...cookies? He sat down next to me on his large bed. He held the plate in front of me, I looked at him confused.

"Try them," I sighed taking one and taking a bite. Oh my god...

I think I might actually like these more than sushi! I couldn't help but smile a little...I guess this made me feel a little better. "They're good...wait did you make them?" Karma looked smug.

"Yeah, I was gonna give them to you tomorrow but-you look like you could use them now."

"Thanks...Karma..." He shot me a quick smile before standing up placing the plate on the nightstand beside me.

So...Karma was still going to go on a date with Okuda...and we never kissed...but, I paused half way through chewing looking at Karma he was on his phone.

I...could still confess to him...right? I could...but...the question was...

 **Should I?**


	34. Chapter 34 Should I confess?

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 34 Should I confess?

I opened my eyes rubbing them they were still heavy with sleep...I yawned stretching and turning over seeing Karma still asleep. The last time I had seen him asleep I was much closer...I couldn't help but want to be that close again...maybe even closer some how?

I laid there for a moment staring at his sleepy face...he looked so relaxed...so calm...well he was sleeping but...some how he looked like an angel..a mischievous angel with red hair.

A thought occurred to me, maybe I should make Karma breakfast! I mean...I could right? Hopefully, I wouldn't make a mess...and Karma wouldn't get mad, then throw meet out because I made a mess of his kitchen. Hopefully.

I sat up slowly trying not to wake the sleeping angel...no wait...that didn't suit him...devil...sleeping devil...yeah that was more like it.

I threw back the covers and stepped out of bed, I instantly missed the warmth of my blanket and wanted to crawl back under it. No Nagisa...be strong...I don't need warmth! I have to make Karma breakfast...I glanced over my shoulder to check if the devil was still sleeping, he was, good.

I made my way out of his room into the kitchen, I shivered slightly as my bare feet hit the cold tiles of the kitchen.

As I opened the fridge to look for some ingredients the thought of that dream came into my thoughts, it all felt so real...the heal of Karma's lips..the heat of his hand...his voice, it sounded so real and clear...even when...Karma got shot.

I wish it had been all real (besides Karma getting shot). I gripped the handle of the fridge tighter feeling a little annoyed.

What if Karma did like me? What if...maybe...maybe he did and..I just didn't notice? Maybe..he didn't...maybe he did like Okuda but...

Did...Have I had a chance all along...and I just hadn't taken it? If...that was the case...

(I-I...was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me!)

Okuda..she's already taken a step already...I haven't done anything...besides cry. What if it's too late?

I a carton of eggs and bacon out of the freezer and fridge setting them on the counter.

What if Karma had already decided he liked Okuda? Should I even try?

I began cracking eggs into a bowl and mixing them.

What if I do confess and get rejected? What well Karma think of me? Will he hate me, not talk to me? Will I be able to bounce back from that, or will I just grow depressed and give up on life or something...

I sighed aloud slouching a little. I poured the eggs into a pan and the bacon into another pan.

But, what Bitch-Sensei said before...

( If you really like Karma, then you have to tell him...because even if he doesn't feel the same way he'll still be your friend.)

I was too impatient before, too impatient for results...too impatient to hear an answer...to make all this pain go away.

I stirred the eggs around in the pan with a spatula I found in a droor.

So...what do I do? What should I do...should...should I tell him?

I imagined Karma in front of me for a moment trying to confess to him, a huge wave of anxiety and fear washed over me in seconds, I allowed the thought to dissolve.

It-the thought is so scary. I could hardly say something like that aloud while I was alone, how could I say it to Karma's face? My heart raced already when I was around him...how could I-AH MY EYES ARE BURNING! Stir...stir...stir...

How could I confess to him if I was already so nervous around him? My heart was racing just thinking about this.

(I like you Karma...I like you Karma...I like you Karma...) I repeated the words in my head...(I like you...Karma, I like you Karma, I love you Karma-no to strong..)

Why couldn't I just say it? Why couldn't I just say that to his face...why did I have to be so scared!

"I like you..." I mumbled under my breath..."I like you.." I repeated..."I like you." I said a little louder.

"I like you!"

"What..?" Oh no,...no no no no no...I slowly turned looking to my side holding the handle of the pan in my hand in one hand and my spatula in another hand awkwardly.

Crap! Karma-how-when-how long has been there! "Uh-um...g-g-g-good m-m-morning..." My face was heating up. He was leaning against one of the kitchen walls. He yawned rubbing his eyes,

"I'm surprised...your up this early.." He muttered. He still sounded half asleep.

"I-uh-I-I-couldn't s-sleep...a-a-an-anymore.." Why was I stuttering so much! Karma stretched his arms behind his neck before putting his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants and walking over to me.

"What are you doing?" He looked at the pans I had on the stove. "Uh-um-uh..." Nagisa speak! Holy crap! "Hmm..." Karma said to himself.

He walked over to a droor pulling out a fork and picked up some of the eggs I was cooking putting them into his mouth, they were done.I was just burning them at this point...

"Not bad, but you should try adding spices to it. Taste better that way." Oh right, he was the food expert. I rolled my eyes,

"Okay cooking expert what would you add?" Woah where did that sassiness suddenly come from? Karma raised an eyebrow smiling making the sudden surge of sassiness vanish...

"W-what..would..y-y-y-you add?" My face was red again...He walked over holding his chin looking at the eggs and the spices that sat in the corner of his counter.

I stood there watching him throw random spices into the mixture that I didn't even know of. After a moment he stuck a piece of the food into my mouth making me forcefully swallow it.

Somehow Karma made my crummy eggs taste like haven! Or in his case...hell...( cause he was...like a demon and...nevermind..)

"Well?" I nodded in approval, the chef had done it again. "Hey, are you sure you didn't have have another nightmare?" I shook my head, aside from the one from last night I slept fine...even if I couldn't sleep anymore somehow I still felt tired.

Karma was staring at me.

"K-Karma?"

"Huh? Oh sorry...I was just..thinking about something." I wish I knew what he was thinking about...

"Well go sit down and I'll give you a plate." I nodded, walking over to the table in Karma's living room, I stopped.

I turned looking at Karma who was occupied by the food.

Should...I confess?

Can I confess?

Am I able to confess?

I stood there thinking for a moment...my hands forming into fist...

I...

I will confess...I will...confess...

When... **Friday** comes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'll tell Karma how I feel about him. 


	35. Chapter 35 Distance

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 35 Distance.

It seemed to get colder over night...it felt like winter was approaching, that meant our assassination training would get more difficult. It was always harder to move when it got colder. I could only imagine that Mr. Kurasuma was going to make our trainer even more difficult. But, that wasn't the only thing I had to worry about...in fact, that was the least of my problems.

On the top of my list of 'oh my god I'm freaking out.' is the woman, I used to call my mother who wants to hunt me down and keep me as her second play through...I know she's beyond angry right now. If she finds me...she won't be as kind as she had been to me before.

Then there was Karma...so much about Karma...some how along the line I had managed to develop feelings for him and I was going to confess to him...on Friday...after our little performance, but...

"Nagisa-Nagisa!"

"H-huh?"

"I said are you okay. You're spacing out."

"O-oh...y-yea..I'm fine." I wasn't sure I could do it...as of right now I had a hard time talking to Karma...how could I tell him how I felt about him, and if he rejected me...would I be able to take it? I felt more fear than bravery. My heart raced trying to picture how the scene would go...

I would confess to Karma maybe backstage or something...maybe he would accept my feelings...maybe he would hold me in an embrace? Tell him he loved me...or...he wouldn't...and...he's saying I was just his friend...and that's all I was.

My eyes seemed to have drifted to Karma's face, he met my gaze not saying anything.

Walking beside him, looking at him, thinking about confessing...it all seemed too impossible..like a dream, a day dream..that wouldn't come true.

"Hey Nagisa, Karma!" We looked at the green-haired girl running happily towards us.

"Good morning Kayano." I smiled back,

"Hey, what's up," Karma added.

"Oh ya know, the usual. I heard from Mr. Karasuma that the principles suppose to stop by our class today." Karma and I exchanged looks as if everything was normal for a split second. We turned back to Kayano.

"That's strange, the guy never stops by our run down shack." I nodded agreeing with Karma. Kayano shrugged.

"I'm not sure...I just heard Mr. Karasuma talking about it with professor Bitch." We began walking again with Kayano up the hill. The wind blew against my face trying to push me back down the hill.

"Pretty sure he's going to lecture us or something," I said.

"Well, he doesn't exactly praise us," Karma added. Kayano and I shrugged.

"What do you think he's gonna talk about this time," Kayano asked, Karma and I shrugged.

We made it to the front of the school walking in, the inside of our old school building was still cold. I really wish they had to heat in this place...I was glad Koro-Sensei let us wear our jackets.

Although things seemed normal they didn't feel it...for me at least...I felt on edge just being near Karma. I felt confused...stressed...and a little annoyed all the same. The feeling made me want to just scream out, punch or kick a wall, cry but at the same time, it made me feel all bubbly.

I glanced at Karma who was talking with Kayano...my heart burned when he looked at me...when he smiled...when he wrapped me in his arms...or made me smile...it beated faster than any race car alive. My hands would grow sweaty but yet...I'd still feel bubbly.

Was...

Was this how it felt...

To be in love?

...The old door of the classroom slid open, the three of us froze seeing that the principle was already here. He stopped turning to us, I guess we interrupted his conversation with Koro-Sensei.

"Ah, good morning children. I hope this day is treating you well." The fake good-guy act he always had. Not like any of us could do anything about it through.

"Weird to see you here, in E-class," Karma commented. He never seemed scared to voice his opinion. I wish I was that brave...it might make my life a lot easier.

"Well, I must check in on all my students." I found it hard he saw us as students. "I've also heard that E-class will be participating in our school event. I'm sure you will do amazing." We all knew we were just examples. Examples to not get stuck in E-class.

I felt Karma's eyes on me when I caught him looking at me he quickly turned away acting like it never happened but it did.

"Well I should get back, you all have a good day." The principal walked passed us as if we were just trash. We all knew the real reason why E-class was here.

"Ah, good morning boys and girls. Please, take a seat." Karma made his way to his seat while me and Kayano took our seats.

I saw Kayano looking at Karma before he looked back at me raising an eyebrow. "What?" I asked it was obvious she wanted to ask something.

"Oh...it's just, you...you two seem kinda..." she paused as if she were trying to find the right words. "Distant.." I thought about that word for a moment. Were we distant? Now that I thought about it...

We were a little distant...I mean...we were distant before...then when we had gotten our point across during that fight...we seemed to grow closer...not as lovers but as friends. Somehow...the distance seemed to be between us again...was...was that why I felt so nervous around him? Why I was afraid to speak my mind? Say what I thought? Tell him how I felt.

The other students were piling into the classroom slowly more and more kids arrived. One person, in particular, caught my eye as they entered, Okuda.

Uncountably I seemed to be staring at her. She caught my staring and waved.

"G-good morning...Nagisa.." I nearly jumped. "Go-good morning...Okuda." I waved back nervously hoping she didn't suspect something because of my staring. I looked away after that watching her from the corner of my eye.

"G-good morning, Karma." I heard her say...I glanced over my shoulder. She was smiling happily at him...like always. He was smiling back...my heart hurt...Karma looked over to me my head spun back around to the front of the class.

I can't let him catch me staring.

"Alright boys and girls, take your seats. Today will be going over a new lesson." Hopefully, I wouldn't space out again...

...When lunchtime arrived Kayano and Nakamura decided to join me for lunch and...as much as I wanted Karma to join me he decided to join Okuda instead...my heart hurt...like..it was being crushed? I choked back the tears and looked back at Nakamura and Kayano.

"So Nagisa, how's your dancing going. I bet you're amazing now!" I blushed a bit at the comment.

"Th-thanks Kayano...but...I'm not that good...I keep tripping over my feet." She laughed, "well ya better get better! Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks..." I smiled.

"He'll never be as good as me though." Nakamura grinned proudly. I rolled my eyes, "I guess not...haha..."

"But don't worry, you still dance pretty well." Nakamura punched my shoulder playfully. I laughed slightly even though my heart felt like it was being crushed...seeing the redhead and the shy girl laugh at the corner of my eye. It was already like they were a couple...

It...felt...like...

they were closer...it felt like...Karma was closer...with Okuda...

Then he was with me...

I bit down on my tongue to keep the tears from rising to my eyes. Deep breaths...don't cry Nagisa...dodon't cry...I took a bite of my sandwich that Karma had made me forcefully swallowing it.

.

.

.

The rest of the day seemed to have flown by, all seemed rather normal..then there was the last class of the day-gym.

We all stood outside the school in our gym attire the cold wind was blowing against my neck again making my shiver. Several people were complaining about the cold, not just me. We were standing in lines, as usual, I was between Nakamura and Kayano while Okuda and Karma were next to her.

Too far for me to touch him but close enough to be hurt by him.

"Alright listen up because I'm only going to say this once! We'll be playing cops and robbers, this time, however, there will be teams." He paused, putting both his gloved hands up. His right hand was painted red, the other blue.

"The blue team will be the cobs while the red team-the robbers. I will pick who will be on what times and you will come over here and get one glove and put it on one of your hands. Cobs, all you have to do it touch the robber once with your painted hand and their out. Robbers, avoid the cobs before the time is up, I'll call when the time is up. Now-" He began to call names of the teams.

I stood there wondering what team I would be on...I hoped I would be on the same team as Karma...I wouldn't want to be running from him. That was kind of scary to think about...

"Cobs: Sugino, Kayano, Nakamura, Terasaka, Itona, and Nagisa." And? As in the end of the list? "Everyone else who I didn't call you are the robbers. Now get your gloves and get to it!"

I stood there frozen from both the weather and shock...Karma and Okuda were on the same team...they would be working together...against me...like the perfect couple they were...I gripped my chest where my heart was beating.

"Nagisa, come on we have to go get our gloves." Nakamura reminded me. Pull it together Nagisa...there just on a team together right? ...That was it...Okuda was on my team sometimes...

I nodded quietly walking over to one of the two bins reaching into it and pulling out a leather glove that had blue paint on the palm of it. I slipped it on my right hand, okay, I was ready. 


	36. Chapter 36 The heart breaks

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 36 The heart breaks.

The 'cops' which was us, stood at the edge of the woods watching the robbers run into them. They had a ten-second head start to get away from us. That made sense I guess.

I knew Okuda wasn't really could at running around and being sneaky...I had the feeling Karma would be helping her through all this...and that meant they would be alone...together...

"Hey Nagisa, are you alright? You look a little pale." I looked beside me meeting Kayano's gaze. She looked worried, I didn't blame her.

"Um...I-"

"Cops, go!" Nevermind. We bolted into the forest after the robbers. The cold air was like needles against my skin taking my breath away. I stopped, my legs had brought me to the middle of the forest. I looked around searching for anyone.

I closed my eyes slowly trying to listen for footsteps from around me...movements, breaths.

 _Snap._

My eyes flew open seeing a body dart across the trees. I bolted after them,

 _Thud._

They hit the ground. I ran closer seeing it was Takebayashi. He sat up adjusting his glasses.

"It seems I miss calculated that jump." He spoke, I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry about this.." I said slowly pressing my painted hand to his shoulder. He was out.

"Next time I'll make sure to calculate that." He said standing up and walking away. That was one robber down, I won't like though. I wish that was Okuda or Karma so I could get one of them out, separate them...

I didn't like the feeling of them being alone...I wanted to be alone with Karma...right now Okuda was doing more than I was...she already asked him out...that alone was more than I've done.

If the two of them were alone...I don't think she would be afraid to say how she felt..

I sighed and continued to walk through the woods listening carefully for any movements. The cold air was restricting my movements...making my legs hurt and shiver. Wait...alone Karma would normally stick to the tree's sense he's good at that kinda stuff but.

I held my chin thinking. Okuda isn't so great at climbing..from what I've seen. She usually sticks to the ground so...I should be inspecting the ground, not the trees.

"Hey, Nagisa!"

"Ah!" I jumped back falling down. Oh...it was only Kayano. My heart was in my throat when she had jump scared me. I sighed standing back up.

"Kayano you're supposed to be looking for the robbers, not for me," I said with a small smile. She smiled back, "I know, but I just happened to see you. Anyway good luck!" She smiled waving goodbye. I waved turning away slowly and continuing through the woods.

...I had managed to get a few more people out I just snuck up on them. I stopped panting seeing my breath in front of me. I pulled my phone out from my pocket seeing Ritsu on the screen in her uniform.

"Ritsu, who's left?" Faces of my classmates popped up on the screen.

"Isogia, Yuzuki, Okuda, and Karma." My heart sank...four left. I looked at the clock, 1:00 minute remaining.

"Thanks, Ritsu," I said before putting my phone away again. I continued my walk starting to shiver getting goose bumps on my arms.

I was thankful I had pants on but my legs were still shaking. I stopped hearing a rustle in the bushes beside me. I rushed over expecting Karma, or Okuda but froze.

Terasaka? Itona? Terasaka was leaning over Itona who was backed against a tree. What...what was going on? Did..did I just walk in on something?

Their faces were pretty close so I assumed yes..they both froze looking at me...well this is awkward.

"Do you mind," Itona spoke up, I jumped.

"S-sorry!" I backed up slowly turning on my heel and bolting away. Well, that was weird...I hope things wouldn't be awkward after this.  
Were they a thing? I guess they seemed like a good match, who was I to judge.

"50 seconds remaining," Ritsu announced from my phone. I continued to search around, I was surprised I hadn't really bumped into any of the other cops besides Kayano.

I wonder how they were doing in this cold. I was glad that we went home after this and out of this cold. I honestly thought I would freeze at this rate but, I guess moving around also helped to keep warm.

"Two robbers remaining, Karma and Okuda," Ritsu announced. Now I knew they were together, Karma was good at staying out of sight from others. Okuda was good too but she would have been caught by now if she hadn't had help. The fact that I knew this didn't make me any happier.

I froze hearing a sound from the distance.

 _CRASH._

The sound of a tree branch breaking, it took my a second to render where the sound had come from, once I did I headed in that direction.

"15 seconds remaining." I slowed my pace. Darn it, I couldn't see them. I closed my eyes again taking in the sounds of my surroundings...I steadied my breathing and relaxed.

I opened my eyes again hearing movement again in the bushes near me.

"10 seconds." I walked forward pushing the leaves aside but, what I found...

 _crack..._

I...wasn't...

 _crack.._

expecting it...

I stood glued to the ground, my eyes focused on the scene in front of me...

Okuda was on the ground under Karma who looked to be pinning her down...and...he...he...

Was _kissing her_...

My heart...it...

"O-Okuda I'm so sorry I-" Karma froze as he saw me standing there, looking at them. I was...interrupting them. I was in the way... **I had been** **all this** **time.** His eyes widened...

"N-Nagisa..."

My heart...

"Nagisa-Nagisa wait!"

 **...It broke.**


	37. Chapter 37 He doesn't like me

Hey, guys, I'm sorry if some of you kinda hate me now for the last chapter...sory XD but uh, it's not gonna be all sad for the rest of the story, relax. Also, any of you out there that want to see Karma pov if not this chapter then for sure 100% it will be from his pov in the next chapter. Anyway, guys enjoy this chapter...Please don't cry ...ENJOY!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 37 He doesn't like me.

"Nagisa-Nagisa wait!" I ran...I ran...away. As far as my freezing shivering legs would go...I couldn't face him, not now. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't talk to him...how could I?

He liked her...he always had, I've just been in the way.

"Nagisa! Wait!" I have to lose him...I can't face him...I'm not strong enough. My eyes searched the ground for something anything...dirt? Would dirt work...it would have to.

My sprinting turned into a short roll picking up a hand full of dirt and trying to run a little faster. Karma was behind me determined not to lose me...but...he already had.

"Nagisa please-let me ex-Ah!" The dirt hit his eyes, good. ESCAPE. I bolted as far as I could in those mere seconds and hid in the forest somewhere. Blending in with it, trying to stay hidden...

Somehow this game of cops and robbers turned into man hunt.

"Nagisa..why are you hiding?"

"Shh," I said to Ritsu. I heard his footsteps.

"Nagisa! Nagisa please come out! Damn..." I held my breath in fearing the slightest sound would give away my hiding spot. Another pair of footsteps came closer to him.

"What happened?!" It was Nakamura.

"Nagisa, he ran off! I need to find him!"

"Why what happened?"

"Something...that shouldn't have happened." What was that supposed to mean...that I wasn't supposed to see that little scene?

"Look, Mr. Karasuma called us all back, and it's pretty cold out here. Maybe he went back?" I heard Karma kicking the ground annoyed.

"No! I know he didn't. I need to find him, I-he doesn't understand!" I couldn't face him...I'd rather freeze right now! I...can't face...him...

Another pair of footsteps...heavier ones...

"What are you two doing still out here? I told you to get back."

"Sir, we can't find Nagisa and Karma won't go back."

"Damn right I won't." Great, Mr. Karasuma was here now...I was just causing more trouble now!

"You two, get back to the school. Now. I'll look for Nagisa."

"But-"

"That's an order Karma." I stayed still, frozen...trying to hold my breath still...I was starting to feel a little dizzy...

"Nagisa! I know you're out there..." he paused..."Just come out...before you freeze to death." He said caring things...but...he didn't like me that way. The pair of footsteps slowly left leaving Mr. Karasuma still here.

He began walking...closer...

"Nagisa."

"Ah!" I fell backward, this man must be a spy or something!

"Why are you hiding here." His expression was stone cold...like my heart right now, no...my heart was in two...it was broken.

I slowly stood up.

"Sorry...sir," I said slowly trying to hide the pain in my voice. I could feel Mr. Karasuma's gaze on me. "Nagisa, are you alright." I nodded slowly...lying...again.

"Nagisa, I know your life has been stressful lately...please, excuse me for not noticing how much of an effect it has taken on you." He gripped my shoulder. "

"I think you should take some time off school, to recover a bit. For now, we need to head back to the school, okay?" I nodded again...slowly.

...When we arrived back at the school I couldn't bring my self to look up...to look at anyone. Not Nakamura, not Kayano, not Okuda...

...Not Karma.

"Nagisa! Thank god your okay I-" I pushed his hand away. He stopped I felt his gaze on me..he was looking at me...

"Nagisa..." My legs slowly moved away from him...taking me...somewhere...away from here...away from this school...away from E-class.

I could hear my name being called by Karma in the background but..I ignored it...I felt...numb...not from the cold...

I needed to go home...but I didn't have a home...

"Nagisa wait Na-" A yellow tentacle held Karma's shoulder followed by a quiet head turn from Koro-Sensei.

"Leave him be."

...I walked...and walked...and walked...my skin was cold...my lips were turning blue...I didn't care. I stopped sitting down in an ally way breathing slowly seeing my breaths in front of me.

Out of all the days for winter to start coming in, it had to be today. I sighed aloud putting my head into my hands.

"Nagisa..are you okay?" I heard Ritsu say from my phone.  
"No...I'm not...Ritsu.." I said slowly. I looked like I was talking to myself right now.

I heard a loud growl, from my stomach? Oh...that's right...I hardly ate my lunch...

It didn't matter...nothing mattered anymore...did it? The one thing I had in my life...the one thing that made me smile...was now gone.

"Nagisa?!" My head snapped up to my side to a man in a puffy red coat..."D-dad?"

He wrapped me in his arms tightly. "My poor Nagisa, are you alright? What are you doing here you look so cold-here take my coat!" Before I could protest my dad wrapped me in his coat he previously had on...it was...warm.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the apartment."

"I thought it wasn't done.." I mumbled.

"That doesn't matter you need to get warmed up."

...I followed my dad to the apartment. I was glad he was around. We turned down a side street and I was met with an apartment complex that was larger than Karma's apartment complex.

My dad glanced over his shoulder making sure I was still with him. We walked into the building walking up a few flight of stairs before we came to a long hall way with doors.

I watched my dad look at the many numbers on the doors until he stopped at one finally

"203, this is our new home." He unlocked the door and stepped aside for me to step in. I walked into the small apartment. The floor was white carpet and there was a large window in the living room that could, of course, be covered.

I looked around the room as my dad closed and locked the apartment door.

There was already a small tv set up in front of a bean bag. I walked around walking down another small hall finding the kitchen was in another small room.

I continued my adventure around the apartment finding another door, bathroom. Another door...this one looked like a bedroom but it had just some blankets and a pillow in it. I looked at the last room stepping into it.

I stopped looking around, there was an actual bed in the corner of the room, a small laptop on a wooden desk next to it and...it actually looked...nice.

This place felt a lot...nicer...warmer...then the apartment I lived in with... Hiromi.

"You like it? This is your room." I turned around seeing my dad, he looked happy..."But...you don't even..had a bed in your room."

"Don't need one, the floors comfortable." He grinned, I smiled a little.

"Thanks...dad.." He messed up my hair a little. "No problem kiddo. You get settled in while I go prepare us some grub." He left my room closing the door behind him to give me some privacy.

I removed the large coat that was on me and sat next to my new bed...and slowly...allowed the tears to flow down my face...

 **Author Note: Next chapter Karma pov!**


	38. Chapter 38 A Lost Karma?

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 38 A Lost...Karma?

Why isn't he answering his phone? This is all my fault! I'm so damn worried...what if he's hurt? What if he's sick...god I hope some stranger didn't pick him up!

"Karma calm down you're going to set the floor on fire with how much your pacing."

"Calm down? Calm down! You want me to calm down when Nagisa just ran off!

"I got a text from him, he said he's with his dad...so just relax."

"You got a text? How come he didn't text me! I'm damn worried over here and he didn't say a word about it!?"

"Look I'm not sure what happened between you two but he seems mad at you." He's mad at me...

I sighed aloud running my fingers through my hair.

"Your...right." I guess I would be upset if I were in his shoes too. How could I stop what happened though? It wasn't on purpose...

.

.

.

.

~FlashBack~

"K-Karma are you sure they won't find us?"

"As long as we stay low will be fine." I turned to Okuda who was standing next to me. She looked a little scared,

"I'm...not very good at this kinda...thing."

"I know, science is your thing."

"Y-yea." I looked around seeing if I spotted any cops searching for us. I pulled my phone out looking at the counter, four left. The cops will be spreading out then to cover more ground to find the remaining four.

I turned back to Okuda. "You stay low, I'm gonna see if I can spot anyone from up there," I said pointing to a tree branch, she nodded understand.

I made my way up to the tree branch sitting on it and looking around further. I didn't see anyone...wait was that Itona and Terasaka? They'll be next on Kono sensei's shipping list if he catches them.

There to busy to see me though.

"H-hey Karma?" I peered down to Okuda who was hiding in the bushes. "Hmm?"

"Uh-um...I was..wondering something." I leaned back against the tree. "What is it?" She stayed quiet for a moment, I wonder what she wanted.

"Do um...do you...like...Nagisa?" Woah-I almost fell off...that question threw me off. I didn't expect her to ask something like that, I couldn't hide the red that was rising to my cheeks.

"Um...that's a strange thing to ask," I said scratching my cheek. She was flailing her arms around, surprised nobody saw us right now.

"O-oh is it? Sorry...I uh...was just curious...I mean..." she paused scratching her head. "I mean...your..always...so worried..about him...and...your...always teasing him."

"Yea..but he's my friend, I have to worry about him. Besides, Nakamura and I tease him all the time."

"I-I know...but, I dunno...you just seem so...concerned for him...your even looking at him...sometimes ...in class..n-not that I-I've noticed.."

"Hmm..." I looked up watching the clouds.

I've always teased Nagisa...I've always messed with him because I liked seeing his reactions...they made me smile and laugh...but...somehow that changed. The teasing wasn't just to get a reaction...I liked making him blush, liked being close to him.  
I liked the feeling of holding him in my arms.

I hated the thought of someone else being that close to him.

Do...

Do I like Nagisa? Why am I just realizing it? ...I know he likes me...does he feel the same way I do?

Does he get angry...when I'm alone with someone? When...I'm alone...with Okuda? When I'm talking to her or smiling with her?

Have...I been the reason he's hurting?

Crack...

W-what was that?

I looked down at the branch I was sitting on...it's starting to break-oh crap, I need to get off it before-

CRASH

Ow...my head...damn I should have moved faster and-Oh no!

"O-Okuda I-I'm so sorry! I-"

...Oh no...Nagisa...he...did...did he see? Oh no this looks bad...

"Nagisa..." Wait where's he going! "Nagisa-Nagisa wait!" Shit! This shouldn't have happened! I shouldn't have kissed her! It was an accident but...to Nagisa..it...it might have looked...like it was on purpose.

~FlashBack end~

Damn this is just a misunderstanding! He thinks I was kissing her or something, it wasn't on purpose! The person he likes...he saw kissing someone else...of course, he's going to be pissed!

I have to explain to him what happened...he won't answer my calls or texts! I have to see him..I can't let him run away from this. I won't let our friendship be torn apart by some damn misunderstanding!

This isn't what he needs right now...his crazy so called 'mother' is after him and now his crush just broke his heart. Damn, I need to do something! I can't just stand here!

"Karma your pacing again."

"I know! I need to do something...what if he's hurting...what if he's crying. I need to comfort him...I need to tell him what happened I-"

"Karma...he just needs to be alone right now."

"But-"

"I know it was an accident but it didn't look like that to him. Do you really think he wants to talk or see you right now after that?"

I know he doesn't want to see me or talk to me! But the fact that he's hurting pisses me off! It's all my fault!

"Karma doesn't punch the wall! Look just...go home. Maybe he'll be back tomorrow...then you can talk to him."

I bit my lip angerly almost making it bleed.

"Fine..." I grumbled. I trudged to the door of the school stopping. "If you hear anything from him, tell me." Nakamura nodded.

I hope he's okay...


	39. Chapter 39 Karma's worried

A Lost Nagisa chapter 39 Karma's worried.

I've been pacing around my apartment for a least an hour. Don't you dare tell me to relax! How can I relax?! I hurt him! I hurt him...I can't eat..I can't sleep...I can't even sit down. What am I supposed to do?

He won't answer my text messages...I know he's probably angry with me but...I'm still worried! The fact that he's hurting because of me...it's killing me!

My nails dug into my palm as I clenched my teeth, my annoyance growing. There's just this damn wall standing in the way of getting to him! He's with his dad but...we is his dad? Where does he live...

If I knew I'd be walking there right now. I need to take a walk...or something.

I looked out the window of my apartment...it was getting late...didn't matter. Not like I haven't walked the streets at night before.

I grabbed my jacket buttoning it up and leaving my apartment making sure it was locked. I started down the stairs hearing the sounds of some of the old men who gathered in the ally ways near my apartment.

...I wasn't sure where I was going, I just kept walking around. The cold air felt...nice against my face...at the same time it reminded me that this was reality...and that is wasn't a dream.

I began to think to myself as I walked across the sidewalk under a night sky.

All the times I've teased Nagisa, did he like me back then? If I had paid attention more...could I have changed this all? All those times he smiled at me, was he secretly hurting...and I just...couldn't see it?

What if he doesn't come back to school...what am I gonna do then? I put the distance between us before...and...I did it again, only the distance is greater than before. At least he wanted to see my face before, at least he'd talk to me before...even if he wasn't speaking his mind.

But...now, he didn't even want to speak to me. I know I gave him space when he was upset but...I should have pushed him more...I should have made him talk to me...at least then he would of told me how he felt, he would have gotten it off his chest.

"Meow." What?

I stopped in my tracks turning into a narrow alleyway. I saw a small box sitting against a concrete wall. I kneeled down and looked into a box.

"Meow!" A small..black kitten. Who would leave a little guy like this here? It's too cold out here. I reached down into the box picking up the small kitten...it was shaking.

I held it against my jacket wrapping it in my arms. It squirmed around crawling on my chest. I pet its soft head and stood up and grabbing the box.

I guess it can stay with me for now...

...After finding my new friend I hurried home to make sure it was warm. For now, my mind was taken off Nagisa but not completely...I still worried about him.

"All right...let's see..." I was talking more to myself as I gathered some old blankets and stuck them in the box with the kitten. I bend down looking into the box.

"That should do."

"Meow!" I reached my hand into the box, the kitten clawed at it playfully. In a way...he was like Nagisa...

Small, adorable...cute...but still able to hurt you. I stood up sighing slowly walking over to my couch falling into it.

I still felt worried about Nagisa...I hope he's okay...

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Ah!" What-oh...it's...morning...WAIT what time is it!

I grabbed my phone, someone was calling...Nakamura?

"Hello.." I sounded tired...

"Karma were are you?"

"Waaat?"

"First period is already over!"

"Huh...SHIT!" I jumped up rushing around my apartment with the phone on speaker.

"Did you wake up late!" Nakamura yelled through the phone.

"No!"

"Riiiiiight." Where was my jacket...jacket..jacket! Found it. Wait! How's the kitten...it's sleeping...good. I'll just put some food and water in there...

That should hold it over until I get back. I pulled my jacket over my shoulders straightening it out. This should do, I ran into the bathroom looking in the mirror. Ah! My hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Karma, Karma you there!?" Nakamura was still on the phone. I looked around for my comb grabbing it and starting down my hair...it kept coming back up. Ah, I don't have time for this!

I threw the comb aside having gotten fed up with it. Parts of my hair were still sticking up but why did I care.

I ran back into the living room picking up my phone again, I froze remembering something...

NAGISA.

He might be at school! Shoes shoes where the hell are my shoes! Oh, I'm wearing them...

I ran back into my room grabbing my bag. I headed back to the living room grabbed my phone and left my apartment.

...I slid the door open running into the school. It was cold in here, like always. What was the time? Was it second period already? I headed to our classroom. When I slid the door open everyone froze, why were they looking at me?

After a second everyone turned their attention back to Koro-Sensei at the front of the class. My eyes instantly shot over to Nagisa's desk but...

The desk held no Nagisa. Only an empty chair. I slowly walked into the classroom sitting down at my desk in the back.

He wasn't here...he...wasn't here...I hope he was okay...God, I hope he was okay...

"Why haven't you brought my baby back! She's been alone enough times for you to grab her!"

"Look, lady, I told you before. That teacher will just come and take 'her' back."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID ALIEN! I WANT MY BABY BACK!" Hiromi's eyes were cold...angry...yet blank. The woman she once was...was no longer there. The only thing that remained was a person who had lost their sanity

"Don't worry, if all goes according to plan you should have your baby back very soon...The man stood up walking over scratching his face a little.

I can't wait to see the look on that rookie's face when he see's what I have planned.


	40. Chapter 40 You can't run away

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 40 You can't run away.

Karma: Nagisa.  
Nagisa please answer.  
Please, I'm worried about you!  
Nagisa!  
Please answer! I need to know you're okay.  
I'm sorry about what happened!  
I need to talk to you.

Karma: Nagisa why didn't you come to school...you're mad at me, I get that...but I need to see you, please.

I couldn't answer him...I couldn't. What could I say? Hey sorry, I interrupted your make out session with Okuda?! You took my heart and stabbed it? The fact that your being caring right now isn't helping!

I made a fist into my pillow, I was lying on my bed in my new room. My dad was gone, he was off at his job. I should be in school...but I didn't want to go. Karma would be there, I couldn't face him.

How could I face the person I liked...the person who broke my heart. I felt cold...I felt sad...depressed...the person who once gave me warmth...who made me smile...was the reason I was feeling like this.

It didn't matter though...I was in the way...in the way of them. In the way of Okuda and him. In the way of their relationship. I should be happy for them...but...I'm not.

I'm anything but happy. I'm angry, sad, I feel like screaming or breaking something.

Ding...Dong.

Was...someone here? I don't want to leave my room...I just want to stay here...under my covers...in the dark.

Ding...Dong...

But that wasn't gonna happen! Uh...I reluctantly got out of bed and exited my room heading for the door. I stood on my toes looking through the peep hole in the door.

I saw...blonde? Green? I slowly opened the door,

"Nagisa!" I was greeted with a rather tight hug. "K-Kayano-Nakamura?" I breathed. Kayano let go of me after she almost killed me with her hug.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" I didn't answer, I only looked at them before letting my gaze drift. "How...did you guys-"

"Ritsu," Nakamura answered my question before I even had asked it. "Oh," I said blankly.

They looked worried, but then...I didn't really look like myself. I was in an old T-shirt and my boxers. My hair ( that was down ) was sticking up in every direction and my eyes were puffy from crying.  
Not to mention I looked completely wiped out, despite crying myself to sleep I still felt tired.

I eyed a familar bag in Nakamura's hand. The bag I left at Karma's apartment...Karma!

I stepped into the hall briefly looking around the girls.

"Relax, he's not here. He just asked us to give this to you." I sighed hearing Nakamura's explanation.

"Shouldn't...shouldn't you guys be in school?"

"Oh, schools over for today," Nakamura explained to me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, we stopped by Karma's apartment after wards. I can't believe it's not a dungeon!" Kayano looked shocked.. Everyone thought Karma lived in some sort of torture chamber.

"Oh, and he had the cutest thing ever they're!" Kayano squealed. I looked at her confused.

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

"It was a KITTEN!" A kitten? Karma has a kitten? Was he trying to replace me or something...It was hard to think positive right now. I flashed a fake smile that seemed to fool Kayano at least.

"A kitten? That's...cool." I could see Nakamura looking at me a little worried.

"Well anyway here." She tossed my bag to me, I caught it almost falling over. "T-thanks," I muttered.

"Oh Nagisa, I almost forgot to mention." Nakamura paused...she looked uneasy. What reason did she have to look uneasy? "What is it?" I asked wanting her to continue.

She rubbed the back of her neck shifting her weight, she really did seem uneasy.

"The uh...school event..." She paused checking my reaction. School event? What school event? I looked at her confused, I was drawing a blank to her statement. I feel like I should remember something but...what...what was I suppose to remember?

"You...you actually forgot? Wow..I guess you really must be stressed out." Nakamura said slowly. "The dance..." There was a long pause. I still didn't remember what she was talking about.

"With...Karma." She finished. I froze. The memory came back...the bet from Asano...saying he would reveal my biggest secret if I didn't participate in this.

But...but I couldn't...I...I would have to see Karma again...and talk to him...and...face him. I-I wasn't ready! I needed more time...I wasn't ready to face him. I couldn't face him...

"Nagisa...I...think you should come..." Nakamura said slowly.

"We should get going! See ya Nagisa!" They waved goodbye...I stood there for a moment closing the door slowly.

I stared at the brown paint on the door.

I was at a crossroad...I had two choices...

I could A: Not go and have everyone including Karma find out that I'm really a girl and then have them all probably hate me and then I'd choose to move away from the school and go to another school...

Or B: Go to this thing, face Karma..and dance with him and hopefully get the hell out of there before he had a chance to talk to me...I wouldn't have to talk to him...I could just...leave...and...not break into tears.

I...I couldn't just move away..not after my dad moved here, he was working now as it was to keep this apartment up and running. There was no way he could move away now AND take me with him.

I could...go back to my...mother...start a new life in America. I wouldn't have to face Karma again...but..I didn't even know where she was. Besides...I don't think Koro-Sensei would let that happen. I'm sure he's travel to America to get me if he had to.

Would anyone even miss me if I left? Would...Karma? Or...would he be happy with me out of the picture...if...that was the case, why did he keep texting me?

I shifted my weight walking around the apartment thinking this over. I stopped leaning on the kitchen counter sighing aloud to myself.

I...I can't face him...I...I just can't.

My hand formed into a fist.

It...it just hurts...too much. It hurts enough thinking about him...but...to face him...I don't know if I could hold back the tears. I might break down...I might cry.

Click.

I stopped looking at the door open.

"Oh, hello Nagisa. How are you feeling?" My dad was home already? I guess he got off early, even if he said he wouldn't be back till later.

"Your...back early...dad." I pointed out.

"Oh, I just forgot something here, that's all. Boss was nice enough to let me grab it...let's see where is it.." He looked around the apartment. I watched my dad search for this mysterious item.

He stood up scratching his head. "Hmm, Nagisa have you seen-" He paused looking at me. "Are...are you alright?"

I gripped my shirt tightly.

"I-I'm...f-fine..." My voice was cracking as I was trying to choke back my tears. "Nagisa, what's wrong? You can tell me. I'm your father."

I sat on a stool that was behind me looking down at the carpet under my feet.

"Dad...I..." I paused. "I...don't...want to face someone...but...I know I'll have to...but...I'm scared...and...I don't..want to get...hurt." My dad looked at me not saying anything. He scratched his head.

"Hmm." He said to himself. "I'm not sure I fully understand the situation Nagisa but," He paused placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up slowly meeting my fathers kind eyes.

He smiled at me, the same smile I gave to others.

"I don't think you should run away from your problems Nagisa. You'll have to face them eventually, and whatever happens, happens." I thought about my father's words, repeating them in my head over and over again.

"Just know, what ever happens. You tried your best, son." I patted my head softly. "Ah, here it is, my hat!" He fixed the blue cap on his head.

"Well I'm off, don't stay up too late Nagisa." I waved quietly watching my dad leave.

I sat there thinking...

I can't run from my problems..I can't run away...but...I have to face them...

I have to face them...

 **I have to face Karma...**


	41. Chapter 41 All up to Nagisa

A Lost Nagisa chapter 41 All up to Nagisa

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Five more minutes...

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I don't wanna get up.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Alright, I'm up! Geez...stupid alarm." I scratched the back of my head yawning trying to wake up. I rubbed my eyes checking my phone for any next text messages. Seeing if...

Nagisa had written me back...he didn't. Every hour I looked at my phone and saw no reply from Nagisa was another miserable hour. I managed to get some sleep last night only by taking some sleeping pills.

I'm still so worried about him. Today is that stupid event the school's hosting. I could care less about it, or at least I did.

When I saw how much Nagisa cared about it ( even if I didn't know why) I agreed to help him out by being his dance partner. But after what happened I'm not so sure he'll show, I'm hoping he does.

I'm counting on this event to bring him back, if it doesn't I'm not sure what I'll do. To bad Koro-Sensei can't reverse time, if he could I would have changed that accident.

I looked around my room for my uniform that was hanging in my closet. I got dressed still a little sluggish and checked on the kitten.

It greeted me with a high-pitched meow. I still hadn't decided a name for it, I had come up with a few idea's but I haven't really picked one.

Little devil,  
Motormouth, ( even if it was pretty quiet.)  
Nagisa Jr.

Don't ask how I came up with that last one.

I made sure it had its food and water. Alright good. I grabbed my school bag about to leave when I paused forgetting something in my room, again.

I ran back into my room grabbing a paper bag Nakamura had given me yesterday.

"Here, this is what you'll be wearing tomorrow during your performance." She had said to me. Her and Kayano were going to visit Nagisa, I desperately wanted to come with them but...I knew he didn't want to see me.

"Look, it's obvious he doesn't want to see you. Let him make the choice to see you, or to talk to you." Nakamura was right...but, what if he didn't talk to me? What if he never spoke to me again? Had I completely trashed our friendship? Had it just gone to shit? Over some crush?

No...to me it was some crush, but to Nagisa...it...was something deeper than that, wasn't it? If it was just some crush he wouldn't have acted the way he did. He wouldn't have shut me out completely.

He wouldn't be so upset. I might not be able to understand how deep his feelings go for me but, I can understand the fact that it's something fragile and it's something I can't just poke fun at...or...it'll break.

It was already broken, ..the question was: could I fix it?

...The sound of my ringtone snapped me from my thoughts. I looked at my phone that was in my pocket. I grabbed it looking at the caller.

Nakamura,

"Hello."

"Hey Karma,"

"What's up?"

"I haven't heard anything...from Nagisa. I don't know if he's going to show up today." I sighed gripping my shirt tightly. "It's your choice if you still want to participate."

"I want to wait for him," I said quickly. Nakamura was quiet.

"He might not be exactly happy to see you, Ya know?" I nodded to myself.

"I know."

"Okay...I'll see ya when you get here then, Bye!"

"Later." The call ended and I put my phone back into my pocket. I sighed aloud again running my fingers through my more combed down hair.

I should get going,

...The walk to school was normal, aside from the fact that I was worrying about Nagisa. When I arrived at E-class and entered the classroom some of the students were here. Some were still arriving.

The event was after school so I didn't expect Nagisa to be here, he wasn't anyway.

As I entered Nakamura and Kayano looked at me. They were standing near Nagisa's desk.

"Hey, Karma. Good morning." Kayano greeted me.

"Hey." I stopped in front of them, I couldn't help but look at Nagisa's desk. I wish he was here. The girls followed my gaze looking at his desk quietly.

"I hope he's okay," Kayano said.  
"Me too," Nakamura added. I hope he's okay too.

"So how's that little kitten Karma?" I could tell Kayano was trying to lighten the mood but it was no use, I played along nonetheless.

"It's fine. It actually fell asleep on me yesterday." I admitted.

"Really? That's odd, I never imagined you with a kitten by your side Karma." Nakamura grinned. Even with their smiles and grins I personally wasn't feeling any better about this whole situation. I couldn't smile, not when I knew what Nagisa was going through, because of me and how I couldn't help him...only hurt him.

"Yea...it wouldn't shut up, so I let it sit on my lap while I was watching T.V. it just fell asleep."

"Aww, that's adorable!" Kayano said happily, I don't know how she could be so happy. Was she really happy, or was she just wearing a mask, like Nagisa was?

It's only a matter of time before the mask breaks, or someone sees's through it.

"Alright, class please take your seats. I will begin rolecall." I sighed waving to the girls before I headed to my seat in the back.

I leaned back against the back of the wooden chair dropping my bag and the back to the side of my chair. I wasn't really paying attention to the role call the octopus was doing.

"Nagisa Shiota." Everyone looked at his desk when there was no answer. I didn't look, I already knew he wasn't here. There was a long silence followed by many of my classmate's eyes looking at me.

Wasn't like I wasn't used to it. Since Nagisa started staying home from school everyone keeps questioning me about what happened, since we're friends and all. Not to mention he seemed the most pissed with me.

Koro-Sensei moved on to the next name but I didn't really care, he called my name at some point and marked me down even if I didn't answer. I was too spaced out, too distracted, too worried. Now I knew how Nagisa felt, why he was always spacing out in class.

...The rest of the day went as it usually did, trying to kill Koro-Sensei failing only with the added tense feeling in the air. The entire time I was looking at the door waiting...waiting...

even though I knew he wouldn't come. The final class ended, the bell rang, school was over.

"Karma..." Nakamura said slowly standing in front of my desk. I nodded slowly not needing her to continue her sentence. I stood up grabbing the bag she had given me and went to the bathroom to change in it.

Nakamura wanted me to wear some kind of black suit, and to wear the tie a little looser than it should have been worn, something about a bad boy effect? I wondered if Nagisa would be wearing something like this...that is...if he even showed.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Nakamura and Kayano waiting.

"Wow, you actually look nice." I would fire something smarter back if I wasn't distracted right now.

"Thanks..." I said unenthusiastically.

"Well, we should get going..." Kayano pointed out.

.

.

.

After trudging through the forest hearing Nakamura constantly tell me not to mess up the suit, hearing Kayano complain about how cold it was ( even though it wasn't) we finally managed to make it to the main campus. There were crowds around everywhere.

I found myself searching for a familiar blue haired boy.

...Now here I was, waiting the E-class performance was supposed to start in 10 minutes. Nagisa was nowhere to be found. We pushed our way through the crowd seeing a large stage in the front and some people playing instruments on it.

I assume they were either B or C class since E-class always went last in everything.

"Well well well, look who showed up." Oh great, I turned around. The principal's son, stuck up, annoying...pethic...Asano.

"Oh, what's this? I'm afraid I don't see Nagisa anywhere. Didn't HE want to take part in this? Funny I thought you and him danced wonderfully together..." That good guy act made me sick.

"Karma's filling in for me," Nakamura answered calm.

"Oh really? I mean I wouldn't mind seeing you dance." He was looking at me. "Oh? Nothing smart to say?"

"I do but you're too dumb to understand it." Why was he smiling?

"Funny, I thought the bet was for Nagisa to dance as well. If he isn't here...then," he paused that sinister smile finally came out of hiding.

"I guess the bets off." I wasn't sure what the bet was about, in fact, I don't think I ever knew about any bet. I looked over to Nakamura, she looked really upset.

"He'll be here! He's...he's just running late." Nakamura said slowly. Asano raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, well, you have about an hour before everyone else is done preforming. Then E-class will be next." He said that last part like it was a threat or something.

"Anyway, have fun. I'm sure your performance will be wonderful, or course...not as great as A-classes was. Oh, wait you didn't see it because you had to walk down that filthy mountain. How sad for you." That damn guy!

He flashed that damn smile of his before disappearing into the crowd. I could care less about him right now...

...Where was Nagisa. I looked around in the crowd some more...I couldn't find him...I didn't see him...maybe I should just wait a little...

...The hour went by fast. Nakamura, Kayano and I were all standing backstage waiting...waiting...waiting for Nagisa.

"E-class losers-10 minutes.". 10 MINUTES! Nagisa was are you...

I caught Nakamura's gaze, we exchanged looks. Should I keep waiting? Or should I call it off? ...What should I do? Where the hell is Nagisa...is he even coming...

 **Nagisa, were are you.**


	42. Chapter 42 The Reunion

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 42 The reunion

"5 minutes!"

He's not coming...he would have been here by now. Nakamura looked at me slowly. I sighed.

"Just call it off he's not-"

"Wait!" I froze hearing the familiar voice. I turned around slowly...he...

he was here. I found myself staring at him when I realized it I quickly looked away knowing I was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Nagisa your here! Thank god!" Nakamura was saying.

"Y-yea...I'm...here." He didn't sound happy. He must have forced himself to come here...he didn't want to be here...because of me, right?

"That suit looks so cute on you Nagisa!" Kayano sounded happy but I could tell she was worried about Nagisa.

"Th-thanks...Kayano." I wanted to say something to him...to talk to him...but...

"E-class! You're on!" I looked over to Nagisa. He turned his head almost immediately away from me. I sighed aloud...let's just get this over with...

.

.

Karma...I forgot he would be here...I don't know if I can do this! I feel like I'm going to pass out! My legs are weak, I feel like I could pass out at any second! The rooms spinning...so dizzy.

"E-class your on! I won't tell you again!" How could I dance? My legs are too weak! I feel light headed, I'll just fall over my feet. How could I look at Karma...how could I look at him...after what happened?

"Nagisa?" My heart froze when I heard Karma's voice. I couldn't bring my self to look at him...to talk to him..."Can...you do this?" Can I? If I don't my secret will be out...but

"E-Class! That's it I'm-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to talk to my friend!" Karma had the student by the collar of his shirt. He...looked so mad..so worried, was...was he like this...because of me?

He let go of the student letting him fall to the ground. When he turned back to me my head shot back to the floor. The soft touch of Karma's hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Nagisa, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'm only here for you, not them." Was he here for me? Or was he just here because Okuda asked him to.

"It's your choice, Nagisa." Was it? I didn't even want to be in this, it was just some bet Asano forced me into. It wasn't my choice...not unless I wanted everyone to know I was a girl.

I breathed slowly...

"Fine..." I mumbled.

.

.

.

.

Karma and I were positioned on opposite sides of the stage...I don't know why a school like this wouldn't have the stage indoors.

I don't know what was making me feel more anxious, the fact that all these people were looking at me, some looking at me like something was wrong with me some boys trying to wolf whistle me and the rest were people with half interested looks. Then there was Karma.

When I thought about this a week ago I thought it would be kinda fun, that it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe a little scary, but fun...but that wasn't how this was at all. I could feel Karma's gaze on me, watching me as if I were to try and run away again.

Not like I could, my legs seemed to have been glued to the stage forbidding me from leaving.

"And now E-class!" I heard a few boo's in the audience, I assumed they were from people from our school unless society hated us too.

Calm down Nagisa...calm down...I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. The music began slowly, like a memory file all the steps came back to me.

As the song continued I started to move as if the song was controlling my body.

Moving my feet to the beat of the song, Like the music had taken control. I slid my feet across the stage holding my arms in front of me locking them together in front of my face.

I spun around extending my arms out again, from there on I wasn't really focusing on my movements more so the moment.

The movement of my feet with each step, the sound of the music echoed in my ears.

Suddenly I felt a hand grasp mine, my head instantly looked over to my side seeing a smiling Karma. My face was heating up, thi-this wasn't in the choreography!

He took advantage of my shock pulling me closer to him before spinning me and releasing me. We had switched spots on the stage.

To my surprise, the crowd was cheering...cheering...for us?

I stood frozen on the stage for a moment, wait-why was Karma removing his jacket? Why did he just throw it into the crowd? Why were the cheering louder!?

Karma had to have done this sort of thing before. He glanced over at me seeming to have snapped me out of my gaze.

My feet followed the rhythm of the song now, by this point I was more so making up my own moves but I don't think the crowd had minded.

The songs coming to an end...I remembered what I was supposed to do when the song was ending. I hope I don't mess up.

I spun around my back facing Karma. Here goes, I jumped high into the air flipping around before my feet hit the stage again. The crowd seemed excited.

The song ended Karma and I bowed to the audience, even the A-class seemed surprised. Would you expect a bunch of junior high kids to be able to do flips and dance through? I didn't think so.

Fear aside it was kinda fun...but as Karma and I headed back stage reality was slowly coming back to me, why I was afraid to be around Karma, why I was afraid to even face him.

The wall of ice that I thought was broken wasn't.

"You guys were awesome!" Nakamura chanted.

"Yeah, we did. Nagisa-" He paused holding his hand up for a high five. But I froze. His smile dropped as he realized the look on my face.

"...N-Nagisa, are you-" No I...I have to get away...I..can't be around him...I can't! I was starting to feel happy around him...I was-I CAN'T FEEL THIS WAY! These feelings aren't something I can just have! He kissed Okuda! He-he likes her...I...I'm suffocating...I can't be here...I need air..I need to get away!

"Nag-Nagisa wait! Stop! Nagisa!" _I'm not letting you get away! Not this time! I didn't just come here to dance with you dammit! I'm not just gonna let you come here just to avoid me afterward!_


	43. Chapter 43 LISTEN TO ME!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 43 LISTEN TO ME!

"Nagisa! Nagisa wait! Stop!" I can't face him...I can't! I bolted for the nearest exit from the back stage. I have to get away! I pushed through the crowds of people in my way hearing Karma's voice behind me. I need to hide somewhere!

I looked around desperately for somewhere to hide. I saw the main campus, that will have to do! Being smaller came in handy for once, I was able to sneak in between the crowds a lot easier than Karma could.

"Nagisa!" I heard him call, I had to keep going! I broke out of the crowd finally making it to the front of the campus building I bolted for the doors.

Some how Karma was closer than I expected. I know he saw me enter the school. The halls were filled with lingering students, I have to lose him! I didn't have time to think only run!

If I stopped for even a second Karma would catch me. I ran down the hall dodging people who seemed to pay no attention to me despite my urgency

My eyes darted around looking for somewhere to hide, somewhere anywhere! My eyes spotted a door I ran to it opening it and running inside.

It was dark...and the room was pretty small and...did I smell bleach? Was I in a janitors closet? It didn't matter as long as Karma didn't find me.

I slid down to the floor holding my chest feeling my heart pound against my chest. I expected myself to be happy, but I wasn't.

( You can't run from your problems Nagisa. ) I didn't run I came...but...I...was that the problem I wanted to face? I came...I performed, so why did I feel so upset...for running away from Karma.

The bet...

Wasn't the problem I wanted to face...no...the problem...I had to face...was...

...My thoughts froze as the door opened. My entire world stopped when I saw the red head look at me, sitting in the corner of a dark supply janitors closet. I must have looked like pathetic to him.

He closed the door slowly walking closer to me kneeling down in front of me.

"I found you." What was I suppose to do now? Run...hide? Avoid him like I've been doing?

No...I couldn't. I...I had to face him...but,

"Nagisa, just listen to me." He came closer to me reaching his hand out in front of me.

"Stay away! J-just leave me alone Karma!"

I...was,

.

.

.

.

Afraid.

"Nagisa-"

"Pl-please! Just...just stay away..." I bit down on my tongue trying to keep the tears away. A choking feeling risded in my throat, my nails dug into my palm. Don't cry...don't cry!

He withdrew his hand and knelt down in front of me. His amber eyes seemed to stand out to me.

"Nagisa, I know you like me." What..."I know, but, right now I'm more concerned if you're okay." He knew...HE KNEW!

How long had he known! Why didn't he say anything?!

...

...It didn't matter.

"It doesn't matter."

"What?" I dug my nails into my pants gripping it tightly.

"It...It doesn't matter!" He didn't say anything, I continued. "It doesn't matter! You like Okuda, not me!"

"Nagisa-"

"You're always talking to her! You always sit with her at lunch! She even asked you out on a date! Y-you even kissed her!" I couldn't hold back the tears that were flooding from my eyes now.

There was a long silence between us. Karma leaned closer to me I could feel his soft breaths.

"I don't like her." I looked at him for a moment grinding my teeth together hitting my fist into the cold floor under me.

"You're lying! You're always with her! You don't care about me! You don't like me! Just leave me alone! I-I don't want to see you anymore I-"

"NAGISA JWILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" We both fell silent...the tears were still running down my face.

Karma sighed slowly.

"I don't like her Nagisa." He sounded annoyed. "I've been hanging out with her at lunch because the atmosphere between you and me is just too serious. I thought it was for the best."

"But she asked you-"

"Just because she asked me out doesn't mean I have to accept Nagisa. You've just been assuming stuff without even talking to me about it. Did it ever occur to you I have a side of the story?!"

"You...still kissed her." He fell silent scratching his head.

"It was just an accident Nagisa."

"Accident? Accident! How-your-your lying! I-"

"Nagisa." He gripped my chin making me look at him. "I know I pick on you a lot, I know I tease you but, I'm not joking this time."

"I.."

"Do I look like I'm lying?" He...looked serious. But...what if he was lying? Would...Would Karma do that?

...No...he...

He might tease me, he would pick on me, heck he'd even try and make me wear skirts and dresses but...he...he wouldn't joke about something...something like this.

"N-no." My heart raced, my face became redder. Karma brushed my tears away with his sleeve.

"I like you." A small smile crept onto Karma's lips. He held his hand against my cheek. My heart raced faster.

"I know." He replied softly. We sat there staring at each other for a moment, then A soft warm feeling brushed against my lips gently. I leaned back against the wall behind me the pair of lips pressed against mine.

My eyes closed slowly. I felt Karma's arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I tilted my head to lock our lips closer together.

His breath ran down my neck sending goose bumps across my arms. His soft lips sent a warm sensation through out my body. I gripped the collar of his shirt tighter trying to get closer to him.

His lips parted from mine. He leaned back panting slightly, I found myself doing the same. My face somehow was redder than before, I glanced to Karma. He seemed to be blushing a little too.

Before either of us could get a word out the door creaked open.

We both looked over seeing a large looking man enter wearing overalls and a mob. He stopped and stared at us.

"What are you kids doing in here!" Kamra and I exchanged looks.

"Run!" Karma yelled out grabbing me hand and bolting past the large man into the hall.

"Hey! Get back here you little brats!" Karma held onto my hand as we ran down the hall.

"Karma was gonna get in trouble!" I yelled to him. He...

Was he laughing? He looked at me smiling...a smile I hadn't seen in so long...

"Just keep running Nagisa!" He laughed...

It...it was good to have things back to normal...

For now.


	44. Reading Reviews: With Karma and Nagisa

Hey, guys, it's Karma. Sorry but there won't be a chapter today. The author said they are a little too busy with school work and homework, not to mention things in their personal life. Since they didn't have time to write a full chapter Nagisa and I decided to read some of your reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this and thanks for supporting the fanfic.

A Lost Nagisa short:

"Alright, Nagisa ready to read some reviews?"

"Yeah, I wonder what kinda things people said. I-I hope it's nothing bad."

"Even if it is it doesn't matter. As long as your here with me it'll be fun."

"W-wait what?"

"Alright let's find our first review."

 **Ria1705:**  
 **I love this fic! None of your stories disappoint! You should see me, constantly checking for a new chapter every five minutes :p I love this story and can't wait for the next one!**

"D-do people really like reading about us that much?"

"I'm sure they just like reading how red your face gets...like right now~"

"W-what is my face getting red? Uh-ah! Oh no oh no!"

"Ehh your so damn cute Nagisa."

"W-what-why are you grinning? What's with that smug look!"

"Nothing~ moving on."

"Let me pick one."

"Alright go for it."

"Hmm oh, what about this one."

 **TheRealRedDevil:**  
 **Okuda is really sweet it's impossible to not like her**  
i'm **really sorry for** nagisa **.** i **wanna hug him :o**  
 **But Karma seems a little jealous ;)**  
 **Don't give up, Nagisa!**

"Yea...Okuda is really nice. She-she's a good friend."

"I like their name~"

"W-wait Karma were you jealous?!"

"Wha? Uh...I mean...a little."

"What why?"

"I don't know...I...don't want anyone else...to have you.."

"Uh-um...K-Karma.."

"Your face is red again~"

"M-moving on!"

"Aww come on Nagisa what's wrong? Embarrassed?"

"Wh-what! No I-I just um...HEY LOOK ANOTHER REVIEW!"

"You're changing the subject Nagisa."

"N-no I'm not! We're here to re-read reviews n-not for you to flirt..."

"Oh so now I'm flirting? Gosh, Nagisa so bold..."

"Wh-what no I wasn't-"

"I could do more than just flirt if you want~"

"Uh-um..."

"Your face is soooooo red~"

"C-can we ju-just move on!"

"Fiiiiine."

rexyplexy **:**  
 **ARRRG, I can't believe it was just a dream. I hope Nagisa confesses soon enough, he deserves to have a real kiss. ;3**

Really love this fic~

"Dream? Wait you dreamed about kissing me?!"

"W-what! Uh-um...I uh..."

"Oh my god, you did."

"No-No I-I-uh-well maybe I did but-uh..."

"Was I a good kisser?"

"That's what you're concerned about!"

"Yea."

"Why!"

"Because if not I'd just have to show you how good at kissing I am, again."

"ahdasdhgadgadb"

"Aw so cute, you lost the ability to speak actual words."

"K-Karma!"

"Sorry, not."

 **freegirl333**  
 **Oh no Nagisa...Karma you'd better move your ass or you'll lose him again**

"Oh I assure you, I won't lose him again. I'll hold him by his tongue if I have to."

"K-Karma!"

"You know your thinking about it."

"S-shut up..."

 **SakuraLio13**  
 **FINALLY! After 43 chapters! Thank you, sushi lord, for this beautiful moment!**

"W-wait you know the sushi gods? Can you ask them why they aren't helping me out!"

"Sushi gods?"

"Uh-um nothing..."

"Nagisa, have...have you been...drinking?"

"What! No, I would never-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Damn..."

"What?"

"I wanted to come over when you were drinking."

"I-I don't drink...why would you come over even if I was?"

"To get you drunk..."

"W-what? Why?"

"Oh...no reason..."

"What?"

"Nothing~"

 **Skylandsonic**  
 **Such an adorable** karmagisa **moment**

"Nah, it was just Nagisa who was adorable."

"W-what! Karma-"

"Admit it Nagisa, your to damn cute."

"I-I am not cute! I'm manly!"

"Riiiiight, keep telling yourself that."

"I'll show you..."

"Oh?"

"Y-yea! I-uh..."

"By all means show me how many you are Nagisa."

"I will later."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yea! I'll beat you in a game of cards!"

"...Cards?"

"Y-yea!"

"Oh..."

"What?"

"...Nevermind."

"W-what? Karma what are you thinking, Karma are you-"

"Next review!"

 **freegirl333**  
 **XD the janitor closet run you two run**

"We did...or we are?"

"I mean...were kinda breaking the fourth wall right now and...the fanfic is kinda frozen so..."

"Is this...like a separate timeline?"

"I...I don't know. Uh, let's just say you'll all find out where we ended up in the next chapter."

"Wait where did we end up?"

"You'll find out Nagisa~"

"I am so confused right now."

"Eh, I think we have time for one more review let's see..."

 **TheRealRedDevil**  
 **I wonder when Karma finds out about Nagisa's secret**  
 **and how he will react**

 **It will definitely be interesting ;)**

"Wait secret?"

"Uh oh..."

"Nagisa...what secret?"

"Nothing!"

"Nagisa-"

"Well that's all the time we have! Uh- hope you guys enjoyed this!"

"Nagisa what se-"

"I hope you guys aren't to mad about no chapter today and how short this was! Were really sorry! Don't worry through the next chapter will defiently be out tomorrow!"

"Nagisa-"

"Anyway! We have to go, hope you all have a good day and if you would like to see another one of these let us know!"

"Nagisa what's the secret?!"

"Bye everyone!"

"Nagisa wait! Don't you run away! Nagisa! NAGISA! Dammit!" 


	45. Chapter 44 Sleepover with Karma

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 44 Sleepover with Karma

We kept running, I could hear the angry voice of the janitor behind us. I hope he didn't tell the principal about this. I just followed Karma, I couldn't say that I knew where we were going. I don't think Karma knew either.

When we finally lost him. I panted leaning on my knee's for support Karma was doing the same. Once I had gotten the air back in my lungs I looked around my surroundings.

Somehow we ended up at the end of Karma's street.

"Well, that was close."

"Y-yea...I don't wanna think what would have happened if we got caught." Karma shrugged, he didn't seem to care, I guess that was because he normally got into trouble. Well, I wasn't Karma, I couldn't just brush it off so easily...

"They would of just given you a warning since you're SUCH a good student." Karma grinning, I rolled my eyes he was obviously making fun of me.

"So sorry I'm not a bad boy like you." I tried teasing him.

"Hey! It takes a lot of work to get yelled at by your teachers every day." He was grinning again, I couldn't help but smile.

"Uh huh, suuuure." Karma pulled his phone out looking at something.

"It's already 7:00 pm." I glanced at the sky, it was getting dark. I looked back at Karma who was rubbing his neck nervously. He looked like he was thinking.

"I don't like the thought of you walking home...this late. Wait how far do you live from here?" I shrugged, I thought about how long it would take me to get home. By the time I got home it would already be dark outside.

"Far," I responded. Karma sighed scratching his head. He hesitated before he looked back at me. "Do..." he paused. "Do you wanna...stay at my place...tonight?" I couldn't hide the rushing warmth that came to my face.

"Uh-um...I-I guess?" He shrugged again before he started down his street. I followed him closely not wanting to be the target of some hobo's affection.

Once we started walking I could feel an awkward silence between us. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this wasn't exactly normal there was bound to be some awkwardness.

...We arrived at the door of Karma's apartment. I was leaning on the rail behind him while he was unlocking his door. It was getting colder out here...

"Alright, go on in." Karma stepped aside waiting for me to enter. As I entered something caught my eye, a small box sitting next to Karma's couch.

He closed and locked the door before turning to me.

"What are you looking at?" I pointed to the box. "Oh." He said walking over to it, I followed him. We both knelt down over the box, I peered in seeing a small black kitten.

"It's...it's so cute!" It was so adorable and small!

"You're cute."

"What?"

"Nothing." Wait for did-did Karma just call me cute! I still wasn't used to the affection Karma was giving me.

"Well, I'm gonna go make something to eat." Karma surprised me when he patted my head softly. "You can watch the kitten in the mean time." He took his hand off my head and walked to the kitchen.

My face was red again...try not to think about it Nagisa! I touched the spot where Karma's hand had been seconds ago leaving my hand there for a moment.

I took my hand away when I heard a short laugh from Karma. I turned my attention back to the kitten, it was sleeping so soundly.

I reached down into the box petting the sleeping kittens head softly. It moved slightly before it began to open its eyes.

"Meow!" Uh, oh..

"Nagisa you woke it up."

"S-sorry.." I turned back to the kitten who was winning a little before walking over to its small food dish that contained wet cat food.

I reached my hand down again petting its head softly. It sniffed my hand trying to recognize the new person. Once it was done it batted my hand playfully with its paw.

I smiled-so cute!

"Hey, Karma...do uh...do you have a name for it yet?" He shook his head slowly while shaking a frying pan.

"Not yet. Why don't you give it a name." Would he really let me do that? It wasn't even my pet. I don't think I'd be allowed to have a pet unless it was a fish then it be okay. But then all it would do is swim around. I could tell it my secrets...hopefully, it wouldn't tell anyone else.

I looked at the kitten who was walking around in the box playing with a small fake mouse Karma had placed in there.

"Hmm.." I thought to myself. What would be a good name? "What about...Koneko?" Karma raised an eyebrow.

"Koneko?" He repeated. He was thinking before he looked at the box. "Yeah, alright. Koneko it is then." He shot a small smile at me which made my heart nearly skip a beat.

I turned back to Koneko. "Do you like that name? Koneko?" The kitten meowed happily in response batting it's mouse around. It was so cute!

...After dinner, I had to call my dad quickly and let him know the situation. After he got upset because his little 'girl' was staying at a boys house and then me explaining that he didn't know I was a girl he then calmed down and said I had to be back home tomorrow.

After that Karma and I just kinda sat on the couch watching TV a little too quiet.

It was a little uncomfortable, to be honest. I glanced over to Karma, he was watching T.V of course. My eyes felt a little heavy with sleep, I hadn't slept last night, not until I passed out practically.

I couldn't help but yawn aloud. This caught Karma's attention. He looked over to me raising his eyebrow. "Nagisa, are you tired?" No, I'm just yawning because I feel like it.

"A little." He leaned forward grabbing the remote and switching the T.V off. He yawned now too.

"Then let's just go to bed. The kitten's asleep so it's fine." He stood up stretching a little. "Uh-um K-Karma?"

He paused looking at me. "Hmm?" I stumbled over my words.  
"A-am...I sleeping...h-here tonight?" I pointed at the couch. He shook his head to my surprise. "Not gonna make you sleep here."

I couldn't bring myself to protest or say anything else. I only sighed quietly.

...Karma was nice enough to allow me to sleep in some of his old clothes that fit me nicely. Of course, I changed in the bathroom for obvious reasons which I'm sure Karma was confused about.

When I came back into the room dressed in Karma's old clothes along with my hair down he was lying on his side of the bed. He looked over to me as I entered showing a small smirk on his face.

"Wow." I looked at him confused. "What?" He grinned. "I didn't think you'd get into my pants so soon." My entire face went a deep scarlet after that comment left his lips. He burst out laughing.

"You're too cute Nagisa." He grinned. My heart was racing now. He patted the place were I slept before when I was here. I awkwardly walked over to my side sitting down next to him my face still red.

I sighed lying down on my pillow.

There was a long silence between us before I felt Karma move towards me. I opened my eyes looking up to see his face above mine.

I looked at him for a moment confused, he grinned slowly.

"Do you want a good night kiss?" My heart raced, I didn't know how to answer that! I avoided his gaze only for him to pull my head back to him.

"Uh-um...I-I..." That was all I could manage to say. Karma smiled slowly leaning down he paused his face was inches away from mine.

He moved his thumb across my face gently causing my eyes to close. I felt his warm breath before the soft warm feeling of his lips as they pressed against mine.

My heart raced yet I felt...happy...like a small bubble of happiness had just exploded and flowed through my body.

His lips pulled away briefly his soft breaths running across my lips. After a few seconds, his lips pressed against mine again kissing them repeatedly. He was slowly taking my breath away.

As if on my own my arms wrapped around Karma's neck bringing him lower, closer to me. He tilted his head putting more pressure against my lips.

I began to run my fingers through his red hair as he kissed me.

He pulled away leaving me panting. Before I could catch my breath I felt Karma's tongue slip its way into my mouth.

I pulled him closer again his tongue intertwined with mine.

He pulled away again briefly but this time when he did...a soft moan left my lips. My eyes flew open the first thing I saw was Karma's surprised look.

He was blushing...

oh no...

I shouldn't of

done that...

Out of sheer embarrassment, I pushed him away and hid under the covers.

"I-I-I-GOING TO SLEEP NOW!"

"N-Nagisa it's okay-"

"Nope! Sleeping-right now!" I heard a long sigh from Karma before he moved back to his side of the bed.

"Good night, Nagisa." He switched the lights off but I remained under the covers with a red face and a racing heart. 


	46. Chapter 45 Karma has a surprise?

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. I've been a bit under the weather the past few days so my apologies. I've also needed some time to think about how this chapter and the rest of the story will play out, also thank you all for supporting this fanfic and reviewing it. I love reading your reviews they make me smile honestly. Thank you all who are following the fanfic that means so much to me and I'm glad that this fanfic is a favorite to so many of you :) and lastly, thank you all for reading this fanfic that means so much to me. So glad to see you all love it. Anyway again I'm sorry for the late update to hope you all enjoy this chapter!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 45 Karma's surprise?

I opened my eyes finding myself once again in Karma's room. I lied there for a moment taking in the soft feeling of the pillow that was under my head.

As I lied there a thought entered my somewhat blank mind.

Karma. The kiss.

I rolled over to my side looking to see if Karma had been sleeping by my side again, he wasn't. He must have already gotten up before I did. As I replayed the events from yesterday I soon remembered that being alone in a janitors closet wasn't the only kiss I had received from Karma that day...

Oh God! I could feel my face heating up! Oh no, it was turning red, wasn't it? Oh god...oh lord of sushi! I got a french kiss...from Karma...Oh no...was he testing me? Was I suppose to play hard to get? Did I fail, was he going to hate me now!

I sighed aloud slowly...

Calm down Nagisa. Just...relax...he..probably just got caught up in the heat of the moment...maybe? What if he did that on purpose? Oh lord of sushi help me out here!

I fell back into my pillow looking up at the ceiling looking at the peeling paint.

So...Karma and I kissed...he likes me...I like him...but...

What's our relationship? Are...are we together or...

"Nagisa."

"AH!"

THUMP.

Ouch...that hurt. Oh hello, Mr. floor fancy meeting you here-not. I could hear Karma laughing from the other side of the bed. Part of me wanted to make a smart comment but I was feeling too shy to talk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sc-scare? You-you didn't scare me!" I mumbled from the floor, my feet were still hanging on the bed while the rest of me lay on the floor.

"Uh huh, so you just happened to fall on the floor." He sounded smug, I was just adding to his ego!

"Yeah, I do this sorta thing like, all the time." I heard him laughing again, I could have sat up and looked at his smug face but I preferred to stay here on this soft red carpet. I had a feeling the second I sat up and looked at Karma I would become a cherry.

"Riiiiiight. Well, listen," He paused. The sound of his footsteps caused me to jump, my feet joined me on the carpet. Ouch...I sat up rubbing my head slowly.

When I looked up Karma was standing in front of me. I didn't want to look at him...but...somehow I was unable to tear my eyes away from him. Like he had a hold on my gaze.

He slowly kneeled down in front of me showing a small smile on his lips.

"Do you wanna do something today?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Karma shrugged not really answering my question...

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." His little smug smile made my heart skip a beat. Why did he make me feel like this! Oh no, my was face turning red again!

I expected Karma to start laughing again but he didn't he just smiled at me with this look in his eyes that I couldn't pin point. It was mischievous but...at the same time...it was soft..and...gentle.

"So?" I didn't have to be back at my dad's house until later...so...I guess I could? Right? I glanced back over to Karma who just looked like...well Karma now. Was I just imaging that looks from before? Maybe I was...I mean, I was still half asleep.

I scratched the top of my head before answering.

"A-alright.."

"Good." Karma stood up and looked back down to me. "Get dressed then." He told me before he left the room closing the door behind him.

I guess Karma thought I was just a really 'shy' guy at this point, sometimes I even forget that I'm really a girl. I feel like I'm forgetting something else...I...I'm not sure what though.

...Wait-could this be...a...

a date? Well, I mean...we...we hang out before but...we were just hanging out...this might be an actual date...but what if it wasn't? What do you even do on a date? Are you suppose to act differently? What if it is a date and I mess it up! Will, Karma hate me!?

"Nagisa you better be getting dressed!" Oh, that's right.

"I-I am.," I mumbled..not like he heard that.

There wasn't a lot of choices to choose from the only clothes I had here were the ones I was wearing and the suit I had on yesterday. I sighed and put the suit on again. I decided to keep the black jacket off this time.

I put my shoes on and walked over to the bedroom door. When I opened it the first thing I saw was Karma sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. The kitten was on his lap.

He looked at me as I entered gave me a sideways look. I looked fancy ( if you can call a wrinkly suit fancy ) compared to his casual clothing.

"Oh that's right, you don't have any other clothes here. Well, doesn't matter will fix your clothing later." What did he mean by that? He turned back to the kitten patting its head slowly.

"You ready to go?" He asked me while he put the kitten back into the box. I rubbed the back of my neck slowly. "Uh...I guess." I answered unsurely.

I glanced at the kitten one last time before we left the apartment, it looked sleepy. Hopefully, it would be okay while we were gone...

Extra~

"All the pieces are in their place, once that little brat's alone will snatch him up."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT-THAT WORTHLESS CREATURE! I WANT MY BABY BACK! IF I DON'T GET MY BABY BACK I SWEAR I-"

"You'll have him back before the night's over."

"SHE!"

"What."

"SHE! DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BABY GIRL A HE!"

"I don't care what they're called so long as the jobs done, and I get my cash, right?"

"As long as you bring my baby back."


	47. Chapter 46 Their date

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 46 Their date.

"Karma where are we going?" That was the third time I asked that as we walked along the sidewalk.

"I can't tell you." And that was the third time he's said that. A thought was floating around in my head, was this an actual date? I know we had hung out before but, those weren't dates. Should I ask him if this is a date? What if this is a date and I look stupid for asking him? Ah, why is this so complicated!

I slammed into the back of Karma's shirt when he came to a sudden stop. I stumbled back slightly before I looked up at him confused as to why he had stopped so abruptly. He was looking up at something I followed his gaze.

It took me a second to realize we were standing in front of a clothing store. Karma looked back over to me, I nearly jumped when he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me inside of the shop.

We stopped, I looked around, there were tons of shirts, pants, jeans, even jackets, clothing for the fall and for the approaching winter that were hanging from racks. Some were folded neatly on shelves some were on display. I couldn't remember the last time I had stepped into a clothing store.

I never bought my own clothes, whenever there needed to be new clothes bought because of my growth or body changes my mothe-Hiromi would go shopping and leave me at the apartment. Then she would come home and force me to try all those clothes on by myself.

I ended up buying the chest binder one day on my way home from school. I had managed to get some cash from my dad's last visit and I hid it of course. Hiromi never gave me money she was too afraid I'd try to run away or buy boy clothing.

"Nagisa."

"Huh.." I looked up Karma's voice snapped me from my thoughts. Did I zone out again?

"Pick out what you want." He said pointing to the clothes. I stared blankly at him for a few minutes because I realized what he meant.

"W-what no I-Karma you can't-" I waved my hands frantically in front of me.

"I can and I am."

"B-but it's not my birthday or anything.." He shot me a weird look.

"It doesn't have to be, I can buy you things if I want." I felt my cheeks grow a little red. "Karma.." he cut me off when he patted the top of my head lightly.

"Now go look for something, we have other places to go." He said to me with a smile. That smile that I rarely saw...that smile he only showed me...

I felt my heart beating faster as we stood there looking at each other for a moment before he broke our gaze. "I'm gonna go see if I can find anything for you~" That tone...oh lord of sushi I hope he didn't find a maid outfit or something!

Before I could protest he walked off into the shop, I sighed slowly. I guess I didn't have a choice. I felt a bit awkward, not because Karma was making me pick out clothes but because of the outfit, I was currently wearing. This suit...people are looking at me...

I did my best to ignore them while I searched through the clothes that hung on the rack. I wonder what Karma was looking for...I hope he didn't come back with some maid outfit or something...

I stopped spotting a light blue hoodie. I pulled it out from the other shirts and jackets that hang on the rack.

I looked it at the sleeves, they were long, of course, it was a hoodie. It looked nice...it even had little pockets at the front and there was a long zipper that went down to close and open it. It looked...boyish, something I would never be allowed to pick if I was still under the watchful eye of my 'mother'.

"That looks nice."

"Ah!" I spun around with the hoodie still in my hand. Karma looked at me amused.

"Are you always going to get scared when I talk?"

"When you pop up behind me yeah!"

"Not my fault you're too slow."

"I'm not slow.."

"You are." Karma grinned, I rolled my eyes glancing at the folded clothing that was hanging over his arm. I looked back at him raising an eyebrow.

"What did you get.." He smiled again throwing the clothing at me. I pulled it down from my face quickly looking at him annoyed.

"I already paid for it..go put it on in the changing room. You look weird in...that." He pointed to my current clothing. I blushed a bit before he snatched the hoodie from me.

"I'm gonna go pay for this now~"

"Karma-" Crap he's gone! I sighed looking down at the clothes in my arms. I couldn't tell what they were folded up like this. I shrugged to myself and walked over the to changing rooms.

I walked into one of the changing rooms. Once I locked the door I began to undress from my current clothes. I paused when I had removed my shirt peering at the chest binder. I slowly ran my fingers across it thinking...

Oh, that's right...I'm a girl...would Karma be mad if he found out...I would have to tell him...at some point. I couldn't hide it forever. I hit my head lightly against the mirror before continuing to change.

When I was done I looked in the mirror wearing my new clothing. A pair of blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. Would my chest binder show through this? I checked in the mirror...

Good...it didn't show...but if I got the shirt wet that would be a different story...I looked over to my old clothes that were on the bench. Would Nakamura be mad if I just...left them they're...Ah-I had to take them!

I folded the clothing and put it under my arm before I opened the door again.

I saw Karma leaning against a wall waiting for me. When I walked out he chucked the hoodie to me. I caught it this time, I shot him a small grin he smiled before he rolled his eyes at me.

"Just leave those here." He pointed to the clothing under my arm. He was talking about the suit. "Nakamura gave it to me through.." I said slowly.

"It's in a better place Nagisa.." I laughed shortly "What?"

"It already smells and it's a little ripped...just leave it here. Nobody else needs to see such a horrible thing!" He covered his eyes dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh, he joined in.

"Fine...but if Nakamura gets mad you have to deal with it.."

"Fair enough." He said with a smile. I slipped the jacket on and put the suit down on the ground for another person to pick it up hopefully.

Karma walked over to me, he stood there for a moment, I was a little confused until he grabbed hold of my hand. My face instantly turned red. Karma looked smug, dang it this look was only adding to his ego!

"Ready to go?" He asked smoothly.  
"A-are we going..back to th-th-the apartment..." I asked not able to help but show my sheepishness.

"No, not yet. If we did it wouldn't be a very fun **date** , now would it." W-wait did..did he just call this a-were on a date?! This is a date!

My face was now the same shade as Karma's hair. Karma's smile grew. "Come on, we have other places to go." He tugged on my hand, I helplessly followed him still dazed by the word that had left his mouth.


	48. Chapter 47 Taking it slow

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 47 Taking it slow

"Alright, where should we head now?" Karma looked over to me I was still in a daze from the words he spoke just a few seconds ago. He still held that smug look on his face, obviously he was proud of himself.

I shifted my weight trying to think of something to say as my face was growing redder by the second.

~Growl~

Karma and I looked at each other awkwardly he looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Oh that's right, you haven't eaten anything have you." Some how I had forgotten about that. Karma pulled his phone out from his pocket and looked at it.

I didn't know exactly what he was looking at. "Alright, I know just the place." He had that grin back on his face. What was he up to, what was he planning?

To my surprise, Karma grabbed hold of my hand again and pulled me along. Again I didn't know where we were going whenever I tried to ask him he would just avoid the question. When he finally stopped I found myself standing in front of a familiar place.

It was a sushi place me and my dad had hung out at. Although the only thing I was focused on was the sushi part.

"Wow," I looked over to Karma. "What?" He was showing that mischievous smile of his.

"You look like a kid in front of a toy store right now." He was laughing my face heated up again. I looked away feeling embarrassed.

"I-I just like sushi.."

"I think you love it."

"Uh-um..."

"You gonna marry it?"

"W-what!" He broke out into laughter again. "K-Karma it-it's not funny!" I couldn't help but pout. I should be used to Karma's teasing but some how this teasing was different..like more in a playful way than a mischievous way...

"It's too funny." He sighed after he was done laughing. "Alright let's go in come on, wouldn't want you to starve to death before the dates over." That word again...he used it so calmly while I couldn't even say it.

I nodded quietly unable to speak since Karma had pretty much stolen my voice.

As we opened the shop the bell rang. I haven't been back here in so long, the last time I had was with my dad.

Karma and I sat down at the counter not really saying much to one another. I started to think again about something,

what was our relationship? I mean...I know we only kissed yesterday but...maybe I'm just rushing things too fast? Then again I never really experienced something like this. Was It supposed to go fast? Should I just take it slow? Show I mention this to Karma? Maybe I'm over thinking things...

"Nagisa." I looked over to Karma he always seemed to snap me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked at him confused.

"Are you having fun?" That was kinda weird to ask. All we really did was go cloth shopping but...I guess this was kinda fun. It was nice...to hang out with Karma. Especially after how stressful it's been lately. If I hadn't come to that show I don't think I would be sitting here right now with Karma.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Karma." I smiled brightly at him. For once, my smile wasn't an act. Wait...was I seeing things or...was Karma...blushing?

"No...no problem. Glad to see your happy. Beats you being cooped up all day inside."

"Yeah. I guess It was nice to get some fresh air."

"Was? We're not done here, we still have one more place to go." What? Where else could we go? I couldn't lie, Karma had peaked my interest.

He pulled his phone out checking something. He mumbled something to himself, I couldn't quite understand what he was saying.

We didn't talk much after that just quietly enjoying our sushi. I guess we didn't have to talk. Then again I didn't really know anything we could talk about right now...

...When we finished Karma paid the clerk even though I insisted he didn't. Now we were standing outside the place. I was waiting to hear something from Karma who was checking his phone again. Was there something important in there? Why was he on it so much? Wait...am I really getting jealous over a phone!?

"Alright, sorry about that. I needed to check something. Ready to go?" Oh, I guess he's done with his phone.

"Yeah." This time Karma didn't take my hand. Instead, he offered his hand. I looked at him a little confused.

"You wanna hold my hand?" My face heated up. H-he wants ME to hold his hand?

"Uh-um.." A smirk appeared on his lips. Darn it, I'm feeding that ego of his again! My heart was beating pretty fast. I tried to reach forward and grip Karma's hand but my arm refused to move!

Come on arm move! Come on just move!

Crap! Karma moved his hand away. He shrugged and began to walk again. No Karma come back! Crap! I hurried after him walking alongside him.

I should I tried harder!

We didn't talk during our walk. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault for not taking his hand...

...We stopped again.

"We have arrived," Karma announced. I looked up. We were...

at a movie theater?

Karma began walking again. He walked inside and up to the man behind the glass. He looked up at the movies that were playing today I looked as well.

Some were scary movies, others were comedies and the rest were just romance. None of them really interested me, then I spotted a movie the last one.

It was a horror movie but it was also funny. I had seen trailers about it. It was supposed to be about a haunted house or something and two retired super hero's check it out. I kinda wanted to see it but I was too scared of horror movies.

I hadn't noticed but Karma was following my gaze.

"That one." He pointed to the movie I was looking at. Karma are you crazy! That movie is supposed to be terrifying! My face was going pale thinking about how scary the movie would be.

Karma pulled me aside once he had gotten the tickets.

"Hmm...it's too early to go in right now. You wanna hang out in the arcade?" I was too dazed to her Karma's question. There was a ghost in the movie, zombies! I was going to be screaming like a girl! Wait...

"Nagisa, hey...earth to Nagisa."

"H-huh oh s-sorry.." Karma was inspecting me.

"Are you okay?" Should I lie or...should I be honest? I looked at Karma for a moment who was studying my expression. No...he wouldn't want me to lie to him..not now, not after what's happened.

"I-I'm just...a little...scared." Karma looked at me blankly then like a light bulb his face lit up with realization.

"Oh...that's right. You don't like scary movies." He slapped his face annoyed. "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten."

"I-it's okay.." He pulled his hand away from his face. He had that mischievous smile on his face, part of me felt like that movie was no accident suddenly.

"Of course, if you get scared I can always hold you~" He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Was that your plan?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? No..I would never.." He said sarcastically. Another one of Karma's plans.

"Uh huh..." I sighed. I couldn't be mad at him no matter how scary that movie was...

...We spent some of our time in the arcade shooting zombies on a small screen, racing and even having a small dance competition since Karma insisted he was a better dancer. He was...

Karma got us some popcorn and soda before we went into the theater. The movie hadn't started yet, previews were just rolling. We decided to sit in the back per Karma's request. I didn't really know why he wanted to sit in the back but then again I didn't really care where we sat.

Again there was a silence between us. I glanced over to Karma who was on his phone. I wanted to talk to him but...

BZZZ

Huh...my phone? I guess someone's texting me. Maybe it's Nakamura or Kayano. I dug into my pocket for my phone thankfully I had made sure to put it in these pants and not leave them in that suit that I left.

I unlocked my phone and looked at who messaged me. Huh? Karma, why was he texting me he was right next to me!

Karma: What's wrong. You look like you're upset and don't say you're okay. You're a horrible liar.

I glanced over to Karma who shot me a small smile. I scratched my head before I leaned back in the comfy theater chair and began to text back.

Nagisa: I just didn't want to interrupt you and your phone.

I waited hearing Karma snicker.

Karma: I was texting you, dummy.

Nagisa: Oh.

Karma: So, what's wrong. Tell me what's on your mind, that's what I'm here for.

I sighed looking over to Karma he met my gaze. I began to text again when Karma snatched my phone from my hand.

"H-hey!" He looked at me not saying anything.

"I said tell me. Not text me." I looked at him not saying anything for a moment. I sighed turning around in my seat so I could face him.

"Alright.." He leaned on his hand looking at me, I had his attention. I dug my nails into the fabric of the chair trying my best to bring my words to the surface.

I took a deep breath and looked at Karma again.

"R-remember last...night?" I finally spoke. Karma looked at me confused.

"What about last night?" I struggled trying to speak again.

"The..." I paused my gaze started to drift from his. "Goodnight kiss.." I mumbled.

I didn't think Karma heard me. I glanced back to him, he gave me a blank stare. Like a switch, his face suddenly turned a deep red.

"Oh.." He said. He looked away. An awkward silence fell between us. I turned around in my seat facing away from Karma.

"S-sorry! I-I shouldn't have said any-th-thing!" I was hiding my red face in my hands. Karma was quiet for a moment.

"N-no..I-I'm glad you spoke your mind."

"H-huh.." I felt Karma's grip on my arm. Surprised I looked at him. He was smiling at me, that smile he had before, that soft kinda smile..but this time he was a bit shyer.

"I'm...sorry about that..." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't really expecting him to apologize for that. "I...guess I kinda rushed things." He paused looking into my eyes. "I kinda got caught up in the moment. Sorry."

Was that true? Didn't he kiss me because...he wanted to?

"I want to make sure you're comfortable..around me, Nagisa. I know I tease you but..I'm not gonna do stuff like that right off the bat."

"K-Karma.."

"I...don't wanna...rush things...between us." We were both blushing right now. I never heard Karma say something like that...it almost made me question if that was Karma.

"W-wait..damn wa-was that too cheesy?" Nevermind that's Karma. I scratched my head a bit sheepish.

"N-no..it-it was perfect." Karma smiled at me again.

I looked at him dazed, slowly I leaned over the arm of my chair and planted a soft peck on his cheek before falling back into my seat. Karma looked surprised. He touched his cheek before that smile returned to his lips.

"You're...way.. too cute Nagisa."


	49. Chapter 48 It has begun

A Lost Nagisa chapter 48 It has begun

I'm going to have nightmares now because of that movie! Why did it have to be so scary! It wasn't even that funny! How was Karma even laughing at it?!

I sighed and looked beside me, Karma was sitting next to me on the bench. Somehow it had already gotten late, the sun was starting to set. The day seemed to have just flown by.

"You look so pale. Are you sure your okay?" Although Karma sounded concerned I assure you he was enjoying how terrified I was of that movie. How do I know? Because of that stupid grin on his face!

"I'm fine..." I muttered. That smile was still on his face! I was more than glad to wipe it off, not like I could take Karma through in a hand to hand fight. Heck even if I had a weapon I would loose!

"Aww come on, don't me mad~," he said messing up my hair. I shot him an annoyed look he returned it with his mischevious grin. I sighed aloud again and sat back against the bench.

"So what now?" I asked looking at him. For the first time in awhile, I found that I could actually look at Karma with out flipping out.

He shrugged. "We could go home. Unless you'd rather do something else?" I was feeling kinda tired honestly. Wait...

OH CRAP MY DAD! I was supposed to be home before it got dark! I pulled my phone from my pocket seeing the rows of messages from my father that questioned where I was.

I glanced over to Karma.

"I-I'll be right back...I have to call my dad.." I said sort of embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll be here." He said winking at me. My face was heating up again. I jumped up from the bench and bolted away before Karma had the chance to tease me. I stood in front of the movie theater still in Karma's view. He wouldn't be able to hear my conversation through.

I dialed my father's number. I don't think I could talk straight knowing Karma was watching me. Maybe if I just looked at this wall...yeah that's better.

It began to ring.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Nagisa! Where are you! I have been worried sick are you alright? I called your phone and texted you several times! It's already dark outside!" I felt guilty for making my father worried.

"Sorry, dad but they don't allow phones on in movie theaters." He went quiet. "D-dad are...are you oka-"

"You went to the movie theaters without me!?"

"S-sorry dad..."

"It's alright..we'll just have to go next time."

"Yeah."

"Wait a second! Who did you go with! Was it that friend of yours!"

"Karma?" I asked.

"Yes him. You spent a lot of time with him." Uh oh, he sounded suspicious. "Is he your boyfriend? Do I need to get my gu-"

"N-no no no dad! I'm fine! W-were just friends.." Boy was that a lie, but he wasn't my boyfriend...yet. W-wait what am I saying?!

"Hmm..."

"H-honestly dad-I swear."

"Uh huh..."

"I promise."

"Riiiight."

"I-I swear!"

"Nagisa it's getting late. I'd like you to come home alright?"

"A-alright."

"Oh and, don't think we're done with this conversation. Love you son bye." Crap!

He hung up and I sighed. Great, now I had to have the boyfriend talk with my dad even though I didn't have a boyfriend. Hopefully...I would soon.

I turned around ready to walk back to Karma when I stopped. Where did he go? I walked over to the bench he was gone. Had he went to look for a bathroom or something? Something about this situation had me worried.

I should try texting him. I pulled my phone out and began texting.

Nagisa: Hey Karma where are you?

I waited...and waited...and waited...nothing.

Did...did Karma ditch me? Snap out of Nagisa Karma wouldn't do that! Maybe his phone died?

I grew more panicked...I continued to wait for a reply but nothing.

...After five minutes I was running around shouting Karma's name. No reply. Where was he?! This was worrying me so much.

I stopped having searched the entire area I was panting out of breath. In the span of 10 minutes, I had managed to go into every shop, fast food place and anything else. Karma was nowhere to be found.

Something was wrong...

With no other idea as to what to do, I called the only person I knew could help.

"Hello."

"S-sir...I need your help..."

"What's wrong Nagisa? You sound worried."

"K-Karma he's...gone...I-he just vanished and-"

"Calm down Nagisa. Where are you?"

"I-in town..by the movie theater..."

"Stay put." He hung up. I felt a rush of the wind behind me. I turned to see my large yellow teacher behind me.

"H-hello sir."

"Good evening Nagisa." He looked at me for a moment. "Nuhuhuhu~ is that a new outfit I see? Oh, and do I smell a certain red head on you? Hmm, I wonder why. " My face was turning red again.

"W-what...n-no..."

"Nuhuhu~" W-wait why-what was he writing down in that note book! I didn't have time for this...

"S-sir...um..Karma."

"Oh yes..that's right. Don't fear Nagisa I'll track him down. You, on the other hand, must return home. No student of mind should be out here this late." I sighed.

"Yes, sir..."

"I'll escort you there seeing as your 'mother' is still looking for you."

"Right..." WAIT!

That's what I forgot! I forgot about her...I'm such an idiot! How could I just be out here when she's trying to kidnap me! D-did-is that what happened to Karma?!

Oh no...I put him in danger I-

"Nagisa this isn't your fault."

"H-huh.." Koro-Sensei placed a tentacle on top of my head looking me in the eyes. "I will find him don't worry. Don't blame yourself for the actions of another, alright?"

"...Alright...sir."

I just hope...Karma's okay...

.

.

.

.

Uh...my head...where am I? Uh...

My vision started to focus. I was in a dark room, there was one window and it was blocked off. I could feel a cloth over my mouth yet my eyes were exposed.

They made it hard to breathe in here on purpose...I'm too light headed to focus. My arms and legs are tired up to, dammit! What the hell even happened to me and-Wait...where's Nagisa!

I heard a click of what I assumed was a door. I was right when a door flew open a brighter light came through it. I recognized the person who was looking down upon me.

Those insane eyes that crooked smile. This man oozed insanity.

"Well look who's up. Was scared daddy's men hit you too hard." Your not my father bastard. You can go to hell for all I care. "I guess I should let you talk. Of course, if you scream it won't help. Yep, these walls are sound proof." Sound proof, are they concrete then? No..the rooms to warm and the floors to soft but not like carpet. It might be wood.

If I were underground it would be colder so that rules that out.

Takaoka pulled the cloth down from my face. Not like it mattered.

"Now, anything you like to say to daddy?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh? That wasn't very nice!" Wh-Ouch!

Damn, he kicked me in the gut. I swear if I get out of here I'm taking this fool down.

"As much as daddy wanted to see you kids again I didn't do this for myself. No, I was-well let's say it was a job I couldn't refuse." Huh...what does he...

Another figure entered the room, a slimmer shorter figure, a woman. As she got closer to me I saw her face.

That.

Witch.


	50. Chapter 49 Karma's in trouble

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 49 Karma's in trouble

"You witch." I was met with a cold slap from that witches hand.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WERE IS MY BABY GIRL!" She was crazy. Completely crazy, I'm glad she's not around Nagisa anymore. "ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know." Like I'd let you anywhere near Nagisa you witch.

Her face darkened but it didn't real faze me. Being kidnapped and being glared at by two insane people, it's something that might make some people break but me, Nah. Not when you have the life I do.

"LAIR!" She pointed a gun at my forehead a handgun. I didn't care. She didn't seem to like that. "ANSWER ME BEFORE I-"

"Now now, you don't want to kill him, not yet." What were they planning? She slowly lowered the hand gun from my head. What a pity, she doesn't have the guts to kill someone. Only to hurt.

"As long as we have this little brat your child will come running. If you kill him then you can kiss your kid goodbye." So that's their plan. Doesn't matter, Nagisa will have told the octopus about it already.

"If...if it's for my baby girl then, I'll keep you around a little longer." She was glaring at me again. I just looked bored, Nah more like amused by them.

The witch put the gun back in the pocket of her pants.

"I'll leave him to you then, Mr. Takaoka." She waved before she left the room. Takaoka's face looked distorted but not as distorted as that witches face.

"Oh and, don't bother being hopeful. There's no way that monster will sniff you out." I raised my eyebrow. What did he mean? He couldn't have possibly masked my scent.

I looked up seeing Takaoka had a can in his hand. He was shaking it, I read the label.

Cologne?

"All I need to do is make you smell different. Then that monster will have no clue where you are." He shook the can some more and sprayed it on me.

I coughed-it smelled horrible!

"Now, daddy has some work he needs to get done. You sit here and I just might bring you something to eat later." I don't want your damn food, I rather starve.

"No thanks. I'm sure your cooking taste worse than you look."

"Why you little brat!" He delivered another blow to my stomach. I forcefully couched a little blood up. "You better behave, or daddy might lose his temper." After that, he left.

I sighed, I'm no damn damsel in distress. This knot is pretty tight if I find something sharp I can cut it, simple.

I looked around the dark room only able to see a few things. Nothing looked sharp enough. Oh, that's right, I have that pocket knife I carry with me. If I could just reach my pocket...

I turned on my side trying to lower my hand into my pocket. Got it!

They're amateurs if you're going to kidnap someone you can't forget to empty their pockets.

I turned the pocket knife upside down allowing the blade to come out. After that, I slid the small knife under the rope. This knot was tight and this rope was thick.

This rope wouldn't cut so easily it'll take some time. I better get cutting, once my hands are free getting out of here will be easy. But I'll have to teach that witch a lesson before I go.

.

.

.

He's still not answering his phone...This isn't like him. He would have answered by now!

"Nagisa, are you hungry?" I shook my head.

"No...I'm..fine." How could I think about food at a time like this!?

My dad sighed. "Alright...if you need to talk about something let me know."

"Okay..." He closed the door to my room after that. I sighed falling back on my bed. I continued to look at the phone. Koro-Sensei was having trouble finding him...

Wouldn't it be easy to find him by now? You think since Koro-Sensei is basically a blood hound it be easy, right? Why couldn't he find him then...

Did he get kidnapped...by Hiromi? Was...was this my fault? If I went to her...would she let Karma go? I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! I-I had to help him...he...I couldn't let him get hurt because of me!

Besides, she wanted me. If I went to her maybe she would leave him alone...

But, Karma...before...he

 _"Stop sacrificing yourself! You're a part of this team as much as everyone else!"_

 _"But-but she wants me! If I just_ went _then you guys wouldn't be in danger because of me!"_

 _"Just because your mother's insain doesn't mean it's your fault! I won't let you run away again!"_

Would he really be happy with me going, giving my self up? Giving my freedom up so he could be safe? ...

I gripped the blanket on my bed digging my nails into it...

...No...He wouldn't...but,

I don't care. As long as he's safe...that's all that matters... even...even if Karma doesn't like it...

...I waited around on my bed wide awake. I looked at my phone. I read the clock on it.

12:45.

Good, dad should be asleep right now. I walked over to my door and opened it looking out into the hall way. The apartment was dark, dad was nowhere to be found. Good.

I turned back and grabbed my coat that was sitting on my bed.

...I have to do this...even if I'm scared...I have to do this for Karma...because...

he always protects me...he always makes sure I'm safe...even if I don't agree with him. I have to do that right now. Even if he hates me,

because I care about him.

BEEP.

Karma?! I rushed over to my phone. A text...from Karma!

I read it my heart beating fast with relief. That relief dissipated when I read the text...

Karma: I have your friend if you want him come, alone. Without your monster teacher, if he comes I will kill your friend. You have two hours to come if you don't he dies. Don't keep me waiting.

No...no no no! Karma!

I shoved the phone in my pocket and bolted out of the apartment.

I had to get Karma back...

 **even if it cost me my life...**


	51. Chapter 50 Nagisa's had enough

Hey, guys! Thanks for all the support you give this fanfiction! I'm glad you all enjoy it! I know this fan fiction will come to a close soon but not this chapter. Before this fan fiction gets underway I would like to know what you all want to see from me, fanfiction wise. It doesn't just have to be Karma x Nagisa or just assassination classroom, it can be anything as long as I know what it is.

Let me know!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys, you all rock!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 50! Nagisa's had enough.

Come on..come on! The rope is almost cut just a little more! I have to get free once I do that I can teach that witch a lesson. All that matters is that Nagisa's safe.

"Hey, kiddo let's see-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shit!

My head hit the ground roughly as Takaoka shoved me to the floor removing the knife from my grasp. Dammit! I was so close!

"You might want to behave. Your little friend will be arriving soon, I'd hate to give him a hard time..." Nagisa! No, that idiot why was he coming here! He had to have Koro-Sensei with him-right?! "Daddy thought he could trust you, too bad. I'll just have to put you to sleep for now. Daddy can't have you running loose, not while the plan is so close to being complete." Plan? So I was just some pawn in this plan?!

That pisses me off!

Damn, he's got a bat... this can't be good. Shit, I have to do something! I can't just let this happen! If Nagisa's coming here no doubt he'll give up if he's alone. He could take on his mom but he's too nice to hurt her even if she's a witch.

He can't take down Takaoka not when the guy's got his guard up like he does now. Dammit!

"Sorry, kiddo." No! I-I have to protect Nagisa I have to! I can't let this happen! I-

 _BANG._

.

.

I have to face this. It's my problem, Karma's in danger because of me. I...have to end this.

I stopped looking down at my phone, I looked at the coordinates, this was it...

My...old apartment.

Inside my mother was waiting for me...and...she wouldn't be happy.

I sighed putting my phone away.

I have to do this.

I walked up the stairs each step felt like a shot to my heart. My hands shook with...fear? No...anger.

The cold wind blew against my face sending a shiver down my spine and assuring me that this wasn't a dream that this, was real.

I stopped and looked at the door, my door. The door that used to lead to a home-no I couldn't even call it that. It was just a prison, a place where my life was already planned out for me. Where my personality was already made, where the clothes I wore were decided for me. A place where I was just some crazy woman's second play through.

Someone I used to call my mother, even if I was grateful for the things she did for me, feeding me, clothing me, giving me a warm place to stay. Giving birth to me. None of that mattered to her though.

To her, I was just an un-obedient child, a broken game. I was forgiving all this time, I tried to forgive, I thought she would change, but she didn't. She wouldn't.

She just wanted to hurt.

...

I knocked on the door slowly.

I heard movement on the inside of the apartment. The knob began to turn as if in slow motion. I gripped my shirt tightly swallowing a lump in my throat.

The door opened slowly and I saw those cold deceiving eyes that locked onto me as if she had found her missing game.

Within seconds I was caught in the embrace of this woman I used to call my mother.

"Nagisa! My little girl, you're safe!" The words she said cut through me like a knife. Part of me wanted to believe those words were real that she really missed me that she really cared for me.

But I knew...

"I thought I would have to leave without you sweetie. But I could never do that, what would I do without my little girl?"

That's all I was to her. Just her tool. Just her second play through.

"Why don't you come inside sweetie? I just need to get the tickets and we can be off to America by tomorrow..."

 _I'd always been her tool..._

"We can start a new life...just you and me sweetie..."

 _But..._

"And if anyone tries to get in the way...mommy will just have to dispose of them..."

 **That was about to change**...

"Now let's go-"

 **"No."**

...

"What..."

"I said no." Her face...it looked like her reality was breaking apart. Like she had just been hit with reality.

"What...did you...just...say..." I struggled to find my voice, I took a deep breath.

You

Can

Do

This.

"I said no!" I said in a louder voice...She stared at me blankly for a moment like she thought she had misheard me. Suddenly a darkness overtook her face a deep dark anger I had only seen once before.

When I had disobeyed her before...

 _SLAP._

I stumbled backward the cold hand hit my face like a cold icy wind. I held the surface before looking back at the angry woman.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU WILL RESPECT ME! ALL I'VE EVER DONE FOR YOU IS GOOD!" She paused panting heavily, angrily. "It's that boy...he's made you think like this...Mommy needs to get rid of him.."

Karma! No!

She turned around slowly. I rushed over grabbing her arm tightly. Her head snapped back to me like a wild animal that's been touched by their prey.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I looked up at her. She paused her jaw dropped when she saw the look that lingered in my eyes.

The look I had when I faced Takaoka for the second time.

 **The look of an assassin.**

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! I AM YOUR MOTHER-"

"No. You are not my mother..."

"WHAT!" My grip tightened.

"You're not my mother! Mothers are caring! Mothers are nice! They love their child despite their flaws! You ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Her face looked like it was breaking apart...like her game had finally broken.

She thrusted her arm sending me to the cold porch. I quickly sat up ignoring the sudden pain that had come to my arm. I couldn't worry about myself I had to get to Karma.

I stood up again holding my arm a little.

"Wh-where's Karma..." I panted...she looked at me like she had fully gone insane.

"Oh...that's your friend's name? ...Don't worry sweetie...mommy's going to make it all better...she'll get rid of this Karma..." She was insane...

I had to get in there and get Karma back...I stood up fully taking a long deep breath.

I closed my eyes focusing all my senses...

I opened my eyes again smiling sweetly at her. She seemed taken aback by this sudden change in attitude.

I slowly walked towards her as if it was a normal day like I was walking up to my 'mother' to ask how her day was...

I stopped in front of her that smile still planted on my face. My eyes were calm no trace of bloodlust in them...

"Nagisa..."

I'm sorry...

 _BAM._

...I looked at her lying unconscious on the porch...she looked so calm...so sain...maybe...maybe in another life...

maybe you could be my mother again...

and maybe...

You'll love me the way I loved you... 


	52. Chapter 51 The final battle

Hey guys, so to clear up any confusion from the last chapter, in case any of you were confused no Nagisa didn't kill his mother. He simply just knocked her out. She is not dead just unconscious. Also if there were some places in that chapter that were either confusing or weird that might be a typo. I had written the chapter late last night so sometimes I don't catch mistakes that I make. Sorry if I confused anyone...

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

A Lost Nagisa chapter 51 The final fight

I walked into the apartment the door closed behind me. She was out cold which meant I could rescue Karma with out any problem.

But, when I began to proceed I stopped...I felt like I had missed something...like something was wrong...what...was it?

"Well, kiddo we meet again. It's been awhile, daddy sure missed you."  
I looked up and I was met with a familiar face...a face I thought I would never see again...a face I didn't want to see again.

Takaoka. What...what was he doing here?! Was he working with her...

"The last time daddy saw you he didn't like the way you treated him...so...daddy's going to have to teach you a lesson..." He looked insain...like Hiromi...

I would have difficulty taking him down. He already knew me and my fighting style. He knew what I would do. He would see it coming...

What was I supposed to do now!?

Before I had time to think I was hit with the barreling force of a bull and I ended up smashing into a shelf that was behind me. I fell to the floor the books on the shelf fell around me.

He caught me off guard...

"Hehe...you should be paying attention kiddo...you might get hurt..." Darn it...I can't just fight him head on like this! Come on Nagisa think...think! I can't stun him..I don't even have one weapon..besides he'd see that coming...

"Come on kid...fight back..." He was looming over me. Like I had been caught in the darkness..."I'd be nice and give you a weapon but, I'd rather not.." He pulled a sharp knife from his pocket. My heart beated loudly.

Nagisa...stay calm...your an assassin...you can do this...

He lunged forward with the blade gripped in his hand. I ducked and rolled out of the way by just a second. He was quick, quicker than before. His guard wouldn't be let down, not this time. He knew better than to underestimate me.

"Aww, what's wrong kiddo, got no fight in ya? Where's all that courage you had before?!" I had to do something...I couldn't let him win!

He bolted forward slamming into me. I slammed into the wall behind me breaking some of the wall paper. My body ached...my arms, legs, stomach my entire body screamed out in pain. Clearly, he wasn't holding back...

I struggled to stand up my breathing was ragged. My vision was starting to blur...no Nagisa...stay...stay..stay awake...

I have to focus...just...focus...

"If you aren't going to fight back I guess there's no point in dragging it out.." He lunged forward again...

SLICE

I panted heavily...I looked over my shoulder, he looked shocked touching the mark that I had made on his face. The cut was bleeding...I held the sharp piece of glass in my hand...

"You little brat! I was going to make your death quick but I'll make you suffer!" I made him mad...oh great...

He charged forward slicing the air trying to cut me I dodged every attempt just barely. My vision was becoming blurry, my head felt heavy with pain. Every movement I made sent a jolt of pain through my body.

He was faster than me right now, he was sharper, he was smarter...my steps...I began to stumble...one wrong move...and I was done for...

I have to...stay awake...for Karma...I...I have to...fight...for him...for...my friends...for...everyone...that...I cared...about...

I froze...feeling a sharp pain in my torso...I felt warm...liquid...I looked down slowly...seeing the scarlet liquid flow from my torso...around the blade that had been thrust into me...

I...

I had been...

stabbed...

My legs weakened...I fell to my knee's and coughed some blood up...was...was this the end?

I...I'm sorry...Karma...I-I tried...

"Hahaha! I beat him! I beat that brat! HAHAHAHAHAH!" I heard the echo of Takaoka's insane laugh...the blood dripped darkening the white cart under me. My eyes closed and I fell onto my back...unable to move.

I couldn't do anything...pain flowed through my body...

This...was the...end...for me...wasn't it? My...life...my story...had..

come to...

an end...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BANG.

...What...

what...happened...

I felt a warmth come to my face...was I...dead? I opened my eyes my vision was still blurry...I saw red...blood?

.

.

.

"Nagisa! Nagisa stay with me! Come on stay with me! Please!"

"Kar...ma..."

"You'll be okay...just stay with me!" I'm...so sleepy...though...so...so sleepy... darkness came...

.

.

"Nagisa...NAGISA! Nagisa wake up! Please!" Damn! I have to stop the bleeding fast!

I pulled my jacket off tearing the sleeves off and wrapping it around the spot where the bleeding was coming from. If I remove the knife the wound might get worse...I have to patch it up though or the bleeding won't stop...

I pulled out my phone quickly.

"Ritsu!"

"Good evening Karma!"

"Ritsu contact Koro-Sensei and tell him to come here asap."

"Sending message to Koro-Sensei." It might take him a few minutes to get here I have to find something to patch Nagisa up with until then.

I rushed around the destroyed apartment looking for something-anything that could help. I ran into the bathroom looking through the cabinets...

A first aid kit-This'll hold for now!

I rushed back into the living room running back to the unconscious Nagisa...I checked his pulse...good he was still alive...he was still breathing...barely. I hope the octopus gets here quickly!

I looked at the wound...if I'm going to treat this I'll have to remove the extra layers of clothing...I'll need to remove the knife to...damn.

I removed Nagisa's hoodie that was covered in a bit of blood, then his shirt and his tank top. I had to rip the short and tank top because of the knife but it didn't matter.

I need to remove the knife...this might hurt...wait what's that? Is...is this a...chest binder? Why...why is Nagisa wearing a chest binder...

I-I don't have time to worry about this right now! I need to treat the wound! I gripped the knife holding in my breath before I pulled it from Nagisa's torso. The blood ran faster. I quickly wrapped my torn up jacket around the wound tightly trying to stop the bleeding.

I suddenly felt a gush of wind. I turned around to see the octopus...thank god...I never thought I'd be so happy to see him...some how he looked more worried than I did. Even with that permanent smile on his face...

He didn't say anything. He just began to treat to Nagisa's wound stopping the bleeding some how before cleaning and stitching it up. I sighed...hopefully he would be okay...

I looked over to Koro-Sensei still worried.

"He's...he's going to be okay...right?" He looked back at me..some how he was calmer than I was right now.

"He'll be just fine Karma. He just needs to rest." I looked back over to Nagisa who looked...peaceful in his sleep.

...I hope he was okay...but,

Why...why

was he wearing...

a chest binder?

He...he was...

 **...a girl?**


	53. Chapter 52 Karma knows

A Lost Nagisa chapter 52 Karma knows.

My head hurts...my...stomach hurts...am...am I dead? I feel...warmth...comfort...my hand...feels warm...

I opened my eyes slowly...my vision was still blurry..but it began to focus...when it did I could see Karma's sleeping face in front of me...he was sitting in a chair in front of me...and..he,

was holding my hand!

Wait...what...what happened...

my free hand moved to my torso...

oh...that's right...I...got stabbed...but, I...was okay now...somehow...

But, ...how did I get here? How did I get to the E-class infirmary?

I looked over... out the old windows. It was dark out still...what time was it? How long was I out? I honestly couldn't tell...I turned my eyes back to my hand that was in Karmas. He had a tight grip on my hand...I hope I didn't worry him...

He looked peaceful while he was asleep...he,

he wasn't here the entire time...was he? W-was-has he been at my side...while I was asleep all this time?

...I couldn't help but smile.

Everyone always thought Karma was a trouble marker...someone who liked to play pranks...someone who didn't really care about others. But, this side...this side of Karma, this was the side they didn't see...

He's comforted me when I've cried, he's been at my side when I needed him. He kept fighting even when I gave up...and he cut through the wall of ice that separated us...he was caring, he was kind...he was a little mischievous but he still had a good heart...

He didn't treat me like his pawn, or his toy...

he treated me like someone he cared about,  
someone he wanted by his side,  
someone he could never let go of...

...

someone he loved...

I held his hand a little tighter. I stared at his sleeping face.

...I should tell him...my secret. Even...even if he gets mad...or he's upset...he...he deserves to know. I shouldn't keep something like that from him. Even...even if I was afraid...

His hand began to move a little, the action nearly made me jump. His eyes began to open slowly, foggy amber eyes looked at me. I could tell he wasn't fully awake yet. He seemed...dazed.

He lifted his chin off the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He yawned a little before he looked at me again.

"Hey, ...feeling better?" I nodded slowly. He smiled brushing my hair away from my face. "You...scared me, I-I thought you died.." he muttered his smile vanished...

"I-I'm...sorry...I...didn't mean to worry you.." My eyes drifted away from his. He sighed aloud before letting go of my hand.

"Nagisa, why...did you do that?" I looked at him confused. "Why did you come...why didn't you just...stay away.." his words hurt me a little...I dug my nails into the bed sheet still not looking at him.

"I...I just couldn't leave you there Karma.."

"Nagisa-" I sat up.

"It was my problem...I had to solve it."

"Nagisa, you don't have to face every problem alone.." I couldn't find a reply to his response...I didn't know what to say...he...was right...I guess I had just been...stubborn all this time.

"I-I didn't...want to put you...in danger.." I muttered. He leaned over me gripping the sheets of the bed.

"Nagisa, I care about you. I'll put myself in danger for you, whether you like it or not. That's what I'm here for. Stop dealing with every problem alone." He was right...

I looked up slowly, my eyes met with his. He didn't say anything he only looked at me. I wanted to lean forward, I wanted to...kiss him...but...for some reason...I couldn't. I knew I shouldn't...that...it wasn't the right time...

He leaned away standing up straight. He looked uneasy all of a sudden...he began to shift his weight before he looked over to me nervously...this...this wasn't like him.

"Nagisa, I need to talk to you...about something.." I looked at him a little concerned.

"What...what is it?" I began to grow nervous for some reason.

His eyes drifted away from mine. He was stalling...

"Nagisa...I..." he paused...as if he were trying to find the right words..."I...um.." he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

He turned back and looked at me. "I...know your secret, Nagisa."

He...he knew...

he...he knew I...was a...

...

...

my heart sank..my palms went cold..my eyes dropped from his...I couldn't look at him...I felt embarrassed...shameful...was he mad? Was he upset? Disappointed? Was he going to tell me he didn't like me now because I wasn't really a boy? Was he going to hate me forever?

I began to sob, I couldn't help it. I must have looked like an idiot to him! Or a cry baby.I must have looked so pethetic...he probably hates me! I-I can't look at him...

I covered my face with my hands sobbing uncontrollably.

I was going to lose him, as a friend and...as more than a friend...he was..he was going to hate me!

Suddenly my hands were pulled away from my face.

"Nagisa, Nagisa look at me." No I-I couldn't look at him...I-I was too scared...I pulled my arms away from him.

"Don't touch me! I-I can't look at you...just...leave me..alone.."

I felt him grip my arm tightly. He wouldn't let go.

"No. We're not going through this again! I'm not going to let you distant yourself from me again!"

"I-I-I lied to you! I can't-"

"Nagisa, listen to me. I found out before you were even brought back here. I stayed by your side, I needed to make sure you were okay! Do you honestly think I would do that if I didn't care?!"

"I..I.." He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. He looked like he was holding back tears himself.

"I didn't fall in love with a boy or a girl. **I fell in love with Nagisa Shiota.** I don't care what your gender is. Your. Still. Nagisa." Streams of tears were falling down my face...I couldn't bring myself to speak..or look away from him.

" **You're still the person I fell in love with...no matter what.** " He wrapped his arms around me pulling my head into his chest. I gripped his shirt as if he were the only thing I was hanging on to.

"I'll never let you go...Nagisa. Ever."

I grew sleepy as Karma held me in his arms...my eyes began to close...and sleep claimed me... 


	54. Chapter 53 Nagisa's feelings for Karma

A Lost Nagisa chapter 53 Nagisa's feelings for Karma.

I laid there ...feeling...colder than before...like a warmth was missing. Like..someone was missing...

I opened my eyes...daylight poured into my eyes and I shielded them for a few seconds before they adjusted.

I saw a familiar smile in front of me and small eyes staring down at me.

"Well, good morning Nagisa." Koro-Sensei...but where was Karma? He...he didn't...leave me...did he? Koro-Sensei placed a tentacle on my head. "Don't fret Nagisa, Karmas in class. He'll return once he's done." Did he read my mind? No, he couldn't do that...I think.

"Oh...I-I see.." I muttered sitting up slowly. I looked at Koro-Sensei who's face was pink. I was confused at first to why he was pink until I realized I was wearing Karma's black jacket that he always wore.

Oh, that explains it.

He must have put it on me while I was asleep...

I smiled slowly pulling the jacket closer to me.

Karma managed to make me smile, even when he wasn't here.

CLICK.

W-wait did-Koro-Sensei just take a photo of me? I looked over seeing him admiring the photo he just took. I rolled my eyes, yep Koro-Sensei was being a shipper right now.

"Wait, sir shouldn't you be teaching right now?" He has sipped some tea that he suddenly had. Man, he was fast...

"Worry not, your English teacher is filling in for me." Bitch-Sensei was teaching other than English? She was doing more work? "I...can't image that she's...happy sir."

"Hmm.."

"Are you kidding me! No way in hell am I doing extra work!"

"I'll give you this coupon for a free spa day~"

"You think some stupid spa day will win me over!?"

"How about a coupon for two free drinks at a bar..."

"...These brats better not mess with me!"

.

"She was ecstatic nuhuh~" Some how, I doubt that. Koro-Sensei vanished for a split second before he reappeared with a neatly folded uniform. A copy of the one I would normally wear...did he make that? Or did he actually buy it? He even had the vest?!

He set them down on the end of the bed.

"If you are feeling well then please, do join us in class." He paused. "I would hate for you to miss the chance to assassinate me~" His face was covered in green stripes.

I nodded.."Right..sir." He nodded and turned to leave. He paused at the door turning back to me.

"Oh and, your father has left a call for you. See to it once you are well..."

"T-thank you sir.." He turned and left the room after that. I looked down at the jacket again. The sleeves were a little too big on me and the jacket its self-was longer than I was. It was just bigger on me than it was on Karma.

Still, I liked wearing it. It...felt like Karma was actually here with me. Like he was holding me. It was...nice.

I looked over to the clothes that Koro-Sensei had brought me.

I guess I should get changed...

I stood up removing the jacket and setting it down on the bed. I realized the shirt that I was wearing had a large tear from the torso down. So did the under shirt under it.

I removed them and looked at my chest binder...

I ran my finger along its soft fabric slowly...

I didn't fall in love with a boy or a girl. I fell in love with Nagisa Shiota. I don't care what your gender is. Your. Still. Nagisa." ... "You're still the person I fell in love with...no matter what."

Those words echoed in my head. I...didn't know how to feel about it. I was happy-ecstatic that he said that...but, at the same time, I felt..awkward around him. Like I was meeting him for the first time again, but...as someones else.

Did...did Karma feel awkward? Would, would we ever be the same? Would he still treat me like his friend or...start treating me like a girl...

I...I don't know how to feel about this...

I began to shake from the cold that was hitting my exposed skin. I should finish getting dressed. Unless I want to freeze.

...Once I finished dressing I sat back down on the bed.

Did anyone else know about my secret? ...Karma..wouldn't tell anyone...would he? He, he wouldn't do that...I know he wouldn't.

I heard the door slide open,

speaking of.

He stopped and looked at me, there was...an...awkward exchange of looks. He didn't say anything, the tension in the air..it was hard to breathe..it felt like it was suffocating me.

Should...I say something? I drew in a sharp breath when he started to walk closer to me. I froze, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't read his expression...it was difficult to read his emotions to.

He stopped in front of me and looked at me. He still didn't say anything...was...was he mad at me?

He reached his hand forward slowly. I didn't move.

He ran his fingers through my hair slowly, my face started to change colors again... a small smile appeared on his lips...I breathed a little easier. His smile cut through some of the tension in the air.

"You seem better." He finally said. He ran his thumb across my cheek slowly. Shivers ran down my spine...

"I-I...Uh-um..." I tried to speak but Karma had seemed to have taken my ability to speak away. I looked at him, I relaxed when I saw the look on his face.

That mischievous look in his eyes, that smug smile on his face. It was a look he had on a lot when he teased me, a look that I had seen often.

It was...reassuring

When he noticed I relaxed he leaned closer to me. My heart beated a little faster.

Thump...thump thump...thump thump.

He leaned closer...

Thump thump thump, thump thump thump,

.

.

.

.

SNAP.

Wait what was that.

Karma and I looked at the door simultaneously.

Nakamura was standing there with her phone in her hand. She was grinning.

"Well,~ didn't I come at a great time." Karma looked annoyed. I was surprised he wasn't apart of this. Karma and I looked at each other awkwardly before he moved away from me.

Dang it Nakamura!

Before Karma could curse Nakamura out a familiar green-haired girl popped her head in. She smiled happily and bolted over to me hugging my tightly almost making it impossible for me to breathe.

"Nagisa! I'm so glad you're okay!" She squeezed me tighter.

"K-Kayano-to-tight!"

"Huh-oh sorry!" She let go I breathed...I think she's more dangerous than Hiromi. W-wait what happened to her and Takaoka?! I..I hope they were behind bars...

And...I hope Hiromi is...okay. Even if she's insain...it's, not her fault she's like that...

She didn't have the greatest child hood growing up...

"You know Nagisa...my mother would never let me grow my hair out. A girl is ever so much prettier with long hair..."

She may have sounded insane at times but...I could still hear parts of her childhood that she told me about...parts that...may have made her into the person she is today...

"I always had to work...I never got to wear any pretty clothes...no man would ever dare look at a woman who was covered in dirt..."

I hope...we can make up one day. And...I hope I can get my mother back...one day. 


	55. Chapter 54 Forgive and Forget

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 54 Forgive and forget.

Once Nakamura and Kayano left the room Karma and I were alone again...

Although I still felt awkward I didn't feel as awkward as before. He turned to me struggling to find his words. Obviously, the mood from earlier had been ruined thanks to Nakamura and Kayano. I was glad to see them though.

Karma walked over to me sitting down beside me. He didn't look at me, I couldn't figure out what he was thinking...

"Nagisa." He slowly looked at me.

"Y-yes...Karma?" He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Listen, I know...your...'mom' is crazy. I know that...you...wouldn't expect me of all people to be saying this but," He paused gripping the sheets of the bed tightly.

"I...still think you should...see her, of course, once she's actually more sain and...your safe and not in danger." He stopped checking my expression. I couldn't lie. I was shocked to hear Karma say that.

I didn't expect it from him at all...

"K-Karma...um...I-I don't understand...why..I-I mean you-I thought you would..want me to stay away from her." He looked away from me. Obviously, I had hit a nerve. I hope I didn't make him mad.

He stood up.

"K-Karma w-wait I-I'm sorry.." He turned to me.

"Nagisa, my parents are never home. Do you know the last time I actually saw them in person?" I shrugged quietly..."When I was like eight. After they left some dumb maid was taking care of me until I was old enough to take care of myself." My gaze dropped from his.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"...I'm sorry I...didn't mean to be a jerk...it's just.." He paused again. He sighed I could hear him walking around the room a little. He stopped.

"My point is Nagisa, your mother wants more to do with you than my parents do. She might be unstable right now...but, I think...once she's better...you...you should try to...forgive her. I know this sounds weird coming from me...but-"

"Karma..." I looked up at him... "If-when I visit my...mom..will...will you come...with me?" He looked at me for a moment not saying anything.

He walked forward placing a hand on my head and slowly smiled.

"Of course, Nagisa. I'll be by your side, no matter what."

"...Thanks...Karma." He smiled at me.

"Oh, by the way. Since our date was ruined I guess will just have to go on another one..." He looked back at me giving me a knowing smile. I couldn't help the red color that was coming to my face.

I lowered my head.

"Uh-um. Are...are you sure...I-I mean...I-I'm...a..." He suddenly grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him. His smile was gone...

"What did I say yesterday huh? Your still Nagisa, remember. If you forget that I'll just remind keep reminding you."

"I-I know...but..." I paused looking away from him.." I just...feel bad for...lying to you..I-I feel like...I owe you..."

"Truth be told, if I was in your shoes I would have done the same." His hand dropped from my chin and wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to him.

Instinctively I looked at him. He was smiling again...

"And if you want to make it up to me, then go on a date with me." My face was turning a deep scarlet...I wasn't sure if it was because Karma's face was inches from mine or because he said that.

"..O-okay..." I mumbled out. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my cheek before he let go of me.

"Good. You should probably go call your dad back now. I bet he's worried." He said before he left the room. He had left me utterly speechless...

..."I-I'm grounded?!"

"I'm sorry Nagisa but I can't have you running out like that when I'm gone or asleep. Especially when it's dark out and you're not telling me where you go! Until you learn to follow my orders I'm afraid you're grounded."

"But...but.." I sighed into the phone. I guess it was only fair...I did make him worry. He was only doing it before he cared about me. I couldn't say that I was happy about it through.

"I'm sorry Nagisa. Now when you finish school your to come straight home. Is that clear?"

"Yes...dad."

"Good, I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright..." He hung up.

I guess that date with Karma would have to wait. Who know's how long I'd be grounded. I mean, he knew what happened so...

probably 2-4 weeks...I'm gonna be trapped in my apartment forever...

I put the school phone back on the desk. I glanced over to the clock that hung on the wall...

I guess I should be getting home. The last class of the day will be ending in about five minutes. I

I turned to exit the room I stepped into the hall way when I paused seeing Nakamura against the wall. She looked like she had been waiting for me.

"Uh...hey," I said slowly.

"Hey. So I guess you and Karma are okay now?" I nodded slowly and smiled. She smiled too.

"Good. See, I told you it would be alright." I scratched the back of my head.

"Y-Yeah.I guess you were right."

"You going home now?"

"Yeah...I got grounded...it kinda...sucks.." She shrugged.

"Yeah. But your dad's worried about you."

"I know..."

"Well~ I have to get back to class. I'll see you later Nagisa!"

"A-alright...bye."

I'm glad everything's okay between the two of them...Karma seemed pretty surprised when he found out...If I hadn't talked to him...would he have talked to Nagisa?

 _"Calm down, CALM DOWN! Nagisa-Nagisa's a girl! I-I thought-I_ he-SHE'S _BEEN LYING TO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME!"_

 _"Karma calm down! With all your yelling you're going to wake him up!"_

 _"Him!?"_

 _"Yes, because even if Nagisa was born a female HE wants to be a boy. I respect that and I call Nagisa he...Your his friend Karma. Nagisa loves you. He'd be completely heart broken if he saw you like this. Heck, he wouldn't even want to see you anymore!"_

 _"Do you know why he didn't tell you?"_

 _"No.."_

 _"Because he thought you would react just like this. He thought you would be mad! That's why he did that stupid dance competition because Asasno threatens to tell everyone in E-class including you about his secret!"_

 _"I..."_

 _"I know he lied to you but he isn't happy about it. He's always telling me how he feels so bad for not telling you his secret! But he was afraid of losing you Karma! Do you really want Nagisa to wake up and find out that his best friend doesn't like him anymore just because he's a girl?"_

 _"I-I never said I didn't like...Nagisa. I-I'm just...shook."_

 _"I know. I was at first too but, I learn to accept it because I'm his friend. I'll be by his side no matter what. You should be to Karma."_

 _"Koro-Sensei said Nagisa will recover by tomorrow or so. I'd say you have until then to decide how you feel."_

 _"...I..."_

 _"I hope you choose to stay by his side. Despite his gender."_

...Either way, I'm glad Karma still cares about him. And I know the way he acts around Nagisa isn't an act.

No doubt their bond is something you can't break...

End of chapter o: but wait...

Extra~ ...okay I'll go away now...

Man...I'm so bored. Who no killing would be so easy~

Hmm...I got a new request. Wonder who it'll be this time. Let's see...

Huh...Shiota Nagisa...

he looks like a harmless kid. Why would anyone want him dead?

Wait for a second...

He's an assassination in training? Wow that's interesting~  
a kid who can hide his blood lust...a very interesting opponent indeed...

Maybe I will take up this offer. It's surely better than just sitting around here.

who knows...

maybe if I feel like it,

I might just take him as my pupil,

 **I might even do a better job than my own teacher did.**

...What did you think there weren't going to be any more villains? That would be boring~

Oh don't worry, you'll figure out who I am. Unless you already have then...don't spoil it for the rest~


	56. Chapter 55 Nagisa's grounded

Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile I've been a little busy with school work again. Highschool isn't easy. I finally got some free time so I decided to work on the next chapter of A Lost Nagisa.

I can't say I'll be updating every day, again I am a little busier and I have to keep my grades up and stuff.

Again sorry for the late update!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

.

.

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 55 Nagisa's grounded

I'm so bored...Who knew being grounded would be so boring.

I was lying on my sofa in front of the tv. It was the weekend and I was forbidden from going outside unless my dad went with me.

There was nothing on tv...it was pretty boring. My dad had to go to work. He was planning on spending time with me but he got a call from his boss.

It was pretty lonely here...

I suddenly heard the sound of my ringtone. I looked over to my phone that lay on the coffee table in front of me. I reached over trying to grab it. I almost fell off the couch.

Who's calling...Oh.

It's Karma...

I didn't know exactly why but my heart started racing. Was I still nervous about the whole...my secret's been revealed...the cats outta the bag.

...

..He knows I'm a girl.

Even though he's told me he didn't care about my gender I guess I still felt nervous around him. Still felt...anxious, awkward.

...I should probably answer this.

"Hello."

"Finally you answer."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. What are you up to?"

"I'm just lying around." I wish I was doing something but there isn't much to do. I hope I can be un grounded soon. Otherwise, I think I'm going to lose it.

"Eh? That sounds boring~" It was more boring than it sounded.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to die from boredom."

"What if I came over and entertained you~" Karma couldn't see it, (thank the sushi lords) but my face was turning a deep scarlet after I heard that.

"Uh-um." I couldn't talk.

"I meant hang out, play games or something.." Karma clarified.

"I-I knew that..."

"Uh huh...sure..."

"I-I don't know if I'm allowed to have guest over through.." I said trying to change the subject.

"Did your dad say you couldn't?"

"Well...no but-"

"Then I will see you in a bit."

"Karma wait-" And he hung up...

I guess it was nice to have Karma come over. At least I wouldn't be bored...but...I couldn't say I felt...normal...around him. Was normal the right word?

I sighed and put my phone back on the coffee table leaning back against my sofa...I...feel...sleepy...Maybe..I'll just..take a small nap..

.

.

.

.

.

 _He looks so helpless sitting there. It would be so easy to kill him right now, but he's also an assassin. A very young one. It would be boring to kill him now. Not with out seeing his potential first._

 _I'll let him live a little longer. I wanna take my time with this one~_

 _maybe I'll find something in him that I want to embrace..._

 _after all..._

 _He could just be the one..._

 _to become my pupil..._

...

Ding dong...

"AH!" Wait were am I-oh right I'm in my apartment. I guess I fell asleep.

The doorbell to my apartment chimed again. I rubbed my eyes and stood up stretching a little.

I walked over to the door still dazed from my nap.

I opened the door and I was greeted with a familiar red head.

"Wow,"

"What?"

"You look tired."

"Oh-uh I kinda fell asleep..." I looked over noticing Karma had his school bag. I gave him a questioning look he didn't explain through.

As he stepped into my apartment I closed the door behind him. I turned to him he was looking around the apartment. Oh, that's right, he's never been to my apartment. Well, this one at least.

He knelt down onto my carpet and removed his school bag opening it. I knelt down in front of him curious.

To my surprise, he pulled out the kitten he had been taking care of. He greeted me with a meow.

"You...brought your cat with your?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave him alone." I looked down at the kitten who seemed curious at the sudden change in his environment.

It stumbled over to me meowing before it climbed onto my leg and stayed there. I couldn't help but smile petting the small kittens head.

"I think Koneko missed you," Karma said. I looked at him and then back down at the kitten.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Karma paused. "He's not the only one who missed you.." I looked back up to Karma who was smiling at me. I felt my face grow warm before I turned my head away from his.

There was an awkward silence...

Karma did a fake cough trying to get me to look at him, it worked.

"I uh...also brought along a board game. It takes a long time to finish it though.." He pulled out a large rectangular box from his bag.

I looked at the front of it as he held it up. It had a painting of wizards and knights on it. I guessed it was a board game portraying mid evil times.

Karma set it down next to him.

"Or," he paused looking at me with a familiar mischievous smile. "We could play truth or dare~" I was blushing again.

"I-uh-the board game w-will do.." Karma shrugged.

"Alright, I'll set it up." He said opening the box. I turned my attention back to the kitten that was sleeping on top of my legs.

"Oh by the way." Karma started to say. I looked over to him.

"What is it?"

"While you were out for those few days Koro-Sensei told the class something." He paused picking up some cards and placing them on the board.

"What he say?" I asked wanting him to continue.

"This Tuesday coming up each class will be going to a school in Japan and visit them. I guess it's so more people can be tempted to come to Kunugigaoka." I looked at him in disbelief.

"And...E-class is taking part in this too?"

"Yeah. Shocking I know. I guess everyone will be doing an event at each school. The class decided we do some sort of cafe."

"When did you guys decide that?"

"While you were asleep."

"Oh.."

Awkward silence...

"Yeah, it's butler and maid themed. Kono sensei's already making the costumes and stuff. But, he still has to get you fitted for a butler costume."

"Do you even want to do this?" Karma shrugged.

"I don't really care. I hear the school's based around theater so the fact that were dressing up and stuff makes us look good or something, at least that's what Koro-Sensei said."

"Oh.." I tried to picture Karma in a butler costume...he looked good...at least in my imagination...I'm sure he would look even better when he was actually wearing it.

Would I?

It was also nice...that Koro-Sensei was going to allow me to wear a butler costume instead of a maid one. I'm not sure a normal teacher would do something like that for me.

I'm sure they'd just make me wear a maid outfit whether I felt comfortable or not...

I guess at the end of the day I was lucky to be in E-class...

"I can't say I'm happy that you'll be a butler.," Karma said slowly...I became worried...did he think I should dress like a girl? Was he starting to not like me?

He grabbed my chin making me look at him.

"You'll belong to so many other people...and...I just want you all to myself..." My face was turning a deep scarlet...Oh no, stop blushing! Stop blushing! Uh, I can't!

Karma smiled slowly..he was enjoying this dammit!

I forced my face away from Karma hiding my red face in my hands.

Karma laughed.

"You're too damn cute Nagisa..." 


	57. Chapter 56 Nagisa's Nightmare

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 56 Nagisa's Nightmare

Everything seems so normal, so peaceful. Yet, something...feels off. Something I can't describe...

Wait...were did Karma go?

I looked around the apartment for him. Koneko was missing too...It was quiet...very quiet...The apartment felt eerie. I blinked; the lights were all out, the place felt...cold. I could feel my heart beat against my chest.

I could hear it louder...as if it was this apartment.

Okay...

now I was starting to freak out...

I need to find Karma...

I decided to search around the apartment for him walking down the small hallway that leads to my room. But, the hallway suddenly seemed to have grown. It was almost as long as a football field.

It had become more narrow too. It was hard to breathe...

My heart beat faster.

thump thump...

thump thump...

No...Nagisa be brave...

I hesitated at first before I began to walk further down the dark, narrow hallway.

The walls were empty not a door in sight. I continued to walk...

and walk...

and walk...

5 minutes passed.

then 10...

then 15...

than an hour...

then two hours...

I began to lose track of time how long had I been walking? I stopped my legs started to slow down refusing to take another step. I sat down on the carpet. It was cold, ice cold.

I began to hear laughter, a strange cryptic, laughter. It ran shivers down my spine...It made me...scared for some reason.

I looked up seeing a ghostly face in front of me. I couldn't make out the face...it was...strange...The face vanished.

I stood up quickly turning my head in every direction suddenly alert.

The laughter grew, it became louder, closer...the owner of that laughter was coming closer...

"My my, I didn't think you'd be able to sense my presence. Especially when you're asleep." I'm asleep? So...this..this is a dream?

"So...your just a dream.." I could hear the voice but I could see no face. The voice sounded like it was coming from all directions...I can't pin point where it's coming from!

"No afraid not. I'm very real. You're just sensing my presence."

This...this person...felt...very dangerous...

"W-what do you want...with me..."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just watching you~ don't mind me. Ya know that red-haired boy, he seems to care for you a lot. Of course loved once only get in the way~"

"L-leave Karma alone!" I heard footsteps echo...

"Oh, I don't want anything to do with him~ he's not my target..."

Target? I'm his target? W-wait...target..is...is he an...assassin? M-my lives in danger...and I'm taking a nap!

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, yet. That'd be boring."

"T-then what do...do you want?"

"I want to see what you can do." The footsteps stopped. I felt a cold chill run down my spine...

I slowly turned around seeing a dark figure behind me. I looked up slowly...his face...he-he had no face?! It was just..bones...

"I think it's about time you woke up." W-what...

Like a bolt of lightning, a small knife was drawn from his black trench coat and sliced across my chest...Blood spilled from it.

It-it actually hurts?! How...this..it's a-a dream...right?

"Hmm? Still not awake? Well, you are brave. Let's see if this good work..." What...

Karma! W-wait...why's he just...standing they're...why is he looking at me like that...

I watched slowly as Karma pulled a small gun from his jacket..it looked similar to the ones we used on Koro-Sensei but, something...something was different about it...

No..it-it was a real gun!

He slowly moved it up pushing it against his head...

no...Karma...

Karma doesn't...

"I guess we'll meet again. But hopefully not in some dream~"

Karma-Karma no!

BANG.

"KARMA!"

I gasped...I was in my living room...on my sofa...it.

it really was a dream...

it was dark out...and the small light in the corner of the room was turned on. It gave the room a...comforting feeling to it.

My heart beat against my chest like a drum. I gripped my shirt feeling my heart beat.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I spun around alarmed.

"H-hey it's okay.." I saw Karma's worried face looking at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief...it...it was only him.

"Must of been some nightmare."

I ran my hand across my face feeling the cold sweat...

it was...but...

it felt...real.

I looked back up at Karma...

"Wait..were's Koneko" Karma pointed to a sleeping kitten that was by his foot. Good...Koneko was okay too.

Karma places his hand against my forehead...he slowly ran it down my face..a small blush crept onto my cheeks.

"You okay?" He said taking his hand away from my face. I shrugged slowly. "I-I don't know..." I muttered...

Karma looked at me for a moment without saying anything. "Maybe the stress is getting to you." I shrugged again not sure what to say.

Karma reached forward grabbing my arm and pulling me next to him. He wrapped his arm around my small shoulders.

My face grew redder. I looked up at him, he returned my look with a sly smile.

"Just relax.." He said softly. I leaned against Karma's shoulder.

His voice was so soothing...his presence was enough to calm me. He brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

He moved his hand to the side of me. He was leaning over me. His face was close to mine.

"Nagisa I'm home-Who's this?" Karma and I were on separate sides of the couch. I don't think we've ever moved so fast in our lives...

"Uh-um..he-he's my...friend.." I stuttered through my red face. Karma's face was also pretty red...

"Oh...Well, I'm gonna go put something in my room. I'll be right back." He left the room...

There was an awkwardness that hung in the air between us...

"I-um...think...it's about time I get going...it-it's getting late.." Karma muttered standing up and picking up Koneko. I felt my heart sink...

Should...should I do something? He was putting Koneko back in his bag was it was warmer...

I was sitting on the sofa looking at him...

Nagisa..do something...come on...just...just do something...

He stood up and turned to me. It was obvious that he was feeling awkward.

"Well, see ya later...Nagisa." He said slowly turning away. I watched him leave my apartment closing the door...it was like it happened in slow motion...

...

"Nagisa while I was out I got some sushi and-"

"I'll be right back dad! Karma forgot something!" I jumped off the sofa and rushed out the door before my dad could get an answer.

I ran into the hall looking around for Karma. I spotted him almost to the elevator.

"Karma!" I shouted. He stopped and turned, he looked at me confused. I ran up to him a little out of breath.

"W-wait.." I panted a little.

"What is it Nagisa?" I looked at him for a moment..."Nagisa?" I took a deep breath and stepped forward. Karma looked confused.

His confusion turned to shock when I pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the fast pace of my heart.

I stepped back opening my eyes. Karma looked shocked. He was speechless...

I felt my face heat up, Karma's face was red to...

M-maybe..I shouldn't have done that...

"W-well..uh-um...see you tomorrow!" I said turning on my heel. Karma stopped me before I had a chance to bolt away. He had a hold of my arm preventing my escape.

Oh no...was-was he mad?

He grabbed my other arm turning me around to face him. I looked at him unable to do or say anything...my heart was beating so fast...I might just pass out.

His hands moved to my face cupping it.

He pressed his lips against mine suddenly, he had caught me off guard.

It was a short kiss because he pulled his lips away only a few seconds prior. My lips were tingling... I slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

His lips held a smug smile on them. He let go of my face slowly before he stood up straight.

"Night Nagisa. See you later." He said before he turned away from me and walked away.

I stood there dazed for a moment...

What...

what just happened? 


	58. Chapter 57 The awkwardness between us

A Lost Nagisa chapter 57 The awkwardness between us.

The rest of my weekend was fairly boring, to say the least. I was of course forbidden from going outside the apartment. I kept thinking about Karma...and myself.

I know I had asked this question before to myself but,

what was our relationship? I mean...did people who were dating just...kiss? If we were just dating did this mean Karma could date other people? Did he want to date other people? Does he even think of me as someone he'd want as his boyfriend?

I was pretty much thinking about this for the entirety of Sunday.

When Monday came around...well,

it was a little awkward. Even before I had gone to school. Usually, Karma would have texted me in the morning but, no text.

Honestly, ever since he found out about my feelings for him there has been a lingering awkwardness between us. Even if he kisses me sometimes...it's still there. But, why? Why is there always this awkwardness between us?

Is it because of me? Is it because we're just dating? I...I just want to know. Is it my fault? If I was really a guy would it be less awkward?

"Nagisa get ready. You have to leave for school in a few minutes." My dad spoke through my door.

"I am," I said back through the door. I walked over to my dresser pulling out the door and searching for my uniform.

As I started to get dressed I continued to think.

Wait..if we were just dating...did that mean Karma could see other people? Did he want to see other people...besides me? Did he...still like Okuda?

I shook my head quickly.

No...Karma likes me. If he didn't he wouldn't have done all those things.

I walked over to the mirror that hung on my wall. I adjusted the tie around my neck.

But...still,

There's still this...awkwardness between us. Am I the only one who feels it? Am I the only one who feels like it's awkward?

I ran my fingers through my long blue locks of hair looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked spaced out, my face flushed. I put my hair up in its usual pintails. For the past days, I've just been wearing my hair up in a ponytail. I think this was the first time I was wearing it like this in awhile.

I took a deep breath and turned to leave my room.

As I walked into my living room I saw my dad reading a newspaper on the sofa. They still made newspapers?

"Good morning Nagisa. How did you sleep?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, um..I slept fine." I said putting my shoes on.

"Nagisa I want to have a talk with you when you get home." That wasn't good. Whenever your parent says that you can just tell somethings up. I've already gotten the birds and bee's talk from Koro-Sensei weird enough so I was good in that department...

"About what?" I said standing up making sure my shoes were on right.

"About your little friend Karma." My face instantly heated up at the mention of him. I quickly turned away from my dad not letting him see my red face.

"O-oh...um...o-okay well I-I gotta go!"

"Nagisa are you alright?" I grabbed my bag that was by the kitchen area.

"Yep I-I'm just fine! Seeyalaterdadbye!" I rushed out of the apartment. Once I was in the hallway I released my breath...

That was close...but...how was I going to do when I got home later? Did I even tell my dad about the whole field trip that was tomorrow?

I walked to the elevator.

Once I got outside I stopped abruptly. My eyes widened...

"Oh, Hey Nagisa." W-what! W-why was Karma here?! Oh...wait that's right. We would always walk to school in the morning.

He stood up from the bench that he had been on a few seconds ago and walked over to me.

Why was he here through? He didn't text me, I figured he was mad at me or something...

"You okay? You look a little pale." He ran the back of his hand against my cheek. My face instantly became red I backed away from him.

"Y-yeah I-I-um I'm fine.." Karma didn't look like he was buying my excuse at all.

I had just noticed now but it was lightly snowing... it was really cold out here too so I guess that was the reason for the snow. The small jacket I had didn't do much to keep me warm.

Karma took the red scarf he was wearing around his neck off. He slowly wrapped it around my neck tying it into a loop. He was a lot closer to me than before.

I looked up meeting warm amber eyes. He had a small smile planted on his lips...his hands were still on the scarf...

He pulled on it lightly pulling me closer. He was leaning closer to me...I could feel his warm breath run down my neck...

My heart pounded...

Thump...Thump

Thump Thump...

Thump thump thump...

...

...

...

"Uh-um we-we should get to school!" I said breaking away from him. The disappointed look on his face stabbed into my heart. I turned away from him trying to hide the guilt I felt.

He-he was trying to kiss me..and I-I just pushed him away. Ah-stupid stupid! I-I just-I got scared...

"Yeah. It's getting colder out here. Wouldn't want you to get sick." He said starting to walk away. I followed behind him a little further than I should be...

I had just made the awkwardness grow between us...great, good job Nagisa...

It was silent..he wasn't saying anything. If he wasn't mad at me before he surely was now...

"Oh, sorry about not texting this morning." He spoke up...

"H-huh-oh uh. I didn't...even notice.." I lied...

"Uh huh..." Karma looked over to me with a smirk on his face. My heart skipped a beat...he turned back around. "Yeah, I dropped it on my way home last night. It's not really working. I'll have to ask Itona to look at it or something."

So he wasn't ignoring me? His phone was just broken. I sighed aloud which caught Karma's attention.

"I...thought you were...mad at...me. And...you didn't text and..." I paused hitting my forehead lightly. "I guess I'm just stupid.." Karma stopped walking I also stopped.

He turned around and looked at me. I was confused as to what he was doing.

He leaned forward kissing my cheek quickly before he leaned away smiling. "Nah. I don't think I could ever be mad at you Nagisa. Well, unless you trash my apartment." He paused grinning. "Then some sort of punishment will have to be in order~"

My cheeks became a deep red.

"Oh, look at that. You have color back in your face~" I rolled my eyes. He laughed before he started to walk again.

I walked beside him now...the awkwardness seemed to have melted...

I guess Karma knew what to do to cut through it...I guess he could tell I was feeling a little nervous.

I glanced over at him...

...But that question still hung in my head.

The question I wasn't brave enough to ask...

...What...

...what was our relationship? 


	59. Chapter 58 Truth be told

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 58 Truth be told

When we arrived in the school not a lot of people were here. I guess we were here early. We heard soft voices coming from one of the rooms.

I walked over with Karma sliding the door open.

Nakamura and Okuda looked at us as we entered.

"Well look who it is! Glad to have you back Nagisa." Nakamura grinned at me.

"Hey, Nakamura..I'm..happy to be back." I glanced over to Okuda who was looking at a mixture.

"Hey, Okuda..." I said a little awkwardly. I don't think I had spoken to her since...I can't even remember. I glanced over to Karma who seemed to be spacing out.

I walked over to Okuda she smiled.

"H-Hey Nagisa...uh-um..h-how are..you feeling?"

"Better...thanks." This felt awkward. "What are you working on?" I asked curiously.

"Oh um..s-something...Koro-Sensei..." She said stirring the purple liquid.

"Are you going to try to assassinate him with it?" I asked.

She nodded a little shyly. "It's supposed to make him speak the truth about anything you ask him. If I can get him to drink it w-well..um.."

"You can find out his weaknesses?" I finished. She nodded smiling.

"Wow, Okuda that's...really clever."

"Th-thanks."

"Yeah well, I kinda thought of it~," Nakamura said walking over.

"It-it was a great idea, Nakamura."

"I know~"

It was nice to be back at school to see my friends. Although I should try to break the wall of ice that I felt between me and Okuda...I kinda feel bad being...jealous over her before. I-I should make it up to her somehow. But, I don't think I've ever hung out with Okuda. What does she even like to do? What does she even do when she's not here? Hmm...Maybe Nakamura would know...or maybe I should just ask her.

"I'll be right back. I-I have to go get something from my bag. It's in the classroom." Okuda announced.

"Okay. Will be here." Nakamura said back. I sat down on the bench that was in front of the table that had all of Okuda's science stuff on it.

Nakamura shifted around the room looking at me and Karma who was leaning on a wall by the door. He looked a little tired...

She stopped grinning..Uh oh.

"So~ what have you two been up to?" We both looked at Nakamura. My cheeks were growing red...to my surprise, Karma's were as well. Sadly Nakamura noticed this...crap. I should have known she was going to tease me about this.

"Nothing," Karma answered quickly. She shot him an eye roll before looking at me...oh crap.

"What about you Nagisa?" That devilish still planted on her face.

"Uh-um..n-nothing!" I said turning around on my bench. She sighed. She didn't say anything else...had she spared me?

"Oh Nagisa, by the way. Koro-Sensei got you a soda. He thought it might make you feel better." I looked over to her. She slid me a soda bottle across the wooden table.

"Really? I-I'll have to thank him when I see him." I looked at the dark bubbly syrup that was in the bottle. My mouth suddenly felt a little dry. I guess I could try it, though I hope Koro-Sensei didn't rig it or something.

I turned the cap on the top of the bottle taking a drink of it.

"Hey Karma, did Koro-Sensei fit Nagisa for a butler outfit yet?"

"No. He said he was going to do that today."

I took the bottle away from my lips re-ceiling it. It had a...strange taste. Was it a new flavor or something? It kinda had a bitter flavor to it as well...I don't think I'll drink any more of that.

I pushed the drink away slowly. I froze my hand outstretched, suddenly pain rushed to my head. Like someone was squeezing it like a melon.

My head slammed against the table.

"Nagisa!" Karma rushed over. Nakamura did to.

I gripped the table digging my nails into the wood. Ah! It...it hurts so bad.I feel like my heads going to explode...

I turned my head slowly seeing Karma and Nakamura look at me. They looked very worried. I couldn't hear their voices any longer...

All I heard was a ringing in my eyes. My hands began to go numb...than my head...the numbness spread throughout my body slowly...

I began to fade from consciousness...

"Nakamura what did you do!"

"Me!? I didn't do anything!"

"Obviously something you put in that drink caused this!"

Nakamura with her pranks! What if she actually hurt Nagisa! He's been through so much these past weeks! This isn't another thing he needs to deal with! I swear if Nakamura hurts him then-

"Hey, guys I'm back.." Our heads snapped over to Okuda who was standing in the door in her normal shy manner. She looked at us perplexed.

"W-what's wrong?" She paused when she saw Nagisa passed out on the table. She rushed over setting down a soda that looked just like the one Nagisa had drunk a few seconds before.

She looked at him before turning to Nakamura with a worried look.

"N-Nakamura!" Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard her speak so loudly. The second she yelled through she quickly lowered her voice obviously aware of her loud voice. "S-sorry...N-Nakamura...what...did you..give Nagisa..that soda?"

She pointed to the soda that was in front of him.

She nodded slowly.

"It was the one Koro-Sensei got for him-"

"N-no it wasn't... I-That was the one I put my mixture in...I-I was going to give it to Koro-Sensei." We both looked at her alarmed...my heart stopped...

Was..was that poisonous?! Was he going to be okay!?

She pointed to the one she had set down a few seconds ago. "This is the one Koro-Sensei got for him..I went to go get it.." I looked over to Nakamura she looked really stressed and upset. She should be!

God Nagisa..please...please be okay!

"It-I don't..know how it will affect humans but...I-I know it won't kill him.."

"Then what will it do!" I blurted out...I didn't mean to snap at her I was just worried...

Nakamura looked over to me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Karma calm down. Nagisa will be okay...hopefully." That didn't make me feel any better!

"Kar-ma..." My head snapped over. Nagisa foggy blue eyes were looking at me. I rushed over to his side.

"Nagisa are you okay?!" I looked at him for a moment. He wasn't saying anything...oh god I hope he was okay...

His face was red...did he have a fever?

His head fell to the side he touched my arm in a...weird manner...almost...flirty? He smiled slowly laughing softly.

"Your eyes...they're sooo pretty~ I could look at them all day.." W-what!?

I looked over to Nakamura and Okuda they seemed just as thrown off as I was...I looked back at Nagisa who had this weird look on his face. Like he was awake yet out of it at the same time...

"Nagisa, are...are you okay?" I said trying to regain my composure. He laughed softly again..

"Your voice is soooo soothing~ Talk to me more..." My face was becoming red. I-I never saw Nagisa like this...I-I didn't know how to react to this!

He...he was being so...

...honest?! He was acting...kinda...drunk.

I turned to look at the two girls who seemed to be holding in their laughter. "What did you do to him!?"

"Uh-um...I-I guess the effects that would have taken place on Koro-Sensei are taking effect on him."

"Y-you mean he's speaking the truth about everything? But-I'm not even asking him anything!"

"Well, she was still testing it." Nakamura pointed out to me.

So I have to listen to Nagisa speak his mind all day!

"How long will this last?"

Okuda was thinking about it for a few moments.

"Um, about an hour...so...not long." I glanced over to Nagisa again. I can't let him go to class like this. If he's telling the truth about everything he might just blurt out his secret. I don't think he's...Nagisa right now. He doesn't seem to have any control over his thoughts or actions. I'm sure he won't even remember this.

"Well, until then, I'll have to stay here with him or-"

"Karrrrrma...did I ever tell you how soft your lips are~" Nakamura burst out laughing Okuda just looked shocked. I felt my face heat up...uh this was embarrassing.

I snapped my head back to Nagisa.

"Nagisa Shiota. Stop. Talking. Right. Now."

"But-"

"No talking."

I looked back to the girls ignoring my embarrassment.

"Just...leave me with him, until this thing wears off..." The girls exchanged looks before leaving the room slowly.

I slowly turned back to Nagisa who had a grip on my arm. He was looking at me a little dazed with this foggy look in his eyes. He looked half asleep.

"Karma~"

I sighed aloud.

"What is it Nagisa?"

He pulled on my sleeve bringing me closer. I leaned down so I was at eye level with him.

"Can...I tell you something~" I rolled my eyes...he was kinda cute like this...but then again he was cute all the time.

"Sure. You've already told me a lot of stuff.." That I might tease you about later...

He looked at me with that soft smile.

...

" _I love you_ ~ Karma..." My face was burning red.. I'm at cuteness overload with this guy. Why-how is he making my face so red?!

Were these really Nagisa's thoughts...or was he just blurting out random things?

I glanced up at him.

"Nagisa."

"Huuuuuuuhh..."

"Where did I first kiss you?" He looked like he was thinking somehow...

"A Janitors closet...heheheh...it smelled like bleeeeeeach~. But I like you holding me...I want you to hold me like that all the time~" I sighed hitting my head lightly against the table.

Okay, those are Nagisa's thoughts...so, if those are Nagisa's thoughts then...

wait-

Nagisa just said he loved me!?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Hey guys so sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to. School's been keeping me on my toes. I was sitting here doing homework when I suddenly thought of a drunk Nagisa. Thus this chapter was born! It also helps because I needed some sort of filler before the next major event in the story happened. I hope you all get a good laugh out of this drunk-ish Nagisa. This little scene will continue in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this : 3

ps: Anything you want drunk-ish Nagisa to do ;) Let me know and I might make it happen : D hope you guys will like the next chapter! Bye~


	60. Chapter 59 Poor Karma

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 59 Poor Karma.

Half an hour's passed. He should be back to normal soon...I hope otherwise I'm gonna have to let Koro-Sensei deal with this...and I'm sure the octopus would love to hear what Nagisa's thinking...yeah right.

"Karrrma~" I rolled my eyes. I was sitting across from him just watching his sleepy expression. He still looked zoned out. "Karrrma~" I figured if I didn't answer him he wouldn't blurt out another thought.

Most of the thoughts he was saying seemed to have something to do with me. Was it because I was the one he was looking at or...because I was on his mind?

Truth be told, It was a little tempting to try and get Nagisa's thoughts from him. I guess I did kinda want to know what he thought of me sometimes...but then that was kinda obvious.

"Karrrrma~" I sighed hitting my head on the table.

This was getting annoying.

I heard movement. I looked up seeing Nagisa leaning on the table beside me. He looked like he was going to fall over any minute. I should get him to sit down again I don't want him to fall or-

I stopped my thought process when Nagisa's hand found its way to my chest. What's he doing? He moved his hand to one of the buttons on my shirt. I looked at him not sure what to do.

He started to unbutton my shirt. I quickly jumped up and moved away from him ignoring the sudden change of color that took place on my face.

"Na-Nagisa what are you doing?!" He smiled sweetly at me but something about that smile was...off

"Were alone Karma...come on~" It took me a second to realize what Nagisa was hinting at. Once I had realized my face turned the same color as my hair. No way in hell! No, this definitely wasn't Nagisa right now!

I sighed aloud trying to figure out what to do.

"Nagisa-just-just sit down.."

"I don't wanna!" Nagisa was pouting. Never thought I'd seem him like this...

I eventually forced Nagisa to sit back down while he was trying to be handsy with me. Luckily I was stronger than him, and his hands didn't get very far.

He had his head down pouting still. Part of me wanted to give in but...Nagisa wasn't in control of his words or actions right now. It was tempting I'll admit but...I won't do something like that...

Maybe...when Nagisa's..actually ready but-

W-wait what am I thinking...uh...

Focus Karma focus...get your thoughts out of the gutters.

I looked back over to Nagisa. He fell asleep...thank god.

I smiled slowly running my fingers through his bangs.

He looked cute while he was sleeping...I don't think I've seen him this peaceful in awhile. I brushed my hand against his face...

I'd take his place any day if it meant he didn't have to deal with all of this. All of the things that happened to him. Nagisa...

I'm pretty sure you're the strongest one out of this entire class. Even...stronger then me.

...

...

...

...

...Uh...my head hurts...

I opened my eyes slowly seeing a familiar bottle of soda in front of me. ..No way am I drinking that again! I feel sick...I think I'm gonna throw up..uhh...

"Nagisa?" Huh...

I turned my head to the side. Karma was looking at me he looked...a little worn out. Like he had just got done babysitting someone or something. His face was a little red...and-wait why was his shirt half unbuttoned?

"Karma..what did you do," I grumbled. He put his hands up in front of him quickly.

"Nothing!" Uh huh...that's not what it looked like Karma. "If anything it's what you did." Huh?

"What?" I sat up holding my head. Ow...

"Uh-um.." He stuttered...wait why did Karma stutter?! He ran his fingers through his hair looking away from me. "N-nevermind."

Despite what it looked like I was sure Karma didn't do anything.

"Wait..what...what happened?"

"Uh-um.." Karma looked over at the soda that was in front of me before he looked back at me. "You...fell asleep."

I raised an eyebrow giving him a look.

He walked over to the table pushing the bottle away. "Just...don't drink any more of that." Yeah, I don't think I will.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind that entered the small room.

"Nuhuhu~ I see Nagisa's awake! Now," When I looked behind me Koro-Sensei was already measuring me and sowing a costume that would fit me perfectly. He was way too fast!

I looked back at Karma who had managed to pull up a chair and watch. He was leaning his head on the back of the chair watching Koro-Sensei work his magic.

Koro-Sensei appeared in front of me with a new homemade butler costume that was folded over his tentacle.

"I'm sure you will look amazing in this. Nuhuhu~" Karma might look nice in something like this but me, I wasn't too sure. He handed the costume to me.

I held it in front of me looking at it. It looked like a butlers costume alright...It had a white button-down dress shirt that was under a dark blue vest. The pants matched the black tailcoat. It even had a small rose in the chest pocket to make it look fancy.

It looked...nice.

Koro-Sensei was admiring the outfit so was Karma.

"Wow,~ can't wait to see how you look tomorrow in that Nagisa. Even if you were that through you'll still look adorable~." My cheeks grew red after hearing Karma's comment and-wait was Koro-Sensei snapping photos!?

Karma and I both gave him looks.

"Nuhuhu~ I'll just be leaving now.." His exit was followed by another rush of wind.

I looked over to Karma who stood up walking over to me. He stopped in front of me and looked at the costume I had in my hand.

"It even has your name on the chest. That's pretty cool."

I looked at the silver nameplate that was above the pocket that was located on my tailcoat.

'Shiota Nagisa' It said. I felt a little happy. I wonder if I'd still look girly though because of my hair.

"So Nagisa, what did you dad say when you told him about this?"

I froze. Oh crap! I forgot!

"You forgot didn't you."

"N-no!" Karma laughed aloud.

"Well, I guess you should let him know when you get home."

I guess I should...

 _"Nagisa I want to have a talk with you when you get home."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"About your little friend Karma"_

But then there was also that...oh crap!

Sushi lords help me. 


	61. Chapter 60 Let's talk

Hey guys and gals, so this fanfic will be coming to a close in maybe the next 10 chapters if not less. So I want to ask you all a question. I have thought of this myself. Would you all like me to make a time skip? Meaning showing a glimpse of Nagisa and Karma's life as adults.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 60 Let's talk

As I opened the door to my apartment I noticed my dad was already home. He looked at me as I entered.

"Welcome home Nagisa." He greeted me. I took off my shoes and walked over to him. He was folding some laundry. Once he finished folding a pair of my pants he patted the seat next to him.

I was hoping he had forgotten about this discussion but sadly it seems he hasn't. I sighed walking over and taking a seat next to my dad. I could tell he wasn't too confident about having this talk either.

"So, your friend Karma." He paused, this was already getting awkward in the span of a few seconds. I think I might hold the world record for the quickest time a conversation becomes awkward. "You two seem...close." He said slowly.

This wasn't easy. For me or my dad.

"Yeah..." I said slowly. This was so awkward...I watched my dad become quiet. He looked like he was gathering his thoughts. I waited not sure what to say myself.

"Do you like him, Nagisa?" My cheeks grew red.

"W-what..uh-um...n-no." My dad's smile was genuine. He wasn't forcing one. Know this made me a little confused.

"I can see how you act around him Nagisa. How you look at him. Honestly, I looked that way at your mother when I first met her. A dazed dreamy look in your eye. Rosy red cheeks, being nervous when you're around them." Did I really act that way around Karma?

I honestly didn't know why I felt so nervous around him still when we were alone. Karma had always had that effect on me, I guess it's just who he is.

"So is this Karma your boyfriend?" I almost fell off the couch after hearing my father say that... I looked at him a little surprised. He seemed more curious than anything right now.

I thought about it for a moment...

Honestly, the way it stood I don't think I was Karma's boyfriend. He wasn't mine. He hasn't made it clear what I am to him...besides someone he merely has feelings for. He's never told me how he see's me.

Know that, made me feel a little annoyed. I wouldn't lie. I...

wanted to take that next step. I wanted to be Karmas. I wanted to be his and only his. I wanted to be recognized as his boyfriend, not just someone he liked. But, telling Karma something like that. I don't think I could. Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'd be too scared.

I shook my head slowly. My dad noticed my disappointment when I said that. Obviously, he could tell what I was feeling.

My dad didn't say anything. He was thinking.

After a few awkward moments of silence, he reached out and held my shoulder tightly. I looked up, he had a serious look on his face.

"Son, if you really like him and you want to be with him, then let him know. Sometimes we men need a little clue." My dad said grinning slightly.

I smiled back. I felt happy when my dad called me his 'son'. He wasn't treating me like a girl, he wasn't calling me his daughter. He was treating me-he was seeing me as I wanted to be seen. That more than anything right now made me happy.

I frown slowly.

"But, I'm...scared."

"Sometimes fear tries to overcome you. But you can't let it control you. You have to face it. I know it might seem scary, but you'll feel better once you get those feelings out."

Dad was right...but...the fears I had, they, they were like a wall against me. A wall I had to break through. I'm sure Karma was scared at times...afraid of doing something. But then again...

He always seems so calm, so confident. It's hard to imagine him being afraid of anything. Hard to imagine him struggling to speak his mind like I am right now...

If I asked him...would he think I'm moving too fast? Would he not like me anymore...

I sighed aloud...

No. I'm just afraid.

"Oh uh, dad I forgot to mention..I uh..I'm going on a field trip tomorrow.."

"Hmm?"

After explaining to my dad the field trip and how I had a costume and everything I decided to go to my room.

I sat down on my bed taking out my phone to check for any messages.

A new message from Okuda...I don't think we've ever texted.

 **Okuda: Hey Nagisa..I'm really sorry about that soda. I didn't mean for you to drink it...again so sorry!**

Okuda was so nice...

I started texting back.

 **Nagisa: It's okay. Accidents happen.**

She texted back a few minutes later.

 **Okuda: Oh, I'm glad...I was worried you would be mad at me. ^̮^**

 **Nagisa: Nah.**

I waited. No response. I stood up and started to change out of my clothes back into my uniform. I settled on a pair of shorts and a random T-shirt that said Sushi gods.

Beep!

I walked back over to my phone looking at the new text that was on it.

 **Okuda: So...you and Karma um, are you two...a...together? I..I think you two are...really cute together. (｡◕‿◕｡** **)**

I smiled.

How could I have been jealous because of someone like Okuda? She was so nice and sweet.

 **Nagisa: Uh...um...well, were...dating but, were not together.**

 **Okuda: (⌒▽⌒) really?! That's awesome Nagisa. I'm so happy for you :)**

 **Nagisa: Thanks...but um...can...you keep it a secret?**

 **Okuda: Sure.**

 **Nagisa: Thanks...**

 **Okuda: No problem!**

The day turned to night and after dinner, I had stayed in my room relaxing. It was pretty late.

I looked over at the clock that was on my dresser.

 _1:45 am._

It was so late and I still couldn't fall asleep. So much stuff was on my mind...I couldn't relax...

I sat up running my fingers through my long blue hair. I turned onto my stomach digging under my pillow for my phone. It's bright screen lit up the dark room.

I laid there for a moment thinking...

He wouldn't be awake...would he?

I hesitated...I started to text...I hope I didn't wake him or something...

 **Nagisa: Hey...you awake?**

I waited...no reply. I sighed aloud allow my phone to fall onto my pillow. I turned onto my back.

Of course, he wouldn't reply. Everyone was asleep right now.

I started to toss and turn for the next five minutes.

I finally sat up throwing my feet onto the carpet. I sat on my bed just thinking for a while. Waiting for sleep to claim me but it didn't...

I was going to be so tired tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to walk around or talk to anyone. I'd be too busy sleeping.

...

Beep!

I looked over to my phone it had lit up...surely he hadn't texted me. It must have been a notification or something...

I couldn't help but look regardless.

My heart beated rapidly when I looked at my phone.

 **Karma: Yeah. I would have thought you'd be asleep by now.**

I couldn't help but smile. I was so glad he replied...

 **Nagisa: I'm...just having a little trouble falling asleep.**

 **Karma: Oh? That's not like you. What's wrong?**

Should I tell him? ...Nah. I don't want to tell him...not yet.

My phone began to ring. It was Karma. I guess he wanted to actually talk...

"Hello..." I said a little tired..even though I couldn't fall asleep!

"You sound worn out."

"Yeah...but I can't fall asleep...Why are you up so late?"

"I guess I can't sleep either...I'm kinda missing you sleeping next to me." My face heated up...

"Uh-um..that's..not true..."

"It is. Honestly, I miss you." My heart was beating faster than before...I wanted to say 'I miss you to Karma' but the words wouldn't come out.

There was a silence on the other line...

"So, what's on your mind? There's gonna be a reason as to why you're having trouble sleeping.."

"It's...nothing..." He went silent again...

"You don't wanna talk about it?" He said on the other line.

"...N-no." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't ready to tell Karma about this. About wanting to be his boyfriend...taking it to the next level...

"Nagisa, I'm not sure what's on your mind but, whenever you're ready to talk about it you can come to me."

"Thanks...Karma.."

I yawned aloud rubbing my eyes starting to feel sleepy.

"I think you're getting sleepy. I should hang up-"

"N-no wait...don't...don't hang up." I gripped the phone tightly.

"Alright...I'll stay on the line with you until you fall asleep Nagisa."

"Thanks.."

"Nagisa,"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

 **"I love you."**


	62. Chapter 61 Nagisa can't say it

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 61 Nagisa can't say it

 _"I love you."_

Those were the last words I remembering hearing. After that, I think I drifted off to sleep. I didn't exactly remember the rest of our conversation...only Karma's soothing voice. It calmed me despite my racing heart.

I know one thing though,

I didn't say _I love you_ back. I should have but,

I was caught off guard! I wasn't expecting that! It left me speechless. I wish I had said I love you...

When I woke the next morning I smelled the aroma of pancakes. It seemed to have distracted me from my regret of not saying those three words.

I exited my room walking down the hall. I saw my dad flipping pancakes in the small kitchen area.

"Good morning Nagisa." He greeted me.

"Good morning.." I said through a yawn while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah.." I lied. I was still a little tired but not as tired as I would have been if I hadn't talked to Karma last night.

After I ate I got dressed for the day. With the aroma of pancakes gone I went back to thinking about Karma. I wonder if he was thinking about me...

I looked at the costume on my dresser. Should I put it on now? Nah..I don't wanna get it dirty on the way to school.

Having dressed in my usual attire I put my jacket on and grabbed my bag. I looked at my phone before slipping it into my pocket. I had seen a text on they're before I left.

 **Karma: Can't wait to see you there~**

 **Nagisa: Yeah..I'll see you when I get there.**

I stopped at the door before leaving my apartment. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

I couldn't really understand why. Maybe it was because I was feeling nervous around Karma again or something...

...He said he loved me. But, ...did he want to be...

want me to be...

 **his boyfriend?**

 _"Sometimes fear tries to overcome you. But you can't let it control you. You have to face it."_

... Dad was right...but, the words he said, they were...

easier said than done...

"Nagisa? Are you alright?"

I looked over my shoulder...

"I-I'm fine dad." He gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah...I gotta go. I'll see you later!" I didn't feel like discussing it. I felt like I was fighting a wall of fears right now. I wouldn't be lying if I said I even felt a little mad at myself. Karma could speak his mind so easily...

He could tell me what's on his mind so easily. He always said what he felt, always did what he wanted...but, I couldn't do that. I couldn't kiss him if I wanted to, I couldn't tell him that my heart raced every time he was around...or that his eyes were so nice to look at.

That his hair was so soft and I liked running my fingers through it. Or when I liked being in his arms. Even when I actually liked when he frenched kissed me and I wanted him to do it again...

But most of all,

I couldn't tell Karma,

...

That I loved him.

I sighed aloud pushing all those thoughts aside.

.

.

.

.

.

It was colder than yesterday... Now I knew winter was coming. To my surprise, Karma wasn't waiting outside for me. I guess he was already at school or something. Honestly, I was rather happy about that.

I needed some time alone. I need to think about all this. Being around Karma clouded my thoughts sometimes, made it hard to express how I felt.

Still...

It was so cold!

 _BEEP!_

I got a text, from Koro-Sensei?

 **Koro-Sensei: E-class is meeting at the bus station! Make sure to be they're Nagisa! If not I'll have to give you a ride Koro-Sensei style!** ?

As fun as that sounded, the last time I got a ride from Koro-Sensei I almost vomited every were. Karma seemed pretty calm through. He always had such a calm composure.

I should get to the bus station then...Unless I want a Koro-Sensei ride. Maybe that's why Karma's already gone...

I speed walked the rest of the way...

 _Look at him. Alone, and helpless. Such an easy target. It would be easy to kill him right now...but I'll wait. The game would be boring if I ended it here. I haven't gotten a chance to see him in action yet. If he doesn't do something soon, I just might have to step in..._

...

When I arrived at the bus station I already saw a few of my classmates there along with Koro-Sensei. Kayano, Nakamura, and Sugino were talking.

I approached them.

"Hey, guys.." I said slowly. They looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Nagisa. Wow, you look cold." Sugino pointed out. I guess I did. My face was pale but my cheeks were a rosy red.

"Yeah. It's...pretty cold out here."

"Tell me about it. I'm sure my hair is frozen!" Kayano practically yelled. We laughed at her comment.

"I wouldn't say that. Besides, it looked great." Nakamura said touching Kayano's green hair. I glanced over my shoulder.

I noticed the rest of E-class was starting to come. Gradually. I didn't see Karma through.

"Hey look! It's the E-class losers!" Oh great...

"Well, it seems we have some scum lying around." I recognized that voice. I turned around...

Asano. He looked as confident and smug as ever. Nakamura, Kayano Sugino and the rest of the E-class (that was here) looked like they were ready to fight him.

He walked straight up to me. He glared at me...as if he were trying to break me with his eyes or trying to make me spit a secret out...

"Nagisa Shiota. Well, I didn't think I'd see you here. Not after your mother was all over the news." My fist tensed...

"Leave her out of this.." I muttered.

"Sorry, what was that? Oh, it doesn't matter...you've fallen in your mother's footsteps. A failure, just like her. I'm sure in time, you'll become just as insane as her."

My body seemed to have moved on it's on. My fist flew to Asano's face. It hit his nose he stumbled backward a little. Now people were looking.

"Asano! Are you okay! One of Asano's lackeys said rushing to his side. He pushed them away quickly holding his own nose.

He took his hand away and there was a little blood coming from it.

Had I really done that? I felt bad...

I didn't mean to...

In my moment of being dazed Asano rushed forward pushing me to the ground. He was over me in a second holding me by my shirt caller. He looked pissed.

 _"Don't think I won't kick your ass Shiota, just because_ _your a girl._ _You punched me first, it's only self-defense."_ He whispered to me.

Some of the E-class students tried to get him off of me but they were drowned out by the A-class students.

Suddenly Asano was pulled off of me and thrown back. I looked up and the first thing I saw was red.

"You might wanna keep your hands off my pal. Unless you want this to get ugly."

"If you want another suspension then, by all means, go ahead. Of course, I'm more than capable of taking you on myself."

"Is that a challenge?" Oh, no...

"Alright. That's enough. E-class get on that train or you're going to be late." I was glad Karasuma stepped in. As much as I wanted Asano to get what was coming to him, I didn't want Karma to fight.

I didn't want him to be kicked out...or suspended...

Asano had a sly smile on his face opposed to Karma's death look.

"You've gone soft, Akabane. How funny.." He glanced over to me before he walked off with the rest of his class.

"Later E-class losers!" An A-class student yelled.

"Hey we aren't-" Nakamura placed a hand on Kayano's shoulder. She was shaking her head slowly.

"They aren't worth it."

I looked down at the cement that was under my feet...

Was I making Karma soft?

"Hey, Nagisa." I looked up. Karma was looking down to me. He smiled slowly extending his hand to help me up. I took it slowly allowing him to pull me off the ice cold concrete. "That was pretty badass of you." He said.

My cheeks grew red.

"Um..Th-thanks...but, I...didn't mean to..hit him. I..I was just mad.." He didn't say anything for a moment. He scratched his cheek.

"I get it. Well, we should get inside the train, ya'know before were late. And before you freeze. Pretty sure it's warmer in there." I nodded slowly.

I looked down at my hand that was still in Karmas. I slowly let go of it my face becoming redder. I heard giggling behind me from Nakamura and Kayano.

Karma was smiling. I had a feeling he found my reaction funny...or cute.

...It didn't matter.

As long as I was with him...

because being by his side...

made me happy. 


	63. Chapter 62 Train ride

Hey guys and gals, so remember when I said this fanfic will most likely end in the next 10 chapters? Yeah, scratch that. Pretty sure this fanfic is gonna go past that if I do a time skip. Which I will.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 62 Train ride

We took our seats on the train some time ago. I was seated next to Karma obviously. It had been silent between us for awhile. I wasn't sure if it was because it was awkward or because Karma was on his phone...

Probably because he was on his phone...

I was sitting there thinking...

what should I say? What should I do? Should I just stay quiet or try to talk to him...

I glanced over to Karma...

he looked like he was playing some sort of video game on his phone. He seemed pretty focused. I found myself looking at him for a while...

"Aww man. Thought you two would at least be kissing~" I looked at me. Of course, Nakamura. She was leaning over the back of the seat looking down at our flustered expressions. She grinned glad that her comment had gotten a reaction out of us.

Karma let out a fake cough trying to clear the awkwardness that had settled...thanks a lot, Nakamura...Who am I kidding? It wasn't like I was going to say anything...

Karma turned back around and sat back in his seat.

"Who knows," He paused looking at me. "Maybe will do something later~" My face became redder...

"Nuhuh~"

 _CLICK._

Did Koro-Sensei really just take a photo of us!? Honestly, as it stands, I'm pretty sure Nakamura and Koro-Sensei are the biggest Karmigsa fans. Honestly, it's a little embarrassing.

Koro-Sensei's tentacle suddenly stole Karma's phone away from him.

"Hey!" Karma shouted out as his phone was stolen from our poorly disguised teacher.

"Nuhuhu~ you only have one life Karma. Why not spend that time worried you...love~" Koro-Sensei wiggled a tentacle at me. Karma's face had started to turn red at the mention of the word 'love'.

Koro-Sensei and Nakamura were snickering at our red faces.

"Damn octopus...would you just leave us alone.." They slowly disappeared behind the chairs. Karma sighed aloud.

He looked over to me I quickly avoided his gaze.

The awkwardness was back...when would it break for good?

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Huh..oh um..." I looked back to him slowly trying to keep eye contact. "Y-Yeah...thanks to you.." I said slowly. He smiled a little scratching his head.

"That's...good to hear.." We went silent for a bit...

...

...

"So," He started. "What happened back there? Why did you punch Asano? I mean, I'm sure you had a good reason." He paused leaning a little closer to me with a smile on his face. "Your not the type to fight people. That's my job."

"It's nobody's job Karma." He rolled his eyes.

"Still. That's not like you to do something like that."

I shrugged shifting in my seat a little.

"He..." I paused digging my fingers into the cushions of my armrest. "Insulated my... ... **mother**." Karma looked surprised when I said that. I looked at him confused. "W-what?"

His smile was back...

"You just called her your mother."

"...S-so?"

"You've been calling her by her first name for a while. But now you're calling her your mother again. ...I guess you're starting to forgive her?"

I looked away from Karma focusing on my hands that were fists on my lap...

"I..." It was hard to get my thoughts out around him... "I-I guess... She, she had a rough childhood growing up...so, it's not her fault."

Karma surprised me when he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my head. I-isn't he worried that someone might see us? I-I guess everyone else was pretty content with their own things.

He leaned back in his seat with a grin on his face. He was so enjoying my reaction!

"That's one of the things I like about you Nagisa. You have a big heart. Big enough to like someone like me."

My face was the same color as his hair now. Karma could say what was on his mind so easily... Something like that...I...

I couldn't.

I looked over to Karma who looked like he was thinking about something. He wasn't the only one thinking about something...

"Um, ...Nagisa."

"Hmm?"

"...Uh-a-about last night...wh-what I said...I-"

.

"We have arrived E-class! Nuhuhu! Better Hurry~ Don't want to keep our guest waiting. You all still have to change into your amazingly made costumes if I do say myself." Koro-Sensei's face was dressed in green stripes now.

He was lucky E-class was the only one in this train cart or somebody would definitely question what was going on here.

I glanced over to Karma. I waited for him to continue what he was saying but it seemed he decided to drop it. I wanted to know what he was going to say...

Did...did he just say that...

because he was caught up in the moment or something? Maybe he was just sleepy...maybe he didn't even mean it...

Karma stood up from his seat looking down to me.

"Well, we should get going."

I nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah..." A look of realization his Karma's face for a second. His head snapped over to Koro-Sensei.

"Wait a second-You still have my phone you damn octopus! He said hopping over me and running toward Koro-Sensei who dodged an incoming knife attack from Karma...

"Nuhuhu~ Nice try Karma but you'll have to do better than that!" He declared. Some of the other students jumped in. I decided to stay in my seat a little longer. My legs felt a little weak...

"Nagisa." Nakamura was at my side.

"Hey Nakamura, what is it?" She looked a little concerned.

"Are...you and Karma okay? Things seem..." she paused. "Awkward, between you too." She said finally. So I wasn't the only one who felt that awkwardness.

I sighed leaning back in my chair. I ran my fingers through my blue locks of hair.

"Um, well..." I looked around. The rest of the class was trying to kill Koro-Sensei. I looked back up to Nakamura motioning for her to lean down closer to me. She did.

"He, ..." I paused swallowing a lump in my throat. "said he loves me...last night." I whispered into Nakamura's ear.

She leaned away looking at me a shocked. I was worried she would say something bad but sure enough, that familiar grin appeared on her face seconds later.

"He did? That's great Nagisa! I-" She stopped when she saw my face wasn't excited like hers. Her grin slowly faded. "Nagisa...what's wrong?"

I sighed leaning forward putting my face into my hands. I should get to the point. I don't know how much longer Karma would be distracted.

I looked up at Nakamura.

"I...I can't tell him what's on my mind...I can't tell him that I love him, I can't tell him that...that..." I paused...

"T-that I want to be...his boyfriend.." Nakamura placed a hand on my shoulder. I met her blue eyes.

"Nagisa. You have to tell him these things. I know you're scared but you can do it. You faced someone like Takaoka, twice. Not to mention you went and rescued Karma from your mother and Takaoka." She smiled slowly. "This should be the least scariest thing. I know you can do it."

I sighed but smiled. I felt a little bit better...

"Now come on. We better get off the train and meet up with the rest of the class. Who know's what Koro-Sensei will make us do if we don't."

I looked over to were Koro-Sensei was...well he wasn't there before. I guess the class must have moved on while Nakamura and I were talking...

...

...Once we got to the school E-class stood outside the high school while Koro-Sensei was laying down some ground rules.

I was standing in the back of our little crowd with Karma. There were a lot of people out here. I guess we weren't the only school coming here today to show this place what we could do.

I should stay pretty close to E-class if I don't wanna get lost...

I looked up...

.

.

 _crap._

.

.

.

I looked around panicked when I didn't see any of my classmates anymore. I lost them already! Ah stupid stupid! Why did I have to space out?!

I sighed aloud. Great...what was I going to do now? I guess I should try to find them again...

We didn't start the cafe for another ten minutes. I still had to change and-

wait the dressing rooms! I'll just meet them there...I'm a genius!

...wait...

I don't know where the dressing room is...

I hit my head lightly with my palm.

Dummy...

Maybe, I should ask someone? But who goes to this school? And who doesn't?

"Nagisa? Is that you!?" That voice...it sounded...familiar...

I turned around.

No way.


	64. Chapter 63 This is NOT a date

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 63 This is NOT a date.

"Nagisa wow. It is you. Never thought I'd see you here.."

"Uh-I could say the same to you Yuuji."

"I thought you went to that other school."

"I do. I-I'm just here to represent my school."

"Oh." As he was talking to me I was still looking around anxiously trying to find my class. The last time I saw Yuuji was on the island...wait a second-

"Wait how do you know where I go to school?!"

"Huh-oh I saw that one event the uh...music festival. Your name was on the list of students who participated." That was a little stalkerish. I noticed his cheeks were a light red. "I'm..kinda glad I got to see you here. Hey-we should hang out."

I saw where this was going...

"Th-thanks but uh-I really need to find my class." I quickly pointed out. His smile dropped.

"Oh. Well, um.." He paused scratching his head. "I could help you find your class." I sighed. I guess I didn't have much of an option.

"A-alright." Maybe he knew this place better than I did.

He began to walk I followed beside him. All at the same time I still worried about were Karma was...being apart from him. I found myself unable to stop thinking about him...

Wait a second...

"Nakamura."

"Hmm?"

"Where's Nagisa.." I watched her look around amongst E-class. Her face lit up with shock and worry suddenly. I didn't like that look.

She looked back at me.

"H-He's not here!"

"What!?" Oh god...How could I lose him?! I took my eyes off him for just a second and he disappeared. I should have noticed faster!

"I'm gonna go look-" I was stopped with Koro-Sensei appeared in front of me.

"Karma. Where are you going? Don't you know it's not wise to leave the group?"

"Sir Nagisa is missing!" Nakamura spoke up. He looked at us blank-faced...then he started to freak out.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaat! How-how could I lose one of my students! Oh, I hope I'm not fired for this!"

I hit my face quickly sighing loudly.

"Koro-Sensei you are literally a bloodhound. You can also go Mach 20..." He stopped once I reminded him. The rest of E-class was giving him eye rolls some were shaking their heads slowly.

"O-oh that's right..." He cleared his throat. "Class. I will be right back. You all stay here in case Nagisa comes back." He said blasting off from us. I'm surprised nobody saw him.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't stop worrying...I couldn't help it. When Nagisa wasn't in front of me I just worried...

"Karma, you know you have a phone...and Nagisa's number~," Nakamura said slowly.

I hit my head again. Uh...that's right. I should just call him...

Somehow I ended up inside the building walking down the halls beside Yuuji who seemed pretty happy that I was here with him. I hope he didn't think this was a date or something. I just wanted to find E-class...

He was leading me around the school to other attractions that competing schools were holding to try and woo this school into coming to their school. Woah..how many times did I say school in that sentence?

"Oh, I hear that schools are known for their food. This one's an art school. They make awesome artwork. That once a dance school." I would have questioned how he knew all this if it weren't for the sighs in front of the rooms that said

'school of dance' 'school of art' 'school of cooking'.

I stopped suddenly hearing my phone ring. Yuuji stopped as well. I pulled my phone from my pocket.

 **'Karma is calling'**.

I should answer it. Maybe he can tell me where he is. I'm sure he's worried.

"Excuse me, miss! Would you like to sample one of our sweets!" A girl with long orange hair appeared in front of me.

"Uh-um n-no thanks, I-" Yuuji swiped my phone from me.

"H-hey Yuuji!"

"Don't worry I'll answer it. It would be kinda rude if you turned this girl's offer down." I guess he had a point...I...I don't wanna be rude.

"Fine.." I muttered turning my back and letting Yuuji answer my phone. I hadn't seen him slip away to a point where I couldn't hear him.

"Hello."

"Nagisa-no wait. Your not Nagisa."

"You guessed right."

"Were's Nagisa..." Karma's tone sounded dangerous.

"She's with me. Don't worry she'll be back later."

"Wait just a second-"

 _Beep._

Was that her _boyfriend?_ Nah...I don't think so...

Huh...this cupcake is pretty good...

"It's really good."

"Really? Thanks!" She said smiling. She waved goodbye leaving me in the crowd again. I looked to my side and Yuji was there.

"Here's your phone." He said.

"Thanks." I took my phone putting it back in my pocket. "So...what did Karma say?" He looked confused for a second.

"Karma? Oh yeah...Karma. He said everything's fine.."

"Did...he say where he was?" Yuuji was rolling his eyes.

"No. Don't worry about it~" I was worried about it, a lot.

"Yuuji I need to go find my class and-"

"I'm sure they're fine-"

"Yuuji I'm here to represent my school-"

"Hey come on relax, you got time. Why not just hang out with me."

"I thought you were helping me find my class! This seems more like you're trying to make this into a date!"

"It can be a date if you want..." This was starting to get annoying...

"Yuuji I'm here today to represent my school, not for you.." I finally said. His expression dropped...part of me felt bad but I couldn't keep hanging around with him...besides, I already liked someone.

Yuuji sighed finally rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry...I guess I just wanted to hang out with you is all. What can I say...I'm crazy about you..." I bit my bottom lip.

"Yuuji...I already like someone...I-I'm sorry.." He was looking at the floor...he narrowed his eyes meeting mine.

"Is that Karma guy your _boyfriend?_ " My face heated up uncontrollably.

"W-what n-no he's not..."

"It's alright...I get it..." He turned away from me. "Sorry to have caused you trouble Nagisa." He glanced over his shoulder. "Let's meet up sometime and hang out. As friends." He said finally walking away.

Great...I was alone again...

"Nagisa. There you are."

"Ah!" I jumped. I turned around seeing a familiar smile. "Oh..i-it's only you...sir."

"Were you expecting someone else~" My face heated up again...

"N-no sir." His face turned to an X.

"Leaving the group is a no-no Nagisa. Come on you all have to change into your costumes soon. I'm sure a certain redhead well be ecstatic to see you...nuhuhuhu~"

I would be happy to see him to... 


	65. Chapter 64 Alone Together

A Lost Nagisa chapter 64 Alone together

"Nagisa!" Karma hugged me as I came back to the E-class group. My face instantly heated up. Nakamura was snickering. He let go of me looking at me. "Where did you go?"

"I got...lost," I said slowly rubbing the back of my neck. Karma looked away slowly from me. "Well, I'm glad you're here now.."

"Alright...now that everyone is here. I would like you all to go to the dressing rooms and get changed." Koro-Sensei said. Ritsu was already uploading mapped out directions to the boys dressing room for me and girls dressing room for other people.

When the group started moving Karma grabbed my arm leaning to putting his mouth by my ear.

"Are you sure you wanna change in the boys dressing room?"

"I..have an undershirt Karma..I got this. You didn't notice when I changed for gym..."

"Point taken.." He leaned away starting to walk with the class I followed behind him.

...Once I entered the boys dressing room I took out my suit from my school bag. I got changed along with the rest of the guys (I was wearing boxers so no, nobody was suspicious. I did, however, get some glanced from Karma.) I think this was the first time I had changed in front of Karma after he's found out I was a girl.

I could tell he was glancing over his shoulder to me even if he was acting like I didn't see it.

I had gotten my suit on along with the tailcoat and even the shoes...but, I couldn't get the tie right. I know I always wore a tie to school but for some reason, I was having trouble tying it.

I realized my hands were shaking...but...why?

"You're not done yet?" Karma asked approaching me watching me struggle to tie my tie. At the moment it was just a mess. I realized everyone else had already left.

Had I really taken that long?

Karma was obviously holding back his laughter. "You need some help?" He said smiling.

"No..." I muttered trying to fix my tie. It turned into a small ball in front of my neck. It looked really bad. Karma couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

I pouted crossing my arms waiting for him to stop laughing.

"Sorry.." He said still smiling. "Here...let me help. Otherwise, we'll be here all day." He said slowly unraveling my mess I called a tie.

Once the tie was back to normal he started to tie it around my neck. It fixed it so it was underneath my shirt like I always wore it.

"There. That looks better." His hands had drifted to my shirt caller. He was looking at me...looking into my blue eyes...

He slowly let go straightening his own tie.

"We should get going." He said turning around...

"Y-yeah..." I said following behind him...

We stepped into the hallway. I saw Isogai and Sugino talking. Karma and I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys." Isogai greeted us.

"Hey, guys. Know what teach is having us do right now?" Karma asked.

"Um..he said we have like...awhile before we have to start this thing." Karma looked annoyed.

"What...I thought he said we would be starting soon..." Sugino shrugged scratching his head.

"I guess he was pulling a fast one on us...speaking of you guys wanna see my new fastball trick?!"

"N-no thanks..were good," I muttered.

Karma looked over to me. "What do we do now?" He questioned.  
"Uh-um...look around?" I suggested. He shrugged.

"Fine." He said taking my hand and pulling me away. My face instantly heated up..Sugino and Isogai were looking at us a little surprised. Karma didn't seem to care.

"W-well see you guys later.." I waved trying to ignore the fact that my other hand was in Karma's hand.

...We were walking through the crowds I had let go of Karma's hand a little while ago...I just felt...nervous, holding his hand around all these people...

He eventually stopped and looked at me.

"So, who was the guy you were with?"

I looked at him a little shocked. How did he know about that?

"Uh-um..w-what guy.." He gave me a look.

"That guy you were with before. Yuji."

"H-how did-do you-"

"Isn't he that guy from the club on the island?"

"Y-yeah but you-you weren't there for that so-"

"Koro-Sensei. Ritsu."

Oh...I forgot Ritsu in my phone and Koro-Sensei was a bloodhound...Uh..I'm sure he was watching me the entire time just for some gossip!

Karma somehow had gotten close to me.

"So, what's the deal with him?" I started blushing again.

"Uh-um...nothing. I just-he wanted to hang out but..." I paused...looking back at Karma..."I...missed you too much.." Now I'm sure Karma was blushing.

He leaned away scratching his head...he looked flustered..."Oh.." He said slowly.."Um...I-uh.." I smiled slowly. I thought Karma was pretty cute flustered. Even if I rarely ever saw him flustered.

I heard Karma's phone go off.

"Uh...hang on a second. I need to check this.." He said pulling his phone out and looking at it. Something behind him caught my attention...something in the distance...

I saw two girls I assumed were from this school...they were...pretty...they looked...girly...more so than me right now...They were pointing and giggling. They were pointing at...Karma.

One of the girls was blushing...

My...my chest hurt...I-I couldn't breathe...N-no I...I can't get jealous...it's...I should be...I-I mean...Karma likes me...he...

"Excuse me." I froze the girls were behind him. One of them tugging on his shirt. They looked cute...any guy would fall for them the second they saw them...

Karma turned around his phone still in hand.

"What."

"My friend thanks you cute. She wants to go out with you."

I feel sick...I think I'm going to throw up...no...just...just keep it together...come on Nagisa..just-just...keep it together...

"No thanks."

"Aww come on..I'm really cute~ I'll give you whatever you want..." I...I can't...

"I already like someone."

"Pfft what? Him?" She pointed to me...my heart stopped. "Why don't you go out with someone who can give you what you really want~."

"Look I said-"

"He's not your boyfriend right? So what's the harm?"

...Karma...

didn't...

responde...he...

... _He's not your boyfriend right?_

I-I'm not...he...he can date whoever he wants...he's open to that option because he's not with me...

...

"Look if you two don't-wait-Nagisa! Nagisa were are you going-shit!"

I bolted away from the scene finally resting against a wall...I breathed slowly...

"Nagisa!" Karma had already caught up to me. This is why I lose when we play manhunt. He stopped in front of me. "Nagisa what happened back there? Why did you run away?"

"I-I.." I couldn't say it...

Tears were streaming down my face from my frustration...Why couldn't I just tell him!

"Nagisa..."

"I-I'm fine.." I said wiping my tears away...

Karma suddenly grabbed my hand. I tried pulling my hand away from his but his grip was too tight...he was looking around for something...

He pulled me along...he wouldn't let go of my hand..."K-Karma what-were are we going..." He didn't respond...

He stopped in front of a door looking at it. After inspecting it he opened the door and threw me into the dark room.

I hit some kind of fabric...wait-was I in a costume room or something?

Karma closed the door. I heard the lock click...He turned to me grabbing my arm and throwing me against a wall. He was leaning over me in a second...

His bright mercury eyes were burning into me.

...We...

We were alone...

nobody was going to come in because Karma had locked the door...nobody was spying on us...nobody knew we were in here...

we...

were completely...

 **alone together...**


	66. Chapter 65 Kiss me

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 65 Kiss me.

I was alone...alone with...

Karma...

...His mercury eyes were gazing down at me. I knew he wasn't going to let me out of his sight for a second...

"Nagisa," My face became red. His tone was soft and smooth. Is was...comforting in a way.

"W-why did...did you-why are w-we in h-here..." I wasn't doing a good job of hiding my nervousness.

"I wanted to be alone with you." Oh great now my ears were red...His answer sounded concrete enough but a part of me knew there was more to it. I saw a small smile appear on Karma's lips through the darkness...

"Ya'know. I think I finally figured out what's been on your mind."

"Y-you...did." He nodded slowly...

"But, I want you to say it." I gripped the sides of my pants tightly.

"I-I can't.." I practically whimpered.

"Why not?" Karma instantly asked. I lowered my head-I couldn't keep eye contact with him at this point.

"I-I'm..." I paused trying to keep the tears from coming to my eyes..."Scared..." I could feel Karma's gaze on me. I felt the warmth of his hand as it touched my arm.

"Nagisa," He paused lifting my head with his hand making me look at him. His expression had softened. He looked sympathetically at me. "Am I really that scary?"

I-it wasn't him I feared...right? It...it was just...I-I was just afraid of telling him...

"N-no.."  
"I won't get mad. I'm not going to ditch or leave you if that's what you're afraid of."

I forced my chin down breaking eye contact...

"I-I'm not like you!" I blurted out...he didn't say anything..."I-I can't express my emotions like you can! I-I ca-can't just say what's on my mind!" The tears had flooded through my eyes. I couldn't stop the flow of tears streaming down my face.

"You're...right." Karma finally said..."I...might have an easier time speaking my mind but, that doesn't mean you can't speak your's Nagisa."

He...

he wasn't wrong...

 _Sometimes fear tries to overcome you. But you can't let it control you. You have to face it._

I...couldn't run. I...had to face this-face Karma.

 _Nagisa,-I love you._

Even...if he could speak his mind easier than I could...

 _I didn't fall in love with a boy or a girl. I fell in love with Nagisa Shiota_

He was always honest with his feelings...and I...

 _What's wrong?_

 _-Nothing..I'm fine..._

I wasn't...

...I...

"I-I want to be your boyfriend.." The words seemed to have slipped...I didn't want to look at Karma's face...I might of just thrown whatever this is down the drain.

There was a long silence...my heart beated rapidly in my chest. I was almost certain it was going to burst out of my chest and run away.

.

.

.

"You sure you can handle it?" Karma suddenly spoke...I looked at him confused..he was...smiling. Well, he was actually smirking but, "Being my boyfriend might be tough." My face re-heated itself...and now my face was back to red...

I couldn't find my voice...it was like Karma had stolen it just by speaking...he laughed suddenly.

"I'm just kidding..."

Kidding-kidding about what?!

"When it comes to you, it's not hard to please me. Honestly, your damn cuteness is enough to make me smile." I was pretty sure my heart was louder than a drum right now...

Karma's arm wrapped around my waste suddenly pushing me further against the wall. He leaned to my ear I could feel his warm breath. It sent left goosebumps in its wake as it ran down my neck.

"I'll be your boyfriend Nagisa, but you can't be anyone else's. You can only be mine~" He paused. "If you break that rule, I'll just have to _punish_ you." His seductive tone whispered into my ear. My face was burning red.

Before I could even try to come up with a response I felt a warm soft touch press against my neck. I nearly jumped...

I expected myself to push Karma away but, ...I didn't...

I did the opposite...

I gripped his shirt pulling him closer. He applied more force...kissing my neck harder. He ran his teeth along my neck biting the skin lightly...

I gripped his shirt tighter letting out a soft moan. He didn't pay much attention to it only smiling. I couldn't stop the pleasurable feeling that was running through me.

He pulled his lips away from my neck looking at me slowly. Neither of us said anything. I knotted my hands in his caller pulling him closer...

He pressed his lips against mine kissing them roughly. He held me close to him. Using his free hand he brought his hand up to my hair taking out the rubber bands that were holding my hair up. He ran his fingers through my hair slowly tilting my head slightly.

He was holding himself back...

I didn't want him to...

I pulled on his caller tighter almost ripping the fabric. He pulled his lips away from mine panting. I didn't even have time to catch my break before he kissed me again.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth. Every movement was a rain of fireworks. I could feel the heat from his breath...from his hands...from his body. I wanted to feel more of it...

I looped my arms around his neck pulling him closer running my own fingers through his red hair. He kissed me harder.

I couldn't help but moan when he took his tongue away. It was louder than before. Karma looked proud of himself. He looked smug.

He pressed his lips against my neck again sucking and biting the skin.

"Karrrrma..." I breathed.

At the mention of his name, he bit against my skin harder. I moaned loudly-he knew what he was doing!

My hands were moving on their own grabbing his tie and pulling it down from his shirt. I tossed it on the floor next to his feet. I was starting to unbutton his white shirt...He didn't stop me...

He ran one of his hands down one of my legs slowly...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Click._

We both froze...

that was the sound of the lock...wasn't it?

Karma and I looked at each other a little panicked. He grabbed my hand pulling me behind a rack of clothing. We sat on the floor Karma had his arms around me...I wasn't complaining though...

The door opened and light poured into the room from the hallway. We didn't move or say anything...All we could see is a large shadow.

"Nuhuhu~ this is Karma's tie isn't it?" That laugh...

Karma and I just looked at each other alarmed. We didn't exactly look like we were up to nothing in here. Our hair was messy. His shirt was half unbuttoned and I had some... _marks_ on my neck thanks to Karma.

Well, are teacher who can go Mach 20, is a bloodhound and loves gossip is guarding the door.

...Were doomed.


	67. Chapter 66 No Awkwardness

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 66 No awkwardness

I looked at Karma frantic. What were we supposed to do? He looked like he was thinking...He snapped his fingers without making any sound through. He started to remove his tailcoat. My face was turning red again. Karma paused smirking before he continued.

Once he removed the tailcoat he started rubbing it over my hair as if he were drying my hair or something. What was he doing? He pulled the tailcoat away putting it into a ball.

He put the tailcoat on the floor in front of him. Oh, he was leaving our scent. He took out a small pocket knife he had in his...well his pocket. How did they not catch that when we entered? The security was seriously bad in this school.

He took the blade out pointing it at something. I was trying to figure out what he was doing. I followed his aim; he was aiming for a fire sprinkler that was hanging from the ceiling. He paused looking at me.

Was I seeing things or did Karma just wink at me?

He flung the knife quickly it hit its mark.

Water rained down from the ceiling like rain. Karma grabbed my hand running quickly for the door. Koro-Sensei seemed to throw off by the sudden water. Karma had left our scent back there as well.

Not a bad plan Karma...

Once we were lost in the crowd again on students we stopped. Karma's hair was a little wet, so was mine. F-from the water of course...

Karma was smiling at me. "Well, that was fun." He said

"Y-Yeah..but...now my hair's wet.." I couldn't help but complain but I found myself smiling along with Karma.

"Wow we can't leave you two alone for long can we?" We heard a voice behind us. Karma and I turned to see Nakamura and Kayano they were grinning. Great, teasing material for Nakamura. "What did you to do while we were gone?" Nakamura was wiggling her eyebrows.

Our faces seemed to have turned red at the same time.

"Uh-um n-nothing.." I muttered...

"That's between me and Nagisa, Nakamura." Karma you are not making this look any better!

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that was between Nagisa~" Oh my god Nakamura I am going to kill you! And now our faces were burning red. Kayano was holding in her laughter. Kayano I thought you were on my side!

"Anyway..." Karma spoke trying to change the subject...thank god. Wait..why didn't he deny that!? "How long until this stupid thing starts."

"Well, I think it's supposed to start in ten minutes. Buuut you two don't even look like butlers anymore. Hardly presentable." Nakamura shook her head slowly.

"I agree Nuhuhu~" AH! We both spun around ( almost falling over) annnnd Koro-Sensei had found us; great, so much for Karma's distraction.

"Such a shame. I'll have to clean you two up, and after you two got me all wet. You know water is bad for me!" His head was twice the size it was before. His disguise was useless at this point. "Come on, follow me, you two troublemakers."

"W-well see you later Nakamura, K-Kayano," I said waving goodbye to them.

"See ya later Nagisa~" Kayano spoke back.

"Have fun~" Nakamura said in a...weird tone. What did she mean by that?

...Koro-Sensei had brought us to an empty locker room the school used. He handed us towels.

"I'll be right back. I'll have to make you two entirely new suits! Since you have soaked your current ones!" He said leaving the room. I doubt it would take him long since he could move at Mach 20 and he made an entire classroom full of costumes in a day.

I held the fluffy folded towel in my arms. I guess I should get tried of-What the?!

Karma had thrown his towel on my head. I looked at him a little confused. He just returned my look with a smile. He leaned down planting a quick kiss on my lips before he leaned away. My face grew red quickly. My lips had gotten used to the feeling of Karma's but, still made my lips feel tingly.

I looked up at him smiling slowly myself. My blue eyes met his mercury eyes.

I grabbed the caller of his shirt pulling his head down lower. I looked at him. He was grinning obviously wanting me to kiss him...I hesitated looking at his lips...

I closed my eyes leaning up pressing my lips against his letting go off all the fear I had. He wrapped his arm around my waist immediately bringing me closer to him. He kissed me gently running his fingers through my hair slowly.

The towel that had been on my head had fallen off onto the floor next to my feet. But, I didn't really care...

He pulled his lips away from mine. My eyes stayed closed for a second still feeling the lingering taste of Karma's lips. I opened my eyes slowly looking at Karma. He was grinning.

"I could kiss you all day Shiota." My face became redder at the mention of my last name...I wasn't too sure why though. I hid my face in Karma's chest not wanting him to see my red face.

"Uh-um..m-maybe we sh-should d-dry off," I muttered...

"Hmm," He said thinking about it. As much as I wanted to stay here all day making out with Karma I didn't want Koro-Sensei to just walk in and start taking photos of us.

I felt Karma's arms un-wrap themselves from me. "Alright." He kissing my forehead before he put the towel back on top of my head to hide my red face.

I continued to dry off my hair again.

...I felt...more comfortable around Karma...like...the awkwardness was...gone.

"Hey, Karma-" Oh god nope nope nope! I spun back around looking away from Karma. Oh, sushi gods he's not wearing a shirt... I could hear Karma laughing behind me.

"What's wrong Nagisa? Don't like what you see~" I didn't respond only pulling my towel over my face even more. My face was burning under the towel. "Pfft-Nagisa you've seen me shirtless before."

"W-when!?"

"When we went swimming, remember?"

Oh..that's right...when Koro-Sensei had made that pool in the forest for E-class. "T-this i-i-is di-dif-different.." I couldn't stop stuttering-ah!

"Your so cute Nagisa~" I felt embarrassed... "I wonder, what you would look like without a shirt." W-what...I looked at Karma a little shocked. He didn't seem phased.

"K-Karma...I-did-did you fo-forget?" He looked confused.

"Forget what-oh." His face was turning a deep scarlet that same shade as mine. "Uh-um-s-sorry.."

"Did you seriously forget!"

"N-no..." He totally forgot I was a girl. It didn't bug me though, honestly. It made me happy, Karma was seeing me as a guy and not...a girl.

There was a long silence. We both burst out laughing for some strange reason. I didn't look too much into it through. I just liked the feeling of being next to Karma. Not being afraid, not being (really) nervous. I...this was nice.

"I got your costumes newly made!" Koro-Sensei returned to costumes that looked identical to the soaked ones we were wearing. Told ya.

The rest of the trip flew by pretty much. We weighted tables, girls were hitting on Karma but they were also hitting on me. Karma had gotten a little jealous which...I can't say I didn't like.

This field trip...it changed everything and...honestly I was pretty sure things could only get better from here!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **At least...that's what I thought.**


	68. Chapter 67 Karma's Parents

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 67 Karma's parents.

I lied on my bed looking up at the ceiling. It was late, but something was keeping me up. Problem is, I didn't know what. I hope Nagisa is asleep right now. Honestly, I think he could use the rest.

I heard my phone go off; who would call at this hour? Maybe it was Nagisa again. I reached for my phone that was on my nightstand. I looked at the caller. When I saw who it was I almost wanted to throw it across the room.

It was my father.

"Hello," I grumbled. He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Who is this?"

"Your son." What-it's been, what? Eight years since I last talked to him or my mother.

"Oh. I hardly recognized your voice. You've grown up so much. How...old are you now?"

"Sixteen." Not that you even noticed. You're always too busy with your stupid business stuff.

"Ah, yes well. I have great news for you." Great news for him maybe. I sighed into the phone.

"What is it."

"Your mother and I have found the perfect fiancee for you!" I sat up quickly. If I was drinking something I would have spit it out.

"WHAT!" How could they do this! How would Nagisa react to this?! Uh...I can't tell him about this...can I? No, he'll freak out. Uh, my life was just fine until they came and ruined it!

"Yes isn't it wonderful!"

"W-what no! I'm not getting married! I'm way too young!"

"Nonsense! Once you're eighteen you two can get married! Then you can take over the business and make new Akabane's to take over the-"

"Okay stop right there! I-I'm not doing ANYTHING with this-this person! I-"

"You're my son. You WILL take over the family business one day whether you like it or not."

"What! I don't have to listen to you!"

"You were born for one reason and one reason alone Karma. You are the next Akabane to take over this company!"

"I-"

"Your lucky your mother allows you to stay at that school of yours. If it were my choice you would be homeschooled. But, I can make that happen if you want to keep disobeying me." I bit my lip causing it to bleed.

Damn it!

"Now, your mother and I will be coming home next week. We will be bringing your fiancee with us and I expect you to treat her nicely."

I wanted to break my phone after hearing those words. She isn't my damn fiancee! If it were my choice I'd pick Nagisa any day over some rich spoiled bitch that my parents picked for me!

"What if I already love someone." He was laughing over the phone like I had just said the funniest thing ever.

"Haha...love, you don't know the meaning of the word son. If you did 'love' someone I would have to get to know them myself." He paused. "And if they happened to be, some, poor, useless girl who wouldn't benefit the Akabane's at all, well...I guess I'll just have to split you two up."

He...he would split Nagisa and me up? N-no I-I would never let that happen! Never!

"But you don't 'love' anybody so everything's fine. Anyway, I have to go, we'll see you in next week son." Son, he doesn't know the meaning of that word. He doesn't deserve to use that word.

He hung up leaving me angry...

I...n-no I wasn't afraid...I wasn't...I...

I had to do something...I couldn't let this happen. I would run away if I had to. I'd change my last name to Shiota if I had to. I wasn't going to split up from Nagisa. No way. Not after all we've been through, I-I...love...him...to much.

I laid down on my bed gripping the sheets of my bed annoyed. I bit my lip ignoring the choking feeling that was rising in my throat. My rage grew...and grew...I couldn't stop it...

My pillow flew like a bullet hitting the other lamp on the far side of my room. It crashed to the floor spilling glass everywhere.

"DAMMIT!" Hot tears were pouring down my face. I knotted my fist in my hair cursing under my breath. I stood up leaving my room. I slipped on my tennis shoes and my jacket.

I searched my apartment my rage ever so slightly growing. My eyes landed on an old wooden bat in the corner of the room. I picked it up grinding my teeth.

I left my apartment walking down my cold dark street.

A car...

SMASH.

A vase.

SMASH.

House windows.

SMASH.

I dug my nails into my bat. My anger started to blind my actions...I continued down the dark street. Glass shards were stuck in my wooden bat.

I stopped in front of a bar seeing a roll of motorcycles. I saw a couple...they looked...happy...They could choose their lives. They could do what they wanted...

I couldn't have that. I couldn't be with Nagisa because of my DAMN PARENTS!

FUCK THESE MOTORCYCLES!

I rammed my bat into the metal denting it. I kicked them over visible scratches were on them.

It's not fair...it's NOT FAIR! WHY CAN'T I MAKE MY OWN CHOICES! WHOEVER SAID I WANTED TO BE THE NEXT BUSINESS OWNER IN MY PARENTS DAMN COMPANY! I WANT TO START MY OWN COMPANY! WITH NAGISA BY MY SIDE! But...

THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!

"Hey, kid-What the hell are you doing!"

I was shoved to the sidewalk. I quickly stood up my head snapped to them. A strong bloodlust lingered in my mercury eyes.

"W-what the hell.."

"W-what's with this kid?!" I want to be with Nagisa...I wanted to be by his side...no matter what...

I don't care if I shame my family name...I don't care if I'm no longer an Akabane. I'll put a smile on my face...for Nagisa's sake...even if everything isn't alright. Even if...it'll come to an end one day...

I'll enjoy that time by Nagisa's side...making him laugh...making him smile...making him feel loved. As long as he's happy...

"AHHH!"

My my. This one has a temper...he's pretty interesting~ he could be useful.


	69. Chapter 68 Karma's Choice

**Hey, guys, before I start this chapter I want your opinion on something. So, in the last chapter Karma's parents had mentioned a fiancee. I'm planning on making them make an appearance but at the moment they are just a character I have made up (because I don't know of an assassination classroom character that would fit that role). Do you guys want me to use my own personal character or use a charter from Assassination classroom? If you do want me to use an Assassination classroom character please let me know which character you think would fit the role best. (It has to be a girl).**

 **Anyway! Enough about that on to the next chapter!**

A Lost Nagisa chapter 68 Karma's Choice

I stepped into the classroom. It was another normal day. To be honest, I'm kinda glad...to have a normal day for once. After everything that's happened lately It's nice to have everything normal...

"Nagisa! Good morning!" I turned around seeing a familiar smile.

"Hey, Kayano!" Her warm smile was...comforting. Kayano was looking around, searching for...something. She stopped frowning before she turned back to me. "What's wrong?" I asked. She smiled trying not to worry me.

"Oh, it's nothing...it's just." she paused. "I um, thought Karma would be with you."

"Oh um...I wanted to walk with him this morning but..he wasn't picking up his phone." Now that I thought about it I was starting to get a little worried. I tried not to send him a million text messages...I figured he might have been busy or something.

Maybe he's just late for school...yeah...that...that's it...right?

"Really? That doesn't seem like him." Kayano was right...Karma would at least let me know if something was wrong. He wasn't here either and class will start soon.

Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Is it normal to over think things when your someone's boyfriend? Uh...this stuff's all new to me...Karma seemed so calm though when we were alone yesterday. Not nervous like me...like he's actually been with someone before. I wonder...has he been in a relationship with someone before? Would it be wrong of me to ask him that?

...

I was felt nervous being alone with him when he was walking me home last night. I tried to hide it but he could see it easily. He seemed so calm, so relaxed like he knew what to do, what to say.

...

"Uh-um thanks for...walking me home...K-Karma."

"No problem. Besides, I don't exactly like the thought of you walking home alone especially while it's dark out."

"W-what...you-you think I can't t-take care of myself?" Karma put his arms behind his head leaning his head back as we continued to walk.

"No, I know you can handle yourself. It's just, after everything that's happened I can't help but worry." He paused grinning. "or maybe I just want to be alone with you~"

I couldn't hide the rushing heat that was coming to my face...Karma was enjoying my reaction as usual.

"Uh-um...I-I-uh.." I wasn't sure how to respond. He stopped walking suddenly putting his arms down and looking at me.

"W-what?" He gave me a knowing grin. What was he up to?

"Don't think I haven't noticed."

"N-noticed what?" He walked closer to me closing the small space that was between us...oh sushi lord my heart was beating so fast...

"You keep looking at my lips."

"W-what I-I um.." How did he even see me looking?! He stepped closer wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. There wasn't really anyone out here but, who would be this late?

He leaned to my ear his warm breath was running down my neck...I don't think I would get used to this.

"I'm your's Nagisa, remember? You can do whatever you want to me~" Although Karma was only referring to kissing my mind was sending more...um, 'hot' thoughts to my mind. Y-you, don't need to know what they are!

The color in my face was shifting from a light pink to a deep scarlet...

I gripped his shirt tightly knotting my hands in it. I closed my eyes feeling the familiar heat of Karma's lips in seconds. He held me tighter, closer, more possessively. His kiss was gentle compared to before but, part of me wanted the feel the electricity. The electricity I had felt before. Part of me knew Karma was holding himself back, from, something...

 _BZZZ._  
 _BZZZ._  
 _BZZZ._

Karma's lips broke from mine; stupid phone...

I looked at the text...

 **Dad: Nagisa are you on your way home? It's already late you better be here soon. I'm getting worried.**

Oh...I kinda forgot about my dad for a second there...okay maybe more than a second but...nevermind that!

 _Nagisa..._

 _NAGISA HEY!_

I blinked looking up. I had ended up sitting at my desk at some point while I was thinking about the events that occurred yesterday.

"Oh, sorry Kayano. I kinda...spaced out there for a second."

"It's alright." She giggled as if she knew what I was thinking about. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around almost fast enough to fall out of my seat.

"Hey Nagisa," Oh...it was just Nakamura...n-not that I wasn't happy to see her...it's just...I kinda wish Karma was here already.

"Hey, Nakamura." I smiled despite the worry I was feeling.

"Hey, you okay? You seem upset." Uh...I guess my smile wasn't that convincing. With that, I dropped the smile and allowed my actual thoughts to show on my face.

"I'm...just worried..." I said drawing my eyes to Karma's empty desk. Nakamura followed my eyes. When she saw his desk she let out a simple.

"Oh.." She turned back to me. "Don't worry Nagisa. You know Karma, sometimes he just doesn't feel like coming to school. Ya know?" She had a point. There were days were Karma wouldn't come to school if he didn't feel like it. Maybe that was it...

Maybe...but,

I couldn't describe it...

something...something told me...it wasn't that.

That is was something else...that, there was a bigger reason as to why Karma wasn't here...

I put my face into my hands for a second, closing my eyes. I relaxed for a second clearing my thoughts as if I were trying to search for something.

 _Ya know that red-haired boy, he seems to care for you a lot. Of course loved once only get in the way~_

 _ **I'm very real.**_ _You're just sensing my presence_

My eyes flew open. No...it...it couldn't be...I...

The doors slid open and I saw Koro-Sensei walk in. I jumped out of my seat bolting over to him...

"Hmm, good morning Nagisa."

I don't want anything to do with him~ he's not my target.

Target. If-if he's real...he's an assassin...

"Sir.."

"Nu?"

I looked up into Koro-Sensei's small eyes. My eyes were shaking along with my fist...

"Sir, I had a dream...about...an assassin...and...I think he's after me.."

-

Damn...caught in a jail cell again...Whatever. It's not like I haven't been in a place like this before. It's pathetic though, that I couldn't lose these damn pigs. I leaned back against the cold concrete of my small cell.

They'll let me go, once they file the charges for all the stuff I broke. Nothing my parents can't fix...

heh...parents...if you could even call them that.

My guard quickly went up when I heard footsteps. It might just be another damn pig but, something...this presence...it's...dangerous.

From the darkness of the hall, I saw a smile...a grin.

"My my, haven't you gotten yourself in a bind." The footsteps came closer..I saw a figure come closer. His body was covered in an eerie shadow. The only things I could see was his eyes and teeth. Like he was apart of the darkness.

"The son of the two biggest business owners in Japan. Who knew you had such a temper. You really keep it hidden under that calm exterior along with all that pain..."

Who the hell was this guy...how did he even get in here? There was no way he belonged here.

"That child, Nagisa...was it? He really cares for you doesn't he?"

"W-what! Don't you dare touch him or I'll-"

Like a shadow, his hand flew through the bars of my cell gripping the strains of my hair. He yanked my head against the bars of my cold cell.

"Relax~ I'm not going to hurt your little boyfriend. Nah that would be boring." He sighed aloud. Damn..I can't get free from this bastards grip!

He was twirling a rose in his free hands...

"Love...it's such a fragile thing, isn't it? It's like a flower ya'know. One wrong move and.." As if in slow motion the rose fell to the floors of my cell the petals falling off it before it even it the ground. "It dies." He let go of my head I jerked backward.

"You don't want him to see you like this. Unhappy...I can understand that. But do you really want to suffer? I mean, this whole thing you got going on with your boyfriend. It's nice but, it's gonna end in a week or two."

"What.."

"Because of your parents, am I right?"

Who the hell is this guy...how...how does he know about that! He leaned his head against the bars of my cell his eyes stared into mine...why can't I look away...

"I understand you Karma. Were both poor little rich kids. Supposed to live a life of luxury and wealth but instead were put onto a path of blood and violence because of our parents."

...He...he didn't understand me...

"I can help you Karma."

"W-what.."

"All you want is to be with the person you love...but there are people in your way...like your parents. Your strong Karma...but, I can make you stronger. I can help you, you can be happy. You can be with the one you love. You can have everything you've ever wanted..."

He leaned away from the bars.

"Or ya know, you can just wait...wait until the clock runs out. Wait until your parents come back. Wait for them to force you to be with someone you don't love. Rip you away from the person you care about the most. Take away your happiness."

I...I want to be there for Nagisa...I want to make him happy...I want to be with him...If I refuse my father, he'll take me away from E-class...away from Nagisa.

 _You're my son. You_ _ **WILL**_ _take over the family business one day whether you like it or not._

 _You were born for one reason and one reason alone Karma. You are the next Akabane to take over this company!_

 ** _WHY CAN'T I MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!_**

"So, what's your answer?"

 _He finds his targets weakness. Not physically, but mentally. He see's what they want most in their life, what they live for, fight for, what they desire most of all. What they are powerless to control._

 _He finds their weakness and he exploits it. He gives you a false sense of comfort...makes you think he's your friend. He'll lie just to gain your trust..and behind that sweet smile...lurks a monster..._

 _They call him,_

...

"...Deal."

 _The Reaper._


	70. Chapter 69 The Reapers pawn

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 69 The reapers pawn.

"The reaper...he...he sounds dangerous." Koro-Sensei didn't look exactly happy or calm like he usually did. We had stepped out into the hall when I had mentioned how I was worried about Karma. At first, Koro-Sensei just wanted to scoop on gossip but once I explained my dreams and the fact that I might have sensed an assassin, let's just say he wasn't in fanboy mode anymore.

"The reaper is an assassin who's known for death. None of his targets have ever walked away alive after an encounter with him."

My hands were covered in a cold sweat...I was getting worried. I knew Karma could take care of himself but, this reaper guy. He was starting to sound pretty scary...

"S-sir...you...you don't think.." He shook his head slowly.

"If what you said is true then, Karma isn't his target. However," He paused my small bubble of hope disappearing. "That doesn't mean he won't try to use him."

I looked at Koro-Sensei a little concerned. "U-use him?" Koro-Sensei pointed to his head with one of his tentacles.

"The reaper sometimes will use pawns to get what he wants. To capture his target. He'll get inside their head and use them against his target to lure them in."

Could he do that? I don't think so...I mean, Karma, I don't think someone could get inside his head. Manipulate him, he's so calm and level-headed. He's always got a good grip on the situation at hand. I don't think someone could manipulate him, he's too smart for that.

As I was about to express my thoughts to Koro-Sensei he stopped me holding up a tentacle as if he knew what I was going to say.

"While Karma is a pretty level-headed student that doesn't matter to the reaper. Everyone including Karma has a side they don't wish others to see Nagisa. Everyone has a weak point. A time where they can be exploited."

Was Karma hiding something from me? I...I find that hard to believe. He seemed pretty fine the last time I saw him...did...did something happen? Was I not supporting Karma enough?

Koro-Sensei placed a tentacle on my shoulder to calm my nerves. I sighed relaxing a little.

"Don't fret Nagisa. I'll track him down." He paused. "I'll have him back in your arms before the day ends Nuhuhu~" His face was pink...and he was back to fanboy mode.

Koro-Sensei's fanboying aside I still couldn't help but worry about Karma...but, I guess I shouldn't be thinking of all these scenarios. For all, I know Karma of just stayed home because he wanted to. Maybe his phone isn't working again...

But, I find that hard to believe. Itona did fix it after all. I doubt it would malfunction after he fixed it.

I just...hope he's okay...

"Well, this place isn't sketchy at all," I say sarcastically. Honestly, this place is creepy. It's pretty much an underground base completely made out of concrete.

"Well, I don't particularly care about how fashionable my workplace is."

"So this isn't your home."

"No no, of course not. Why would I live in a place like this? Nah, this is just my base." I still couldn't see his figure. He blended in with the shadows of this place. For him, it was his comfort zone. I couldn't help being on guard through.

He stopped walking once he reached a door and turned to me.

"Now Karma, if you want to complete your goal you're going to have to follow what I say. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll have to dispose of you~" Despite that carefree tone of his I could tell he was being serious.

Something about this guy, something told me there was more to him than what I was seeing. I don't think I could beat him...not here at least, not alone. I'm not here to fight anyway.

"Fine, whatever. Not like I'm looking for a fight." His smile cut through the darkness. In some ways, it reminded me of Nagisa...Nagisa...I must have worried him...I-I should text him.

I took my phone out of my pocket...no service?!

"Oh, sorry about that~ I make sure nobody can contact anyone while they're in here, besides me...I'm sure you understand." I sighed putting my phone away.

"Right..." I muttered...I wanted to text Nagisa...let him know I was okay. I mean, I wasn't in any danger...I agreed to this...I wasn't being forced to do it against my will.

The old iron door creaked open and I stepped into a smaller room it was also dark. He walked over to a switch. Lights switched on in a second and the darkness around his figure vanished.

I could clearly see him now in the light. Why couldn't I before through? Was it because he wasn't masking himself?

He turned to me, his skin was pale...his hair was a light gray and his eyes were a dim yellow. His smile seemed warm and inviting but, something told me to stay on my guard while around him.

"Now, why don't you take a seat and relax." He said pointing to an old red couch that was behind a coffee table with neatly arranged flowers on it.

I shrugged taking a seat on the couch nonchalantly. That smile was still present on his face and at the same time, he seemed relaxed, more so than I was.

"You must be hungry. I'll go make something to eat.." He turned starting towards another door.

"Hold on a second.." I spoke up. He stopped turning to me.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You said you were gonna help me..but you're just messing around..." I couldn't help but grow impatient...I didn't exactly like being away from Nagisa, especially when I knew I was worrying him.

"Oh right, that. Yes, will begin your training once you've eaten. Can't train you on an empty stomach. You'll just fall right over. Now, you just wait there until I get back."

He walked through another door leaving my vision. I leaned back against the old couch. My eyes were starting to close the long awaited sleep had claimed me...

...

Such a troublesome child. He's letting his guard down so easily. It would be effortless to kill him right now, lucky for him, he's not my target. His _training_ should only take a day or two at this rate. His mind is too clouded by worry. By stress, his thoughts aren't clear he's not focused. The perfect time to shift his thoughts, to manipulate them.

He might think I'm training him but no, **he's just a pawn in my game**. With the way his mind is now it should be easy. He may have been more focused at one point but now...

He's nothing more than an empty pawn, waiting to be used...

and when I'm done with him...

well,

let's just say my target, I have a little message for my target...

 _BZZZ._

What...a text message?

Strange...I...don't recognize this number...

.

.

.

.

.

 **?: Karma's gonna come collect your debt, Nagisa Shiota.**


	71. Chapter 70 Karma's past

Hey, guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School's been keeping me busier than I'd like it to. Anyway enough of my excuses, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 70 (yay!) Karma's Past

 _"Akabane! Wait up!"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Why do you have to go home so soon? Why don't you hang out at my house! We can play video games and-"_

 _"Sorry, I can't."_ The kid looked shocked and disappointed. I wanted to hang out with him but, ...I couldn't.

 _"Man your so boring Akabane!"_ Those words, they hurt me...

..at the time...

I wasn't like all the other little kids. While they were playing and having fun, playing tag and hide and seek...going over to their friend's houses after school. I didn't, I went straight home every day.

Normally six-year-old boys would be having fun, enjoying their childhood. I didn't have one.

"Karma you're home. Good, now we can start your lessons." Not only did I have to endure the extra work I got from my father but I also had to come home to a man who would beat fear into me if I didn't obey him.

When I was little, we didn't live in that apartment I live in today. No, because my parents were so rich we lived in a mansion. You might think it was nice, but for me..it wasn't. I was often isolated from my mother due to all the work and not to mention she was always so busy.

Unlike my father, her heart was different than his. He only saw me as a tool, someone to take over the family business...my mother...

she saw me as her son.

The little time we did spend together she would treat me like a child, an actual child not someone who was the next Akabane to take over the family business.

"Karma how is school going for you?"

"It's fine.I guess.." I never showed much emotion, I had my father to thank for that. The hours of business lessons he'd drill into me, all the punches and kicks I'd endure through molded me into someone who rarely ever smiled.

Although I didn't care much for my school it was the only thing that gave me a break from my father's usual lessons. Nobody knew who I was, nobody knew my last name, besides one person.

( I wish I could skip class today...I'm not really feeling it. )

As I opened the door to my classroom I stopped. The air was different, something was different. All the kid's eyes were on me like I was an outsider like I was a monster...

"Oh, good morning, Akabane." I hardly recognized that voice, his tone had changed. He had changed. He was the reason for this...he was the reason they all knew...wasn't he?

"Asano...how...why..." The innocent smile was gone. In its place was something different, something-someone I could no longer recognize as my friend.

"Sorry, Akabane but it had to be this way...you rich people are always looking down on us anyway."

After that day the people around me treated me differently, just because of my background. They would try to become buddy-buddy with me just to get at my parent's money.

Even the teacher was giving me special treatment.

I was sick of it.

All I wanted was to be normal, to not be looked at like my father looked at me. A tool.

For such a little kid, you think it wouldn't get any worse...but it did.

"Hey, Akabane! Come here for a second!"

"What is it-"

 _CRASH_

That was my first and last fight I lost. I was powerless against the three larger boys who had ganged up on me. They were only after the money that was linked to my last name...

Now school was a place I couldn't go to escape my father..to escape that life I never asked for.

Riding home in that damn old car that the butler would pick me up in ( just to hide the fact that I was some rich kid ) I started thinking...thinking about my future. Thinking how I would end up, where I would end up...

I looked into the glass of the window looking at my reflection..looking at my small child face. I touched the bruises skin slowly it was turning purple already. I couldn't hide this black eye from my father...

Just like I couldn't hide the bruises I got from him, from my mother.

When I got home that evening my father decided to put my usual business studies aside.

"What is this Karma! What the hell happened!" I thought he was concerned, for a moment I felt genuinely happy...

"Damn those poor people! They shouldn't touch the skin of a noble. They're all filthy creatures, you've been around them enough. It's about time you separate yourself from them. Be around the class you will be apart of one day."

Those words, they never left my mind. They are forever stained into my mind. The way he called people filthy like they were animals. I made me angry..but I couldn't do anything about it.

I mean,

 _...Who do you think taught me to how to fight?_

 _._

.

I was home-schooled for the next two years of my life. Every day consisted of the same routine, like an endless cycle I was stuck in.

Study the many many things of business and learn everything about martial arts both down to the last detail. I found myself becoming something else.

Morphing from a small child into a full grown adult stuck in a child's body. I acted like an adult despite my size, despite my age, despite my youth.

I was forbidden from being in any contact with my mother despite being homeschooled. My father said

"She will taint your mind." But the only one who tainted it was him...

Those two felt like a thousand years. Once I got used to the everyday routine it started to fly by like pages of a book that had been blurred...parts of my memory I didn't care to remember.

I was eight and I already knew close to everything about business. My father was starting to make deals with larger businesses and teach me more with every passing day. But, it wasn't anything I didn't already know. I had mastered martial arts. I could take anyone down easily, as long as they didn't have a weapon.

I felt imprisoned, like a doll to his puppet master. It was after those two years when I finally realized the reason I was born...to serve my father..to serve him.

...Everything seemed so dark, so bleak...so...

 **hopeless...**

but,

one evening I was lying awake in my bed. The huge room felt like it was closing in on me...At this point, these attacks were nothing new to me. I would get them regularly at least once a week...but it didn't mean I was immuned to them.

My head immediately snapped over to my door that creaked only the slightest. Thanks to the years of training that had been drilled into me I was always on edge. I could never relax. I sat up quickly ready to take down who ever walked through that door.

I didn't through when I saw the face that entered my dark room...

"Mom..."

She put a finger to her lip telling me to be quiet. She walked over to my bed. She sat down next to me looking at me for a moment...

she smiled slowly petting my head, feeling the red strains of my hair, I hadn't seen her in two years. I must have looked like a different person to her...

"Karma," she began slowly..."Listen to me." I didn't understand why she sounded so nervous, why she sounded so worried...

...like this was goodbye...

"Sweetie," she was struggling with her words. Looking back on it, it must have been hard to think of what to say, how to explain all that to an eight-year-old. "Mommy loves you, so much. I know your not happy, but..." she paused again trying to find the right words. After looking at me for another few minutes she seemed to relax...

"Mommy loves you, she would do anything for you, she would even die for you sweetie...you might not understand what I'm saying now but, one day you will." She made me happy, she was the only person who brought light into my dark world...

"Mommy might not be around you anymore but, that's okay..." I remember bursting into tears, crying into my mother's chest...I wasn't sure why...

she petted my head telling me everything would be okay. Everything she said I took to heart, but...the thing I remember the most clearly...

 _"Karma, one day...one day you'll find someone that makes you happy. And you'll never want to let go of that person, ever. You'll find, that you'll do anything for them...no matter the cost."_

.

.

.

She was right...that person...I met him a lot sooner than I expected. And she was right, because... **.I love him. I'll do anything for him...**

"Now, Karma, shall we get started with the training?"

...

 **No matter the costs.**


	72. Chapter 71 Karma Breaks

Hey, guys so let me clear something up. I know I can be...not very clear when it comes to some things. My fault. So, in the last chapter when Karma's past was being visited his mom seemed...strange.

So, I know she might have seemed like she was going to kill herself but no. She wasn't, she was just saying goodbye to him because if you recall, Karma mentioned to Nagisa the last time he saw his parents was when he was eight. He hasn't seemed them since.

Karma's mother was basically saying goodbye as she would most likely never see her son again, that's all. Sorry for the confusion!

.

.

.

.

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 71 Karma breaks.

 _"What do you mean you can't find him!"_

 _"Now now, calm down Nagisa. I'm afraid I can't track down Karma. I can't smell his scent."_

 _"B-but-h-he-"_

 _"I'll find him, I promise Nagisa. Just try not to worry."_

...

He said that but...it has already been three days since I last heard from Karma. I *know* something is wrong. The fact that Koro-Sensei can't track him down is more proof. I've been unable to focus for these past days. I just want to know he's okay...

"Nagisa, why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" My father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"O-oh yeah..I'm fine..I'm just...uh, I'm kinda tired." I didn't need to worry my dad. He had enough on his plate, with work and everything. I wish I could get a job to help him out but it's against the rules for students to have jobs. I remember Isogia almost got busted for having a job.

"You sure your okay kiddo?" I nodded trying to give the most convincing smile I could muster. "I think I'm gonna go to bed..." I said slowly hopping off my stool and putting my plate next to the sink.

When I was in my room I fell onto my bed pulling out my phone.

"Ritsu..." I said quietly. She appeared on the screen of my phone.

"Good evening Nagisa!"

"Hey...any luck?" She shook her head slowly...I had asked her to try and track Karma's phone when Koro-Sensei had come to me at the end of the first day that he had been gone. When he told me he was unable to locate him I couldn't help but ask Ritsu.

"I'm sorry Nagisa. Something seems to be blocking my connection to Karma's phone. I'm unable to locate it." I laid back letting my head sink into my pillow.

"I've tried to text him, so many times...he's never responded. He would have responded now, to at least let me know he's okay. I know something's wrong...I just wish I knew where he was.." I said to Ritsu.

"Text...That's it! Nagisa I might just have the answer!"

"Hmm?"

"I've been tracking Karma's phone this entire time, however, the person who sent you that text. You said your sure he has Karma correct?"

"Yeah...he literally said Karma was going to come collect my debt. I'm not even sure what that means." I rolled over putting my face into my pillow. I wanted to just yell into it.

"Well, I could try tracking the number who texted you." Hearing that I sat up looking at my phone beside me.

"Y-you can?!" Ritsu nodded. "P-please do!"

"One moment please." While she was trying to track the number I was starting to think...

"Ritsu.."

"Hmm?"

"How can you track the number, if you can't track Karma's."

"Oh, well. There seems to be some sort of firewall blocking me off from tracking Karma. However, that's not the case with this number. I'm able to track them...I have a location!"

 _CRASH._

I fell off my bed...ouch. I stood almost falling down again grabbing my phone.

"We-I need to go there right now and-"

"Nagisa, hold on a second." I looked down at my phone, Ritsu, she looked...worried.

"What is it Ritsu?" Her small digital eyes were avoiding mine.

"Nagisa, if I may, ...might I request you wait.." Wait...she wanted me to wait! Karma's location was pretty much right here in my hand! All I needed to do was find him and...

and what...

I...I didn't have a plan.

The last time I went into a situation without a plan, I almost died...from being stabbed.

I looked at Ritsu again...

Koro-Sensei said this person, he might be the reaper...and the reaper, he's a professional assassin. I might have been able to take down Takaoka and my mother, but...that's only because neither of them were assassins.

If I go in alone, I'll fail. I'll be captured or killed.

My grip around my phone tightened.

I have tons of classmates and friends...who are assassins. I have a teacher who can go Mach 20! What am I thinking?

"Nagisa, shall I contact Koro-sensei?"

If I told my dad something like this he would forbid me to go because it would be dangerous. Sneaking out right now would only make him trust me less. Not to mention I wasn't exactly off being grounded. I needed a plan. Assassins don't just go in without one.

"Yes...I'll need all the help I can get, to get Karma back..." Ritsu smiled, she looked pleased.

"Just for the record, I wouldn't have let you go if you decided to go alone Nagisa," Ritsu said smiling.

"I know...thank you, Ritsu."

Sometimes I feel so alone when Karma isn't around, sometimes hopeless...but, I guess I forgot. That I have a lot of amazing friends by my side to help me out.

I...don't know what I would do without them.

...

 _His mind still hasn't broken? He has a stronger will that I expected, for most their minds would have broken on the second day. But he,_

"Why did you stop attacking. Tired already~"

"No, I just thought I would give you a chance to breathe."

 _Of course, everyone has a breaking point. I suppose I'll have to take other measures to break his spirit. Hmm, perhaps the chair will do. Just a few dips under the water and he'll be broken in no time._

"Karma, come with me. I think I'll change up your training a little."

"Okay?"

Where the hell this guy taking me? All we've been doing is fighting for these past three days. He hasn't let me contact anyone at all. It kind of reminds me of when...

 _Dad please...please stop I..I can't go on anymore..._

 _Since you allowed those bullies to take you an Akabane, down to easily your going to have to learn how to defend yourself!_

 _Dad..please I-I just wanna stop! I promise...I'll protect myself_ I-AH _!_

 _Stop pleading to the enemy! Fight back!_

There wasn't the slightest ounce of pity in his eyes that day...only anger...

I followed the reaper down to a door at the end of this dark tunnel. The door was an old metal one, it had rusted. He opened the door and I walked into the room.

I stopped looking around...the room was dimly lit...it was a little hard to see..but..

I could make out a wooden chair on the concrete floor. In the center of this room...

"Please, do take a seat.."

I did and...when I did, it took me a few minutes to notice the black straps on the arms of the chair and the front legs of the chair...

 _wait..._

My eyes widened every fiber in my body was yelling at me to get out of the chair but. By the time I noticed the straps they had been tightly tied around my wrists and ankles.

Damn! Why did it take me so long to realize what the hell he was trying to do!

 **My reaction time..**

 **it's gotten slower, my reflexes have gotten slower!**

That's why I've been struggling these past few days against him! **He's been making me weaker!** Dammit! I took me this long to notice!

The sound of moving iron alerted me. I looked down under my chair and I realized a tank of water was under the chair I was sitting on.

No...no this isn't good I-I need to get out now! I struggled trying to break out of the ties but they were strong...too strong.

Dammit!

"Well, it seems you finally realized what my motives are.."

"You damn bastard!" His kind face he'd been wearing...that face mask I couldn't fucking see through! He wasn't wearing it anymore! He was looking at me like I was his prey...the eyes of a killer!

"I'm sorry, if you had just been a good boy and let me break your mind sooner I wouldn't have to do this. But you left me no choice."

"N-No stop-stop you-" I was cut off when water started flooding into my mouth. How did I not notice the chair was lowering! Have all my instances been slowed! No this isn't good no...

I can't breathe! My lugs are burning. I can't breathe! Dammit!

I gasped for air when the chair was brought back up. My hair and clothes were drenched in water. That monster...he was laughing..smiling like this was a game!

"Oh, your still fighting? Hmm, well I guess I'll have to do this again. As many times as it takes.."

Nagisa...I'm...I'm sorry...

I...I'm losing control...I can't focus...

Nagisa...Nagisa...

...

...

...

Who...

 **Who was that again?**

...

...

.. **who...who am I? I...I can't remember...**

Something...something's wrong.

"Nagisa? What's wrong?" Ritsu could sense my uneasiness. I looked at my phone finding that, I was holding back tears...

"It's...Karma...something...something's wrong...something...something happened.." But...what...what happened?

Karma...

please be okay. 


	73. Chapter 72 Your relationship

A Lost Nagisa chapter 72 Let's discuss your relationship.

I didn't get much sleep the night before. I couldn't stop thinking about Karma and if he was okay. The one time I did drift off to sleep I ended up having a nightmare about Karma. I then just woke up shortly after so yeah...I was pretty tired the next day.

Everyone else was taking their usual swings at Koro-Sensei trying to assassinate him while I was busy focusing on staying awake.

I had mentioned Ritsu finding Karma's possible location to Koro-Sensei this morning when I came to class. He responded to me with:

"I'll device I plan at once!" He seemed chipper when he said that unlike me.

I couldn't help but feel like all this was my fault. Karma had always been making me smile, always comforted me when I upset. He'd always make me happy...but,

was he happy?

Had I ever even asked him if he was happy...or...did I just assume because of his actions?

He usually had a smile on his face, he always looked so confident. I would have never guessed that something was wrong...but...

that's only because I never tried to ask him if he was okay...

 **I only assumed...**

...

...

I'm his boyfriend, I should be making sure he's okay. I should have asked him if he was alright...maybe...maybe if I did..then maybe...maybe he wouldn't have...

"Nagisa!"

"AH!" Oh...it-it's just Nakamura...I breathed a sigh of relief. I was on edge...

"I was gonna eat lunch, you wanna join me?" I shook my head slowly. I didn't have the appetite to eat. My stomach was in knots. It was impossible for me to eat right now. I couldn't even eat this morning without throwing it back up.

"Your worried about Karma, aren't you?" Nakamura asked slowly grabbing a chair from a nearby desk and pulling it in front of mine. She sat down and looked at me waiting for me to respond.

"Is it that obvious?" I muttered avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah..." she said back.

Neither of us said anything...we just stayed quiet for a awhile...

Nakamura reached forward putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nagisa, I'm sure Karma's okay." I looked up...looking into her eyes. She always managed to keep her cool, even when things weren't the best.

"I-I know but...this...this is a professorial assassin and..."

"Nagisa." I stopped talking, Nakamura looked...serious. "Are you forgetting Karma nearly hit Koro-Sensei on the first day. Our teacher that can go Mach 20, who can literally make a sand castle in the span of two seconds."

I lowered my head avoiding her gaze...

"Karma can take care of himself. I know he can." I sighed.

"Y-your...right...Karma is pretty sly."

"Devious is more like it," Nakamura said smiling a little. I couldn't help but picture Karma's usual smile he showed when he was scheming something.

I felt a little more at ease...

Nakamura was right...I should put my faith in Karma...

He...he can take care of himself...

"That's not all, is it?" Nakamura spoke up.

"W-what?"

"Something else is on your mind, isn't it?" Was I being that obvious right now?

I shrugged not wanting to answer her question.

"Is it also about Karma?" I nodded quietly. She leaned on her hand while looking at me as if she were thinking. I expected her to ask me about it, to ask me to talk about it but, she didn't. She just waited in silence.

Waiting for me to talk?

No...

she was giving me the option to talk about it. I found myself struggling to speak up...

"I..." I looked up again meeting her eyes. I had become tense again. Nakamura noticed this still not pressuring me to talk. "I should have asked him if he was okay!" I finally said a little too loud.

I got some looks from my other classmates. Nakamura waved at them happily trying to get them to look away. When they did she returned her gaze to me.

"Nagisa, this isn't your fault." Even though she said that I still felt a huge amount of guilt on my shoulders. It was weighing me down.

"If I just asked him...maybe...maybe he wouldn't be missing..." Nakamura's blue eyes were burning into me. She wasn't saying anything...it was honestly making me nervous.

She released her grip from my shoulder leaning back in her chair. She sighed for a second before leaning on the desk.

"Nagisa, there's always something in life were gonna regret. Good or bad, whether it's something we did or didn't do. This isn't your fault. If Karma would of wanted you to know something he would of come to you."

I gripped the fabric of my pants tightly digging my nails into the palm of my hand...

"Karma, he..." I paused biting my lip. "He's...always been able to tell if something's wrong. He can see right through me. But, I can't tell if something's bugging him...I-I should be able to..."

"Because you two are so close?" I nodded quietly. "Well, up until recently you've two have been at a friend level right?"

"I-I guess?" I didn't really know where she was going with this.

"I mean, you two have kept a respectful distance from each other until ya know, that fight."

"What...what are you saying?" I asked her done trying to figure out what she was getting at. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm saying, while you two have been friends for awhile you don't exactly know each other very well." She paused, "just because you've been deemed as his boyfriend doesn't mean your like, this." She said crossing her fingers.

"W-wait how..how did you know about that I-"

"Karma told me~" My face was burning red. I should have known he would do something like that..."Well, he told me after Koro-Sensei told me. Then I teased Karma about it~"

"W-wait how-how did this turn into t-talking about my relationship with Karma?"

"I mean, you're the one who started talking about Karma in the first place~" I was burning red. Dang, it Nakamura...

She leaned back in her chair.

"Look Nagisa, if you want to be closer to Karma try getting to know him more, on a personal level." She leaned in closer to me grinning. "Who knows, _maybe you'll even get laid~_ "

Once she said that I instantly got a nosebleed. She burst out laughing so loud the others were looking.

"Your face is priceless..." Nakamura muttered through her laughing.

This wasn't funny at all! Why am I blushing!

...

While Nakamura had managed to make me smile and stop worrying so much about Karma well...

Karma wasn't having the best time compared to us...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma's clothes were drenched. He was sitting in the wooden chair shaking, his eyes wide...his teeth chattering...he was gripping clothes. He looked like he seen his worst nightmare. His face was pale, white as a ghost.

.

.

"You're name is Karma Akabane."

"My-my name...i-is...K-Karma...A-A-Aka...b-bane.."

"You are my student."

"I-I'm...y-your...s-student.."

"And you will do anything, I tell you. Or else."

"I-I'll do...any...anything you tell me..."

"Now, who am I?"

"M-my...m-master..."

"Who is your target Karma?"

 **"...Nagisa...Shiota..."**


	74. Chapter 73 Karma

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 73 Karma.

We dashed through the night like shadows. We blended in well thanks to our uniforms that we got from the government. Originally used to try and assassinate Koro-Sensei but, they also helped in this situation.

"Nagisa, make sure the camera doesn't see you," Nakamura whispered across to me. I nodded quietly to her.

Koro-Sensei had made a plan and told me out about. The plan was this:

Nakamura, Ritsu, Chiba, Kayano and me would all go to the location were Karma was behind held.

Nakamura and Kayano usually kept a calm head, Chiba was good at sniping and might be useful if we get a gun. Ritsu would deactivate any security measures.

Koro-Sensei would also accompany us. He was in his liquid form in Chiba's bag so the camera couldn't see him.

I couldn't lie. Knowing we were outside a Assassins lair was...kinda scary. My heart was beating pretty fast...the look of fear was in my eyes but I didn't have time to be scared. I had to be brave, to get Karma back.

The lair looked just looked like a small metal shack. Was this really it? I hope it was...otherwise we were just wasting time.

I pulled out my phone.

"Ritsu," She appeared on my screen. "Can you disarm the camera?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "Only for a few seconds..." She warned. I nodded understanding. The four of us looked at the camera watching its head fall. We moved quickly getting inside the door when we did we came to a long row of stairs that pointed downward.

So his lair was underground? I turned to the others in the darkness. I couldn't see their faces but I knew they were all looking a little scared but determined.

With that, I turned and started down the stairs. My heart was in my throat. Fear was gnawing at my nerves. Why was I so scared? Why did I feel so afraid...

I tried to push these feelings of fear away as I continued down the stairs. I had lit the way with my phone flashlight, of course, the eerie silence wasn't too comforting. All I could hear was the echoing sound of my own footsteps and my friends.

...Many steps later we finally came to a stop. It was cold...really cold...probably because we were underground. We came to a small door. It looked old and rusted.

Hesitant I reached for the handle.

"Hold on a second Nagisa." I froze at the sound of Koro-Sensei's voice.

"What is it, sir?" I asked turning to him he was still in Chiba's bag.

"Whatever happens, I would like you-no...all of you to be strong." We weren't exactly sure what he meant by that, at least, not at that time.

"Alright...sir.," I said a little confused but not wanting to ask. I turned back to the handle breathing nervous. I grabbed the handle turning it.

A loud screech escaped from it making us all jump. I pushed the door opening stepping through it. The others followed me.

We found ourselves in a large dimly lit tunnel. Shivers ran down my spine...something in me told me,

we were in the right place.

"Where do we go from here?" Nakamura spoke up. We all looked at her trying to figure that out ourselves. I eventually shrugged.

"I'm...not sure...maybe Ritsu can help." We all looked at our phones. "Ritsu-" I stopped. What happened!?

She was sitting in some sort of room that I had guessed was her bedroom. She was just sitting around in comfortable clothing and she had a bandana on that said

'hacked.'

"R-Ritsu?"

"Ritsu's not here right now, please try again-never." We all looked shocked at our phones...great. Ritsu was hacked...just great.

"I believe I can help..." Koro-Sensei spoke up from inside the bag. He started re-inflating himself back into his normal form. "Hmm..." he muttered pointing his head around like a dog.

"Ah hah. I've got something.." He finally said.

"Is it Karma's scent sir?" Kayano asked before I could. He turned to us.

"Yes, however, it's feint...not to mention there is another smell," he paused pointing his tentacle in the other direction. "That way."

"What do we do..." I muttered feeling worried. That other scent was probably the reapers...

Nakamura snapped her fingers. "I have an idea." We all looked at her listening.

"Koro-Sensei, you go track down this reaper guy. We'll find Karma." Koro-Sensei looked at the four of us as if he were considering saying no.

He heads his non-existent chin. "Hmm...very well. However! If it becomes too dangerous I want all of you to leave."

We nodded, of course, I couldn't say I was telling the truth.

"Then I wish you all luck. Bring Karma back to the class safe and sound, SO I CAN YELL AT HIM FOR DOING THIS!"

With that last sentence, Koro-Sensei blasted off in the other direction. The four of us looked at each other standing there for a moment.

It's as if our feet weren't moving...I felt an overwhelming nervousness that I couldn't pin down the cause too.

Nakamura coughed trying to clear the silence that was between us all.

"Right, let's go..." she finally said. We all nodded. Nakamura and Chiba were pretty much leading the charge while Kayano and I were staying behind them.

She looked at me worried.

"Nagisa...are you alright?" She asked me. I was glad for her concern.

"I'm...a little scared," I said honestly see no reason to lie to her. I could tell she was also pretty scared, despite that she gave me a warm smile.

"I'm sure it'll be alright Nagisa." I wanted to believe her words but something in me...told me something was wrong. That this wasn't going to be so easy. Koro-Sensei would be going after the reaper and we would be going to rescue Karma.

Karma would come with us back to the surface and escape...but...

it wasn't going to be that easy...was it?

No, it wasn't.

 _SCREECH._

We all stopped our attention was turned to a door being opened from the wall. Out stepped a figure in the darkness. Nakamura grabbed her phone flashing the light over to the figure.

My eyes widened, my heart skipped a beat. I sighed with relief.

"Karma...your...your okay!" I said happily. Before I could run up to him and hug him though Nakamura put her arm in front of me.

"N-Nakamura?"

"That's not Karma." She said flatly. Her expression was serious.

I looked at him...and saw what she saw...

His skin was pale, he looked tired and drained. His once alert mercury eyes were now blurry...unfocused...they were dull...empty.

My heart sank...a lump formed in my throat...what...

what did he do to you Karma...

"Nagisa.," he muttered...He looked at me slowly his eyes meeting mine...That look in his eyes...that, that wasn't the look of concern or comfort...it...

 **"I'm going to kill you."**

 _ **It was the look of a pure killer.**_


	75. Chapter 74 Karma vs Nagisa

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 74 Nagisa vs Karma

"I'm going to kill you." Those words. I refused to believe they were Karmas. No, this wasn't him. I knew he would never say something like that. No matter how angry he was. The reaper did something to Karma...

I looked into his blurry eyes that only held anger now.

Karma...I don't know what he did to you...and I wish I could have been there to help you but,

I clenched my fist digging my nails into my palm.

...

...

I know you're in there somewhere Karma and I'm going to bring you back.

"Karma comes to your senses this isn't you!" Nakamura's words weren't affecting him in the slightest. I didn't want to fight him...but, I knew somewhere in my heart...something told me. I had to be the one to do this.

I gently pushed Nakamura aside she looked alarmed and worried.

"Nagisa you can't you-"

"I have to." I cut her off. I stepped past her and the others who were trying to protect me from Karma. I looked into his eyes once more. He returned my gaze with a glare.

Maybe I didn't have to fight him. Maybe I could reason with him...

I breathed in and out. I stepped forward a little closer to him, but not too close. I could tell he was ready to attack me.

"Karma," I began holding my arms outstretched in a pleading manner. "I won't fight you...Please, I'm not your enemy." He looked at me for a moment. Had I gotten through to him?

"No, your not." He said finally. I felt relieved for a split second. "You're my target." Then that hope diminished.

"Karma I-"

"Enough talk!" He cut me off. He stepped forward holding up his fist to me. "You're my target. I will beat you." I noticed something in that moment. Something I wasn't sure the others did.

Karma, his expression...

his actions.

While he was trying to kill me. He...

he seemed confident...cocky. Like the normal Karma would be in a fight against someone he knew he could beat...so,

That meant that real Karma was still in there. I couldn't help but smile realizing this. Of course, Karma didn't seem too pleased when he saw this.

"I'll wipe that smile off your ugly face." U-ugly!? No...Nagisa focus those aren't Karma's words they-

"NAGISA LOOK OUT!" Wha-OUCH!

I was slammed into a nearby wall by Karma quickly. Ouch...my arm already hurt...he wasn't holding anything back. He really was trying to kill me. I had to be quick about this. I had to choose my words carefully...do anything I could to make sure Karma would come back to the surface...

Ignoring the pain in my arm I backed off the wall slightly wincing.

"Pfft-wow. Your such a weak target." He said smirking. He looked like Karma and sounded like him but..Karma wasn't in control.

"Nagisa let me-" I put my hand up cutting Nakamura off from her sentence. I gave her a look that pretty much said 'let me handle this.' She returned my look with a silent but reluctant nod.

I turned back to Karma who looked ready to continue this fight. Or in his eyes, this assassination.

This was going to make him angrier but it just might draw out Karma. I put on the most confident face I could despite my fear and shaking hands.

"I never took you for someone who could be easily controlled Karma. I thought you made your own choices..." I paused shrugging. "I guess I was wrong." He seemed...calm.

"Pfft-you think I'm being controlled? No, I'm doing this out of my own free will." ...I looked at him for a moment. His eyes were still that smokey haze filled with anger. "What, you think just because I kissed you I like you? You were just something to pass time with."

Those...those couldn't be Karma's words...they...they couldn't they...

"I'm sly. You know that. What? You think you're the only person I've said 'I love you' to. Wow, what an idiot..." He...he doesn't mean that he...

My...my heart hurts...I...I feel like I'm being stabbed. Like my heart is turning ice cold...

Why does my heart hurt...why...

That's not Karma saying that...right?

So...why...why...am I in pain...

 **"Why would I ever love someone who lied to me. Your stupid bitch."**

My legs collapsed on my own as if Karma had completely removed them. But he didn't do anything.

My fingers were digging into the cold concrete...I could feel tears running down my cheeks...Those words they...they...they weren't his they...they weren't they-

"NAGISA SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I looked up...Kayano?

"That's not Karma and you know it!" Nakamura shouted.

"I don't know what's going on but Karma's not that cruel to you," Chiba noted...

"That's not Karma talking and you know that! That's just what the reaper made him say!" Nakamura was shouting proudly.

"Yeah! Karma loves you Nagisa!" Kayano too...

I looked at the three of them who were smiling at me.

They were right...what was I thinking...why did I let those words hurt me? Just because it sounded like Karma was saying them doesn't mean he was. He wasn't in control right now...I have to be strong. Even if the words he says hurt me.

Because I know he doesn't mean to say them...

I took a deep breath standing up wiping the tears from my face.

"Didn't you get the memo huh? I said I-"

"I heard what you said." I cut him off. "I don't care."

I have to remember the reaper only manipulated Karma's mind. He still has all the memories, all the things that happened between us. He'll try to use that against me. He'll turn it around, and make it seem like it was all a game...but, I know it wasn't.

Karma was grinding his teeth.

"Heh, what ever. I'm done with you. I'll just have to beat some sense into you." Before I could respond he charged forward ramming me into the wall again. He followed him attack him with punches to my face.

I was knocked onto the floor in a matter of seconds. I quickly rose again though despite the pain. He looked angrier than before...

"Karma-" He cut me off punching my face. I stumbled backward coughing up a little blood. I could see Nakamura wanting to interfere but Chiba was preventing her.

I was starting to get a little sleepy...no Nagisa. Focus! I spit a little trying to clear the blood from my mouth before I focused back on Karma. He didn't have a scratch on him.

Focus Nagisa...focus...

I breathed in closing my eyes for a second...

I am...an assassin...that's right...

I opened my eyes again...

I relaxed a little allowing my assassination instincts take over. Karma looked at me for a second a little surprised. He smiled slowly.

"Oh, you've got that look in your eyes. The look of a killer...so your gonna fight back after all huh? This should be interesting~" I focused on him despite his words.

His fist flew towards me almost immediately. I dodged at the last second but his other hand quickly hit me. His reflexes are so fast...

His leg moved about to hit me. I allowed my body to fall to the floor rolling away from him before getting back to my feet. I was in a fighting stance waiting.

He charged towards me throwing his fists at me. I countered them with my own. He fought like Karma...but his moves were more sloppy then they should be.

I leaned back falling onto my hands spinning around. My legs hit Karma's face several times before he stumbled backward. I got back onto my feet looking at him.

His mouth was bleeding a little. He spit wiping his mouth smiling.

"Not bad." He muttered.

I was panting...already a little out of breath. Karma wasn't. I couldn't fight him forever...I needed to take a different approach...

but...what...what should I-

BANG.

I realized I was falling toward the ground...I wasn't sure what was happening...

"NAGISA!" I heard Nakamura and Kayano call worried...

I hit the hard concrete. My head was pounding...my vision was blurring...what...what happened?

I turned my head slowly looking at Karma...I saw it...

A Large rock in his hands...he...

he hit me with that? He hit my head while my guard was down...

He dropped the rock in front of me walking over to grabbed my hair yanking my head upwards to face him...He was leaning over me. Of course, the look on his face wasn't a nice one...

Then I saw it, ...the shiny metal in his hands...

"I'm going to finish this now."

 **A knife.**

"NAGISA!"

"Don't take another step. Or I'll slit his throat here and now." He turned to me smiling. "Oh wait, I was going to do that anyway~"

...

 _Karma..._

 _No...my...my vision is...it's...fading...I'm...losing...counsiousness..._

 _sleepy...so..._

 _so..._

 _sleepy..._


	76. Chapter 75 Guess who's back

A Lost Nagisa chapter 75 Guess who's back.

 _"Nagisa, I think professor Bitch would like to speak with you."_

 _I looked at Koro-Sensei confused._

 _"Um...okay." I wasn't sure Professor bitch wanted to talk about but, I guess it wasn't the best idea to leave her waiting. I don't think she would be happy if I did._

 _I walked down the hall seeing professor Bitch in the staff room. I opened the door she looked at me as I entered._

 _"Uh-um you wanted to speak with me." She was smoking a cigarette._

 _"Yeah, take a sit kid." She said leaning on a table. I took a seat in one of the empty chairs. I waited quietly for her to speak. She puffed a smoke cloud in the air before putting her cigarette out in an ashtray._

 _She turned to me leaning on her hand._

 _"I hear you're going to rescue that brat." She must be talking about Karma. I nodded quietly. "Look, I know you'll be leaving in a few minutes so I'll make this quick." I waited quietly. She was pacing a little around the room._

 _"The Reaper." She finally said, she sounded like she was uneasy. Was this reaper guy that scary? "He can manipulate people's minds. Easily. Even the most complex and strong minds." She turned to me reading the look on my face._

 _I looked uneasy now. More nervous than I had when I walked in here._

 _"I won't sugar code it kid. There's a good chance that little brat has become one of the reapers pawns. Unless he's heartless." I was digging my nails into my pants...this was making me feel hopeless._

 _"I-is that all you wanted to say?" I finally spoke up now wishing to stay in here any longer if she only wanted to make me feel more hopeless._

 _"No." She said. "Listen, Nagisa. I'm sure it's obvious that in a fight, you won't win against Karma." More hopelessness."And you will have to fight him." I was about to stand up and leave until she said,_

 _"However, in your case, there is a way to get him to come back to his senses. Your just lucky you two are so close. If you weren't it wouldn't work." I looked at her confused._

 _"What?"_

 _She smiled slowly as if she had a secret only she knew._

 _"Nagisa, when it comes to men sometimes all they need to realize whose side they're on," she paused putting her finger to my lip in a seductive manner. "Is a woman's touch." She winked at me which I found a little weird._

At the time...but,

now I knew what she meant...

...

...

"NAGISA!"

My eyes flew open...I saw Karma above me holding the knife above my head...he...he wasn't...stabbing me?

His hand was shaking...

he looked like he was struggling to move his arm...

His face...

he looked like he was in pain...but...there was no visible wounds on him...

He...

 **he was restraining himself...**.

"Nagisa get away from him!" Kayano yelled over to me.

I looked into his blurry eyes...

some how...he looked...

 **scared...**

 **afraid...**

I've never seen that look in his eyes.

If I'm going to do this now is my chance.

I moved my hand quickly knocking the knife from Karma's shaking hand.

"Dammit!" He cursed more to himself than anything. "I swear to god I'll-" I pushed him away putting distance between us. I found myself in front a wall. Before I could move Karma pushed me against it taking advantage of the small space.

"This time I won't miss." He muttered anger in his eyes. The others looked worried about to interfere but...

I had Karma right where I wanted him.

I reached up to the caller of his shirt gripping it tightly.

"W-what the hell are you-" I cut him off pressing my lips against his. He was thrown off, unsure what to do. He couldn't push me away because I was already up against a wall. The only way he could escape was pulling away from me.

But that wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let go.

He was resisting my kiss he was trying to pull away from me. I only held onto his shirt caller tighter, applying more force onto his lips. Trying to cloud his mind from anger.

He continued to struggle trying to break away. I wrapped one of my legs around his ankle preventing his foot movement.

Someone can be focused on bloodlust and anger...but,

"He could be full of bloodlust and anger. Hell, he could even be a straight up killer. But even the greatest assassins have trouble focusing when a passionate kiss is thrusted upon them, especially by someone they love."

Professor Bitch was right. Karma wasn't focusing. He was trying to knock me out or anything, he was only focusing on trying to get away from me. His thoughts were shaken up.

His resisting started to diminish. His lips started to soften against mine. He stopped trying to break away from me.

That foggy look...was still in his eyes...Karma wasn't back yet...his bloodlust had only been calmed...I had to add more force...the way Professor bitch seduced her targets.

This was embarrassing...especially in front of Nakamura, Kayano, and Chiba...

I didn't have time to worry about that right now...

I broke my lips away from his still holding tightly onto his shirt. He looked dazed.

I leaned closer to him again.

"Wha...g-get away from me! Sta-" The second his lips separated undected like a snake my tongue slipped into his mouth. I felt my ears grow red but I ignored the embarrassment.

I closed my eyes. I ran my tongue along his applying more pressure. He was unresponsive. He wasn't doing anything like a doll almost.

What if this didn't work?

...What if this didn't change anything...

...

...

...

I was about to pull my lips away,

but,

...

 _Something changed suddenly..._

I felt his lips press back against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. His tongue was running along mine in a familiar way. His lips kissed mine in that familiar possessive way...

He started taking control his hand drifted to my hair running his fingers through it...

I felt my body relax against his not longer tense.

My senses were starting to drift away from me. Like my heart was melting...

He pulled away bringing me back to reality suddenly.

I opened my eyes looking at him.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the look in his eyes...

"Na...gisa..." He muttered softly...his voice...was...so soothing...

I felt tears run down my face once he spoke my name...I hid my red face in his chest allowing the tears to flow down my cheeks...

He wrapped his arms around me...

I knew it would be okay now. I knew everything would be okay now...

"N-Nagisa what's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice was concerning...I thought I would never hear him speak that way again...

"Your okay...y-your really okay..." I couldn't help but mutter through my tears.

"W-what?" He was confused...I didn't want him to know what happened. I didn't want him to know the look he had in his eyes...the things he said to me...

"Karma you're alright!" Nakamura quickly joined in on the hug and Kayano and well. Chiba decided to just watch...

"What...is going on?"

"Don't worry about it..." Nakamura muttered...

I couldn't help but cry in his arms for most of the happy reunion. Karma didn't let me go either, he just held me in his arms...in...in his usual comforting way...

I felt his head move a little.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a second. I need to talk to Nagisa, alone." There was some silence and then footsteps. I had guessed they left us alone when Karma let go of me...

He looked at me wiping my tears away. He held his hand against my cheek not looking away from me. He sighed, he looked...

conflicted.

"...Look what I did to you...I can't believe I let this happen." He sounded...mad...at himself. He took his hand away pulling at his hair annoyed. "I'm...I'm so sorry Nagisa...This...this is all my fault." He took his hand away.

I could see how upset Karma really looked...the way he was feeling...

He was finally showing it on his face...

"I let my emotions get out of control...and...I let my actions affect you." I looked at Karma trying to figure out what to say...

"What...what happened? Why...why did you go with the reaper?" Karma looked uneasy. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about it. He shifted his weight trying to keep eye contact with me...

"I..." he paused...his gaze drifted from mine. He wasn't looking at me...I've never seen him like this before. "Nagisa, ...if, if you want to know my reasons then...I'll tell you." He paused looking at me.

"Later, but...right now. I refuse." I looked at him a little confused and shocked... "I want you to get out of here first. I don't want that damn reaper to get his hands on you."

"I'm not leaving without you!" I quickly protested.

"Huh-oh, did I make it sound like I was staying behind? Sorry, I-I guess I'm not so focused right now...I won't let you worry anymore."

My face grew warm for a second.

"Uh-um...K-Karma.."

"Hmm?"

"A-about...th-the kiss.." I started...my face was burning red. His usual smirk appeared on his lips. His hand rested on the top of my head gently.

"I understand. You don't need to explain." I smiled slowly. I wasn't sure why.

He took his hand away.

"Let's go." I nodded happily.

I-we had Karma back...Let's just hope Koro-Sensei was doing okay too... 


	77. Chapter 76 Teacher and student

A Lost Nagisa chapter 76 Teacher and student.

"Why so angry. I'm just doing my job."

"When your job involves my students I step in!"

Koro-Sensei had no doubt found the reaper in a matter of seconds. Of course, the reaper had already known that. His clothing was basically made of anti-sensei material. Koro-Sensei couldn't touch him.

Maybe his face or hands that's about it but the reaper had already pulled his sleeves above his face far faster than Koro-Sensei's tentacles could reach them.

The reaper had a smug look on his face. As if he knew he already won this fight. The thought of fighting a creature that went Mach 20 didn't scare him in the slightest. Hell, it didn't even affect him.

"Ya know, I never really liked the way you treated me." The reaper spoke. A knife shooting out from the shadows of where he was. Koro-Sensei dodged it at the last second. It hit the ground and he realized it was no normal knife.

An anti-me knife...the only way he could have gotten his hands on that is...

Koro-Sensei's face was turning red now out of anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KARMA!" The reaper laughed finding the outburst of this thing amusing.

"Oh, him? Well, by now he should have already killed Nagisa."

"WHAT!"

"Pfft-did you think I allowed you to smell my scent on accident?" The reaper paused looking at Koro-Sensei. His carefree smile darkened into something...killer. "I knew you would come after me. Of course, the teacher wouldn't send his students to face a professional assassin. It was a safer bet to send them after their own classmate since they already knew how he fought."

The reaper sighed aloud walking toward Koro-Sensei nonchalantly.

"Ah, I wish you would have shown me that level of affection, that level of concern...when you were my teacher," Koro-Sensei said nothing. "But no, you always trained me...and trained me...all I wanted...was to be like you. You treated me like some damn doll."

The reaper stopped relaxing his angry face. He was calm again, he smiled...carefree as if he had done nothing wrong.

"But that's alright. If Nagisa manages to beat Karma I'll make him my pupil...but there's a small chance of that. Seeing as their combat experience is worlds apart." He said waving his hand in the air dismissing the idea.

Koro-Sensei's face was turning a darker shade of red. You could feel the rage oozing off of him.

"Karma would never hurt one of his classmates..." Koro-Sensei muttered trying to keep his cool.

The reaper laughed aloud as if Koro-Sensei had told a joke. He stopped looking back at Koro-Sensei.

"Oh, that boy isn't the one he was before. No, not at all. In fact, I'm pretty sure I turned him into a killer." The reaper said happily as if he were discussing something casual. "Ah, yes it was hard to break him but I did it..."

The reaper paused looking at Koro-Sensei who was seeming to get angrier by the second. The reaper smiled and continued pushing all the right buttons.

"I mean, I tried beating him nearly to death but what do ya know the kid wouldn't break. Then I had to try drowning him a few times. It took about two hours until he was shaking in his soaked shoes. Ah, that sight..." He said holding a flower in front of him.

"He was standing so tall before, like a flower on its stem. So strong, but...once I was done..." he paused holding the flower in front of Koro-Sensei.

It started to darken before it slowly wilted and the stem bent over. The petals were falling off.

"The flower wilted and withered and it was weak enough for anyone to take control over it. Like a wild animal that had been tamed, you could say."

The reaper dropped the flower.

"Even if your students do stop him he won't come to his senses. He'll just keep trying to kill them~"

"YOU MONSTER!" Koro-Sensei had ended up charging at the reaper out of pure rage. The reaper moved to the side easily.

"You call me a monster? You should try looking in the mirror." The reaper noted. Koro-Sensei's tentacle whipped around hitting the reaper but instantly melting once it touched his clothing.

He jumped back putting distance between them.

The reaper was twirling a familiar green knife in his hand.

"To think, this thing can kill you. You've gotten weak...so weak...if I had your power I would have already made this world and everyone in it my slaves, including your pathetic students."

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT MY STUDENTS THAT WAY!" He charged at him again. The reaper moved, he was toying with him.

He moved the blade removing another one of Koro-Sensei's tentacles.

"If you had just listened to me...if you had just given me even a little affection." Koro-Sensei slowed due to his tentacle being cut off.

The reaper walked towards him like a wild animal that had found his prey. He gripped the green knife in his hand.

"All I wanted to do was be like you...but...you saw me as useless..." He came closer. Koro-Sensei tried to move but another knife was thrown down in his direction. The reaper had more than one.

He came closer...

"All you had to do...was just acknowledge me! But you didn't! You were to caught up in your own strength!" He raised the knife.

"Well, now it's time, to make you suffer the same way you caused me to suffer! I'm going to turn every last one of your students into mind slaves! And I'll make that harmless little Nagisa into a killer!"

 _ **BANG.**_

...

The knife was shot from the reaper's hand. He looked at his hand a little surprised...His head turned slowly to the dark-haired shooter. His eyes weren't visible but that didn't stop him from making the shot from so far away...

Where the hell did he get a gun?!

The reaper looked back at his hand...it was bleeding a little...that gun...was real.

"Nice shot Chiba!" Kayano chanted happily.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile.

"Kids.." Koro-Sensei muttered...

The reaper looked at them all annoyed...he saw another in their small crowd.

"Karma...what the hell...no you...you can't have-"

"I did." He cut him off. He stepped forward in front of the rest of his classmates. "The fact that I trusted you pissed me off...I should of known."

The reaper smiled.

"Remember who that anger is towards Karma...don't you remember the reason you came here in the first place?! Are you just gonna throw it all away to-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Karma cut him off again. Nagisa was behind him not saying anything...He seemed a little afraid.

Karma clenched his fist tightly grinding his teeth. "I didn't forget why I came here...but, I don't need your help. I won't let you control me just so you can hurt Nagisa. Heh...no" Karma took a familiar sharp object from his pocket.

"I'm gonna get you back. For everything, you did to me, and what you did to teach."

The reaper looked at Karma a little shocked for a second before he burst out laughing. The others looked a little confused besides Nagisa and Karma...

"You think you can beat me? Fine, go ahead. Let's see what you got." The reaper was gesturing for him to come closer...

Karma turned to Nagisa...he gave him a look before he dropped the knife by his feet and turned back to the reaper.

"Oh, fighting me free handed? I respect that." The reaper spoke up. Karma stepped forward cracking his knuckles.

"Let's get this over with you damn creep." 


	78. Cute momments

**Hey, guys so, I'm sorry for bumming you all out with these depressing chapters lately but...what can I say. I just love making you guys sad...Just kidding lol. Ah but no seriously sorry not much I can do though it's kinda just how to stories going.**

 **But anyway. I'm sitting here feeling peppy and I don't feel like writing a depressing ass chapter. So, I decided to search through my own fanfic to try and find all the cute moments between Karma and Nagisa sense you all seem to love them so much.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this : P**

 **Oh and sorry if some of these scenes are a bit long.**

Cute moments between Nagisa and Karma:

Enjoy~

{ chapter 3 }

.

.

"She...she's to scary...I feel like I'm suffocating when I'm around her.." I said quietly, Karma brushed his thumb lightly across my chin the touch of his hand felt...comforting. "Nagisa...I won't let her hurt you..." He said slowly. I felt my cheeks grow red slowly, his serious expression melted away, a smug smile took it's place.

"Well this is adorable to watch." Me and Karma nearly jumped back from each other when we heard Nakamura's voice. We both looked at her slightly blushing she laughed before placing our drinks down on her coffee table before standing up. "You know, you two would make an adorable couple." She said grinning, "W-w-what!" I said nervous, Karma glanced over to me before grinning, he wrapped an arm around me. "Well Nagisa is adorable," He said...laughing...he was teasing me...

"I-I'm not adorable!" I said annoyed not able to help but blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{ Chapter 17 }

He stared at me for awhile although I didn't know why, "Are you okay?" I should be asking him that...he's the one staring.

"I'm a little freaked out..." I admitted. My heart seemed to stop when he placed a hand on top of my head. I saw a small smile appear on his lips, "Don't worry, I'll protect you Nagisa." I felt my face heat up...oh no...I was blushing again! Karma raised an eyebrow he noticed my blushing imminently.

"Interesting.." He mumbled. I moved away from his grasp my heart was pounding...he was still smiling, he shrugged before turning his attention to the tv.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Chapter 18}

"What's wrong?" If only he knew...

"N-nothing..."

"Your lying." He was right, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"No, I'm n-not.." Karma smiled, in one swift movement he managed to grab my wrist and pull me onto his bed I ended up lying next to him. He looked down at me still holding my wrist that stupid smile on his face...I'd wipe that off in a heartbeat...

"Your face is red..." he was grinning. I avoided his gaze unable to look at him. He let go of my wrist and I quickly sat up my heart in my throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Chapter 30}

"Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that? What are you admiring my handsome face~" I blushed turning my head away quickly.

"N-no." Karma laughed at my reaction like he always did.

"Ay Nagisa." I looked back over to him.

"What?" He looked at me for a moment, are his cheeks getting red? It must be from the cold air.

"I uh, I was wondering," he paused rubbing his neck in a shy manner. "If you wanted...to um,"

"Hey guys! Good morning!" We stopped turning behind us seeing Nakamura walking up to us.

note: Dang it Nakamura...always coming in at the wrong times...it's like...someone is making you pop up at the wrong time...on purpose ;)

{Chapter 43} Does this scene count as cute? I dunno you guys decide on this one XD.

.

.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" He...looked serious. But...what if he was lying? Would...Would Karma do that?

...No...he...

He might tease me, he would pick on me, heck he'd even try and make me wear skirts and dresses but...he...he wouldn't joke about something...something like this.

"N-no." My heart raced, my face became redder. Karma brushed my tears away with his sleeve.

"I like you." A small smile crept onto Karma's lips. He held his hand against my cheek. My heart raced faster.

"I know." He replied softly. We sat there staring at each other for a moment, then A soft warm feeling brushed against my lips gently. I leaned back against the wall behind me the pair of lips pressed against mine.

My eyes closed slowly. I felt Karma's arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I tilted my head to lock our lips closer together.

His breath ran down my neck sending goose bumps across my arms. His soft lips sent a warm sensation throughout my body. I gripped the collar of his shirt tighter trying to get closer to him.

His lips parted from mine. He leaned back panting slightly, I found myself doing the same. My face somehow was redder than before, I glanced to Karma. He seemed to be blushing a little too.

Before either of us could get a word out the door creaked open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Chapter 44}

Somehow we ended up at the end of Karma's street.

"Well, that was close."

"Y-yea...I don't wanna think what would have happened if we got caught." Karma shrugged, he didn't seem to care, I guess that was because he normally got into trouble. Well, I wasn't Karma, I couldn't just brush it off so easily...

"They would have just given you a warning since you're SUCH a good student." Karma was grinning, I rolled my eyes he was obviously making fun of me.

"So sorry I'm not a bad boy like you." I tried teasing him.

"Hey! It takes a lot of work to get yelled at by your teachers every day." He was grinning again, I couldn't help but smile.

"Uh huh, suuuure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Also chapter 44}

..Karma was nice enough to allow me to sleep in some of his old clothes that fit me nicely. Of course, I changed in the bathroom for obvious reasons which I'm sure Karma was confused about.

When I came back into the room dressed in Karma's old clothes along with my hair down he was lying on his side of the bed. He looked over to me as I entered showing a small smirk on his face.

"Wow." I looked at him confused. "What?" He grinned. "I didn't think you'd get into my pants so soon." My entire face went a deep scarlet after that comment left his lips. He burst out laughing.

"You're too cute Nagisa." He grinned. My heart was racing now. He patted the place were I slept before when I was here. I awkwardly walked over to my side sitting down next to him my face still red.

I sighed lying down on my pillow.

{Chapter 45}

"Nagisa."

"AH!"

THUMP.

Ouch...that hurt. Oh hello, Mr. floor fancy meeting you here-not. I could hear Karma laughing from the other side of the bed. Part of me wanted to make a smart comment but I was feeling too shy to talk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sc-scare? You-you didn't scare me!" I mumbled from the floor, my feet were still hanging on the bed while the rest of me lay on the floor.

"Uh huh, so you just happened to fall on the floor." He sounded smug, I was just adding to his ego!

"Yeah, I do this sorta thing like, all the time." I heard him laughing again, I could have sat up and looked at his smug face but I preferred to stay here on this soft red carpet. I had a feeling the second I sat up and looked at Karma I would become a cherry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Chapter 52}

"Don't touch me! I-I can't look at you...just...leave me..alone.."

I felt him grip my arm tightly. He wouldn't let go.

"No. We're not going through this again! I'm not going to let you distant yourself from me again!"

"I-I-I lied to you! I can't-"

"Nagisa, listen to me. I found out before you were even brought back here. I stayed by your side, I needed to make sure you were okay! Do you honestly think I would do that if I didn't care?!"

"I..I.." He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. He looked like he was holding back tears himself.

"I didn't fall in love with a boy or a girl. I fell in love with Nagisa Shiota. I don't care what your gender is. Your. Still. Nagisa." Streams of tears were falling down my face...I couldn't bring myself to speak..or look away from him.

"You're still the person I fell in love with...no matter what." He wrapped his arms around me pulling my head into his chest. I gripped his shirt as if he were the only thing I was hanging on to.

"I'll never let you go...Nagisa. Ever."

I grew sleepy as Karma held me in his arms...my eyes began to close...and sleep claimed me...

{Chapter 64}

"You're not done yet?" Karma asked approaching me watching me struggle to tie my tie. At the moment it was just a mess. I realized everyone else had already left.

Had I really taken that long?

Karma was obviously holding back his laughter. "You need some help?" He said smiling.

"No..." I muttered trying to fix my tie. It turned into a small ball in front of my neck. It looked really bad. Karma couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

I pouted crossing my arms waiting for him to stop laughing.

"Sorry.." He said still smiling. "Here...let me help. Otherwise, we'll be here all day." He said slowly unraveling my mess I called a tie.

Once the tie was back to normal he started to tie it around my neck. It fixed it so it was underneath my shirt like I always wore it.

"There. That looks better." His hands had drifted to my shirt caller. He was looking at me...looking into my blue eyes...

He slowly let go straightening his own tie.

"We should get going." He said turning around...

"Y-yeah..." I said following behind him...

{Chapter 65}

"Nagisa," My face became red. His tone was soft and smooth. Is was...comforting in a way.

"W-why did...did you-why are w-we in h-here..." I wasn't doing a good job of hiding my nervousness.

"I wanted to be alone with you." Oh great now my ears were red...His answer sounded concrete enough but a part of me knew there was more to it. I saw a small smile appear on Karma's lips through the darkness...

{Chapter 65}

"I-I want to be your boyfriend.." The words seemed to have slipped...I didn't want to look at Karma's face...I might of just thrown whatever this is down the drain.

There was a long silence...my heart beated rapidly in my chest. I was almost certain it was going to burst out of my chest and run away.

.

"You sure you can handle it?" Karma suddenly spoke...I looked at him confused..he was...smiling. Well, he was actually smirking but, "Being my boyfriend might be tough." My face re-heated itself...and now my face was back to red...

I couldn't find my voice...it was like Karma had stolen it just by speaking...he laughed suddenly.

"I'm just kidding..."

Kidding-kidding about what?!

"When it comes to you, it's not hard to please me. Honestly, your damn cuteness is enough to make me smile." I was pretty sure my heart was louder than a drum right now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And from that point on everything got damn depressing...

o_o

sorry guys...XD

Hope you guys enjoyed these little scenes! Also sorry if this was kinda boring...oh before I end this. Here's a little bonus scene that hasn't actually been published yet...

Consider it a scene that you'll all see in the future:

I couldn't stop the thumping of my heart in my chest as I sat next to Karma. We were alone again. It was a little cold out here but not too cold. Winter would be coming soon but it wasn't here just yet.

I sighed aloud I could see my breath in front of me.

I looked over to Karma wanting to say something but I couldn't find my voice. He met my gaze smiling slowly. His gaze drifted to the stars that were above us.

"It's nice out tonight, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah.." I said trying to make conversation.

I started to shiver a little from the cold wind that was blowing past me. I felt Karma's arm wrap around me pulling me closer to him. I said nothing, neither did he.

I relaxed allowing myself to lean on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	79. Chapter 77 The snake and the devil

A Lost Nagisa chapter 77 The snake and the devil

"You think you can beat me. Alright, show me what you got."

"Let's just get this over with you creep."

I'll admit, he's strong. If he was up against someone else he might win but, he's up against me. I already know his fighting style, and I know how he fights. He's a good assassin, but not up against someone who knows his fighting style.

He's cocky, coming at me without a weapon. Of course, even if he did have it I could just take it away easily. He's an assassin in training, but he's up against a pro. I'm curious, how well he approach me knowing this.

I couldn't say I approved. Honestly, I just got Karma back. I didn't want him fighting this psycho. Not after knowing what he did to Karma, not after seeing how he cornered Koro-Sensei and nearly killed him. A task so many of us struggled with...it was something he...the reaper almost did easily.

Karma glanced over his shoulder meeting my eyes. I wasn't hiding the worried look on my face. I know Karma saw it, he simply smiled at me before turning back to the reaper.

"Alright, let's just get his over with." I watched him walk away from us toward the reaper. Part of me wanted to yell out to him, to ask him to stop. Beg him to stop...I wanted to take his place in this scenario even if I was scared. But I knew, he wouldn't allow me...

No matter what...

It was just best to keep my mouth shut and let him focus. If I tried to interfere I would only get in his way.

"Honestly, I can't say I'm scared. I mean, I nearly killed Koro-Sensei on the first day. Why should I be scared of someone like you?" Karma looked confident but I couldn't tell if he was actually feeling that...

"Oh? You're not scared of me, even after I practically changed your personality, made you into a killing machine."

"I've always been a killing machine." Karma paused a few feet away from the reaper. My heart was beating in my chest. "You think I'd run away like a scared dog? Nah, I'm not gonna pass up the chance to get my revenge." He paused looking at me. "Besides, you almost made me kill Nagisa." He looked back at the reaper still looking cocky.

"Sorry about that but, he's my target. It's my job." I felt a shift in Karma's tone. His face darkened but his smile remained on his face...it was a look I rarely saw...

A look that indicated...

"This is gonna be fun..."

Karma was pissed off...

A blade flew toward Karma, he moved to the side easily.

"So this is how you fight? With weapons. I would of though an assassin had more than just kitchen knives."

The reaper was getting annoyed...you could tell by the look on his face...He was trying to keep a calm composure. I would guess most of his victims were afraid or scared but Karma, he was just acting casual. Like this was another day in school.

"Of course not, I have plenty more tricks up my sleeves."

Karma got in close while the reaper was talking. Before he could react he delivered a strong kick to the reapers stomach sending him back a little.

"Wow, you have the same weak points as any normal person. Kinda a let down if you ask me."

The reaper quickly regained his balance.

"Oh back for more already? Wait a second.." Karma scratched his face pretending to be surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be the pro here? And I'm kicking your ass...wow how strange is that."

SLICE.

Karma looked down at his arm which was bleeding a little. A small dagger was in his arm now. He winced at the pain before quickly pulling the dagger out from his arm and throwing it down.

"You should really consider not talking so much in a fight." The reaper pointed out. "You might die."

"Thanks but I think I'm good."

Karma bolted towards the reaper after saying that. He threw a kick which was blocked then a punch which was also blocked...The reapers guard was up now. Unlike before.

He reached forward grabbing Karma's bleeding arm and tossing him over his shoulder sending him falling into the hard concrete under them.

He pushed himself up but was quickly shoved back down from the reapers boot on top of his head.

"Ya know you'd be smart to stay down. Unless...you wanna break your neck then, by all means, go right ahead."

He gripped his ankle trying to remove his foot but it was no use. Karma was still weak from before...from having all his energy drained from him from those past few days.

"Dammit..." Karma muttered...

"I think I'm done using you. It's time for you to die..."

BANG.

The bullet bounced of the strong steel of the pocket knife.

"AH!" Chiba shouted..his hand was bleeding. The gun he was holding fell to his feet.

"Nice try kid, but that won't work on me again~" The reaper was cocky now having gotten the upper hand. His gaze returned to Karma who was under him. "Now,"

...

Before the reaper could do anything he felt something wrap around his neck...something...like...

a snake?

He was pulled down and thrown into the wall behind him. Karma quickly stood up coughing a little from lack of air.

"I thought I told you to stay out of it..." Karma muttered...

His little angel looked at him with a familiar look in his eyes. Almost like a snake who had found its prey.

"I couldn't stand there and let you die." Karma sighed.

"Your hopeless Nagisa...but, thanks.." Karma smiled slowly.

No time for sentimental moments they turned their attention back to the reaper who had already gotten up.

"Well, it seems we have a new fighter." Nagisa held one of the small daggers in his hand. He must have taken it when he threw the reaper into the wall. Nagisa was more of a knife person after all.

Karma turned to Nagisa.

"Let's take this asswhole down."

"Right..."

They charged at the reaper at the same time their movements were in sync. Karma threw a punch Nagisa sliced his blade through the air almost slicing the reaper.

He dodged their attacks putting distance between himself and them.

The blue haired one is the weaker of the two. If I get my hands on him Karma will surrender to me no doubt.

The reaper charged at Nagisa who was in a defensive stance. He raised his arm about to punch him when he was kicked violently to the side.

"Did you forget about me dumbass!" Karma said.

Their combinations are too close to breaking...I can't handle both of them..not when Karma's guard is up like this...damn...no matter I'll just have to retreat and try a different strategy.

The reaper turned on his heel and headed for the closest exit to him.

"Wait stop!" Karma shouted. The reaper was fast.

BANG.

A bullet hit his calve causing him to fall onto the floor. Karma and Nagisa looked over. To their surprise, Chiba wasn't the one who fired the shot.

"Don't mess with my friends!" It was Kayano.

Nakamura stepped forward having pulled out her own handgun she was given before she got here. She held it up pointing it at the reaper her index finger on the trigger.

"You mess with one of us you mess with all of E-class!" Chiba was also holding a handgun ignoring the bleeding up his hand.

They had him surrounded. Nakamura, Chiba, and Kayano were around him blocking his exit. Nagisa and Karma were blocking his left and right escapes.

"Damn...you're all just a bunch of kids! Your just a bunch of kids!" The reaper stopped looking next to him. Looking up at the pair of glaring amber eyes that were burning into him...

"No, were assassins," Karma stated...

BANG.

One strong kick to the head from Karma, that's all it took to knock the reaper out.

It's over...

Somehow, on my own...my eyes drifted to Karmas. He slowly smiled at me walking over to me.

"Karma-Ow! What was that for!" Karma pretty much slapped me upside the head.

"Because you scared me geez..." I rubbed my head...ouch. "Sorry, you're just so fragile I was afraid he'd break you like a toothpick."

"W-what!?" The others laughed along with Karma but I only felt my face grow warm.

"Excellent job you four. You all fought bravely against a foe most would be terrified of." Koro-Sensei paused pointing one of his tentacles at Karma. "However, I'm afraid I'll have to have a word with you Karma..that is later. Right now we should all get out of here..."

Koro-Sensei was right...

but,

What...what caused Karma to do this in the first place?

...

...

...Hopefully, he would tell me.


	80. Chapter 78 There for Karma

A Lost Nagisa chapter 78 There for Karma

Once we left the reapers lair with the reaper who was still unconscious ( and now tied up ) the police were shortly called afterward.

I found myself being silent not really knowing what to say. Karma seemed the same. He didn't seem to want to talk, I couldn't blame him. I'm sure he was completely exhausted...maybe even a little traumatized.

Koro-Sensei had told us all to go home after that and Karma decided he would walk me home since it was dark outside. I refused wanting him to just go home but, he didn't take no for an answer.

So now I was in this situation. Walking beside Karma, alone. It was easy to feel the tension in the air. I could tell he was feeling uneasy...I wanted to say something but, I wasn't sure exactly what to say.

...

I looked at him having been avoiding his gaze this entire time. He stopped walking suddenly. I stopped beside him of course. I waited thinking he wanted to say something but he just pulled his phone out to check something...

so much for a conversation starter...

"Nagisa," His sudden voice startled me a little.

"Uh-um...yeah?" I said trying not to sound nervous. He walked closer to me closing the small distance that was between us. He gripped my arm. My heart started racing, I looked up meeting his amber eyes.

He looked tired but at the same time, ...there was another look in his eyes...a look I couldn't quite identify. It was similar to the look he had when he was looking at someone weaker than him in a fight...when he was feeling superior but, it was a little different.

Wait...was I seeing things or...

was Karma blushing?

"Do you wanna stay at my place tonight?"

"Uh...um.." I automatically said.

"It's...getting kinda late and, your apartment is like an hour away from here." He muttered almost as if he were complaining. Despite my beating heart, I nodded slowly...

For his sake.

I didn't want him to push himself anymore, not tonight at least. He looked like he would collapse at any moment. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

His hand drifted down my arm before letting go. He started walking again and I followed beside him. Silence fell between us again.

I decided not to say anything else not wanting to force conversation. Escpailly since Karma was feeling tense.

...

We arrived at his apartment complex not too long after, I guess his apartment was a lot closer to where we were than my apartment. Once we were in his apartment I noticed Karma seemed to relax finally. As if he was keeping his guard up the entire time before we got here.

I guess it couldn't be helped. I would be pretty on edge if I was in his shoes.

"Take your jacket off and just relax. I'll go see if I can find something for you to sleep in." Karma said walking to his room. I was left alone in his living room.

I removed my jacket like he said folding it and placing it neatly on the corner of the couch.

"Meow!" I heard from a familiar box. I knelt down next to it. Oh yeah...Karma's kitten...I kinda forgot about it...

I pet it's soft head gently it was purring...it batted my hand away before going over to its food dish batting at it furiously.

Oh, that's right...Karma was gone for a few days...it must be pretty hungry. I stood up looking around seeing if I could find the kitten food that Karma had. I made my way to the kitchen assuming that's where it would be.

I ended up finding a small can of it in one of his supports.

Once I gave it to the kitten he was pretty happy. He ended up just eating out of the can.

"Hey, well this do?" Karma said coming back with a T-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants. I took them looking at them. They were a little big but they would fit me enough to sleep in.

"Yeah," I said. Karma petted my head slowly as if I was his kitten.

"Good, go get changed then. It's already late." I couldn't help the rising heat that was coming to my cheeks.

"R-right," I muttered pulling away from Karma's hand. As I walked to the bathroom I looked over my shoulder. Karma was looking at me,

he turned his attention to the kitten quickly pretending to act like he wasn't looking at me.

I entered the bathroom closing the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and caught sight of a few bruises that were on my face...

...oh...

was...was this why Karma was so uneasy? I guess I had already forgotten I had to fight him. I didn't really make that big of a deal about it, but Karma was...

It wasn't his fault though...

I tried not to let myself get upset about this and just changed into the clothes Karma gave me. Once I left the bathroom Karma had seemed to disappear. I walked over the box looking a the kitten again who seemed to have fallen asleep.

I guess he was satisfied since his stomach was full...

I turned looking around the apartment. Karma wasn't in here since the apartment isn't very big I figured he was in his room. I was right.

He was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands...

As I entered the door creaked a little. Karma's head snapped in my direction. I froze...his eyes...they...were red...

He...

he...

 _was crying..._

"K-Karma.," I muttered...He quickly wiped his tears away trying to act like he wasn't crying...

"I didn't...realize you were there..." He muttered almost too quietly. I felt uneasy now...like I shouldn't have seen him crying...I wanted to walk out of the room and break away from this uneasiness but...

I only knew that would just put a distance between us again...

I breathed slowly walking a little closer to him.

If he saw me crying...he wouldn't walk away. He would comfort me, tell me everything would be okay. He would make me smile...and make everything better...

"Nagisa I'm fine I just-W-what are you doing?!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me...he didn't move frozen.

"It...it'll be okay...Karma...it's okay...to cry." He didn't say anything...to my surprise he seemed to relax. I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer.

"...Thanks...Nagisa." 


	81. Chapter 79 Karma explains

A Lost Nagisa chapter 79 Karma explains

My eyes drifted open...my vision was blurring and it began to focus...on Karma's sleeping face...

Oh, that's right, I was comforting him. I guess we fell asleep. I tried to move but quickly realized Karma's arm was wrapped around me. Oh, sushi lords...Stop blushing stop it...

He's not awake...so he won't see me blushing...still...I don't want to wake him. It was Saturday so we didn't have to go to school.

Oh geez, his face was so close. I could feel his soft breaths as he slept.

...Part of me wanted to lie here in Karma's arms but, I found myself becoming restless. Wanting to get up and move around. I removed his arm from me gently trying not to wake him.

He shifted a little which caused me to freeze. After a few seconds, he was still again. I sighed a little before finally getting out of his grasp.

I sat up and looked at him again. He was moving his arms around a little as if something was missing...I couldn't help but smile, he looked so peaceful sleeping...so cute.

I got out of the bed and stood up the cold air hit my arms like needles. It was definitely getting colder...

I walked out of Karma's bedroom still trying to stay quiet so I didn't wake him.

"Meow!" The kitten greeted me. I put a finger to my lips indicating to the little animal to be quiet. Did it even understand me...I walked over sitting down in front of the box and petting its small head.

It batted my hand playfully.

"Do you think Karma's okay little guy?" I spoke to the little kitten. Now I really was talking to it.

"Meow!" I wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no.

"Think I'm a little jealous of you, your so lucky. You get to stay here with him all the time." The kitten wasn't paying much attention to my rant. It was more focused on trying to pull my hand down into its box.

 _Beep!_

Oh...was that my phone. I pulled my hand away from the kitten who was trying to claw it. I stood up looking around, oh, my phone was on the coffee table.

I walked over picking it up.

 **[1 new message from Nakamura.]**

Oh, when did she text me? I saw something else...

Uh oh...

 **[20 new text messages from dad]**

I forgot...I'm still grounded...oh he's going to kill me...

Uh...I should text dad first before he calls the police...I guess I did forget to text him last night. I was planning on it but, I kinda just forgot.

I opened up our chat conversation and hold lord of sushi there was a wall of text messages waiting for me from him. They were all pretty much asking the same thing.

 **Dad: Nagisa.**  
 **Dad: Nagisa it's getting late, why aren't you home?**  
 **Dad: Nagisa are you over a friends house? Don't forget you're still grounded.**  
 **Dad: You haven't responded in four hours what's wrong!?**

Oh...lord of sushi I'm so dead...

I texted back quickly...I'm sure he was asleep...but I should text back anyway...I need to come up with a good excuse...hmm...

 **Nagisa: Oh, sorry dad. I stayed after school to go over some stuff and I was also helping tutor some kids that I helped before. By the time I was done it was pretty late out and my phone kinda went dead. I was going to come home but Karma didn't want me walking home so late so I just stayed at his place...sorry I didn't ask...**

Okay...maybe he won't buy that but maybe he'll have mercy on my soul. I pressed send and hoped I wouldn't be grounded for billions of years for this...

I sighed and then decided to look at Nakamura's text message...

 **Nakamura: Hey Nagisa, how's Karma? Are you alright?**

It was nice that Nakamura was so caring.

 **Nagisa: Yeah...he's okay, and so am I. Thanks for asking :)**

I saw her texting back quickly. She was up this early? That was strange...

 **Nakamura: Did you end up going home last night?**

 **Nagisa: No, I just stayed over at Karma's place. I tried to walk home but he insisted I stayed with him.**

She immediately texted back...

 **Nakamura: Oh, so you slept over at Karma's last night. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

My face was turning red...oh jeez. I should of expected Nakamura to say something like that.

 **Nagisa: It wasn't like that Nakamura. He just didn't want me to go home so late...**

 **Nakamura: Sure~ where did you sleep? ಠ** **_ಠ**

 **Nagisa: ...In his...bed**

 **Nakamura: So you were sleeping with him! ༼** **つ ◕** **_◕ ༽** **つ**

 **Nagisa: What no! I wasn't I was just...**

 **Nakamura: I won't tell anyone : 3**

 **Nagisa: Nakamura...it's not like that.**

 **Nakamura: Uh huh...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sure...**

I rolled my eyes my face was still red...honestly...even though Nakamura was teasing me it was nice to have something to make me smile. When everything was so...serious...

 **Nakamura: Well listen, Kayano and I were planning on going skating next weekend. I thought it** be **nice if you and Karma came along.**

 **Nagisa: Are you my wingman now or something?**

 **Nakamura: Duh. (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)**

I laughed a little...

 **Nagisa: I'll have to ask Karma but...I think that sounds fun.**

 **Nakamura: Alright. Now, why don't you go back to making out with Karma because I know that's what you were doing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

I hit my face lightly.

 **Nakamura: Oh ya know...you were sleeping with him...**

Oh, my sushi lords my face was so red right now...

 **Nagisa: Nakamura I swear it's not like that...**

 **Nakamura: Maybe...but it'll happen~**

 **Nagisa: What! No, it won't~**

 **Nakamura: It will~ (¬‿¬)**

I decided to stop texting after that...I didn't need Nakamura to start giving me thoughts...

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" Oh, crap my phone no! Oh no please be okay...don't die on me on crap no no...oh...good it's still alive...I'm not talking to my phone you are...

I looked up behind me...crap. Karma must of woken up while I was texting Nakamura...He looked a little confused...I'm sure he was wondering why my face was red especially since he didn't do anything. Something Nagisa don't just stare...

"Uh...nothing...just...ya'know...sitting here...on this carpet..." Yeah, he'll buy that...maybe...

"Uh huh, sure..." He wasn't buying it...He sat down next to me and tried looking at my phone. Oh no, he couldn't see what was on it-nope! I held it away from him he shot me another confused look before he leaned away...that was...easy...

usually, he would just take it and I would be the one trying to get it back...

"Nagisa.." He said scratching the back of his head.."Yesterday, I...said I would explain why...I did what...I did...and, I'll keep that promise..." He looked at me...

I nodded quietly and waited for him to start speaking...

He seemed...nervous, uneasy...I could easily tell this was something diffcault...something that wasn't easy for him to talk about...

He sighed aloud running his fingers through his hair...

"I...got a call...from my father...sometime last week...and...he wanted me to do something...and if I refused...he'd...take me out of E-class..." He paused...he looked so annoyed..."He told me something I didn't wanna hear."

I wanted to say something but I decided not too...

"He wanted me to..." He stopped again...I started wondering if he struggled the same amount with his dad as I did with my mom. If it was hard talking about him like it was hard to talk about my mother...I saw him digging his fingers into his pants...he was holding in his anger...frustration...I could see now...what I hadn't seen before...

"To...marry someone." Those words cut through my heart like a knife...I looked at him in disbelief...had...had I heard him right? I saw the look no my face and quickly replied. "He wants me to marry someone for the Akabane business.."

My head fell and my gaze was glued to the carpet under me.

I wanted to know what was bugging Karma...what his reasons were for what he did...but,

I didn't like the reasons he gave me...in fact...

they worried me...

"But I won't do it." I heard him suddenly say...My head shot up again in surprise...he was looking at me...staring at me. He leaned forward gripping my hand in his. Chills ran down my spine as the warmth of his hand ran across mine...

I looked up meeting his eyes. I expected him to look upset like he wanted to give up, the way I would look if I were in his shoes...but...his looks was nearly the opposite...

He looked...determined...like...he was absolutely refusing what he had been told...like he refused to accept that he had to marry someone he didn't like...

"My father, he'll always fail to understand one thing.." He gripped my hand tighter..."I won't worry marry that damn girl. No, someone's already taken my heart." The smile that crept onto his lips made my heart skip a beat...

"That someone will always be you, Nagisa." I couldn't look away from him...like my eyes were glued to his...

He leaned closer to me. I knew full well what he was trying to do...I wanted to let it happen...but...

My hand went over his lips stopping him. I didn't-I couldn't say anything...for a second he looked at me before he leaned away from me as if he understood...He waited...for me to talk...

"...What...what are you going to do then? If...you won't marry her...then.." I paused...swallowing a lump in my throat. "Won't...you be taken out of E-class...I-we'll never see you again..."

"I...don't know what I'll do...but," He reached forward holding his hand against my cheek. He smiled again, although I wasn't sure if he was smiling because he wanted to.

"I'll die before I'm separated from you."

"Uh..."

"It's just an expression Nagisa..."

"I-I know.." There was a long silence...and a sentence seemed to come off my lips if somehow on its own...

.

.

.

"Karma...are...are you happy?" He didn't hesitate he answered almost immediately.

"When I'm with you, yes." I couldn't help but blush and smile...I tangled my fingers around his gripping his hand tighter...not wanting to let go.

Karma suddenly had a grin on his face...oh no...I know that face...what's he going to do...

"So~ what's this about you sleeping with me?" My face turned a deep scarlet in a matter of seconds...How-how did he know about that!?

Karma seemed to read my mind replying with "I saw the text message~"

Nope! We are not having this conversation! Nope!

I broke my hand away from his standing up quickly.

"I-I-I j-ju-just r-remembered...uh-b-bathroom b-bye!" That's all I could manage to say before I bolted out of the room and locked myself in the bathroom. I could hear Karma laughing...

If it wasn't him it was Nakamura...

I think these two will just be the death of me... 


	82. Chapter 80 planning

_Hey guys, and gals. So, before this chapter starts I want to say a few things. If you don't wanna read what I have to say that's fine, just skip ahead to the chapter. If you do wanna know what I gotta say then here it is:_

 _So, not sure if you all realized but this fanfic is pretty much around the corner of ending. Honestly, there are only two more major events I'm planning on doing before doing the time skip and ending the fanfic. Oh also will be doing a Karma and Nagisa reading reviews at the end. (Start leaving things you want them to read now btw) That being said, I'm an author and as an author, I want to please you, the readers. So!_

 **sits back in my comfortable computer chair**

 _Tell me, readers, is there anything, anything at all you want to see before this fanfic ends? Do tell~ if it isn't too crazy I might just throw it in before the fanfic ends!_

 _Also,_

 _I know I've said this before but,_

 _I just want to say thank you all. I never thought this fanfic would ever go this far. I didn't expect so many people to read and enjoy it too...you guys, and gals, are Mach :) I'm so glad to see you all enjoy it. I hope that one of my other fanfics can be just as cool, or even better than this one! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡_ _)づ_

 _I think I've said enough. You guys came here for some Karmigisa not to hear me rant! On to the chapter! ( ﾟ∀ﾟ_ _)_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ A Lost Nagisa chapter 80! Planning

Karma took me home after I decided I was done hiding in the bathroom. After that, he left saying he had some things to do. Of course, I wish I could of gone with him. I didn't like being away from him...somehow, it seemed like...I'd gotten fonder of him. Like being with him made me happier, and being away from him was just torture.

Of course, at the moment, I had other things to worry about...

"You didn't text me letting me know where you were at! You didn't text me when you decided to stay at Karmas! I was about to call the police for haven's sake!" Although my dad's words were harsh I understood his concerns.

"Did you forget you were still grounded! I know you're a teenager but I won't accept this kind of behavior young man."

"I know...and...I'm sorry dad..." I honestly was sorry. I hated lying to my dad but, I couldn't just tell him the reason for my absence was because I went to go rescue my boyfriend from a crazy assassin along with our teacher who could go mach 20. Oh and don't forget about how I practically made out with Karma in front of Nakamura, Kayano, and Chiba. That was embarrassing...Kayano and Nakamura wouldn't stop teasing me about it after it happened...

My dad was looking at me as if he was quietly judging what he should do. He let out a long sigh before scratching his head.

"I understand what it's like to be young, to be a teenager." He finally said standing up from our couch. He was pacing a little around the room. I was feeling a little worried.

What if he grounded me for life? What if he didn't forgive me, I guess he shouldn't, I haven't been being very truthful lately.

He stopped turning to me.

"Alright," He paused. Alright...alright what? Alright, I'm grounded? Alright, he's sparing me!? Alright-what!?

I waited for his response trying not to visibly freak out.

"Tell you what kiddo, if you can behave yourself and come home on time for the entire week. I'll let you off easy. I'll unground you."

It seemed simple enough, but later that week I would find it difficult to stand by that promise.

While I was still grounded Karma had a chat with Koro-Sensei. I wonder how that was going...

...

"I see. Hmm, I suppose it makes sense now, why you would allow yourself to succumb to the reaper. However, I hope you are more mindful in the future. Regardless of the emotions, you are experiencing."

"That still doesn't help anything. My parents, they'll be here sometime this week. Along with that damn girl, they're expecting me to marry at some point in the future."

I stopped looking at the octopus. He looked like he was thinking. I didn't expect him to know what to do. Of course, I couldn't say I wasn't hoping he had a plan.

The world of business, it wasn't something that you could easily just dodge. It wasn't something you could just find easy loopholes in. You needed money to get the things you wanted. As a creature, Koro-Sensei could do whatever he wanted.

But,

as a teacher, he might as well be powerless against someone like my father.

"Nuhuhuhu~" What's with that laugh? I looked at the octopus, he had that silly grin on his face like always. A spark was in those tiny black eyes of his. "If you think I'm gonna let one of my students be miserable than you are sadly mistaken.."

I looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was thinking. It was useless, you couldn't tell what the octopus was thinking, not with that look that was basically glued to his face.

"You got a plan teach?" I finally asked.

"I do, but" He paused pointing one of his tentacles at me. "I can't do this. Only you can Karma."

"What are you getting at teach?" His tentacle rested on top of my head, like a gentle hand. Something I never felt in my childhood.

"I've had a similar conversation with Nagisa, Karma. You are in control of your own future. You must speak up, tell your father what you want. Speak your mind, make your choices clear to him. If he doesn't understand then perhaps he isn't fit to be a parent."

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in putting my arms behind my head.

"I've tried that teach. My father just talks to me like I'm some kid."

"Then show him your not a child. One must be worthy before they can make their own choices."

"I'm afraid I don't follow ya teach." He took his tentacle away. He started drawing out something on a small paper. In seconds he had drawn out a manga.

This damn octopus.

"Your father hasn't even talked to you in years. To him, you are still a child." He pointed to his drawing. It said 'father's view.' and it had a drawing of a child version of me in an ally, scared and alone. "However," He paused drawing another page. This one showed me as my present self. Hanging out in E-class like I normally do.

"If you rather him do not see you as a child, then you have to show him you aren't a child. Show him how independent you've grown in these years. How strong you've become, and then, you can show him the choices you've made." He paused his face was turning pink.

"Like Nagisa~"

"Sh-shut up...damn octopus.."

"Nuhuhu~ worry not though Karma ma'boy. I'll be there to make sure you do not go off the rails."

I looked at him for a moment...

I should of come to him in the first place. Instead of giving in to the damn reaper. Whatever...that's behind me now.

I stood up showing my normal confident smirk.

"Thanks, teacher, but, you're still dead," I said cutting my thumb across my neck.

"Nuhuhuhu~ I wouldn't have it any other way."


	83. Chapter 81 Nostalgia

A Lost Nagisa chapter 81 Nostalgia

I hate this damn school...swear. I think I might just drop out. There's no point in me being here, the material isn't anything my father hasn't taught me.

"Akabane that's high school stuff!" The teacher expects everyone here to be idiots, including me. My intelligence level is far higher than any of theirs, unfortunately.

"I got it teach. I'm gonna go now," I could do whatever I wanted. Nobody to stop me...

They said this was the toughest school in Japan, what a bunch of bull. This stuff is easy.

I skipped classes a lot because I had no interest in them. I found them pointless. They were boring, they were stupid.

I started playing pranks on some of the other classes. Know body knew who it was though, not like I was gonna let em' catch me.

Everything was so...boring. Everyone was so, predictable.

But, that one day, in the comic store.

"Wow, I can't believe they came out with a new one!"

He seemed to catch my attention somehow. Like I could spot him from the crowd. I wasn't sure why.

Shiota Nagisa...he's in my class...isn't he? He doesn't talk much. I heard the teachers talking about him too...said he's hard to teach, he'll be booted to E-class next year. Sucks to be him. I hear that place is basically the outcast of the school. Anyone who goes there is the laughing stock of the school. Treated like the underdogs.

Still, that wasn't something I cared about...

"Wow, I didn't know you were into this Shiota. Oh there coming out with a movie, you cool to come with me?"

Those words seemed to come out of my mouth on their own. But he agreed nonetheless.

I don't exactly remember when but, I started hanging out with him. Every day when I'd get off of school we'd hang out. I'd even help him with some of his homework.

Being around him, it, was something...

the only thing...that actually made me happy.

"Can you fight Shiota?"

"Nah...I'd just get beat up...unless I was about to die or something.."

Although he said that, something told me he was capable of fighting. Of standing his own ground.

I remember we became distant for awhile...just before the school year ended. I went back to my old ways. To my unhappy life. Being alone, I started to get into fights more often than not.

I needed something-someone to take my anger out on. The feeling of being abandoned,

by my parents.

But, everything...that's happened this year..in E-class...

everything...it's changed my life. In a way, it's changed me. Along with Nagisa...

Damn,

Nagisa, He was the entire reason for the change in my life.

Well, that and also Koro-Sensei.

It's all because of him though, because of Nagisa.

He's the reason I smile.

Dammit...Nagisa, you're stronger than you think.

Heh...

...

Think I'm love drunk for him. This feeling, the way I feel about him. It...just keeps growing, and when I'm with him, it just gets stronger. He's wrapped around my heart, like a snake that's found its prey. But, instead of killing me.

He'll never let go of me...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the hell!" Oh...oh, I was just dreaming. Damn alarm clock...

I smashed my hand onto it almost breaking it. I fell back into my pillow looking up at my ceiling. What time is it? What day is it...

Wait...

where's my phone?

Phone phone phone...got it!

Let's see...any new messages.

[ 1 new message from cutest assassin ]

Oh, Nagisa texted me. Shit, I hope he didn't text me too long ago. I hate to make him worry.

Cutest assassin: Hey Karma, what's up?

[ message sent yesterday 9:00 pm]

Shit!

I must of crashed when I got home.

Karma: Hey, sry I just now saw your text message kinda crashed when I got home last night.

I waited, a few minutes passed. I decided to go get a drink of water from the kitchen. When I got back into my room my phone was beeping again.

I walked over to my bed picking it up.

Cutest assassin: Oh, that's okay. You must of been tired...

Karma: I ws, teach wouldn't stop talking. ب_ب ?

Cutest assassin: I'm sure you were okay.

I couldn't help but detect a hint of sarcasm in that text. I decided to play along.

Karma: Aww come on Nagisa don't you love me ಥ_ಥ

He didn't text back. Maybe I shouldn't of said that word 'love' ...

Beep!

cutest assassin: Karma don't be a baby. ◔̯◔

Karma: I'm not a baby, I'm ur baby ;)

cutest assassin: Oh my god. You did not just say that.

Karma: I did. Wt r u gonna do about it?

cutest assassin: I'm going to slap you that's what I'll do!

Karma: You have to come over here first ;)

cutest assassin: I can't...my dad says I'm still grounded (一_一)

Dammit...

Karma: ◉_◉ Nagisa...thee Nagisa Shiota did something bad!

cutest assassin: I'm still grounded from before...

Karma: Oh,

cutest assassin: Yeah...

Karma: When will ur dad release u from house arrest. I hope it's before next weekend, I mean unless u rather not go skating.

cutest assassin: Wait how did you know about that?

Karma: I saw ur text, remember?

cutest assassin: Oh...that's right. If I behave myself this week I should be okay.

Karma: Good. I don't think I can be away from u for 2 long.

cutest assassin: Your making me blush (｡ ◕ _ ◕｡)

Karma: I can do more than just make you blush ;)

cutest assassin: Karma -_-

Karma: Yes? I'm here to grant your ever command ;)

cutest assassin: Stop being so cute.

Karma: Omg.

cutest assassin: What?

Karma: You think I'm cute. That's adorable, so blunt Nagisa!

cutest assassin: Sorry, ◔̯◔

Karma: It's ok, I don't mind. So, about that text message, you got from Nakamura.

cutest assassin: Woah look at the time! I should be going to sleep...because...I'm tired...yeah...

Karma: Really now,

cutest assassin: Yeah...really...

Karma: Alright, goodnight then Nagisa. I'll see you in my dreams~

cutest assassin: Goodnight... ｡◕‿◕｡

He's so damn cute. I wish he was next to me right now. Ah, it's torture being apart from him.

I sighed aloud relaxing onto my pillow.

"Meow!" What...

I looked over my bed on the floor. Oh, Koneko The kitten I had been taking care of. I smiled down at the small kitten.

"How did you get out of your box?" I asked picking up the small kitten and placing him on the bed with me. He was crawling around as if he were in a new environment. He starting walking around on my chest.

I petted the little guys head.

"You know, if Nagisa didn't exist you would be the cutest thing ever. But Nagisa's my entire world. I think I'd die if he didn't exist."

"Meow!"

"You get me don't ya Koneko." The kitten just sat down and fell asleep next to me. I guess I'll let it sleep here tonight.

BEEP!

Another text from Nagisa?

Oh, great...just the person I don't want to hear from.

Jackass: Karma, your mother and I will be coming to see you tomorrow. Will also have your fiancée with us, I expect you to treat her nicely.

I'm not getting married, not to anybody but Nagisa.

'Make him see you as an adult.'

I sighed starting to text back.

Karma: Alright. Just let me know when you're on your way here.

Jackass: Okay.

Good, that was over. Now, I'm going to sleep. I'm damn tired.

 _..._

"Huh..."

"What is it, honey?"

"Karma, I think he was actually polite to me for the first time in forever." The dark-haired man turned to the scarlet haired woman. She was sitting on the bed looking out the window that led to their balcony.

"Honey,"

"Yes?"

"...Please, try to at least ask Karma how he's been." The scarlet haired woman paused. She looked at her husband, her scarlet eyes were gleaming in the moonlight.

The mans face softened a little. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he were trying to decide something.

"Yes, I'll try dear."

Knock, Knock.

"Come in." The man ordered.

A girl entered, she looked like she was a teenager. Her eyes were a soft, warm brown, her golden hair was braided and stuck up in a bun. Her skin looked like it was kissed by the sun. It was vibrant,

her whole appearance made her beautiful. Heads would turn as she walked into rooms. Her looks alone were enough to make people notice her.

And, her smile...was like an angels.

"Mr. Akabane, my father is on the phone. He requests to have a word with you."

"Of course." The man turned to his wife. "I'll be right back." she nodded quietly as he left the room. Leaving the young girl with his wife.

The girl turned to the scarlet-haired woman.

"Tell me, Miss. Akabane. Your son, what's he like?"

"You are quite curious aren't you, Joli."

"Well, I would like to know a few things about the man I'm expected to marry. So please, if you don't mind. Please tell me a little about this, Karma." 


	84. Chapter 82 Karma's fiancée

A Lost Nagisa chapter 82 Karma's fiancée

 _Ding...Dong..._

 _Five more minutes..._

 _Ding Dong..._

 _Damn alarm clock..._

 _ **DING. DONG.**_

"Who the f-the hell is ringing my damn doorbell!" My phone that was on my nightstand started ringing. I played there for a moment lazily in my bed.

 _RING. RING. RING._

"Fine..." I muttered annoyed. I reached over grabbing my phone. I sighed into the phone answer it. "Hello." It was quiet for a moment.

"Karma! I've been at this door ringing the doorbell for fifteen minutes!" I recognized that voice. It was my dear o' dad. Oh...that's right. They were visiting me today...

My face fell into my pillow for a second. The light bulb in my head went off remember the reason they were here.

"Shit!" I blurted out sitting up and jumping off my bed.

"Karma language!"

"Oh don't pretend like you've never swore damn old-"

 _ **Show him your not a child anymore.**_

"...Sorry. It slipped-I must of slept in." My father sighed through the phone.

"Are you at least presentable?" I glanced over to my mirror. My hair was messy, I was still in my black T-shirt and a random pair of pajama pants with a familiar octopuses face on them.

"No." He sighed again.

"Just hurry up okay. I'd hate for your first impression on your fiancée to be a messy **child** who can't even be on time."

I bit my tongue trying not to fire a quick come back into the phone.

"Yeah, alright." I hung up and changed my clothes into what I normally wore on school days, why? Because it was the neatest thing in my closet right now. Everything else would just look childish to my dad...

I fixed my hair the way it always was before I left my room. I paused at the door-wait were's Koneko? Oh..he's still asleep on my bed. It might be best if he just stayed in here.

I closed the door to my bedroom, of course, I didn't want them to see the mess it was in right now. But then again, I just woke up.

 _ **DING DONG!**_

I swear I'm gonna rip this damn doorbell out.

I finally opened the door to my apartment. I was greeted with a face I didn't recognize, but, I knew who it was nonetheless.

"Ah, it's about time Karma."

"Hello, father." His face was just as stern as it was all those years. I hadn't changed at all. Not to me.

"You gonna let us in." Us?

"Oh, yeah-come in." I stepped aside (reluctantly). There was someone who was accompanying my father. She was young, she looked about the age of my classmates. Maybe my age.

Her attire certainly shouted 'I'm a rich kid'.

A thick, red, winter dress that stopped at her knees with a bow in the center was her torso would be. She was wearing black gloves on her hands. And low red heels...

Her long golden hair stopped at her hips and...while her brown eyes seemed kind. I wasn't one to let my guard down. After all, I wasn't planning on marrying her. Hell no.

"Karma, this is Joli. She's the daughter of one of my friends who's one of the biggest business owners in France." From France huh, I guess father really did go everywhere in the world...

The girl almost startled me when she stepped forward.

"Bonjour Je m'appelle Joli." I didn't understand what she said, she just gave me a warm smile. I glanced at my father in confusion. He quickly said something to her in what I assumed was French.

She responded in French, I had no clue what the hell they were saying. She turned to me looking surprised before she let out a

"Oh." She cleared her throat as if she was having a hard time speaking...she was trying to say something blurting out sounds at first...

"Hello...do...you...under...stand?" She spoke to me in Japanese...she sounded a little like a robot, but I said nothing since that would just be rude.

"Yes, I understand," I replied easily.

"Good. Sorry, I forgot. You don't-you don't speak French like your father." Being compared to my father...great...

I could definitely hear her French accent as she tried to speak Japanese. But then again, professor bitch says we all sound like we got shit in our mouths when she asks us to try speaking a little English.

"My name is Joli. You must be Karma, the heir of the akabane business. You don't mind if I call you Karma, right? Since you aren't running your fathers company just yet. Or would you have me call you by your last name?"

My father immediately shot me a glare warning me to choose my next words carefully...I looked back at the girl who was awaiting my response.

"Karma is fine," I replied casually. Oh, my father didn't like that...oh that's right. I was supposed to speak proper...The girl was giving me a weird look too. "You...may call me Karma...miss. Jolie."

Uh..that sounded so horrible coming from my mouth. I hated speaking like that...

She smiled at me. She suddenly grabbed my arm-shit!

"Well Karma, perhaps you should show me around Japan. I would love to see what it's like." Oh god, I'm so uncomfortable right now...

Uh, I want to run away so badly...

 _RING. RING._

Oh, thank god!

I broke my arm away from her grabbing my phone and looking at it.

 _ **[Nagisa is calling]**_

I don't know whether I should be happy or worried right now...I looked over-shit my father's glaring at me.

"Uh-excuse me for a moment," I said quickly going to my bedroom. Once I was alone I answered the call.

"Not the best time to call right now Nagisa..."

"Oh-sorry."

"It's alright. I'm actually glad you called."

"Huh-why?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Um...that doesn't sound good."

Part of me wanted to reassure him, to shoot back a flirty remark or something to make him smile but I couldn't right now. If my dad heard me then I might as well kiss whatever chance I have at my own future goodbye.

"I'm alright. Don't worry okay?" He was quiet...I wish I could hold him right now...

"Karma...I-I want...I need to tell you something.."

He sounded...serious.

"What is it?" He went quiet again...I hope he's okay...

"K-Karma..I-I um...I...I lo-"

"Karma don't keep Joli waiting!" Damn father...

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled back through the door...I heard his footsteps go away...I put the phone back up to my ear. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Um...n-nevermind."

"...Nagisa-"

"I should go, I think my dad's dragging me out to go shopping. You-you seem busy anyway."

"Nagisa hold on-"

"I have to go...well talk later."

He was about to say it...wasn't he. There was no point in trying to make him say it now. He worked up his courage just for my father to bud in. Dammit...now he's too scared again...I should just leave it alone...if I push him too much he might get mad at me...

"...Okay..." I said slowly...I wanted to say 'I love you' so badly...but I couldn't. Not now, not here...not with them here...

He hung up...

I sighed aloud letting the weight of the phone drag my hand down. I stood there for a second leaning against my door...

I opened my door walking back out into my living room that looked a lot smaller than usual. Maybe because there was more than just two people here. When I was here alone, or with just Nagisa, the place seems pretty roomy...

Nagisa...

I have to do this, for him. Whether I like it or not...I have to show my father, that, I'm not a child. That I can make my own choices.

I forced a smile on my face walking over the girl.

"Shall we go?" She seemed surprised by my sudden change in attitude. She quickly smiled.

"Yes," she grabbed my hand suddenly...uhh...keep it together Karma... "we shall."

...

Hey, readers-woah put your pitch forks and torches down! Before you guys start flipping out (cause I know you all will) I'm not breaking up the ship. Karma will always love Nagisa :) Just consider this a hurdle Karma has to pass in the road of his and Nagisa's relationship.


	85. Chapter 83 More than she seems

A Lost Nagisa chapter 83 Poor, poor Karma

"Tell me, Karma. Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yes. I have." I don't wanna be here. I can't book it either not with my father here.

"Karma, why don't you tell Joli a little about your self." His voice sounded kind and offering but I knew he was just talking like that. So Joli didn't catch on to what he was really like. Behind those eyes, I could tell what he really wanted to say to me.

 **Don't fuck this up for me you hear me! Otherwise, you can kiss E-class goodbye.**

I turned to Joli. We were walking down the sidewalks of Japan. More so in a local area, not a rich area. I could just imagine how disgusted me father felt. Or how confused she was.

 _Why would a rich kid be showing me around such a poor area?_

I bet she was thinking that. I just need to put up with this. Until I'm alone with my father, then maybe I can convince him to leave me the hell alone.

"What would you like to know Joli?" I tried to sound as proper as ever. I wasn't exactly around rich people enough to hear a difference in speech.

"Perhaps a little about your daily life? I am curious, how one, the son of a rich man can live among the lower class." At least she wasn't calling them filthy poor people.

Not like jackass behind me.

"Well, I usually just hang-" I felt my fathers glare burning into me. I cleared my throat. "I stay in my apartment. It's quite comfortable...I don't really care for being out much. Besides school of course."

Is that better jackass...

"I see. I suppose that's accurate. I wouldn't expect the son of a nobleman to partake in being around the lower class."

I was lying so badly. I mean, I guess I did stay in my apartment a lot when I wasn't out buying spices, hanging with Nagisa, or causing trouble.

"You have me figured out madam." Uh, I sound so out of charter right now...this shit is killing me.

Eventually, I took them to the sushi place I took Nagisa too sometimes. Since she mentioned she wanted to try it. I have to listen to her, or else my father will have my head.

We were sitting inside Joli was looking over the menu while asking my father what some of the things meant. Apparently, she could speak Japanese better than she could read it.

The doorbell chimed. I felt a pair of eyes burning into me. I found myself looking over.

I saw the alarmed blue eyes,

 **shit! Nakamura!**

Her jaw was slightly dropped. I could see the millions of questions in her eyes.

 _Who is that girl?_

 _What is she doing with you?_

 _Who is that man?_

 _Is that her father?_

 _Why is she with you!?_

 _ARE YOU CHEATING ON NAGISA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE IM GOING TO MURDER YOU KARMA!_ I'LL _GET THE ENTIRE FANBASE AND WE WILL GET OUR PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES AND WE WILL MURDER YOU!_

Wait...what was that last one?

I had to do something about this regardless. I knew Nakamura, I knew how she would react. She word storm over here a bud in asking the girl questions, she would try to pull me away.

I can't have her do that. Joli might think she's my girlfriend or something. No, I'm more worried about what the hell my father well do. I'm not sure if he'd freak out more about the fact that a girl would be pulling me away so strongly like she owned me,

or the fact that she was as he would call her 'a filthy poor girl' is putting her hands on me.

Think about this later Karma-act now.

"Uh, Excuse me, I hav-must make a quick call."

"Karma you-"

"Please do. I shall be here until you return." Thank you, Joli. Fuck you father!

I stood up quickly walking towards the door. I shot a quick look at Nakamura. When you spend so much time in a class together, especially when you're working together to kill your teacher.

You learn how to communicate without actually speaking.

I walked outside waiting on the side of the building, in the ally so that I couldn't be seen in the window of the place.

I waited for a few seconds before I heard light footsteps. The blonde appeared at the entrance of the ally way. She walked up to me.

"Alright, what's going on. Who was that girl, who was that guy! She better not be your date or I swear to god Karma I will call upon the wrath of the fanbase!"

"Fanbase?"

"Where do you think Koro-Sensei's fanart goes?"

...Oh my god...

she had a point-focus Karma!

I quickly explained things to her without going into detail. I couldn't keep my father and Joli waiting.

After I was done explaining she just looked at me a little shocked.

"Geez," she just said that.

"Yeah..."

And there's that awkward silence...

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I'm not gonna fucking marry her though." Nakamura nodded in approval.

"I know that's right, cause your gonna marry Nagisa one day. Or ya know, I'll just have to knock you out..."

"No need for that..." I quickly noted. I think the wrath of Nagisa would be too much to handle already. Not to mention Koro-Sensei...I've seen him bad before...that shit was scary.

She sighed aloud scratching her blonde hair. She slapped my shoulder before turning around.

"Well good luck with that Karma!" She paused looking over her shoulder. "But hey, if you need help I got ya! E-class sticks together."

"Thanks, Nakamura." She smiled and then she waved and left the ally. I waited a little before heading back into the shop. It would look a little weird if Nakamura and I came in at the same time. To my father at least.

But, when I came back in. I only saw Joli sitting alone at the table we were once at. I sat back down in my seat that was next to hers...reluctantly.

"Where-Uh-Do you know...were my father might have gone?" She looked at me and smiled.

" **He's using the bathroom.** " Wait what. D-did she really just say that. I looked at her dumbfounded. She's been using more proper speech than that.

"Uh-how...are you today madam?" She was laughing a little at me. Okay, now I was confused.

"I'm fine. What about you? You look a little upset. I mean, it's pretty easy to tell. You've kinda been trying to hide that look this entire time. C'mon tells me what's wrong." Okay, she's definitely not speaking proper anymore...

"Uh-um.." Was all I could mutter...

"Oh sorry guess your confused why I'm not speaking all proper like, Is that right?"

"Uh...yeah...what's...what's up with that?" I eventually said. She glanced over to the men's bathrooms as if she were checking to see when my father would be back...or if he was coming back.

She set her menu down and turned to me in her chair.

"Karma, this isn't gonna work."

"What?"

"This whole marriage thing. I don't wanna marry you. I'm not even ready for marriage." I was just left shocked unable to say anything. It this how Nagisa felt when I surprised him?

"Marriage ties you down. I wanna explore the world, be my own woman. Hell, I don't even like you, romantically of course. I mean you're nice but I'm not into you."

"That makes two of us." I agreed.

"So then, why are you doing this? If you already have a lover, why submit to being married to someone you don't even know?"

She knew I liked someone just by looking at me? The hell-is she physic or something?

"I could ask you the same thing." She held her chin thinking.

"Well, My reasons aren't passionate like yours. I simply just want to be free. Make my own choices, live my own life. Not marry some guy I don't even know." She paused holding up her index finger. She was grinning.

"Especially if that boy already has a lover." She pointed out again. I leaned my arm on the table breaking my noble-ish behavior for a few minutes.

"You got a plan? I mean, unless you wanna marry me. To be honest, I don't plan on marrying you. I think my..." I paused. "Lover.." that word was hard to say... _.could I even call Nagisa my lover?_ ..."My-they would kill me."

"Ah, I see."

"What's at stake if you refuse?" I asked curiously. She shrugged.

"Well, my father, he is in poor health. That is why he wants me to take over his business. But I don't want to. If I don't do as he says, I mean he won't be mad at me. But, the family business will surely die."

She sighed leaning her own arms on the table.

"What's your reason?"

"If I refuse my father, I'm sure he'll separate me from...Nagisa."

"Nagisa huh? What an interesting name, I would hate to see you two separated. I'm sure she's such a lovely girl too."

"...Boy.." I corrected quietly.

"Oh I see, so you're gay?"

"More or less." I shrugged. Actually, that's a whole mystery in on its own.

"That's interesting."

I looked at her for a second.

"Hey, how did you know...I liked someone?"

She shrugged laughing a little. "I live in France, the place is overflowing with love. I always see that same look on person's faces. The same blurry look in their eyes when they are thinking of their lover."

"I see..." My father must be shitting or something cause he is taking a long ass time...

"Well Karma, I hope you find a way to stop this whole arranged marriage. I can afford to get out of it but, you, on the other hand, I'm not so sure."

"Can't you speak up?" I asked. "I'm sure my father will listen to you."

"Maybe, but then he might think you pressured me to say something like that, or you did something that made me re-think my decision."

I hit my head on the table lightly.

"Shit...how are we gonna get out of this..."

"Maybe you should show your father you're more of a man than he thinks." I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"How the hell-"

"I saw the way he was treating you. Like you were a child." She leaned back in her chair. "It's not as difficult as you think. You just, need to speak up. Make yourself be seen. That's all." She paused.

"I'm afraid this is something only you can get us out of Karma."

Before I could respond the door opened again.

My father walked out. I looked over Joli was already in the position she was in before he left...damn she's quick.

I removed my arms from the table as fast as I could trying to seem proper as usual.

"Ah and Mr. Akabane as returned. So lovely to have you back." Joli was back to talking proper.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry I took so long." He looked over to me giving me a look.

 **How the hell am I going to get out of this one?**


	86. Chapter 84 Speak your mind

A Lost Nagisa chapter 84 Speak your mind

"Where shall we go now Karma?" How should I know..I don't even want to be here. Why can't she just call this off? No...this is my problem. I should just deal with it.

"Where would you like to go?"

Joli was thinking for a moment, she was looking around. I could feel my father's eyes burning into me.

She suddenly pointed at something, did I hear...music?

"I can't help but here an interesting sound from over there." I followed her gaze. A park, with music playing and people dancing. Oh god no...

"Oh, those are just some people-" There's that glare again. "It's just some...lower class citizens playing music."

She looked excited and intrigued. Great...

"May we go over there?" I wanted to refuse but I couldn't. Dammit!

"Of...course."

We walked into the park, my father still behind us still. This was so damn annoying. There was a small band playing on a stage, some people were around it, some were even dancing. The music was slow-paced, calming.

"Perhaps you two should share a dance. You could certainly use the practice Karma." Yeah but I don't want to dance with her dammit. I'd rather dance with Nagisa.

Joli looked at me a little concerned. Yeah, I don't wanna dance with you either.

"Come now, we haven't all day." Dammit, father...

I sighed, I held out my hand waiting. Wanting to run away, to refuse. But, this wasn't the time to refuse him.

 _THUMP._

"O-oh sorry I-"

 _Shit._

"K-Karma? What...what are you doing here?" Fuck fuck fuck! No dammit!

His blue eyes were staring at me...I couldn't say anything. His eyes drifted to the girl behind me, to the man beside me...the cheerful look in his eyes shifted...

To an understanding one...but...also a sad one.

"Karma who is this?" My father quickly snapped. Shit!

"Um.." I was caught in the middle of this. I looked at Joli silently asking for help but she just shrugged...why did I expect she would help. There wasn't any way she could help me.

I looked back at Nagisa trying desperately to say something.

"Uh..." That's all I could manage to say...My father's eyes, they were burning into me. Why...why couldn't I talk? Why couldn't I speak up?!

"Karma. I demand an answer!" My father was getting angry...what should I do...come on say something...just say something. Why am I so damn-

wait...

am...am I...

afraid? Afraid of my father? Is...is that why I can't speak up?

"He's one of my classmates. He always helps me with homework. I...just saw him and thought I'd say hello..."

Those words...didn't come out of my mouth...

Nagisa...why...why did you lie? Why did..didn't you tell him, who I really am to you?

My father was looking over Nagisa.

"Karma is that true.." My hands formed into a fist...

"Yes..." I muttered...my father, he was scanning Nagisa. He was scanning him over like a machine, looking over every inch of his clothing, his hair, his face, his body structure, the way he stood, the way he talked, the way he walked.

 **Everything.**

"Younge lady, I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to stay away from my son. I can't have him interacting with your people."

Nagisa...he-his face...he looked...

 _no...I..._

"I know what you're after, I won't stand for it. Karma is not your own personal bank."

"But I-I wasn't-"

"Don't interrupt me!"

 _He might talk to me that way but..._

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You will not be permitted to be around my son, if you are I will have you taken to court!"

 _He..._

"I-"

"You are of the lower class! Know your place!"

 ** _WILL NOT TALK TO MY NAGISA THAT WAY!_**

"Don't you dare fucking talk to him like that!" My legs moved on their own. I was in front of Nagisa, guarding him, like a wild animal guarding their prey-no...lover...from, another.

The music fell silent. Multiple eyes were on us.

My father, his face was twisted...he looked pissed. Like he had all those years ago when I refused him. My heart was thumping against my chest, my hands were drenched in a cold sweat. I was...afraid.

I was afraid, but.

 **I don't care.**

I'll face my fear if it means protecting Nagisa.

"What...what did you just say to me..."

"Don't you talk to HIM like that. I don't care if you are my father! You will not talk to my friend-no...my boyfriend like that!"

His face was a mix of shock, disbelief, and pure...rage. I felt Nagisa shaking a little behind me.

My father, I could tell he was using every fiber of his being to keep himself from punching me in front of all these people.

"Karma...Akabane...how...DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER! FOR A LOW-CLASS FOOL!"

"You need to open up your eyes. Just because your rich doesn't mean your above everyone else." I paused looking at the crowd watching us. "They have lives too. Sure they aren't like ours but, there still people." I looked back at my father with a burning glow in my eyes.

"They aren't pathetic things that you call them." My hand drifted finding it's way to Nagisa's. I held his hand in my mine, he didn't pull his hand away. I felt...

a little stronger,

"I might be your son, but I AM NOT you. This is MY life. I'll choose where I go from here. You decided that when you left."

"What the hell are you saying!"

"I'm not taking over the damn business! Find someone else to take over your shitty business. I'll make my own business one day, and I'll make it better and more known than yours."

I stared into his burning red eyes. They were filled with rage. So...much rage.

His nails were digging into his palms. He was grinding his teeth together. I wasn't scared though, no. My fear had left.

I knew my father, he was a businessman, everyone in Japan knew of his business. He knew that. He wouldn't hit me or try to strike me, he wouldn't argue with me anymore. Not with all these people around.

They knew who he was, but they didn't know who I was.

I could say what I wanted, and nobody would care. But, they would take note, of everything my father said. They would judge him for it and judge his business for it.

I had him in a corner. He was powerless to do anything...

He grunted and turned on his heel. He started walking out of the park. He stopped at the entrance glaring at me one last time before he left.

I breathed again.

Everyone was silent, there was some whispering, some mumbling, and then...the music started up again...gradually.

The sun was starting to set, the sky had turned a pretty orange, it was fading into that deep darkness of the night.

I turned to Nagisa, He looked...I couldn't read his expression...

"I'm...sorry you had to see that," I muttered...he looked at me before giving me that sweet smile he always wore.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay."

I smiled slowly gripping his hand a little tighter.

"Since you're here, shall we dance?" He looked at me a little confused.

"Shall? What have you done with Karma." I laughed a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, been talking like that all day...what I meant to say was...you, wanna dance with me?"

"I would-"

"Nagisa! Nagisa were did you go!" Nagisa looked alarmed looking at the crowd quickly.

"Oh crap.."

"Nagisa..what did you do.."

"I-uh-I might have tried to give my dad the slip..."

I grinned.

"My devious behavior rubbing off on you, I'm so proud~" He was blushing. His cute face was just what I needed after today.

"Nagisa!"

"Tease me about it later but-I have to go-I'll text you later!" Before I could respond he broke his hand from mine running into the crowd of dancing people.

"So that was your lover? Quite an interesting boy. A cute one too."

"He's mine back off." My mouth seemed to blurt out. Joli laughed.

"I wouldn't dare break the two of you up. Well, it seems you've broken the agreement with how angry your father was."

"You're still talking like that?"

"Oh.." she cleared her throat again. "Man talking like that all day really does stick huh? Anyway! I think I'll look around Japan a little more before I head back to France. Oh, by the way, Karma."

She paused smiling.

"I hear your mother is also in Japan. I hope you'll stop by and see her. She missed you a lot."

Mom's here in Japan... 


	87. Chapter 85 Karma's dream

**Hey guys sorry, these chapters have been in Karma pov they'll be going back to Nagisa's pov next chapter don't worry! :D**

A Lost Nagisa chapter 85 Karma's dream

I decided to head back to my apartment after everything happened. My head was spinning with the new Intel I learned. My mother, she was, in Japan. I suppose I should of figured as much. Of course, my dad wouldn't let me see her though. I'm sure he thought she was just a distraction to me, ...like he did all those years.

But,

out of the two of them. Mom, her words seemed more human, more logical, more sympathetic than my fathers. She...always treated me like her son, rather than just some tool.

I was glad to feel the warmth of my apartment as I entered it. It was getting colder out, some days it was snowing actually a little, but not much.

My kitten was were I left him. From the looks of it, he tore the blankets of my bed, there was tiny claw marks ripped into the blankets.

It was already late. I was tired and cold from the walk back here. I'll just use another blanket or something.

Before I even did that I seemed to just fall on my bed. I couldn't move, I just, layed there. Today had tired me out even more then I thought. I guess taking someone all around Japan not to mention putting up with your asswhole father really takes it outta ya.

I don't care about him right now...

I just hope Nagisa's okay. The way my father talked to him...I would of punched the man if he wasn't my father. But, I guess Nagisa wasn't too phased by it.

I mean, he didn't seem to phased by it, in fact, he seemed to be handling it pretty well. I guess it's 'cause he's so used to dealing with his mom...Wonder if he's thought about visiting her, although, I'm not sure she's stable yet. I don't think I want Nagisa to see that witch if she's still crazy.

...Speaking of mothers...

I...I should go visit mine. But,

What's the use? I don't even know where she's at. No way in hell my father will tell me, not after what I did today.

 _Karma...Karma...my son...where are you?_

I could almost hear her voice in this huge mansion...Wait..how...how did I get here?

Where was I?

This room, it's...familiar somehow. A high ceiling, a large bed, larger than my dresser. Hell, it could fit an elephant. Huge windows that let in the moonlight to this dark, cold, room. Although there was furniture in this room, it...

 _felt empty._

 _Karma, Karma were are you?_

That voice it was, warm...welcoming, inviting. I felt afraid in this room but,

I knew...the owner of that voice.

 **My mother...**

part of me...part of me-this room...it..it was dangerous, I shouldn't be in here, this mansion, it's scary here. I don't want to be in this room alone. Shadows are crawling up the dark walls of my room.

Long claws-there reaching out to me trying to grab me-trying to drag me into the darkness.

I'm not safe here...I don't like this place...

The shadows came off the walls the took a shape, a shape I was all too familiar with, eyes started to form, clothing as well...and a face...

"Karma! Why aren't you asleep! How the hell are you supposed to be the next owner of the business if you're too damn tired!"

My father...

The shadows, they were never there. Just him,

His hand reached forward, beckoning for me to come to him. I didn't want to...he was the danger, he was dangerous...

I can't move my legs! They won't move-there-there stuck to the floor!

His eyes, there being filled with a shadow-like there being filled with ink or something. It's a horrifying sight...my heart it's beating in my chest like it's going to jump out and run away.

My wrist suddenly became heavy-chains? Where did these come from!?

That comforting voice, it's fading...it's getting further away. He's driving her away!

His hand came closer to my face, I couldn't move I was stuck.

No...stay away from me-get away from me! I closed my eyes tightly trying to push the growing fear in my heart away. Trying to push him away, but it wouldn't, it only came closer. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel his presence, like a growing danger. Every part of my body told me RUN.

But I couldn't I can't. No matter what I do...he'll always come back...he'll never leave me alone!

 _BANG._

My heart stopped for a mere few seconds, I opened my eyes. Light poured into this dark room, the light...it was warm, like a light from haven maybe...

I warm light, I could feel it wrapping around me, protecting me...pushing the darkness away...my fear...is was no longer holding me still. I could move...

I ran to the light away from the darkness but I hand grabbed my arm out of the shadows.

"Where do you think you're going!"

"Let me go, father!" I couldn't break free...I was a child again...my strength all the power I had gotten over the years. It was gone just from his touch...

 **Fear...**

it was flooding through my veins again...invading my body...

But, the darkness didn't have me.

A warmth, a strong, gentle warm wrapped around my waist. It pulled me away into the light...that's when I saw it. Her smile, her bright smile, like an angel.

Her scarlet eyes, they were warm, like the rays of the sun, her long red hair was like a field of roses...my mother...

Her hand pressed against my face gentle her smile pushed away any fear that was in my heart.

"I'll protect you Karma, don't worry."

 _Mother..._

.

.

.

.

.

"MOM!"

Wait where-I'm-I'm in my bedroom? ...I-I must of fell asleep...

I sighed and I looked over to my window...the sun was rising, it was early morning. I can't sleep anymore, I don't want to have another dream like that...it...

it felt too real...

I swung my legs over my bed and stood up. Maybe I should text Nagisa...no, I'm sure he's still asleep...then maybe T.V?

Is there even anything on this early? Hmm...maybe I can set up a few pranks,

I paused, I heard a sound, it was soft...almost silent. I stopped moving, I held my breath...waiting...

 _Knock..._

 _Knock..._

Someone's here this early? Maybe it's the damn mailmen, I told him to just put the shit in my mailbox.

I sighed running my fingers through my red locks of hair messing it up a little. I made my way over to the door, Koneko was following behind me.

I looked through the small peephole in my door. All I saw was a large white hat...what the hell?

I decided to open the door ready for an ambush because who the hell would be at my door this early.

When I opened it though, I found myself...frozen.

Her...smile...it seemed to warm the cold air around her, her scarlet eyes, they were a way of sunshine...

She was smiling but...she was...holding back tears...she was holding her hands to her mouth trying to keep herself from crying...

I found myself fighting back tears...

she didn't say anything she just suddenly took me into a warm embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around me...her tears washed into my shoulder...

I couldn't move, at all. I couldn't even say anything...the tears, they just slowly poured from my eyes...like a river.

"My...my baby boy...My little Karma..."

...

Mom...


	88. Chapter 86 Karma talks about Nagisa

Hey guys, so I know I said this chapter it would go back to Nagisa's pov but I forgot there was one more scene that had to be done with Karma before it went back to Nagisa's pov. Put your weapons down o_O. Nagisa will be in this chapter so don't worry! Again sorry I forgot, my bad.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter though! Again sorry!

A Lost Nagisa chapter 86 Karma talks about Nagisa

She was sitting on the couch looking at me. She wasn't saying anything, she just, was smiling at me. I guess she was just happy to see me. The last time I saw her, I was just a kid.

Mom, there's so many things I want to tell you, but,

"What are you doing here?"

"How could I not see my son? True, your father wouldn't let me out of the house but that wouldn't stop me from seeing my son."

"Is that why you're here so early?" She nodded quietly. She looked a little proud of herself.

"I snuck away while he was still asleep. Your father never really was a morning person." Was that why he was always so grumpy? Or was it just because he didn't like me?

I got straight to the answer that was in my head.

"How long are you going to be in Japan?" When the question left my mouth her sweet expression melted away. She looked...uneasy like I hit a nerve or a touchy subject. She was shifting a little on the red sofa.

She was avoiding my gaze, I shouldn't have asked...I already knew her answer before she spoke.

"I suppose you were going to ask that. Since...since your father's plan didn't go the way he wanted well be leaving Japan this evening."

I wanted to tell her so many things but, in the amount it would take to explain everything, everything that's happened in my life...there just wasn't enough time. I knew once my mother left Japan again my father would do everything to keep contact between us completely off.

It...

it was something that angered me a lot. But, the fact that my mom was leaving wasn't why I was angry. The fact that, I couldn't do anything about it...was what pissed me off.

I felt my mother's soft touch on my head. I looked up meeting her soft, kind eyes. Those eyes that I only rarely saw in my childhood. Her eyes, they were so much like Nagisa's. Someone else I loved just as much as my mother...maybe even more.

"Karma, are you alright?" I wasn't but, I wasn't about to let my mother worry about me. Especially when I didn't know when I'd see her again after this.

I smiled, and I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just, shocked." She smiled back...she looked at her phone, was she checking the time? She wouldn't be staying here all day. She'd probably only be here for another few minutes.

She took her hand away and gave me a...smile, a look that I often held on my face. When I teased Nagisa, I guess I forgot where that look came from. Now that I think about it, most of my devious qualities come from my mother and my more serious qualities from my father. Not to mention my ability to fight.

Still, what was with that look?

"So Karma, I hear there's someone special in your life." Oh...shit. How the hell did she know about...dammit Joli!

"Oh...did...did you now?"

"Tell me about them! I want to hear all about them!" I sighed, there was no getting out of this. I could just tell. I found myself slowly smiling.

"His names Nagisa," My mom raised an eyebrow. I was a little nervous I couldn't lie. I waited for her response,

"Him? Hmmm?" She paused holding her chin thinking. "I never thought my son would be gay. But know what it suits you Karma!"

"W-what!? What do you mean it suits me!?"

"Well I mean you are just such a sly child. Plus you've always seemed to have a thing for boys, even when you were little."

"W-what?" Did I seriously?

"So what's this Nagisa like?" She didn't seem mad...or upset. I guess I shouldn't expect her to act like dad...I guess. I started to relax a little. I leaned my head on my hand.

"He's...amazing. His smile is like an angel's, he's the cutest thing I've ever seen. And...the way he reacts..when I tease him...it's just so-it's perfect...He's so kind too...but he can be badass too..and...He always managed to surprise me with something. Pretty sure he stole my heart on the spot and I didn't even realize it. I feel relaxed around him like I can be honest with him, I can be myself. He won't judge me for it either. He actually thinks some of my pranks are funny and-"

I paused looking at my mother. She was grinning cheerfully...oh shit, was I ranting? I didn't realize it but my cheeks were pink. I had that look in my eyes Joli mentioned before. The look of someone who's in love.

"You must really love him, huh?"

I sat up scratching the back of my head.

"Y-Yeah..."

I stared at my mom thinking...I started thinking of something that I didn't often address that I pushed to the side or back of my mind.

Nagisa, he...

the reality,

of it was,

he was

 **born female**

but, he didn't want to be that. **He wanted to be born male.** He often looked uncomfortable when people referred to him as a ' _she'_ or ' _her_ '. He dealt with a lot of things in his life alone, even now he wanted to deal with things alone. Hell, I'd have to bug him about something for him to tell me what was on his mind. He was so used to doing things on his own.

I was born into a rich family, I can use my families money for whatever I want. Hell, I could be living in a small mansion right now if I wanted. But I don't because this is the life I chose.

but,

I looked down at my hands digging my nails into my palm.

...

 **That doesn't mean I can't use that money...to help someone else...**

"Karma? Are you okay? Your spacing out."

I want to...make Nagisa happy. Happier than he could imagen. I want to make his wish come true...

"Mom," I said looking at her. She looked puzzled.

"What is it Karma?"

...

"I, I need to ask you for a favor."

...

 _(It's like late afternoon right now when this little scene here takes place, ...just saying~)_

"Nagisa come in here for a second!"

"Coming dad." Karma's not answering his text messages, I hope he's okay after what happened yesterday. He seemed pretty upset...I wish I could help him right now. I wish I wasn't grounded!

My dad was on the sofa in front of our small was watching the news. They were talking about Karma's dad and how he made a scene yesterday. I hope Karma's okay...

I looked at him, he patted the seat next to him while looking at the screen.

I sat next to him and he paused the news. He put the remote down and turned to me. I expected him to yell at me or something the way the tone of the situation felt right now but, actually no.

He was smiling,

"So, that Karma boy. How are things with him?" Oh crap.

"Uh-um...g-good.." I muttered. I was dodging the answer he wanted. Well, this was awkward...

My dad looked at me for a second...before he blurted out,

"Is he your boyfriend yet?"

"D-dad!" He couldn't help but laugh this was embarrassing...

"I was just wondering~ I mean, the last time we talked about him...the two of you seemed a little, distant." I guess he was right, but. Karma and I have gotten closer, whatever awkwardness was there before was gone.

If there was ever any awkwardness between us Karma usually just broke right through it. He, made me smile even on my worse days.

"Where...a lot closer now..." I dodged the question again. My dad raised an eyebrow.

"But **IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?** "

I hit my face lightly my face was becoming redder by the second. I was no good in awkward conversations like this.

"Uh-um.." I stumbled..."Y-yes..." I finally said. My dad let out what I was sure was a fangirl scream...and then he looked back at me acting all professional.

"Well...that's good to hear son...BUT if he hurts you I'll be forced to get my shotgun."

"Dad...really..."

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. Look out Karma, my dad's got a shotgun...but I'm pretty sure Karma wouldn't do anything to make my dad angry.

"Well, I'll go and start lunch and-"

 _DING._

 _...DONG._

Was someone here? 


	89. Chapter 87 A visitor

A Lost Nagisa chapter 87 A visitor

I walked over to the door, I wonder who was here. It couldn't be Karma, he knew I was grounded.

I opened the door and I was met with...someone I didn't know. She...she reminded me of Karma lot. Her hair was even the same color as his.

"Are you Nagisa?"

"Um...yes..." Who was she? I felt a hand on top of my head I looked behind me, it was my dad. He smiled at me before he stepped in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I should let him handle this, maybe this is one of his friends?

"Oh, I would just like to talk to you son, that's all." My dad looked at me a little confused, he was giving me a look that pretty much said

 _'did you do something?'_

"Who are you?" My dad just asked.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness." I noticed she was talking properly like Karma's dad was before. The woman cleared her throat,

"My name is Hikari Akabane. It's a pleasure to meet you." My jaw nearly dropped when I heard the last name.

This...this was

...

Karma's mother?

I-I guess that would explain the similarities.

My dad looked at me for a few seconds before turning back to the woman.

"So your Karma's mother then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why is this the first time I'm meeting you?"

"Well, you see, me and my husband travel the world a lot." She paused looking at her phone. She seemed like she was in a rush. Like she couldn't catch her breath or stop looking over her shoulder.

"Now, may I speak with your son?"

"Um, yeah I guess." I walked into the hallway with her. I wasn't sure what to say, I couldn't lie. I was a little nervous. What kind of person was Karma's mom anyway?

She turned to me with a smile on her face, she looked kinda enough. She bent down so she was eye level with me.

"So your my little Karma's boyfriend. My my, you really are cute!" W-what!? "Oh-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I-it's fine.." This was already weird. "So...your Karma's mom.." She nodded. "He...he really cares about you.."

"I know, but he also cares about you." I know that he's proven that more times than I could count. "Do you care about him?"

"H-huh? Of course, I do! I-I'd do anything for him.." She looked like she was containing her laughter. I started blushing out of embarrassment

"S-sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"It's quite alright, it makes me happy to see how much you care about my son." She paused. "Having said that, may I ask a favor of you, Nagisa?"

"Uh-um of course."

"Please, take care of Karma, I won't be around, I don't know when I'll see him again." She put a hand on my head, a gentle touch a...motherly touch. I looked into her eyes, they were gentle and soft.

It was a look that was comforting, the look that said everything would be okay. For a while, I've been confused where Karma gets his compassion since he's always so devious in school. But, I think now, I know.

I frowned,

"Do...do you have to leave? C-can't you stay in Japan with Karma? He...he would really like that, I know he would. He...he misses you so much, even if he doesn't say anything about it." I felt guilty for asking her something like this but.

I wanted Karma to be happy, not put on a fake smile when he was feeling upset. Mom never really showed me much affection. Not like Karma's mom did. She seems like such a nice person, the way Karma talks about her too.

Having her around...might make Karma happier.

She ruffled my hair a little.

"Believe me, sweetie, I want to stay in Japan, but I can't. Karma knows that, but he's lucky to have you here. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before. And you know what, it's because of you that he's so happy."

 _So this is Karma's boyfriend, the one he claims to love,_

...

 _"Mom, can I ask you for a favor?"_

 _"Of course sweetie, what is it?"_

 _"I-I...I want to make Nagisa happy."_

 _"Isn't he happy with you?"_

 _"Y-yeah but..." He stumbled over his words like he was having trouble saying something. "Nagisa...was...he was born a female, and he wants to be male."_

 _His mother looked at him with understanding eyes._

 _"I see, well Karma, if you want me to do this, I'll have to inspect Nagisa first."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Well, I do trust you, but I want to meet him for myself. I won't do something so big for a spoiled brat or anything."_

 _"I...understand."_

 _..._

He is more than worthy to be with Karma. I'm glad he met such a good-hearted boy.

"I'll tell you what Nagisa, I'll come back to Japan when you turn eighteen, and I'll come visit you and Karma." By then you'll be old enough to go through with the surgery.

"R-really?"

"I never break a promise."

"T-thank you. I...I just hope Karma will be okay..."

"As long as your by his side, I'm sure he'll be okay." She patted my head and stood up. "Now, I must be going, time waits for no one sadly."

I wanted to ask her so many questions, so many questions about Karma, so many about herself but...I couldn't even bring myself to say one. All I could say was,

"Goodbye..." Somehow, part of me felt like...I was saying goodbye to my own mother. The apartment door opened and my dad poked his head out.

"Wait were is-"

"She left.."

"What! I was going to invite her in for tea. I even had a book of embarrassing baby photo's and drawings."

"What! Dad!"

His face suddenly got serious.

"Nagisa as your father it is my job to embarrass you when someone else comes over to the apartment." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get you back dad, just watch."

"For what! I haven't done anything yet!"

"Yeah, yet."

"Well, back in the apartment young man, you still on apartment arrest!"

"Yeah...I know.." 


	90. Chapter 88 Texting!

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 88 Texting!

The week went by slow. Having off from school and then being grounded and trapped in my apartment the entire week, well it was pretty boring. I thought I was going to die. Plus my dad also said I wasn't allowed to text Karma or anyone else. Something about wanting the punishment to really sink in.

When Friday finally came around it felt like a thousand years.

"You were well behaved this week, so I'll keep my promise and let you off punishment-BUT if you misbehave again I won't let you off so easy."

"I promise dad I'll behave."

That happened over an hour ago. I was lying on my bed with my phone next to me. I found myself texting Karma first out of everyone in my contacts.

 **Nagisa: Hey, I'm off punishment!**

I waited for a text back but it didn't come. I started to wonder if he was okay. Was he upset about his mother leaving? Maybe I shouldn't have texted him. I mean maybe he needs some time alone...

I wish his mother would have stayed though. Karma would be so much happier. She said he'd be happy as long as I'm with him but, I doubt that. What if...what if we break up...

 _BEEP!_

I looked back at my phone,

 _[1 new message from Karma]_

I practically dived for my phone falling on the floor next to my bed.

"Nagisa are you okay!?" My dad called from the hall.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I yelled back pulling myself off the floor and looking at the phone. I looked at the text message,

 **Karma: Oh your dad finally let you off house arrest? So naughty Nagisa.**

My cheeks grew red at the text. Karma seemed like his usual self. Or was that just an act he was putting up? I know he wanted me to play along with him but...

 **Nagisa: Karma, are you okay?**

 **Karma: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?**

 **Nagisa: I mean, about your mom.**

He started texting and then stopped. Oh no, maybe I should have just stayed quiet...I guess it is a touchy subject. Just like...my mother...but,

Karma probably knew it was a touchy subject and...he still talked to me about it.

I started texting again when I stopped.

 _BEEP!_

 **Karma: I'm fine. I miss her I'll admit but, I'm glad I got to see her. But hey she seems to like you, that must say something ;)**

W-what?

 **Nagisa: What is that supposed to mean?**

 **Karma: It means my mom approves of you, which makes me love you all the more.**

My ears were turning red. I was starting to remember the fact that I never told Karma I loved him. My heart sunk, I started feeling guilty again.

 **Karma: Also the fact that you were grounded means I'm rubbing off on you (¬‿¬)**

 **Nagisa: I am not 一** **_一**

 **Karma: You so are.**

 **Nagisa: Anyway!**

 **Karma: Oh, are you ready for tomorrow?**

 **Nagisa:...Tomorrow?**

What was tomorrow? I couldn't remember...

 **Karma: Wow, you forgot...**

What was I forgetting? Was it something important? Karma's not mad, is he?

 **Nagisa: What...was it?**

 **Karma: Were going skating tomorrow with Nakamura and Kayano.**

Oh...that's right...I can't believe I forgot about that! Wait a second-do I know how to skate? Does Karma? Am I going to embarrass myself? Is Karma going to laugh at me? Oh, sushi lords help me! I'm freaking out!

 _BEEP!_

 **Karma: Nagisa,**  
 **Karma: Hey you there?**

Oops,

 **Nagisa: Yeah...I'm here...**

 **Karma: I was thinking,**

 **Nagisa: That's never good...**

 **Karma: Don't be so mean Nagisa, :(**

 **Nagisa: Karma we both know when you think you're usually coming up with a prank or something.**

 **Karma: True, but not this time.**

Really? That was a shocker, what could he be thinking then? Wait...maybe I should just ask him instead of wondering, I mean I am texting him.

 **Nagisa: Okay, you got me. What are you thinking?**

 **Karma: Oh, I'm glad you're finally listening :)**

 **Nagisa: I'm always listening to your Karma.**

 **Karma: I know, anyway. How about, we make tomorrow,**

he paused in his text messages for what I assumed was dramatic effect. Either that or he fell off his bed, or his phone went dead...I wasn't sure.

When the words finally popped up on the screen my heart skipped a beat.

 **Karma: A date.**

A date...a date with Karma...what-wait why am I freaking out!? I mean...we've been on a date before right? But it got interrupted...but it was still a date! But why am I still so nervous! It's just like hanging out right? Plus Nakamura and Kayano will be there so it'll be okay...

 _Nakamura's going to be there..._

I'm so dead.

 **Karma: Nagisa? Nagisa? Oh shit, did I kill you?**

 **Nagisa: No...I'm here.**

 **Karma: So, do you wanna make it a date?**

 **Nagisa: Where is this coming from all of a sudden?**

 **Karma: I did say I promised you a date before, didn't I?**

 **Nagisa: Yeah...I guess you did.**

 **Karma: So?**

My heart was beating rapidly but, I didn't know why...my hands were shaking a little too. Why was I so nervous? I took a deep breath,

 **Nagisa: Sure, why not.**

Although my text sounded calm I was actually losing it. I was so glad Karma couldn't see me right now. I just hope I wasn't this nervous tomorrow.

 **Karma: Good, I'll show you how to have fun, my way.**

What did he mean by that? Before I could ask he suddenly changed the subject.

 **Karma: So, have you thought about going to see your mother at all?**

I felt guilty knowing I forgot about that. There was a lot of things going on that my mind got distracted. Still, that was no excuse...I wondered if she was well, if she was okay...or if she was still...

unwell.

I wanted to see her but, as I started to think about it fear started to claim me again. I gripped the sides of my phone tightly remembering her angered face. Her cold eyes when I disobeyed her, the times she slapped me when I made her mad.

What if...she was still like that? It hadn't been too long since she'd been taken away. Maybe...maybe I should wait...and just...

 _BEEP!_

Oh crap! I forgot about Karma...

 **Karma: You okay?**

I wasn't sure how to answer that question honestly. Should I lie so I didn't worry him or tell him that...I was afraid?

"Nagisa! Dinners ready!"

I looked back at my phone, staring at the screen for a few minutes...I took a deep breath gripping the phone.

 **Nagisa: I have to go Karma...**

...

...

 **Karma: ...Okay.**

I stood up putting the phone down, ...Sorry Karma but...I-I don't think I can talk about my mom yet. There's...I just don't know exactly how I feel about the whole situation yet.

I just wish I could say that to him but...I didn't want him to worry about this tomorrow. Not when we should be having fun.

"Nagisa!"

"I'm coming!"

Hey guys sorry, this chapter wasn't that exciting but it was just basically a filler for the next chapter! I just needed to move the story along. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyway!

Bye~ 


	91. Chapter 89 Nagisa's nervous

A Lost Nagisa chapter 89 Nagisa's nervous

I found myself pacing around the next day. I knew what day it was, it was Saturday, the day I'd go skating...the day I'd hang out with Karma, Nakamura, and Kayano. The day I went on a date with Karma, again...

"Nagisa...are you okay?" My dad asked he was leaning on the counter with coffee in his hand. Who drinks coffee this late in the day? It's the afternoon for crying out loud!

"I-I'm fine! I'm fine...I'm fine..." I started mummbling...

"Are you sure kiddo? You've been pacing around since you got up, and that was over an hour ago." I sighed scratching my bedhead furiously.

I had been like this since this morning I guess. I woke up and once I realized what day it was I-well this started...

...

oh, sushi lords...

oh geez.

Calm down...calm down-Calm down! Why can't I relax?! My hands are shaking slightly...I feel so nervous...my hearts beating so fast.

 _BEEP!_

"AH!" I jumped my phone crashed onto the carpet. I was lucky our apartment was mostly carpet, otherwise, I'm not sure my phone would have survived all the times I dropped it.

I picked up my phone ignoring the confused look from my father who was sipping his coffee.

 **Nakamura: Hey Nagisa (ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)ﾉ** **you ready for today!**

Oh, thank god it was only Nakamura...I wasn't sure I could handle talking to Karma right now. I felt so nervous just thinking of him.

 **Nagisa: Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun!**

 **Nakamura: It will, (¬‿¬)**

 **Nagisa: What's with that face?**

 **Nakamura: Oh nothing ^̮^**

I wasn't sure I trusted that. Karma and Nakamura were always up to something. Having the two of them in the same place, I got chills just thinking about it. Kayano will be there though. If things go south and Nakamura and Karma end up blowing the place up, the two of us will just flee. Act like nothing happened yeah...

Hey, I'm not getting in trouble anymore. Karma might not care but I can't be a teacher if I keep getting bad things on my record!

 **Nakamura: Did Karma text you yet by chance? (~_^)**

 **Nagisa: No, it's fine though. I don't mind.**

Especially when I felt like I was going to throw up.

 **Nakamura: Well I gtg!**

 **Nagisa: Um..okay...**

That was a little sudden. I turned to my dad who was just watching me curiously. He turned his head away sipping his coffee again.

"Dad...that's kinda creepy..." I pointed out. He laughed a little,

"I'm sorry. But you're paler than a ghost Nagisa! And for god's sake, your over there shaking."

I guess he was right. I walked over pulling a stool up and sitting in front of him at the counter.

"What's wrong kiddo? Aren't you hanging out with your friends today? I thought you'd be ecstatic, but you look terrified." I looked down at the wooden surface of our counter.

I ran my fingers along it avoiding the question-no thinking about it. I looked back up meeting my father's blue eyes.

"I...I guess I-I'm just nervous." I paused sighing and leaning my head on the palm of my hand. "Karma...said this was going to be a ...date." I stopped to look at my dad's reaction.

I was relieved when I saw he was calm. He sipped his coffee and waited for me to continue.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous." I finished. My dad tapped his fingers against his mug thinking to himself now.

"Well son, treat it like your just hanging out with him. Honestly, a date is just a fancy word for hanging out. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, you two are pretty close already."

I lifted my head off my hand and thought about it,

"Yeah...I guess your right. I guess I'm just over thinking stuff." I got off the stool and turned to my dad smiling.

"Thanks, dad, I think I feel a little better." He nodded and made his way over to the couch and sat down there.

I checked the time on my phone, it was already 4:00 pm

I guess I should change my clothes I mean...I have been wearing my pajamas all day. I walked into my room and changed my clothes.

A pair of jeans and a blue V-neck shirt. This is casual enough, I think...is it too casual? Maybe I should change it! Uh-but what if my other clothes are too formal!?

 _Ding..._

 _Dong..._

Oh no...

I bolted to my door and closed it and locked it.

Nope, nope nope nope! I need to keep looking for something to wear nope-I don't like this uh-Why am I freaking out again! I thought dad just calmed me down! Ah!

Calm down...calm down...calm down...Just calm down Nagisa, You're fine...yeah you're okay. You're just hanging out with Karma, yeah.

I heard a knocking at my door.

Okay, panic time.

 ** _AAAAH!_**

"Nagisa it's me Kayano! Hey, are you in there?" I relaxed and breathed, oh thank god it was just Kayano. My heart slowed down a little. I walked over to the door and froze before opening it.

"Uh...is Karma with you?"

"No, he-" I pulled her into my room and closed the door again.

"Thank the sushi lords." She looked at me funny but shrugged.

"You okay? You look like your freaking out." I sighed and motioned at my clothing. Kayano looked at it up and down as if she were looking for a hidden object in one of those mazes.

She looked at me again and smiled.

"Nagisa you look fine. Why are you so worried?" I didn't say anything I just quietly lowered my head. "Oh, ..I get it. Hey, there's no reason to be nervous Nagisa you'll be okay!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I hope." She shook her head.

"Don't hope! I know you'll be just fine!" I gave her a warm smile,

"Thanks, Kayano-uh wait why are you here? I thought we were leaving later."

"Oh, it turns out the place is kinda far away, and Nakamura's dad is giving us a ride. So!" She paused grabbing my arm. "We gotta go!"

She dragged me out of my room my dad gave me a confused look as we were leaving I just waved at him and he waved back.

I managed to grab my jacket just before Kayano pulled me out of my apartment. It wasn't snowing yet but it was pretty cold outside. I didn't want to catch a cold.

When we outside of the apartment complex and into the parking lot I saw a familiar blonde and redhead talking. I froze for a second, literally.

Kayano stopped walking and looked at me, she grabbed my arm nudging me a little.

"It's okay," She whispered trying to calm me. I breathed my breath was visible in the air. I continued to walk and Karma noticed that we arrived.

"I'm back! And I brought Nagisa with me!" Nakamura rolled her eyes,

"About time, I texted you again and you didn't answer Nagisa."

"Y-you did?" I looked at my phone,

 **Nakamura: Nagisa were here let's go! ( ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)**  
 **Nakamura: Nagisa, hey you there?!**  
 **Nakamura: NAGISA PICK UP THE PHONE! ಠ** **_ಠ**  
 **Nakamura: Nagisa Karma's here~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
 **Nakamura: Okay that's it I'm sending Kayano up. ಠ** **~ಠ**

Oh...I guess she did.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't hear the messages.."

"It's okay!" Nakamura turned on her heel walking towards a brown truck. "Pretty sweet ride huh? Yeah, my dad's truck is pretty cool."

It was pretty cool. Aside from the paint coming off it. But you couldn't really tell because it was already brown.

"Alright, Kayano you're gonna sit up front with me!" She grabbed her arm pulling Kayano near her. Oh, crap...panic mode! She paused grinning at the two of us.

"You two are gonna sit in the back," she paused again, "Alone." I looked at Karma who was smiling a little. Oh, crap-stop blushing stop blushing!

They two girls walked ahead leaving us alone.

I looked at Karma again he was staring at me. He sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Okay, what's wrong."

"W-what nothing!" He raised his eyebrow.

"You are acting so nervous right now. Look just-" He stopped and grabbed my hand linking in with his. My cheeks started turning red. His smile grew.

"There, that's better. Just relax, okay? You don't need to be so nervous."

"I-I know..." His face suddenly got a lot closer to mine-when did that happen!?

"Do I need to kiss you again just to get you to relax?"

"I-I-I-Uh-um.." STOP TURNING RED FACE! STOP IT! Nooooo! Dang, it now he's smug!

"Hey! Lovebirds you comin' or do we have to leave you two behind!" Nakamura yelled waving her hands in the air.

"Yeah, we're coming," Karma yelled back. He turned back to me, he leaned down brushing his thumb across my cold cheek. He stared at me for a few minutes...

I thought he was going to do something but, he didn't. He just leaned away, I noticed quickly his hand was still holding mine.

"Alright, let's go before Nakamura loses it."

"...Y-yeah.."

When we got into the back of the truck he let go of my hand. I found myself pouting when he didn't try to grab it again. I was sitting back the window and he was...

sitting by the other window, there was a large space between us.

I was staring out the window watching cars and buildings zip by. Not to mention lights, it was already getting dark because of how cold it had been getting. It was cold in the truck, the heater was broken sadly.

I was a little cold but I didn't say anything. I leaned my head against the window trying to relax. It was no use, I was too cold. I breathed onto the glass drawing little pictures on it.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked beside me seeing his smug face. My face instantly heated up our faces were close. He pulled my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

I couldn't think of anything to say, I only felt my eyes slowly close, sleep was starting to claim me...so...warm...so...

sleepy...

so...

sleepy... 

as I finally drifted off to sleep I could hear his soft voice echo in my ear.

 _"Your so damn cute, Nagisa."_


	92. Chapter 90 A strange feeling

A Lost Nagisa chapter 90 A strange feeling

So warm...so soft...I never wanna leave here...

Nagisa...Nagisa...

Fives more minutes mom...

Nagisa, hey come on...

I don't wanna go to school...

"Nagisa wake up!"

"AH!" Wait where am I? A truck-oh that's right...I fell asleep.

I yawned a little rubbing my tired eyes and looking at Karma.

"Why are you so damn cute," his words fluttered into my ear which started turning red.

"I-I-uh..w-wait why am I always the cute one!?" He started grinning,

"Because" he paused leaning closer to me, "I can't take my eyes off you."

 _SNAP._

Wait was that a flash?

I blinked my eyes a few time rubbing the spots from them, I looked over, Nakamura...

she was holding her phone up also grinning. I heard Kayano laughing a little too. Oh, great...just great...my face is turning red again...oh no...sushi lords help me!

"Alright, kiddo's there's your stop." I heard an older man say, oh right. Nakamura's dad was driving us...oh sushi lords...now I feel really awkward.

"Thanks, dad~ I hope the bowling championship thing works out for you."

"It will. They won't beat this old champ. Now, I'll be there until 11:00 o'clock. So I hope you kids can stay occupied until then."

That's...really late.

I started to worry but when I looked at Karma he seemed calm, Nakamura did too...and Kayano and-Okay I need to chill.

I hopped out of the truck ( and out of the warmth of Karma's arms that I already missed.) I looked up, the sky had already gotten dark. What time was it?

I looked at my phone,

6:00pm..

how long did I sleep?!

I heard a car door shut.

I looked over at Nakamura's dad, who I noticed had blonde hair like his daughter, just shorter. He had a large sports bag flung over his shoulder.

"You kids have fun!" He said waving as he walked across the street over to the bowling ally I now saw. My heart started beating fast again but I didn't have time to lose it when I felt someone grab my hand.

I looked over meeting soft amber eyes.

"You going to stand out here all day or are you coming?"

"I-I-uh-y-yeah." Karma's smile dropped suddenly. Oh, no...he turned to Nakamura and Kayano who were waiting.

"You guys go ahead, we'll be in there in a minute." Nakamura shrugged but smiled. Kayano was trying to conceal her giggles but it was no use. It was pretty obvious.

"Okay~ let's go Kayano!" They walked into the building and I looked back at Karma. He let go of my hand and grabbed my shoulders. Oh, no-what did I do? He's mad, isn't he?

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" Wait..he..he wasn't going to yell at me? His arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me a little closer. "Come on, you can talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind." His voice was soft an calming.

Completely different from the normal voice he had around Nakamura and Kayano. Of course, I was already aware of this tone. He always used it with me when I was upset; to calm me down.

I sighed,

there was no point in lying. I knew he could see right through me,

"I...I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know..." I paused trying to relax. My heart was beating fast again. "M-maybe because..." My head started to lower my eyes dropping from his.

"This...is a date..." I waited for him to say something. He was quiet, I decided to look back up. He looked calm to my surprise. I expected him to be upset or annoyed...or even confused.

He took his arms away letting go of me.

"So, your nervous because we're on a date?" The way he said it almost sounded like he wanted to laugh; I just nodded quietly.

"Well," he paused cupping my face and leaning his head against mine.

"If I kissed you, would you relax~" My face heated up as he whispered those words to me. I wasn't sure how to respond, I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. He smiled slowly,

"Got it," One of his hands dropped to my hip pulling me closer to him. I found myself gripping his jacket, I looked at him again.

He leaned closer to me, I started to close my eyes leaning closer to him.

I felt the warmth of his lips against mine and... strangely...I started to relax. His grip on me tightened a little, but I didn't mind... my hands drifted and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me.

He pressed against my lips a little harder the warmth of his breath ran down my neck. I felt something...different,

when we kissed before I always kept happy or safe in his arms. But, it was...something else this time.

My hands started running through his hair pulling at it a little my other hand was pulling at his shirt. A strange feeling,

it felt...like...

a...

a want?

no...

more like a...

...

 **A need...**

.

.

a need for him, a need for Karma. I wanted more than just his lips...but...

his lips broke away as well as his hands. My hands broke off him, he looked at me a little surprised, he was short of breath, just like I was.

It was only meant to be a kiss but it was more of a make-out session.

Karma sighed and smiled,

"We're in public Nagisa~" He reminded me with a grin. My face grew red again, I seemed to have completely forgotten that little fact. Lucky for us we were the only ones in the parking lot right now...still I felt embarrassed.

"I-oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" My ears were a bright red...

He laughed a little his cheeks also red.

"It's okay," he paused grinning, "If we weren't in public, I would of let you continue~" wait did he just wink at me? Wait what did that mean?

He suddenly grabbed my hand linking it with his again,

"You don't seem so nervous anymore."

"I guess I'm not...that, ...helped." Surprisingly.

"Good, you ready to go now?" I nodded.

As we walked through the doors of the skating ring

I started to wonder...what...

what was that feeling? Why...why was it so strong, I lost control of myself there for a momment...like that...feeling just took over. If Karma didn't stop me, I'm not sure I would have stopped...

But...

if we were alone and I did that...

how...

how far would it have gone? Would...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **would we still be just kissing?**_


	93. Chapter 91 Their 2nd date

A Lost Nagisa chapter 91 Their 2nd date

When we entered I started looking around for Nakamura and Kayano, problem is, I didn't see them. The place was filled with teenagers blaring music poured through the speakers. My eyes caught sight of the large skating rink that was further inside. People were skating around in circles to the music.

"Hey stay close to me, you're not exactly easy to spot in crowds Nagisa." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought the blue hair would be helpful," Karma smirked.

"As cute as it is your not the only one with blue hair Nagisa."

"But I'm pretty sure I'm the only one naturally born with it." Karma shrugged.

"Your the only one cute with it~ now, let's go find Nakamura and Kayano." He grabbed my hand and we started navigating our way through the sea of teenagers.

I was looking around, I don't think I'd ever been here. They had an arcade area and laser tag. Even an area to exchange tickets for prizes. I wonder if Karma would like anything from there.

"Green hair spotted," Karma said, I followed his eyes to a green-haired girl in pigtails. She was next to a blonde, yeah I'm sure that's them.

We walked up to them and I tapped the green-haired girl on the shoulder.

"Nagisa there you are!" Yep, it's Kayano. She happily greeted me with a hug.

"Did you and Karma enjoy your alone time~" And Nakamura was already teasing us. Great...can't wait to see how she is in an hour.

My face flushed red a little from her teasing even if I was used to it. I felt arms wrap around me which I assumed was Karma, it was.

"Oh, I'm sure he wished he were still alone with me~" And now Karma's teasing me. This is just great! I think I might just die from these two.

I couldn't lie though, I did want to be alone with him...

We walked over to the skating rink, Kayano and I sat down on a bench while Karma and Nakamura went to get the skates. Thank the sushi lords. I was free of their teasing, at least for a little bit.

Kayano turned to me with a smile on her face, a smile I never got tired of seeing. It was the kind smile she always showed even on the gloomy days. I wonder how she kept up that smile every day.

"I'm glad you came along Nagisa!" She yelled over the loud music, I could hardly hear her actually.

"I'm glad I got to hang out with you guys. I thought I'd be grounded for the rest of my life." It was nice to just hang out with everyone after awhile. For once I was glad that I was doing normal teenager stuff.

Kayano laughed,

"That sounds pretty scary, it's nice your dad let you off so easy though."

"Yeah.." We fell silent for a few minutes. Kayano was turning her nail in a circle on the wood of the bench. She looked at me slowly.

"Hey, Nagisa,"

"Yeah?"

"Uh," she paused, she seemed a little, awkward. She got a little closer to me so I could hear her a little better... "Is...is it true you and Karma...are dating?"

My face turned red at the mention of it. I was avoiding her gaze embarrassed, I didn't tell her, did I? Karma and I didn't tell anyone actually. I think Karma told Nakamura. I felt a little bad though, Kayano was a good friend. I should of told her.

I nodded slowly looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, I should of told you Kayano." She shrugged,

"It's okay. I-I understand," she paused giving me one of her kind smiles. "I think you two are really cute together anyway!" I started to blush a little again.

"Y-you think so?" She nodded vigorously, she seemed a little too excited.

"Yeah! It's super cute the way he can make you blush too! Oh and the way you just let him hold you! Super cute! Oh...you're a cherry now Nagisa.."

Stop blushing! Stop blushing!

Kayano started to laugh, oh this is embarrassing.

"I hope you two never split up. You're perfect for each other." I scratched my head thinking.

"Hey, Kayano..."

"Hmm?" I shifted a little on the bench.

"Uh, do you..." I paused choking a little on my words. "D-do...do you think Karma and I...will ever break up?" She didn't respond immediately, not that I expected her to. Although it made me feel a little nervous.

She held her chin thinking, then she let go shaking her head with a grin.

"No way! From what I heard from Chiba and Nakamura you guys faced a lot of trouble! You're still together and closer than ever." She paused giving me a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll be together forever." I smiled myself; I nodded.

"Yeah...I hope so." She shook her head again.

"Nope! You know so!" I laughed a little myself. I felt a little better now, it was nice being around my friends. They always managed to make me feel better...and put a smile on my face. Not just Karma.

"Where back~" Speaking of. "Kayano you better not be trying to steal Nagisa." I rolled my eyes,

"O-of course not!" Kayano quickly stood up and went beside Nakamura. She wasn't scared of him was she? I hope not.

Nakamura looked at me then Karma, she grabbed Kayano's wrist again,

"Welp! Let's go skate Kayano!" They vanished into the crowds of teenagers, Karma smiled to himself before turning back to me. He sat down next to me where Kayano had been.

He held up a pair of blue rollerskates.

"Ready to skate?" Crap,

"Uh-um...actually uh...I...Idon'tknowhowtoskate." Karma looked at me confused.

"I didn't understand a word of whatever the hell you just said. " I guess I said it too fast...

"I...don't...know how to skate..." I mumbled. Karma sighed,

"Okay now, I can't hear you." He suddenly got VERY close to me, how close? I could feel his breath on my face.

My face was turning red again, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Now, what did you say?" He whispered to me softly. Oh, sushi lords...my hearts beating so fast. He's doing that on purpose...I just know it!

I ignored the rapid beating of my heart and looked into Karma's amber eyes. My mind was yelling at me to lean forward and **kiss him.** Scratch that, every fiber of me.

But...I...

 **reluctantly...**

decided not to. Not sure I was brave enough to even try.

"I...don't know how...to skate..." Karma looked at me for a moment,

"Is that all?" Now I was looking at him confused.

"Y-your not surprised? Or mad?" Karma rolled his eyes,

"Why do you think I'm always mad at you? No, I'm not mad," I sighed relieved. "I can teach you~"

"Y-you know how to skate?"

"Duh." I found myself smiling a little, I found Karma's hand was linking with mine. "Ya'know if we weren't in public, I'd definitely kiss you right now. But once I start I don't think I'd be able to stop."

 _I don't think I'd stop him._

My face decided to burn a bright red. Karma looked so proud of himself. He leaned away now that I was a cherry.

"Uh-um we-we should go!" I said standing up quickly.

"Uh, Nagisa." I turned to look at him what did he want now?!

"W-what?"

"You need to put on your skates first~"

"Oh..r-right.." That was embarrassing. I sat back down next to Karma grabbing my skates from him and putting them on. I noticed his skates were different from mine. They were rollerblades, he must be pretty good at skating.

He laced up his skates, and while he stood up easily balanced I was struggling to not fall over. Karma laughed a little holding me up by my shoulders.

"Nagisa they are literally made for balance. I don't know how your falling over, you're just standing up." I sighed hitting my head on his chest lightly.

"Shut up..." I grumbled. He kissed the top of my head gently, my heart skipped a beat...

"I'm sorry, don't worry you'll be a skating pro in no time." I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Is...is this okay?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is what okay?"

"This," I said motioning to the two of us and Karma still holding me a little too close to him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I shrugged,

"Because...where in public...and..well um, being gay isn't exactly..." My voice trailed off...

"Oh," Karma said in understanding. He scratched his head a little before leaning to my ear. "Nagisa, I don't care what these people think, or anyone for that matter. Okay?"

"But...but what if they stare at us?"

"Then don't look at them, look at me." I blushed a little, "Okay?"

"Okay," I paused staring at him now. I leaned forward kissing his cheek before I stepped away. More like fumbled away but...you get my point.

He looked surprised but, ...pleased. He was smiling touching his cheek, his hand dropped and grabbed mine.

"Alright let's go skate Nagisa."

I gripped his hand tighter...Never wanting to let go.

...

 ** _Hey guys Just the author here! So, I wanted to apologize, I feel like the last two chapters were...a little too boring like they were lazily written. I haven't really been able to focus lately for...personal reasons. I'm sorry if that may have affected the chapters a little._**

 ** _I hope this chapter was a step up from those other two, again I'm sorry I'll try to make sure the chapters are better and not so thrown together. Hey I even read over this one and fixed a few mistakes so...yay~_**

 ** _anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, thanks for...reading!_**

 ** _Bye :D_**


	94. Chapter 92 Skating

A Lost Nagisa chapter 92 Skating

The skating floor was a little more difficult to stand on then the carpeted floor I was on before. I looked at Karma who was trying not to laugh. I couldn't help but glare.

He was still holding my hand but I was still struggling to stay up,

"Come on~" He grabbed my other hand balancing me out. He started to move more into the center of the skating rink, you'd think it be chaotic but it wasn't. Karma and I were the only ones in the smaller oval in the floor.

Skaters went by quickly around us, fast. I looked at Karma raising an eyebrow.

"Can you skate as fast as them." Karma shook his head which shocked me.

"Faster." He grinned, I rolled my eyes. Of course. I looked around the skating rink, the rink was covered in a ray of colors from the lights above. The darkness of the place helped them stand out.

There was a large disco ball above Karma and I. It reflected the colors spinning them around the rink, and the sound of pop music was playing loudly through the speakers.

I looked around for Nakamura and Kayano but I couldn't see them among all the other teenagers, and a few kids.

I leaned a little almost falling over. My attention was directed back to Karma, he had let go of one of my hands.

"You can't learn if you keep holding on to me, but I don't mind."

My cheeks heated up again turning red. I pulled my other hand out of his trying my best to stand on my own. He smiled raising an eyebrow at me.

"Suddenly feeling brave?" I rolled my eyes,

"I can do this Karma," I said trying to sound as confident as I could. Karma crossed his arms,

"Alright, show me." I'll take your challenge Karma and I'll show you I can skate and-and I'm falling. Ouch! Oh hello, Mr. floor fancy meeting you here. I could just barely hear Karma's laughter over the music. I sat up my knee's hurt from the fall. My face was red from embarrassment.

He bent down in front of me with that grin on his face.

"That was a good try~" I avoided his gaze sighing. This was annoying me...I froze, feeling the warmth of Karma's hand on my head. I looked up meeting his amber eyes,

he had this look in his eyes like he was being merciful toward his victim.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," I admitted, Karma laughed a little.

"Of course it's not. What did you think it was gonna be easy?" I shrugged. I kinda did... "Don't sweat it, we're here to have fun. Not for you to pull your hair out getting angry."

"Yeah...I know." I said smiling a little.

"Already falling down Nagisa?" I heard a cheerful voice from behind me. I looked and was met with Kayano's cheerful smile, as well as Nakamura who was holding her phone up and-WAS SHE TAKING PHOTOS? Uh...I'm going to regret this later.

I rubbed the back of my head,

"Yeah...Skating isn't so easy..." Kayano helped me up happily, she seemed a little off balance her self.

"It's okay, I'm not very good at it either. You'll get better though!" I felt a cold aware, I looked over...oh no.

Karma looked a little annoyed. I looked back at Kayano and Nakamura as if silently questioning what to do. Nakamura said nothing, she just grinned at me skating forward and pushing me.

I frantically waved my arms around trying to regain my balance. It didn't work.

I flailed until I fell into Karma's arms.

"S-sorry.." I looked up, he looked down at me before a smile formed on his lips.

"Guess you can't help but fall for me Nagisa." I smiled back more instinctive than anything.

"I guess you can't keep your hands off me." I blurted out. Karma's face completely changed, he just looked flat-out shocked. Kayano and Nakamura were sharing his expression.

Maybe...I shouldn't have said that.

Kayano and Nakamura suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. My face turned a deeper shade of scarlet. I pushed myself away from Karma a little so I was facing him.

His cheeks were red he looked flustered...wait did I actually make Karma blush?!

He scratched his head trying to regain himself, when he noticed I was staring at him he quickly cleared his throat.

"Well, I'd be lying if I denied that." He winked at me regaining his composure and making me lose mine again.

 _SNAP._

"Nakamura stop taking photos!"

"No way~ ooh I think I'll give this one to Koro-Sensei." Great, now he has blackmailing material.

...

An hour passed and by the time it was up my knee's were red and sore from falling so many times. Karma had to catch me so many times I lost count. Nakamura was just teasing me and Kayano seemed to just be enjoying watching how cute Karma and I were being.

Now I was back on the bench untying my skates having had enough of them. Karma was sitting next to me, Kayano and Nakamura had gone off to the bathroom.

"I must have a lifetime supply of mocking after seeing me skate."

"Not true," Karma paused leaning on the back of the bench. "I've already had a lifetime supply of mocking and blackmailing even before we started dating." I sighed trying to get my skates off.

"That makes me feel so much better..." Karma's arm wrapped around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. I looked at him he smiled back,

"I think you actually did pretty good to be fair. First time I skate I was falling down a lot too. I just about broke the damn things from how annoyed I was getting." I laughed a little imagining that sight.

"So~ what do you wanna do now?" He asked me, my eyes drifted over to the arcade area.

"Alright, I'll meet you over there then." He said standing up. "I'm gonna go return our skates."

"Okay," As he walked away I put my shoes back on. I stood up, the place had cleared up a little since we got here. It wasn't so crowded.

I made my way over to the arcade area looking at all the games. And that stupid claw machine...ya'know the one where it looks like you can win. But you end up wasting all your cash on it and you still get nothing. Yeah, that claw machine.

I walked around thinking which one to try first. I had some cash on me so I could just pick a game. I wanted to win tickets, what games would give me tickets? Hmm...

My eyes caught sight of a small shooting game with plastic guns and zombies on a small screen. I walked over to it putting the coins into it and picking up the blue gun.

The words

 **START!**

appeared on the screen. It was pretty easy to aim for the zombies, my reflexes were really fast. The second they popped up they were shot down. Tickets were already coming out of the machine down by my feet. I made sure to keep an eye on them so nobody would steal them.

By the time I finished the game I had a small stack of tickets already if I had to count I'd say 50.

"Wow, nice shooting."

"Thanks, the game was actually pretty easy and-" I stopped when I saw the person I was talking to wasn't Karma. It was a guy, a teenager. His hair was brown, his had was worn backward. He looked like a skater or skateboarder I'd guess.

I didn't want to jump to conclusions but I wasn't getting the best vibes off this guy. I looked around seeing if I could spot Karma, he was nowhere to be found.

"So you into video games?" The guy was clearly trying to start a conversation with me.

"Um...yeah but..I don't play them that much.." Still no Karma. The boy moved a little closer to me, okay starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So, you here alone?"

"Uh-no I'm here with my friends." The guy was looking around more in a mocking way.

"Really? Where are they?" I didn't like that tone in his voice.

"Um...there...around..." I muttered. He slammed his hand over my head against the machine behind me.

"Ya'know your a pretty cute girl, maybe we should get to know each other."

"I-I'm not a girl..." I tried to say clearly. The boy laughed as if I just told a joke.

"Oh, that's funny...so, how about it?" I looked at him confused.

"W-what?"

"You, me a date. Now." Uh oh...crap...I moved away from him shaking my head quickly.

"S-sorry...but I-I'm good.." I looked at him he looked annoyed...this isn't good.

He suddenly walked forward closing in on me,

"Listen bitch!" He shouted he was right in front of me. His hand raised in the air.

 **SMACK.**

He fell to the ground in front of me, I bit my lower lip...

"S-sorry..." That was what happened when people threatened me...I hope nobody saw that...

He sat there surprised, holding his face in shock. He looked up to me his eyes slowly melting into pure rage again. He stood up raising his fist in the air. He didn't move though, he didn't see it but I did.

The burning eyes that lurked behind him,

"What should I do with you...let's see...I could,

A: Break your legs,  
B: Break your arms,  
C: Break your neck,  
or  
D: Break every last bone in your body." While Karma's statement sounds sarcastic like it always did his face didn't have the devious grin.

In fact,

he wasn't grinning at all. He just looked completely...

pissed...

"W-what the hell wh-who are you!" Karma gripped the back of his shirt tighter, I stood there watching him toss the boy on to the floor. He stood over him like a wild beast over a small mouse.

"Someone you don't want to piss off." He practically growled angrily. The boy bolted off after that. I guess he didn't want to see what would happen if he made Karma even angrier.

Before I could move I found Karma was now leaning over me. His eyes were burning into mine, a strange look was in them. A look I couldn't describe, it looked menacing...no...

this look in his eyes...it was a demanding look...a look of...

 _want._

I felt my face grow red again along with my ears.

I let out a sigh and leaned away, I was surprised, I was sure he'd try and kiss me. Or...did I just want him to kiss me?

"That guy didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head slowly. "Good, he wouldn't be walking if he did." I scratched my head slowly.

"Uh...I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay." I turned and headed to the bathroom

 _( not even gonna get started on the whole which bathroom he goes into, we'll just say it's a bathroom...)_

I leaned over the sink looking into the mirror. I didn't have to go to the bathroom, I just needed to think for a moment.

There was something new there, something between us. It wasn't awkwardness, it felt...fimilar. Like the romance-the love that was between us before.

When we kissed when he'd get closed to me when he held me. But this time...now,

when he did those things, it felt weird...it felt different...

especially when he kissed me. Like...

like there was some kind of heat there...something...

a feeling...a **desire** for something...something _more than just kissing, than just love bites._ **Something...deeper...**

I...

I couldn't describe it.

I sighed I looked at myself in the mirror, my cheeks and ears were red the rest of my face was flushed. My blue eyes were shiny but they...they held a certain look.

Similar to the look I saw in Karma's eyes before, but...more pleading than demanding.

I let my hand hang above the sink.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this?" I asked myself aloud. As if someone would answer my question.

I splashed some water on my face trying to relax a little and not worry about it too much.

When I exited the bathroom I walked back the to the arcade but I only found Nakamura there.

"Hey, Nakamura..." She smiled as I walked up to her.

"Hey what's up?"

"Uh...have...you saw Karma?"

"Oh, he went outside." I looked at her confused.

"Why?" She shrugged,

"I guess he just needed some fresh air or something." I kinda just walked off to go find Karma outside, I heard Nakamura laughing a little behind me.

When I got outside I looked around the parking lot-crap I forgot to grab my jacket...it was a little cold out here...

I walked around, it was dark out here.

"Karma!" I shouted listening for a reply. Nothing,

I walked over and stopped when I sat a figure sitting on the back of a truck. I walked up, his amber eyes looked at me.

I found no words in my voice...I climbed up on the back of the truck sitting next to him.

Neither of us said anything to each other.

It was cold tonight but...not too cold. Winter was right around the corner. I looked up, some stars were visible above us.

I started to shiver a little from the cold.

Karma's arm wrapped around me warming me a little. I leaned my head against his shoulder, neither of us said a word...

we just sat there for awhile...under the dark night sky.

I started to drift off to sleep a little...Karma suddenly nudged me a little waking me back up. I looked up meeting his eyes, He smiled slowly.

"You wanna go have some fun?" I looked at him confused.

"...What?" 


	95. Chapter 93 Night on the town

A Lost Nagisa Chapter 93 Night on the town

"Uh-Um what do you mean have fun?" Karma looked at me seems to be holding back laughter.

"Well, I'm kinda bored of this place," He paused pointing to the skating rink building. "Besides, if you fall anymore I think you're knees will start to bleed." I looked at him for a moment.

Trying to decide if letting Karma drag me around at night was such a good idea. I glanced at the building behind him, part of me wanted to allow him to take me away. To get away from this place, and just be alone with him...

Still, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, I didn't want to just leave Kayano and Nakamura behind. Not after they had invited us out with them like this. It wouldn't be very nice.

I looked at Karma for a moment who was awaiting my answer. I shook my head quietly.

"I can't." His expression shifted, he looked like he was pouting, almost like a little kid who's just been told no to having candy.

"Why not? Are you that interested in staying here?" I said sitting up. I shook my head again.

"That's not it, it's just." I paused sitting up as well so I could look at him. "I don't wanna leave Nakamura and Kayano here. It would be kind of rude after they invited us here." Karma looked at me understanding now.

He threw me off though when he started laughing, did he finally lose it and go mad or something?

"Is that all?" Okay, now I was confused.

"Um, ...yeah..." I muttered. His laughter died down and he looked at me smiling,

"They won't mind," I raised an eyebrow looking at him questionably.

"Karma just because you don't mind doesn't mean they won't."

"No, I'm serious. They won't mind." I was staring at him now waiting for him to explain. He got my silent message, he leaned on the back of the truck again. His arms behind his head.

"Look, this morning, I talked to Nakamura and Kayano." He paused looking at me, when he saw how clueless I was his smile grew I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I said I didn't want to just go skating with you. Since this was a date, I wanted to do more. I wanted to go other places with you. They were fine with that but..." He stopped sitting up again.

He leaned a little closer to me, I could feel the warmth of his breath brush against my face. His amber eyes practically glowed in the darkness.

"That is," I felt his hand grasp mine, his fingers were locking with mine. I felt my cheeks grow a little warmer. My eyes dropped from Karmas for a moment. When I looked back up I found myself staring into his eyes like there was a warmth to them. A comforting feeling to them that wasn't there before.

"If you want to," As he spoke his breath ran down my neck leaving chills in its path. It was...actually a pleasant feeling. He stared at me waiting for my response.

I looked at the skating rink one more time. My eyes lingering there for a moment. I looked back at Karma finding my lips were curving into a smile.

"As long as you don't get me into trouble." He looked pleased like he just won a game or something.

"Not to much trouble..." he said with a wink. I felt my face grow steadily warmer as his grip on my hand tightened. As I stared into his warm eyes, a familiar feeling rose in me.

That feeling from before, I found myself wanting...

wanting...

wanting to kiss him.

But, if I did...would I stop? Would he stop me? Would either of us stop? If we didn't how far would it go? Would it lead to more than just kissing?

My body seemed to move on its own before I could answer those questions. Leaning forward closer to Karma,

before I could lock my lips with his he moved and I instead locked lips with the cold metal of Nakamura's father's truck. I sat up quickly my face was beat red, I just knew it.

I hid my face in my hands ignoring the snickering coming from Karma.

"You coming Nagisa?" I peeked through my fingers looking at Karma who had already jumped off the back of the truck. He was waiting for me. I took my hands away sighing and hopping off the truck.

He took my hand in his in that protective grip again. He pulled me along and eventually out of the parking lot. I wanted to ask where we were going. But I decided to just go with it.

...

We were walking along the sidewalk of the streets, the night sky was hanging over our heads. The city was lit up like a Christmas tree. It was...

actually beautiful.

I looked at Karma who...I wasn't sure if he knew where he was going. I looked down at our hands together. My cheeks reddened as I felt myself smile.

We suddenly stopped in front of a small shop, it looked like a frozen yogurt shop. Karma pulled me inside, looked at him confused again. This was the last place I'd expect him to drag me.

I stared at him clueless waiting for him to explain...but he didn't. He just made me sit down in a booth and walked off somewhere.

I waited trying not to jump up from the booth and bolt away out of sheer fear. I leaned against the back of the booth.

I started to wonder...

not about the new feelings, I'd been worrying about that enough. I'm not sure I'd like the answer to it anyway...

No, I was thinking about something that had been in the back of my mind.

What...

what would happen to Karma and I? Would...we still be together once we graduated E-class? Would we still keep in touch? I'm not even sure we're going to the same school next year. As far as I know, everyone's going their separate ways.

 _Including Karma..._

well, well we still be together? Or will be broken up?

I tugged at my hair a little frustrated.

"Hey don't pull your hair out." I heard a voice say, I sat up.

"Oh sorry...I was just thinking." Karma looked at me a little concerned. He set down two different colored containers containing what I assumed was frozen yogurt. One was blue the other red.

"Nagisa you think a little too much." I shrugged. He sat down across from me grabbing the red yogurt, I grabbed the blue one.

"So...a yogurt place..." I muttered.

"Surprised?" He asked with a smirk. I shrugged again.

"I wouldn't expect you of all people to come to a yogurt place." Karma shrugged now moving his yogurt around with a small spoon.

"I used to come here when I was a kid," he paused. "Before I wasn't allowed outside."

"Oh..." I muttered.

"Yeah," An awkward silence fell between us for a moment. I guess I shouldn't have asked...

Karma coughed breaking the silence.

"So," He leaned over the table. "What are you planning to do after you graduate Nagisa?" I looked at him for a moment, more like staring.

Did I even know the answer to that?

Karma shifted a little. His smug face melted away, he looked a little more concerned. I guess he noticed the distress on my face.

"Hey, don't...don't worry about it, okay?" My eyes drifted from his.

I sighed a little, I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm...planning on going to college. I...want to be a teacher." I finally said. Karma looked thrown off...

"You worried we won't be seeing each other?" He seemed to have read my mind. I nodded quietly.

"Nagisa, nothing could keep me away from you. Not even college." I found myself smiling a little again.

"Thanks...Karma..." 


	96. Chapter 94 Being Alone together

A Lost Nagisa chapter 94 Being Alone together

Karma had led me off somewhere after we left the frozen yogurt place. I was questing him but he refused to tell me.

"Karma you know we can't stay out all night, right?" He stopped and turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but we have to at least go here before the nights over." He paused looking at his phone, "It's only 9:00 pm anyway." Before I could question him any further he just continued walking.

Eventually, I noticed we started we started moving away from the city. The lights were disappearing and it was slowly getting darker. I looked over to Karma. What was he planning? He stopped suddenly, he turned to me.

"Is...everything okay?" I asked. He was staring at me. He held up a blindfold in his hands I moved back a little. "Uh-um K-Karma?"

He started laughing.

"It's not what you think. I just want this to be a surprise." I shot him a confused look. "Just trust me." I and walked forward.

"You better not do anything to me," I warned. He smirked,

"Only if you want me to~" I ignored the heat that was rising to my cheeks. I turned around letting Karma tie the blindfold around my eyes. My sight was masked by darkness, yet I could still make out the landscape around me. Thanks to assassination training.

I heard Karma's laughter, it made me a little nervous but. Not a fear nervous...like there were butterflies in my stomach or something.

"This way~" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes into the blindfold not that Karma could see it. I smiled knowing I was looking at him even though I couldn't see his face.

"A little help would be nice." I knew he was smiling as I felt his hand grasped mine.

I felt him begin to walk I followed of course,

"Just don't let me crash into any tree's or anything."

"What and harm that cute face of yours? Never." My cheeks grew redder.

"Why am I always the cute one?"

"Because I'm the naughty one~" I couldn't deny that. But...the question was, what kind of naughty...no Nagisa don't think like that!

Silence fell between us, the sound of our shoes hitting the dirt could only be heard. We were no longer in the city, the sound of cars and people, they were gone.

As I walked beside Karma I was running a list through my head. List of places we could be, where we could be going. How far were we from the city? I seemed to have lost track of time. But then, I always do...when I'm with Karma.

"Hoo...Hoo..." An owl? Were we in the woods? Karma wasn't going to turn on me and kill me, was he? This is a romance story, isn't it? Wait let me check the description...

yeah, it is...okay I'm safe! I hope.

I felt the ground under my feet began to change. It was flat for awhile but it began to shift, it was getting...steeper.

"Uh...Karma..." I said a little worried gripping his hand tighter.

"It's okay, I won't let you fall." His hand seemed to grip tighter around mine. I smiled a little to myself.

The ground got steeper...steeper...steeper...

then it flattened out again...it seemed to have gotten colder too...I felt Karma let go out of my hand and I started to panic. I felt hands grasp the back of my blindfold until it dropped from my eyes.

My jaw dropped when I saw the sight in front of me.

Stars...

thousands...no...millions...no BILLIONS! So many of them...

they covered the night sky like lights but they...they were more beautiful. They almost took my breath away.

"I take it you like my surprise?" I looked at Karma smiling, I nodded. He sat down on the rail in front of us. It honestly made me a little nervous since over the rail was a plummet to the earth below.

I just hope Karma didn't decide to jump or anything...

"How did you-were-" I couldn't even speak. I was at a lost for words.

"Another place from my childhood." Karma stood up from the rail I guess he noticed how nervous it was making me... Instead, he sat down on a bench that was nearby. I sat down next to him, the stars still hung over our heads.

I looked at him waiting for him to talk. He looked at me and smiled...he seemed a little flustered.

"I used to come here sometimes. When I was little, just to get away from everything." He paused leaning on his hands looking at the sky. "It was like my secret place. Far as I knew nobody knew about this place. So,"

He turned to me with that same smile on his face.

"I wanted to share it with you." I blushed a little. "That and I wanted to be alone with you~" I rolled my eyes.

"Well...uh-um...it's amazing..."

"You're amazing."

"...So are you Karma."

"I know~"

I looked at the stars for a moment.

"Hey, Karma,"

"Yeah?" I smiled trying to look as confident as I could.

"You're eyes they um..." I started blushing, "they remind me of stars..." Karma sat him he looked intrigued.

"Why is that?"

"Because uh-um..." My face was burning red but I ignored it the best I could still trying to sound confident.

"Because...I can't help but...get lost in them..."

~Silence~

he stared at me in a silent shock. I began to feel embarrassed turning away from him. I was about to get up and bolt away but I stopped when I heard a burst of laughter behind me.

I looked at Karma he was laughing hysterically.

I couldn't stop the change of color that was taking place on my face. It was practically red by now.

His laughter started to die down.

"Sorry...I just...didn't expect you to say something like that. But I'll admit, it was cute."

"I feel stupid now..." I muttered clearly embarrassed. Karma wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him.

"Stupid? Nagisa you're far from it."

"Yeah well, I'm nothing compared to-" I stopped when I realized how close our faces were. His smile was clearly present on his lips, he knew what he was doing. I leaned in a little closer to him slowly, not wanting a repeat of before.

I mean the bench was nice but, I didn't want to kiss it.

His smile grew his arm wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Close your eyes~" He whispered, my eyes closed as if I were programmed to his commands.

His lips gently pressed against mine, they were the only warmth in this cold weather. The heat of his breath ran down my neck as he pulled away briefly before kissing me again. I tilted my head pressing my lips against his with a little more force.

He held me tighter kissing me with more force.

My hands started to drift a little,

they drifted to his shirt caller.

A feeling...that feeling...

a desire...a need...

a need...

.

.

.

 _for Karma..._

.

.

.

.

.

.  
I snapped back to reality when I felt the warmth of his lips leave mine. I opened my eyes Karma was looking at me with a look...I couldn't describe...

Like a mixture of...curosity and shock. I looked at him for a moment wondering why he pulled away...but then I looked down at my hand...and...

his shirt...

...

...

...

...

 **I unbuttoned it.**


	97. Chapter 95 Desires

**Hey guys so, I'm gonna go 3rd person pov just for this chapter so this little scene isn't just Nagisa narrating for most of it. I'll be doing that :3 and Nagisa can just die of embarrassment...**

 **I'm kidding,**

 **but no seriously this chapter 3rd person, of course, I'll show Nagisa and Karma's thoughts which will be in** _this type of wording_

 **anyway enjoy**

A Lost Nagisa chapter 95 Desires

 _I unbuttoned his shirt_

...Nagisa looked slowly back up to Karma who's face was... red...so...very...red. It almost matched his hair.

"I-I'M SO SORRY!" Nagisa blurted out helplessly hiding his red face in his hands.

 _I can't believe I did that! I lost control again! He was just kissing me...that was all! It wasn't even a french kiss it was just a normal kiss! And...and I was trying to undress him!? What's wrong with me?_

He wanted to run away to disappear. He felt so embarrassed. Nagisa couldn't begin to imagine how Karma was feeling. The silence was killing him. The fact that Karma wasn't saying anything was killing him.

 _I just threw our relationship in the trash...didn't I?_

"Uh-um...it...it's okay..." The tone in his voice, he sounded awkward, uncomfortable.

 _I can't_ bare _to look at him!_

"Nagisa,"

 _No! I can't look at him!_

 _I can't look at his face! I just wanna run away from here away from him!_

Karma sat there slightly leaning over Nagisa like he had been before. He was staring at him his cheeks were rosy red, he was trying to think of what to say. What to do, he knew this situation wasn't exactly normal. Or comfortable for either of them.

It was just...

awkward...

 _I know I'm always joking around with him but, I didn't actually expect him to go and doing something like that..._

Karma sighed buttoning his shirt back up to keep from getting sick. His eyes drifted to the smaller boy who was hiding his face from him. He grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face gently. Not wanting Nagisa to bolt away, he could feel the tension between them.

And he knew Nagisa was itching to run away, from him.

"Nagisa It's okay.."

"No, it's not!" Nagisa shouted with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. His eyes were closed, refusing to look at Karma.

Karma breathed in trying to gain his composure back.

"Nagisa it's okay. All you did was just unbutton a damn shirt. It's not the end of the word." He said it trying to sound like his normal confident self.

But Nagisa's eyes still remained closed.

 _This is...really bugging him..._

Karma thought to himself, this was different than all the other times. He couldn't just expect Nagisa to shake this off easily.

"It's not...just that," Nagisa spoke up still refusing to look at Karma. "Its...more than that..."

"Then what is it," Karma said leaning a little closer to Nagisa.

"I-I can't tell you!"

"Nagisa you don't have to be afraid of me-"

"Th-that's not it!" Karma stayed quiet. Afraid if he pushed Nagisa anymore he might run away from him. True he could stop him, but there was no guarantee that Nagisa would talk to him.

Or that he wouldn't want to break up with him just because of this situation.

He moved his hand up to Nagisa's cheek moving his thumb across it. Trying to sooth the nervous boy.

"I'm here for you Nagisa." He whispered softly.

Nagisa remembered that he knew he was making a big deal out of the situation but...It was more than just an unbuttoned shirt that had him embarrassed.

His intentions weren't to JUST unbuttoned the shirt.

He felt embarrassed even a little ashamed that he allowed these desires to control his actions. Karma had planned a night with him, to be alone with him. A calm and relaxing evening after everything that's happened.

 _But I just went and messed everything up..._

Nagisa sighed knowing he couldn't keep this from Karma forever. That they couldn't sit out here all night. That, eventually, Nagisa would have to open his eyes. And they would have to go back.

Eventually, they would have to talk about this...

Nagisa opened his eyes slowly and looked at Karma. He looked worried, worried sick about his boyfriend.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." He muttered with a broken voice. Trying not to break out into tears. "I-I just...I started...feeling things towards you...an-and...I-I just..." His voice trailed off not sure how to explain it.

Karma looked at him in understanding. He leaned his head against Nagisa's.

"Nagisa, what you're feeling...it's normal."

"I-I let it control me though...that...feeling-that desire...i-it..." Nagisa's gaze fell from Karma's embarrassment returning to him.

"It'll do that Nagisa. Trust me, you just need to learn to control it." Nagisa sighed hitting his head with his hand annoyed.

"It's...strong though, I-I can't control it...M-Maybe I should just stay away from you." Karma became alarmed for a moment.

He grabbed Nagisa's chin forcing the boys blue eyes to look at him.

"You're not going to isolate your self from me Nagisa. That's not the answer here."

"Then what is."

"Control." Nagisa was looking at Karma with a helpless pleading look in his eyes. He wasn't aware he had the look in his eyes, it was tearing at Karma's instincts.

Yelling at him, screaming for him to take Nagisa. To kiss him, too...

no...he couldn't do that. It wasn't fair to Nagisa. Not now, not in this situation. If he allowed it to happen there would be no punishment for him, but he couldn't say the same about Nagisa.

He knew that Nagisa knew that...but he just wasn't thinking of that. All he was thinking about was giving in to this desire.

Karma leaned away from Nagisa sighing, running his fingers through his hair. Trying not to give into his own desires.

"Nagisa, right now, you can't give in to this desire. Not now, you're not thinking of the repercussions. I hate to remind you Nagisa but, biologically...you are a girl."

Nagisa stared at Karma and it finally sunk in. They were on the same page now. Nagisa eyes trailed off from Karma's.

"I...I understand now..." Karma shifted on the bench a little feeling bad but at the same time relieved Nagisa didn't give in.

He scratched the back of his head blushing a little.

"Maybe...after the surgery...we'll talk about this again but-" Nagisa's head snapped to Karma.

"W-what surgery?" Karma looked at Nagisa dumbfounded

"Uh...are...are you serious?" Nagisa just stared confused at Karma. "She didn't tell you...what the..." Karma hit himself annoyed.

"Remember when my mom visited you?" Nagisa nodded remembering the memory.

"When your eighteen my mother and I were going to allow you get to surgery done to...change your gender."

 _How could she not tell him this_

Karma held his chin thinking to himself...

"Of course...since she didn't tell you...you haven't had the chance to think it over or decide if...that's what you want."

He looked back at Nagisa, his eyes widened.

"Woah-wait a second why are you crying! W-was it something I said?" Nagisa shook his head slowly smiling.

"No...I...I'm just...happy." He paused wiping his tears away. "Just...happy that you'd...do that for me." Karma smiled.

"I'd do anything, for you Nagisa-Almost anything." He quickly added forgetting about the fact that Nagisa was dealing with desires.

A long silence fell between them...

Nagisa looked at Karma.

"Karma..."

"Yeah?" He looked down at his hands, his cheeks were turning red.

"I..." He paused looking into his boyfriends amber eyes.

 **"I love you."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma's cheeks turned red not helping but blush. He smiled planting a soft kiss on Nagisa's lips.

"I love you to, Nagisa. I'll always love you."


	98. Chapter 96 Starting a new chapter

A Lost Nagisa chapter 96 Starting a new chapter

After that night, everything just...kinda went back to normal. Well, if you can count trying to kill your teacher normal. Turns out, Koro-Sensei wasn't exploded.

Because let's face it...he would have already, the author just threw all logic out the window on chapter 1.

.

.

I mean...Koro-Sensei wasn't going to explode thanks to a little help from Mr. Karasuma, Ritsu, and Okuda. They whipped up a syrum to deactivate him. And Mr. Karasuma funded it all so...the worlds safe...

We...didn't really have a reason to try and kill him anymore, but Karma was still taking shots at him just for fun...weeks had passed and before we knew it graduation day was just around the corner.

That's right, the graduation from E-class...

Didn't I just say all logic was thrown out the window?

Anyway,

I was sitting at my desk. For, the last time.

It felt like a normal day, but something was different.

"Good morning boys and girls!" His tone was more cheerful than usual. I guess I'd be extra happy if I found out I wasn't going to explode. Still, the feeling in the air...it...was uneasy...

Although it was our graduation day, nobody seemed particularly happy, Karma and I included.

"Why the long faces boys and girls? Today's your special day! You should be enjoying it!" Nobody spoke up. We were all feeling the same thing though, even if it was for different reasons.

"Sir..." All the eyes in the room focused on Nakamura. "We get its graduation day and all but...it's just...were...we're gonna miss this place."

We all nodded in agreement. The feeling of leaving E-class, it just...it didn't seem possible. Hard to believe when I first came here I didn't want anything to do with this place.

I just wanted to leave, this place reminded me of what a failure I was but...

My eyes drifted around the classroom looking at every one of my friends.

But now,

I can't imagine leaving...this place...it's like a second home.

I caught Karma from the corner of my eyes. My eyes rested on him. He smiled at me as if no one else was in the room. I gave him the same warm smile back.

This place...it's...

changed a lot of things in my life...for the better...

I turned my attention back to Koro-Sensei.

"IM GOING TO MISS YOU TOO BOYS AND GIRLS!" Koro-Sensei just started crying uncontrollably. Most of the students got up to comfort him. Some were trying not to cry themselves.

"Hey...it's not over until the graduation ceremony starts." Kayano pointed out. I nodded agreeing, the ceremony would be held later this afternoon. Until then, we were stuck here...in E-class...

Here...

lingering over the memories...all the times we'd had throughout this past year.

"Come on your guys are acting like it's the end of the world~" Karma was being his usual self.

"Some of us have hearts Karma." I don't know Sugino, if you saw how Karma acted around me you'd take that statement back.

"I could always take yours." Uh oh...

"Hey don't fight guys. Not on the last day, geez." Thank the sushi lords. Nakamura for the save!

"Nakamura is right boys. We should remember this day as a fun one, not you two fighting. Now, WHO WANTS TO DO A PHOTO MONTAGE!?"

No one wanted to volunteer. I didn't blame them, the last time Koro-Sensei had us take photos well...let's just say it ended with everyone tired and have been through more than 50 costumes at the speed of Mach 20.

"No takers hmm? I'll just have to make do then with the photos I already have." A gush of window was left in his wake as he left. It seems we had the rest of the day to do what we wanted.

The question was...what?

I felt a presence at my side, before I even looked I knew who it was.

"Hey Nagisa," I looked at him.

"Hey, Karma." He looked at me with a nostalgic look in his eyes. He looked around the room, most of the class was just talking or on their phones. He turned back to me with his normal smile planted on his face.

"Ya'know, I'm actually gonna miss this place, that and the octopus."

"Is he still teaching after this year?" Karma shook his head to my surprise.

"Nah, he mentioned something about the ocean or something." I leaned on my hand trying to imagen that.

"That's kinda strange. I mean, doesn't Koro-Sensei hate water?"

"He doesn't hate it, his tentacles just soak it up."

"Oh..that's right." A silence fell between us.

...I couldn't help but feel...sad...not only for leaving E-class but...because of Karma. After we graduated, we wouldn't be going to the same school anymore.

He was coming back here, well...to the main campus but...I...

 ** _I wasn't._**

"Nagisa!"

"AH! Nakamura, you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry~ so hey what are you guys doing after graduation?" We both looked at her for a moment. "What are you guys studying to be." She clarified.

"Oh," we both said at the same time basically.

"Uh...I'm going to be a teacher..." They didn't seem surprised.

"That suits you. You did help that one girl out a lot."

"Yeah...she's even going back to school now. I heard she even made a few friends...I guess that feeling...of helping someone at...being able to help people. That's why I'm being a teacher."

Nakamura smiled at me almost like she was approving on my future career. We both looked at Karma,

"What?"

"Well, what about you?" Nakamura seemed more interested in his job. Come to think of it I don't think he's told anybody about what he wanted to be.

"I'm gonna run my own company."

"Really? Even after the whole dad thing?" Karma shrugged,

"I'm gonna run a business better than my old man ever could."

"That actually suits you Karma. Since your...um...kinda sly." I pointed out. He grinned and looked at me leaning his hand on my desk.

"I'm much more than that Naigsa~" I blushed a little, yeah. I knew that.

"What about you Nagisa?" I asked,

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll be a dancer."

Note: I know she wasn't that in the anime and I know she was something else but 1. I'm too lazy to go back and find out what it was, and 2. this isn't the anime. : 3

"Well...you sure have the skill for it..."

"So do you Nagisa~"

"T-thanks but um...I'll stick to wanting to be a teacher."

We suddenly heard the sound of a phone ringing. Nakamura looked around pulling her phone out.

"I got take this~ I'll see you guys later at the ceremony." She got up and left the classroom. Karma looked down at me,

"How about we go outside? Not like it's any warmer in here anyway." If only they added a heater in this place.

"Yeah...okay..."

We left the classroom walking outside, it was snowing. And it was COLD.

We stood there for a momment...it was...quiet...neither of us said anything...

"So...you gonna be okay?"

"Huh?" I looked at Karma who seemed a little concerned...

"Without me being around? I mean, your school...it's kinda far."

"Oh..." I said slowly. My heart sank thinking about it. My school was a two-hour drive away, I would be taking a bus to get there. On the way there and back. There wouldn't be much time to see Karma, not like now.

"I...don't know," I answered honestly. I felt Karma's gaze on me as I stared down at the snow under my feet.

He was silent, he wasn't saying anything. It was making me a little nervous.

"Nagisa, well still see each other..." I sighed into the cold air my breath becoming steam.

"I know but...we...we won't see each other as much." I paused biting my lower lip. "Should..."

 **"We break up?"** I looked at Karma slowly not able to hide the worry on my face. He didn't look confident, not like usually did. He didn't have that look in his eyes. That look that said he was sure of what to do. Of what to say, he looked at a lost.

 **"I...I'm not sure,"** His words cut through me like a knife. Piercing my heart. The reality hit me, the reality that we might...just have to break up.

He opened his mouth about to say something but he was cut short when my phone went off, it was ringing.

"Sorry Karma..."

"It's okay...I'm sure it's you're dad or something..." It actually was...I turned my back to Karma putting the phone to my cold ear.

"Hello?"

"Nagisa, can you come home?" My dad said on the other line. I couldn't decide if he sounded excited or scared. We weren't doing anything in school.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." I hung up turning back to Karma before I could say anything he just said,

"I'll see you later at the ceremony." I watched him go my heart slowly sinking. I wanted to say something but...

I didn't know what to say.

...

As I entered my apartment I looked around curiously wondering where my father was. Usually, he was on the couch watching tv or in the kitchen.

"Dad!?" I yelled out.

"I'm in here Nagisa!" I heard him call from his room. I walked in, he had shirts, pants and ties layed out on his bed. I walked up beside him looking out the layout.

"Um...dad what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to pick out the perfect outfit for you! You have to look sharp for your big day!"

"Um...dad it's...just graduation."

"Which is a big day!" I rolled my eyes.

"Now, which shirts would go well with these pants?" He held up a pair of black dress pants, I looked at the other shirts on the bed,

"Dad...there all white."

"What no there not!" He dropped the pants on the bed picking up to white shirts. "This one's white, this one's slightly whiter!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Dad..."

"I'm just trying to find the best looking outfit for you son." I grabbed a random white dress shirt out of the many identical others. "This one, with...these pants." The pants looked the same too.

My dad held his chin and snapped his fingers.

"It will look perfect on you!"

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away Nagisa." He was putting the other clothes away. I sat down on the edge of his bed leaning my head on my hands.

"Did...did you and mom ever...have to break up?" He froze and turned to me. I guess I shouldn't have brought up mom.

"Does this have to do with Karma?" I nodded quietly. He started putting the shirts back in boxes. Why did he have so many shirts in my size?

"Is this about you going to that school?" I nodded again.

"I...think I said something I shouldn't have earlier to Karma..."

"What did you say?" I shifted a little on the bed focusing my eyes on the little stitches in my father's blankets.

"I...I asked if we should break up." My dad actually was so surprised by that he dropped the box he was holding. He went to pick it back up quickly.

"What did he say about that?"

"He...he didn't know. He's always so sure about everything."

"Well, even people like Karma get stumped."

"Yeah, I guess." He stood up putting the boxes away he turned to me.

"Nagisa, you and Karma have been friends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah." Well, not since childhood or anything but still a long time. Honestly, our friendship felt like a million years when it wasn't that long ago.

My dad walked over ruffling my hair up a little. He smiled at me as if he wasn't worried at all. It was a look that was reassuring.

"You and Karma have been through a lot. I don't think a little distance will get between you two."

"Are...you sure?"

"Nagisa if it was that easy you and Karma would have split up long ago. Besides, you're only kids, you're going to run into some hurdles."

"Um...actually I'm a teenager dad." I corrected. Now he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know." He sat down beside me. "A word of advice Nagisa,"

"What is it?"

"Karma can't always be the one to reassure your son. Sometimes he needs to be reassured too." I looked at my dad for a moment.

He was right.

"Thanks, dad," I said standing up and grabbing my formal outfit. "I'm gonna go get changed now." I left to get changed,

"My little boy's growing up so fast."

 _ **...**_

One hour later my dad and I left for the graduation ceremony. I wondered if Koro-Sensei would be there. I'm sure he would, poorly disguised in the crowd.

Once I got the main campus (where it was being held) my dad informed me he would go sit down somewhere in the auditorium. I had to go find E-class.

I was sure they were somewhere here. Well, currently I was inside the auditorium. My dad left and I was left alone. There were crowds upon crowds of parents, students, teachers and staff members.

The question was, were was E-class?

"Nagisa," I recognized that shy voice. I turned around meeting the girl's eyes.

"Hey Okuda," She smiled kindly being a little shy as usual.

"Hey, have you seen Koro-Sensei?" I shook my head.

"I just got here."

"Oh, I see." She adjusted her glasses looking around for Koro-Sensei and maybe some other E-class students. "Oh um, by the way. How are you and Karma?"

I couldn't help but blush, honestly, it was basically normal at this point. Whenever someone mentions me and Karma, 'together'. True he never told the class we were dating but,

sooner or later rumors spreaded in the class and...yeah...people found out. Let's just say there was a lot of teasing.

"Oh, things are...great."

"I'm glad to hear it. You two are meant for each other."

"I-I-uh...I-wouldn't say that..."

"It's scientifically proven. Your feminine innocent behavior compliments his devious masculine behavior perfectly. Like a perfect mixture..."

Maybe she was right...still it was embarrassing. Embarrassing that I was the girly one out of the two of us.

I was blushing even more now,

"Uh-um...wow...uh, thanks...Okuda."

"Oh-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

"No no, it's fine..." Even if it was a little embarrassing

"Nagisa, Okuda!" Oh, look Nakamura's here. "Man it's good to see someone from E-class, finally. You guys don't know how many A-class kids I ran into. Including Asano. Even on graduation day that had to make fun of E-class. Whatever though, they're just jealous that we got the higher test scores."

Nakamura was her usual self. I hope that didn't change, I hope nobody changed...I was going to miss them.

"Nuhuhu~ what do we have here? A couple of lost E-class students?"

"Ah, there you are sir," Nakamura said smiling at our teacher. His disguise wasn't that great. I don't know how anybody wasn't figuring him out right now.

"If you would, please follow me~ I would like to have the entire E-class together." We followed him through the crowd.

Eventually, we came to rows upon rows of chairs that I assumed were for the E-class group. I already saw some of the students sitting in the chairs.

But no Karma. I frowned.

"Please, take your seats," Koro-Sensei instructed, we did so and he vanished into the crowd to find the rest of our classmates.

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS ACCORDING TO THE CLASS YOU ARE IN. THE CEREMONY WILL BEGIN SHORTLY.**

I sat down in the metal chair which wasn't very comfortable. Oh well, the ceremony wouldn't be that long.

I looked up watching some of the other E-class students. They were chatting and taking photos. Nakamura especially was getting a photo with everyone.

I looked down at my phone to check for any text messages.

 **[1 new text from dad]**

 **Dad: So proud of you son!**

The text made me happy, but I wished I had gotten a word from Karma or something.

"On you're phone already. You haven't even graduated and you're already breaking the rules Nagisa." I looked behind me so quick I almost fell out of the chair.

I jumped out of my seat instantly hugging him.

"Karma I'm so glad your here!"

"Hey, I'm not gone yet...geez...you don't need to-"

"I thought you weren't coming..."

...

"What and Miss the chance to see these losers faces?"

"Karma...I'm...sorry, about what I said earlier..." He was quiet again...

I felt his arms wrap around me holding me close to him.

"It's okay. The pressers on today so I get it." I pushed myself away from him so I could look at him.

"I shouldn't of said that though...I shouldn't have expected you to be sure about it."

He leaned forward planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Your to damn cute to worry so much Nagisa." I looked at him and smiled leaning my head on his chest.

 _SNAP._

Wait what...

"Nuhuhuhu~ yes just like that. One more.." I broke away from Karma my face completely red. Karma was blushing to but...he was smiling.

 **ATTENTION, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS. THE CEREMONY WILL BEGIN NOW.**

...

The ceremony went by quick, more quickly then I would have liked it too. When it ended the crowds were all rushing for the exit door, in the mixed of it all I felt someone grab my wrist.

I looked up seeing playfull amber eyes looking down at me. I allowed him to pull me out of the crowd before I knew it we were outside.

We were assassins, I guess crowds were easy. I had lost my sense of direction though, where were we?

Oh, wait, were behind the school...wait why?

"Nagisa,"

"Hmm?" Wait is he blushing? Why's Karma blushing?!

"Um, I want to give you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a...

a ring?

"Hold on a second Karma I-"

"It's not real dummy."

"Oh..." Thank the sushi lords I'm too young! Karma was rolling his eyes.

"It's just a cheap silver ring that's all." Oh, sushi lords my face was sooooo red...Don't notice...to late he noticed...and now he's smirking.

"What's it for?" He seemed a little nervous.

"Since we won't see each other that much...I...thought..." His face is getting even redder...oh sushi lords this is actually cute.

"I thought...I'd give you a...promise ring."

"K-Karma you-"

"I wanted to." I sighed,

"I wish I could of given you something now." He smiled teasingly.

"You're enough~" He grabbed my hand putting the ring on my index finger. My face was getting so red...oh crap and there go my ears...

"Consider this a sign that we'll always be together. That, ...I'll always be yours. Not matter what."

"I...thank you Karma." I looked at him leaning forward slowly, he did the same.

His lips pressed against mine gently taking away all the cold that I felt. Lifting my heart back up. His lips lingered on mine as he pulled away.

I opened my eyes slowly, my lips formed into a smile. I stared into his amber eyes they filled me with a warmth. His presence alone made me feel safe.

And...

I know as we start this new chapter of our lives, we'll still be together...will be closer than ever.

"Karma..."

"Yeah?" I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him close. I planted a soft kiss on his lips that made his face go red...mine as well...he smiled at me.

"I-I'm glad we met Karma, I don't...think I could live without you, Karma."

He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"I wouldn't want to live without you, Nagisa."

With that last sentence, he kissed me, and all my worries melted away along with the world around me.

.

.

.

 _I wonder what the future held for us._

...

...

...

 **Hey guys just the author here! :3 So I'm sorry that I basically skipped to this part from the last chapter but honestly. I didn't have anything else I wanted to write. So, I just kinda skipped to the ending.**

 **But don't forget about the time skip, which will be next chapter! And then last the reading reviews with Nagisa.**

 **Sorry, I took so long to get this out by the way. I wanted to do this all in one shot and not break it up into multiple chapters. I wanted to finish this fic off asap so I could get to the other ones.**

 **Also, I was dealing with a little writer's block in this chapter. Wasn't sure where to go with it so, sorry if it seemed kinda all over the place too but...anyway!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I must go now and work on the time skip chapter that...**

 **probably won't be out right away like all the other chapters. I wanna make it longer than normal chapters so yeah. Let me know if you want me to do one big chapter for that or break it up into maybe two or three chapters (I'll allow).**

 **Anyway, I gotta go guys and gals!**


	99. Chapter 97 Years later

A Lost Nagisa chapter 97 Years Later

"Alright, what's the word being defined?" The students looked at the sentence perplexed. Their blue-haired teacher smiled shrugging. He turned to the blackboard writing something on it.

He spelled out the words on the board.

 _Target,_

He turned back to his class. "This is the word that is being defined in the sentence." His students seemed confused still.

"Why are you wasting your time on us, sir? Were just a bunch of low-class losers. The school's given up on us." A girl from the back of the darkly painted classroom said. Her hair was dark she had pink high-lights running through her hair.

No doubt the look she had made her look like a delinquent.

Their teacher smiled hearing that sentence before, long...long ago. He set down his chalk and leaned on the podium in front of him.

"I said the same thing to my teacher back in my school days. But he didn't give up on me. I won't give up on any of you either." His smile was sincere and honest.

"Yeah but I'm sure you went to some kind of military school dude-I-mean, sir." Another student a boy larger then the teacher himself said.

"Not true, my school was just like you're average junior high." His students looked at him questionably. "You don't believe me?" His students shook their heads.

The teacher sighed standing up and walking away from the podium. He walked past his student's desks looking at them all.

"My classroom was...a very special one."

"Special how?" A male student asked. The teacher turned to him with a smile.

"I'll tell you what, if you all can manage to raise your grades to at least a B then I'll tell you all." His students looked at him as if he was mad.

"Sir are you crazy?" He shook his head confidently.

"Not at all. I'm positive you can all get a B-no an A in this class. You just have to put your hearts into it." Another student a female sighed leaning on her desk annoyed.

"Sir you've been our teacher for two weeks now. Ya think you could at least tell us a little about your self." The young teacher held his chin. He nodded,

"Alright," He paused walking back up the front of the class. "Well, I just got out of college one month ago and I am a teacher in training. So depending on how well I teach you kids will decide if I am ready to be an official teacher."

A male student with a purple Mohawk raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"How old are you? I mean...you look like a teenager sir."

"Well, that isn't very nice. My height has nothing to do with my age. If you're so carious Gakusei, I am twenty-three. Any more questions?"

"Ooh, I got one!"

"Yes, Kiken?"

"Are you really a boy? Oh and if you are-are you gay?"

The class burst out into laughter from the girl's questions. The teacher found himself a little stunned by her boldness. Nonetheless, he kept his composure.

"Yes Kiken, I am a boy. As for that second question that's a little personal. However yes, I am."

"Told you!" One student shouted.

"No way he seems so straight through!"

"Not with that girly look!" Another shouted. The teacher rolled his eyes.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

That's the bell. The students got up from the seats collecting their things to leave.

"Don't forget to look over you're homework tonight. Make sure to have it done by tomorrow or I will have a punishment in order for you." Some of the students looked at him a little scared.

The last time they neglected to do his homework he had all of them washing the classroom during lunch. That was only a light punishment.

"They sure are handfuls..." He admitted to himself sitting down at his desk. Lunchtime, their free time and his time to catch up on paperwork.

 _BEEP!_

His phone went off. Strange usually he didn't get messages during the day. It must be the principal or something.

He pulled his phone out looking at the text. He smiled at the familiar name.

 ** _[ 1 new message from Nakamura ]_**

 **Nakamura: Hey Nagisa! It's been awhile since we've talked!**

 ** _-Nagisa is typing-_**

 **Nagisa: Yeah, sorry about that. This new teaching job has kept me pretty busy. Sorry I haven't kept in touch.**

 **Nakamura: It's fine, the college has kept me pretty busy too. Thankfully this is my last year.**

Strange how Nakamura was older than him, only by a year but she was still in college. Nagisa did go right to college though once he got out of high school. He was even there a week before school started.

At that time Nakamura hadn't even started college.

Still, he was happy for her.

 **Nakamura: So~ have you heard from Karma lately? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

What was with that face?

 **Nagisa: Well, the last time I talked to him was two weeks ago, I haven't really heard from him since. I guess he's busy.**

 **Nakamura: True, being the owner of you're own business does take a lot of your free time out. ಠ** **_ಠ** **. Still, you think he'd text his boyfriend. You two are still together right?**

 **Nagisa: Yeah, ...I think? I don't have much free time either truth be told. How's everyone else doing?**

 **Nakamura: You would know if you called or texted them (¬_¬)**

 **Nagisa: Yeah...I guess so.**

 **Nakamura: Have you tried texting Karma?**

 **Nagisa: Uh...well,**

 **Nakamura: Always waiting for him to make the first move huh? So adorable ｡◕‿◕｡** **But! (°ロ** **°) You must also make a move too Nagisa! He can't always text you!**

 **Nagisa: What even are those faces?**

 **Nakamura: I have no clue but they are awesome! (ʘ‿ʘ)**

 **Nagisa: Yeah well, I'll text him later once I get off wo** rk.

"Um...excuse me, sir..." Nagisa looked up from his phone, meeting the eyes of a girl that was one of his students.

Akai Tenshi

Unlike all the others she was actually a lot shyer.

Her hair was red just like a certain devious boy Nagisa knew. She usually wore her hair up in pigtails. The way Nagisa wore his hair back in E-class. Before he had it cut into the short-haired look he had now. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, just like Nagisa.

Honestly looking at her reminded himself of his times back in E-class. She was also the youngest student in his class, everyone else was in their teens while she was still twelve.

 _ **Note: Keep this little character in mind, she'll be important later.**_

"What can I do for you Tenshi?" She was timid when placing a notebook on Nagisa's desk. She avoided his eye contact she said very little. She only really talked if she had to.

"I...was um...confused about something on the homework.."

Nagisa explained the homework to the girl, after clarifying it she thanked him and left.

The rest of the day went by a little slower than Nagisa would have actually liked. The school day ended for the students who left the school happily

Of course, poor Nagisa had to stay after to help a few students with homework. Not to mention getting the rest of his paperwork done.

By the time he was done the sky outside had become a beautiful orange. It had gotten pretty late already. Nagisa sighed standing up from his desk putting his things away in his bag.

 _BEEP!_

"Oh, another text..."

 ** _[ 1 new text message from Karma ]_**

Nagisa nearly dropped his cell phone when he saw the notification. Thankfully he didn't.

 **Karma: Hey, sorry I haven't texted you in a while. I can't talk right now, I have a meeting to attend but I'll call you later.**

Nagisa wanted to text him back but he felt too nervous too. He didn't want to text him when he could be in the meeting right now. You're phone going off right in the middle of an important meeting, that wouldn't look too good.

He put the phone in his pocket and left the school.

...

He turned the key in the lock. The door swung open to his dark apartment. He closed the door behind him turning the light on his apartment lit up.

"That's a little better,"

"Meow~" Nagisa looked down at the black cat rubbing against his ankles. He bent down petting the cats head smiling slowly.

"Good evening Koneko. I bet you're hungry." The cat meowed loudly in response demanding it's food.

Nagisa stood up to get the cat its food.

"To bad Karma couldn't take you with him," He said looking down at the cat. "Of course he didn't think you were ready for travel. You seem pretty happy here though."

"Meow~" He set the glass bowl down in front of the cat who began to chow down on the wet cat food.

"Glad you're happy. Now, I'm going to shower. Don't get into the trash again, please Koneko." The cat looked up at Nagisa as if he were quietly saying

 _'No promises.'_

Nagisa took his jacket offsetting his keys and phone down on the kitchen counter and walking off to the bathroom.

...

Once he got out he found himself immediately going to check his phone for any missed calls or text messages.

 ** _[No new notifications.]_**

Nagisa frowned sighing, he put the phone down slowly. Koneko was sitting on the counter looking at him as if he were pitying him.

"I'm sure he's just really busy..." Nagisa said to himself drying his hair with the towel.

 _DING._

 _DONG._

"A visitor...this late? It's like 9:00 'o clock." Nagisa put the towel on his shoulders walking over to the door looking through the small peephole.

He saw...

Yellow?

He quickly opened the door seeing that familiar smile.

"Koro-Sensei! It's nice to see you. A-please comes in...I don't think my neighbors well to happy if they saw a giant yellow octopus in the hallway."

"Nuhuhuh~ You're apartment is looking nice as always." The cat practically dove for cover hiding under the white sofa in front of Nagisa's t.v

"So how is the teacher business treating you?"

"It's a little difficult but...it's enjoyable." Nagisa smiled, he scratched his short blue hair. "But um...the class they gave me it's uh...not the easiest to deal with."

"Nuhuhu~ well you kids weren't a walk in the park either." Koro-Sensei paused his face was turning a light pink. "Has Karma told you the news Nagisa?"

Nagisa looked at him confused.

"What...news?" Koro-Sensei covered his huge smile with his tentacles.

"Whoops! I'm not supposed to say anything~" Nagisa was intrigued, Karma was going to tell him something? If Nagisa knew anything about his teacher he knew he loved gossip.

"Sir, what did Karma tell you?" Koro-Sensei crossed his tentacles shaking his large yellow head quickly.

"Nope, my lips are sealed."

"Sir you don't even have lips." Nagisa pointed out.

"Oh, you do have a point-but still I can't say anything!" Nagisa sighed thinking to himself.

"Sir I'm sure whatever it is you can tell me. I can keep a secret." Koro-Sensei shook his head again. Nagisa looked at the fridge behind him then back to Koro-Sensei. "Ya know Koro-Sensei...I bought some chocolates yesterday. I don't really like sweets either so..."

Koro-Sensei was already drooling.

"N-no I will not be persuaded! I promised I would keep this secret!"

Nagisa sighed. It was no use, whatever Karma said to Koro-Sensei was staying under wraps. He was sure Karma promised Koro-Sensei a lifetime supply of sweets if he didn't blab this little secret to him.

Whatever it was Karma really didn't want Nagisa to know it.

 _RIIING RIIING RIIING._

 _RIING RIING RIIING._

 _ **THUMP.**_

Nagisa fell on the floor trying to get his phone...he missed it. Koro-Sensei was laughing behind him. He quickly got up grabbing the cell phone.

 _ **[Karma is calling]**_

"I-it's Karma-Koro-Sensei I have to-" He stopped, Koro-Sensei had already left...wiiiith his chocolates. Damn that Mach 20 speed!

"H-Hello! K-Karma?" He heard laughing from the other end.

"Didn't think you'd be so happy to get a phone call from me. Guess I should call more often."

"S-sorry..."

"It's alright...how have you been?"

"...Busy...what about you?"

"Busier."

"Wait were are you now?"

"Uh...america. I'm on break right now, it must be pretty late for you huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry I called so late, I've just been...busy." Nagisa wanted to ask him so many questions. When would be the next time they talk? When would they see each other again?

Was he going to stay in America for longer then he needed too?

Was he still thinking of him?

Was he ever coming back to Japan?

And if he was,

 **when?**

Despite all this, Nagisa knew how short on time Karma was. He didn't have an hour to talk, maybe ten minutes if he was lucky.

"You okay? You're kinda quiet." Nagisa sighed into the phone sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How's teaching going?"

"It's uh...going well." This was just small talk honestly. Nagisa wished they could talk more but...

 _"Mr. Akabane we need you in the boardroom"_ Nagisa heard someone say in English in the background.

"I'll be there in a minute." He heard Karma response, his English had gotten better. "Nagisa I...have to go. It's probably late for you anyway. You should get some rest."

Nagisa gripped the back of the phone tightly almost breaking it.

"Karma wait!"

"Yeah?"

"When...when are you coming back to Japan?" There was a long silence on Karma's line.

"I'm, not sure Nagisa. Hopefully soon."

 _"Mr. Akabane-"_

"I'm coming-I have to go Nagisa, I'll text you later." Nagisa bit his lower lip resisting the urge to beg for Karma to stay a little longer. He knew he was busy and he didn't have the time to talk.

Nagisa just sighed and replied,

"Okay...good luck."

"Thanks, bye."

"...Bye." The call dropped, Nagisa held the phone to his ear still as if hoping Karma would come back. Say he was joking saying he could talk longer. That he would be coming back to Japan tonight or something.

Or better yet he was already here?

"Who am I kidding...He's too busy to come back to Japan now."

"Meow~" Nagisa looked down to his side at Koneko. He smiled slowly petting the cats head. He leaned his head against the back of the sofa. Although he was smiling his eyes held a strong sadness.

"I miss him too Koneko. I miss him too." 


	100. Chapter 98 Nostalgia

**Hey guys so a few updates (news) so I will be doing I believe two more chapters and then the reading reviews of this fanfic and then it will be done.**

 **I've looked over you're request for which fanfic you'd like me to do next and WINNER WINNER, WINNER**

 **Snake eyes! Is the one I'll be focusing on next! But don't worry I haven't forgotten about college boys (Ria1705) if I'm not writing snake eyes I'll try to work on that as well.**

 **Also, as for the reading reviews,**

 **You can ask any of the Assassination classroom charters anyway you want. So if you have any comments or questions that you want them to read just comment it with #Reviewthis.**

 **That's all I have to say, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter so sorry it took so long to get out!**

 **Enjoy~**

A Lost Nagisa 98 Nostalgia

"Nagisa this one would look fantastic on you!"

"Nakamura...that's a dress."

"I know~"

Nakamura had stopped by Nagisa's apartment today early this morning in fact. Turns out all the students and staff had off school today. So Nagisa didn't have to teach. Which meant Nakamura could drag him around shopping.

He was basically her pack mule for her today.

"Nakamura I'm not wearing a dress. I am a boy." The blonde rolled her blue eyes at Nagisa who was a little shorter than her.

"Just because you got a sex change doesn't mean you can't still dress like a girl. Besides, you look so cute in a dress!"

"Doesn't mean I want to wear one."

Nakamura sighed putting the dress back and pushing some more clothes aside. She grabbed another hanger,

"Fiiine, then how about...a nice suit and tie? You have to look a little grown up in front of you're students."

"What's wrong with my clothes now?"

"Nagisa you've been wearing blue vests since back in E-class." Nagisa rolled his eyes. He couldn't deny that she was telling the truth though.

"How have you been lately?"

"Oh, I've been fine. Koro-Sensei stopped by the other day and dragged me out to the ocean. Turns out he actually has his own fishing boat."

"Really? I must of caught a lot of fish."

"He sent me a photo of him with a net full of fish. That's our teacher, he never changes."

Nagisa smiled to himself while looking at some dress shirts.

"I guess some things never change." He said feeling happy.

The two stopped and turned to the windows of the shop hearing some commotion outside. There were crowds outside with cameras. Pushing and shoving each other to get a picture of something. There was even some journalist.

"What the heck is going on outside," Nakamura spoke up. Some shoppers were rushing outside now leaving behind the clothes they had been looking at before.

Nagisa and Nakamura exchanged looked. They decided to go outside and see what all the commotion was about.

"Look here!"

"No look here!"

"We need to know you're opinion on your latest movie!"

People were shouting questions asking for photos, cameras were being pointed at whoever was at the center of this crowd.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Nakamura asked a man. He was standing at the back of the crowd trying to get to the center of this.

"What you don't know? It's Haruna Mase! She's walking around Japan today! Everyone's trying to get an interview or photo."

Nakamura and Nagisa looked confused, clearly forgetting who exactly Haruna Mase was.

"I-I'm sorry but I really must be going!" A girl pushed through the crowd of people. She appeared in front of them,

their eyes widened recognizing the brown-haired actress. She recognized them as well.

"Nagisa! Nakamura! I haven't seen you in years!" She wrapped her arms around the two happily. It was their former classmate Kayano, who was called that by her former classmates. Her hair had lost its green color but her eyes still carried the same kindness it had all those years ago.

"Haruna are there former friends of you'res?"

"Haruna is that you're boyfriend?"

"Haruna how long have you known these two?!"

"What is your relation to Haruna!?"

Kayano slapped herself in the face forgetting the crowd of people behind her for a moment. Without saying anything she gave a look to her two friends.

They nodded quietly and they dashed away from the crowd.

"WAIT!"

"We still have more questions!"

"I need an interview!"

The press yelled trying to chase after the three but they were already gone.

In a nearby ally, the three were hunched over panting.

"Thank god for our assassination training. Pretty sure we wouldn't of gotten away without it." Nakamura said standing up straight.

"Sorry about that guys. Man, it's the first time I've seen you in years and we had to spend it running away." Kayano was looking over her shoulder checking for any press.

Nakamura snapped her fingers before reaching into her shopping bag and pulling out a summer hat and a pair of sunglasses. Perfect clothes for the warm weather.

"Here Kayano put this one." She took the items a little reluctantly.

"You sure?" Nakamura shrugged.

"I can always get another pair, plus I have a ton of hats."

"Thanks, Nakamura you're the best." She said putting the hat and black sunglasses on. She tied her hair up with a rubber band she had on her wrist. She looked a little different now. Hopefully enough to fool the press.

She adjusted the hat and sighed a little relieved. She turned her head to Nagisa who had been quiet.

"Nagisa! I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's nice to see you Kayano."

"I hate to bud in but, you guys maybe wanna oh I don't know. Get out of this ally?" Nakamura spoke up. The two scratched their heads a little embarrassed. Talking so casually in a dark alley as if it were a city street.

Eventually, they exited the ally and ended up back on the main streets. The journalist nowhere to be found.

"Hey we should stop by that cafe, I have a little time before I have to get back."

"That sounds nice. I don't remember the last time we've seen you Kayano." Nakamura had a point, they all stopped hearing a ringing sound.

"S-sorry..." Nagisa spoke up slowly. He grabbed his phone from his pocket picking it up. "Hello..." He turned away from the two girls talking quietly on the phone.

They exchanged looks,

Nagisa put his phone away. He turned to them with a reluctant look.

"Sorry guys...I have to go." They looked at him confused waiting for an explanation. "I...have to meet with my mother today."

Their eyes widened. They looked at Nagisa a little worried,

"Um, okay...have fun Nagisa..." Nakamura decided to say. She didn't feel it was her business. Nagisa didn't really talk about his mother that much anyway.

"I'll see you guys later," Nagisa said turning and leaving...

...

Nagisa opened the door an officer was standing guard by it. As he entered the room he saw a familiar blue-haired woman sitting down at a table. A guard was at her side, making sure she didn't go off the rails.

Nagisa's heart beated a little nervously, he clenched his hands walking forward. The woman looked up at him her eyes blurry as if her mind was somewhere else. She stared at him saying nothing,

Nagisa wasn't sure what to say. Maybe this was a bad idea...he scratched the back of his head. His eyes drifted a little,

"Do...do you...know who I am?" He finally said obviously nervous. The woman continued to stare at him as if she were trying to figure out the answer to his question.

There was a long silence, it was suffocating to Nagisa. It made him want to leave the room.

Suddenly the woman smiled, a very genuine sweet smile at Nagisa.

"Of course I do...you're Nagisa, ...my son."

Son...

The word rang in Nagisa's ears like a bell. He stood there dazed for a moment trying to figure out if he had heard her right. She pointed to the metal chair across from her on the other side of the table.

"Please, sit." Nagisa took the chair sitting in it still surprised. He wasn't sure what to say, in fact, he was at a loss of words. This was the first time he had seen his mother in years. The last time he had seen her was when he was still in E-class.

His mother had been in a 'special' hospital ever since her arrest. She was highly guarded and Nagisa had little to no contact with her. He was afraid to even try to call her out of fear that she would break out into one of her episodes.

Still,

this was his mother. The fact that her eyes didn't shout the look of insane when she saw him what something. She looked relatively calm too. He took a deep breath calming his anxious nerves.

He looked up into his mother's misty blue eyes.

"How...how have you been?" He tried not to sound nervous.

"I've been...fine...how about you?" Her response surprised him a little.

"I-I'm fine..." The conversation was awkward. But then again Nagisa still felt nervous. Fear of anything he said might set his mother off.

She was staring at him perplexed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked tilting her head a little. Nagisa shook his head clearly lying. Hiromi sighed leaning back in her chair.

"I...understand how you're feeling right now Nagisa-and...I don't blame you." His mother paused leaning on her hand. The look on her face was uneasy.

"I...wasn't the best mother. I didn't treat you right when you were younger and...I regret that. I should have been a better mother to you. You were such a good child...you always listened to me...and..." She stopped struggling to say her next sentence.

She swallowed a lump in her throat shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"I...hurt you Nagisa, and...I'm sorry." Nagisa stared at his mother for a moment. He couldn't help but tear up.

Those words that he never thought would come out of his mother's mouth.

 ** _I'm sorry_**

His mother was staring at the wooden work of the table between them. She looked ashamed of herself not looking at her son. Nagisa wanted to say something but, he didn't know what he could say.

"When...I was small, I...was never treated like a girl by my mother. I was told to cut my hair if it ever grew out. To wear shorts and pants, not skirts and dressed. I...never really had the freedom to make my own choices."

Nagisa began to feel sympathetic towards his mother hearing her explain.

"I...I had no idea..." Nagisa admitted quietly. His mother wiped a tear that was in her eyes away.

"There's no way you could have...I never told you."

"Hiromi you're times up." A guard spoke up behind them. Nagisa frowned, he didn't want his mother to go yet. Not when they were talking. Not now,

His mother looked over at him,

she smiled at her son in the sweetest way possible. Like all those times Nagisa had.

"It's alright, you can come visit me again. Mommy has to go rest now though..." Nagisa bit back the tears that were trying to come through his eyes.

"A-alright..." He choked. She stood up quietly walking away with the guard escorting her back to her room. Nagisa watched her go,

as if...

they were taking someone he had just started getting to know...

away...

...

Nagisa had to return to his apartment after that, it was getting late. Konerko greeted him with a meow as he entered.

"He Koneko...how are you boy." He knelt down petting the cat's soft fur. Suddenly a yawn escaped him, he rubbed his eyes feeling sleepy.

I walked over to the couch sitting down on it. Koneko jumped up onto the couch beside him pacing around on his lap before sitting down on it. Nagisa smiled slowly at the cat,

his vision started to blur as his eyes slowly closed...

as he drifted off to sleep he muttered the word...

"Karma..."

...

...

...

"Nagisa...Nagisa hey what are you doing sitting around? I thought you were gonna help me!" His eyes shot up. He saw the redheads face in front of him. His usual grin planted on his face.

Nagisa bolted up and ended up hitting his head on a shelf that was above him.

"Ow..." He muttered rubbing his head. He looked around perplexed. Were...was he? It looked...familiar...

it was a large room, about the side of a bedroom. The walls were white the floor made up of wooden tiles. There was a desk in the corner and a large bed to his side that had been stripped of any covers, sheets, or pillows.

There was even a small beanbag in front of a tv and a microwave. Nagisa looked at Karma confused.

"What?" He responded back.

"Wh-where..."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Nagisa just stared at him unable to answer that question. Did he hit his head? Was this even real? Had he been dreaming all along? That life he'd been living as a teacher,

with Koneko...meeting his mother...

had it all just been a dream?

"Guess I'll have to remind you, idiot. You're helping me pack up my dorm room because I have to be at the airport in an hour from now." He said that while putting some books into a cardboard box.

"W-wait why are you...going to the airport?" Karma raised an eyebrow at him questioning if Nagisa had really hit his head.

"Uh, because I'm leaving? Remember? Annnd I have to be gone soon or I'll miss my flight. World travel waits for no man Nagisa."

World...Travel...

Karma's leaving Japan.

"B-but you...you can't..."

"Nagisa you had a cry session last night. If you're gonna cry again just don't be in the way. I really need to pack all this stuff up." He walked over setting a box down on the bed along with others.

He looked at Nagisa who was sulking and freaking out all at the same time.

"Karma...I-I don't want you to go...I-I need you..." Karma smiled slowly.

"I know, but If I'm gonna make my dream come true I can't stay here." He turned going back to packing.

Uncouinisly Nagisa reached out grabbing Karma's arm. Desperately, as if Karma were the only thing Nagisa could hang on to in a dark space.

"Nagisa I really need to-" He stopped, realizing his boyfriend was in tears.

"...Oh..." He muttered quietly. Karma glanced at the clock on his wall and sighed. He turned to Nagisa wrapping him in his arms. "It's okay, you don't need to cry Nagisa. I'll always be by your side...even if I'm halfway across the earth."

Nagisa leaned his head against Karma's chest his eyes closed slowly.

...

...

 _MEOW!_

"AH!" Nagisa sat up looking around

were is this...wait...this is my apartment...so...that...was just a dream?

Nagisa sighed covering his face with his hands. Koneko was batting at him with its paw.

"That was just a dream-no a memory...I remember now..." He leaned on his hands pressing them against his forehead. "That was back when he was in college...I had to help him but, I didn't want him to leave. I guess I really miss him.."

"Meow!" Nagisa sighed smiling,

"Alright Koneko, I'll get your dinner." Just win Nagisa was about to stand up,

 _DING,_

 _DONG,_

Is Koro-Sensei here to steal my sweets again? He should know I don't have any because he took them all!

Nagisa stood up walking over to the door. He turned the knob opening it, he instantly froze.

When he saw,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **those amber eyes.**


	101. Chapter 99 He's back

A Lost Nagisa chapter 99 He's back

He stared blankly into the amber eyes that were on him. His jaw gaped in shock.

"Um...you...okay?" Nagisa didn't answer. "Nagisa-"

 _SLAP._

The redhead stared confused as to why Nagisa just slapped himself.

"Okay...maybe I shouldn't have left you alone for this long..." The redhead muttered under his breath. Nagisa's eyes widened,

"I'm...not dreaming..." Nagisa muttered.

"What?"

He looked up at the redhead his eyes becoming filled with tears.

"Y-you're...you're here...you're...y-you're really here...Karma." Tears were streaming down the smaller boys cheeks. Karma stared at him for a moment before dropping his backpack and wrapping his arms around Nagisa.

"I...didn't realize my absence was affecting you this much...I'm...sorry."

Hold on pause, can we just imagine this for a second...a tall ass Karma hugging a short ass Nagisa. Who's like teenager size. ...That's an awkward hug o_o...no what don't try to picture it x_x... :3 back to the story~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:D

"It's...okay. I know you had to travel for your job...b-but what...what are you doing here?"

Karma lets go of the smaller boy looking at him with a smile on his face.

"I came back to see you. Duh,"

"B-but you-you said-"

"I lied." Nagisa blushed a little feeling embarrassed knowing how badly he missed Karma, and here he was.

"So...was this the surprise Koro-Sensei was trying to hide?" Karma looked annoyed,

"He didn't tell you did he?" Nagisa shook his head slowly. Karma felt relieved, relieved that the actual secret hadn't gotten out. Paying Koro-Sensei off in a truck full of sweets really did work. That and threatening to expose his...'special' magazines to the rest of the E-class members.

Hey, it worked.

Although Nagisa wasn't suspicious anymore, so Karma would play along so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Yeah, that was my surprise. If I told you I was coming back you wouldn't be as happy as you are now."

Nagisa shrugged smiling a little. He knew Karma was right.

"I have to go though, it's getting late. I just wanted to stop by and see you." Nagisa became alarmed. Like sirens were going off in his head yelling

 _STOP HIM_

 _DON'T LET HIM LEAVE_

 _SUSHI LORDS_

Karma stood up grabbing his book back. He paused feeling a gentle tug on his sleeve. He looked down at Nagisa, he was averting Karma's eye contact shyly. His cheeks were red,

 _Damn why does he have to be so cute..._

"I...don't...go...please..." Nagisa muttered. Karma felt his heart skip a beat in the first time in forever. He found himself blushing a little as well. He tried to keep his composure though and not get flustered.

"N-Nagisa...I...um..."

"Please...just...for tonight..."

Karma sighed. He couldn't say no, not when Nagisa was practically begging him to stay with him. How could he refuse?

"Alright," Nagisa seemed shocked for a second that Karma actually said yes.

"But, I'm not sleeping with you." Nagisa seemed confused before Karma added, "I never do on the first night. Of course, I can't say the same on the second night." He winked at the blue-haired boy. Nagisa's face turned a deep scarlet as he realized what Karma was hinting at wasn't just sleeping.

"I-I-uh..." Nagisa exe has stopped working...

"Oh, shit...I think I broke him..." Nagisa shook his head quickly trying to recover his composure.

"I-I'm fine...I-I guess I'm just not used to you're jokes...after you being away for so long.."

 **"I wasn't joking."**

"What?"

"Oh, nothing~"

"Did you just-"

"Hey is that Koneko-here kitty kitty.."

Nagisa was trying to render what just happened but he decided to just drop it. Karma ended up sleeping on the couch because one he refused to sleep in Nagisa's bed and two Nagisa's bed was just too small anyway.

Although, as Karma was lying on the couch he looked out the window of Nagisa's apartment. He sat up grinning to himself having an idea. He walked over to Nagisa's room which was shut. He couldn't be asleep already could he?

He knocked gently on the door,

"Uh-come in." He opened the door and saw Nagisa sitting at a desk in the corner of his room. There was a small desk lamp overhead. There were papers spread out on the desk with writing all over them.

"What are you doing?" Karma asked walking over to Nagisa. He looked at the many papers on the desk.

"Oh um...just teacher stuff...I'm just looking over some of my student's records." Karma smiled slowly to himself.

"You really care about them huh?"

"Yeah, I wanna be just as good a teacher as Koro-Sensei was."

"Is." Karma corrected. "Honestly he tried teaching me a lesson yesterday on-" Karma bit his lower lip stopping himself.

Nagisa looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"What is it," Karma smirked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Nagisa rolled his eyes.

"I am older."

"Not old enough." Nagisa sighed annoyed. Nagisa smiled to himself leaning on his hand while picking up a students paper.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to become as great as Koro-Sensei though..." Nagisa muttered to himself.

"Well, you can't go Mach 20. Or make breakfast in two seconds, or deal with a classroom of kids who want to kill you.."

"You're not helping..." Karma laughed a little. He leaned down his face coming closer to Nagisa's. Nagisa blushed a little,

"But, I know you can connect with just about anyone. That includes those students of you'res." Nagisa smiled slowly.

"Thanks..." Karma leaned forward kissing Nagisa's lips before pulling away. Nagisa's face burned red. Karma held a smirk on his lips,

"What? Did you think I was just gonna kiss you on your cheek?"

"I-uh...yeah..." Karma grabbed Nagisa's chin leaning closer to him again.

"We're not in junior high anymore Nagisa~" That subductive tone...

Nagisa's heart beated a little faster than it should have. He nervously leaned forward pushing Karma away.

"I-I should get back to my work..." He quickly stated. Karma was obviously disappointed. He decided not to push it any further.

Nagisa picked up another paper with student information on it. This one caught Karma's attention.

"She looks a lot like you. Well, when you didn't cut your hair."

"Yeah...I've noticed that. I didn't mention anything to her about it though. I don't wanna freak her out."

"How's she act?"

"Um...she's a little shy. She's actually pretty quiet compared to all my other students."

Karma stared at the photo of the red-haired girl for a moment. Those sapphire eyes seemed to have stared through the picture.

"Akai Tenshi huh? I like that name."

Nagisa sighed a little pulling at his bangs.

"The school will be hosting teacher conferences soon. I'm a little nervous about meeting the parents of my students."

Karma smiled putting his hand on top of Nagisa's head. The sapphire eyes met amber eyes.

"I'm sure you'll do fine...Nagisa. But, right now you should go to bed. It's late."

"What-no I have to finish this." Karma raised an eyebrow.

"Nagisa what day is it?"

"...Um...Friday?"

"Exactly. You have tomorrow and Sunday to finish this, so go to bed."

"Karma I'm fine. I stay up like this all the time when I'm alone."

"Well, you're not alone."

"That just sounds creepy." Karma grinned leaning over Nagisa suddenly. His face immediately turned red as amber eyes stared at him.

"Do you want me to carry you to bed Nagisa?"

"N-no-I-I-" too late, Karma picked up Nagisa tossing him over his shoulder. Nagisa shook frantically demanding Karma put him down but he wouldn't listen.

He tossed Nagisa on the blue covers of the bed. Nagisa sat up quickly.

"Karma I-" He was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his. He stiffened from being surprised by this but...eventually, he relaxed. Closing his eyes and allowing Karma to kiss him.

Karma smiled slowly tilting his head. Nagisa wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck pulling him closer. Karma held Nagisa in his arms holding Nagisa close to him.

The warmth of Karma's breath ran down Nagisa's neck as he kissed his lips again. Nagisa found himself panting a little but he didn't care.

"...Kar...ma..." He kissed him with a little more force causing Nagisa to grip the front of Karma's shirt. He started to feel a feeling that...

he felt a long time ago. Only, this time...Karma wasn't stopping him. He started to unbutton his shirt, Karma pulled his lips away. Nagisa immediately stopped afraid he had messed up.

Karma stared at him for a moment a...want in his eyes. He began to kiss-bite his neck. Nagisa gripped onto the fabric a little tighter a soft moan escaping him.

"Kar-ma..." He panted his name running his fingers through the red head's hair. He bit the skin harder causing Nagisa to moan loudly.

"Karma...I-want- **I need...you**..." Nagisa panted heavily Karma pulled away quickly pushing the smaller boy down on the bed. He was leaning over him in a second.

Nagisa stared up into the amber eyes with a helpless begging look in his sapphire eyes. Karma's hand ran down Nagisa's leg slowly. He leaned down kissing roughly while removing the boy's shirt.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _RIIIIIIIIIING._

 _RIIIIIIIIIIING._

...

Karma pulled away suddenly leaving a panting shirtless messy-haired Nagisa staring at him confused and disappointed. Karma's head snapped over to a ringing cell phone like he was about to kill it.

He stood up walking over to the phone-it was his phone.

Karma bit his lower lip.

 _(Dammit...business call...)_

"What do you want," Karma said annoyed into the phone.

"Sir we've just made a deal with the biggest company in France."

"I don't care." Karma's tone was warning like he was about to punch someone.

"Oh did I disturb you, sir? I-I'm very sorry."

"Do it again and I'll break your legs."

"R-right...s-sir...g-goodbye!" The man hung up quickly not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry Karma. He sighed putting his phone back down.

"What was that about?"

"Just a damn business call...I need to remember to put these damn things on silent." He glared at the phone wanting to break it.

He turned back to Nagisa realizing he was yawning and rubbing his eyes. He smiled slowly to himself walking over to him.

"I think it's time you get some sleep." He said kissing his forehead.

"But-I'm not tired..."

"Nagisa you just yawned. I know you're tired."

"But...I'm not..." He said yawning again.

Karma pushed him down gently pulling a cover over the smaller boy. His eyes seemed to have shut almost immediately.

He brushed his bangs back kissing his forehead again.

"Good night, my little angel."

He left his room after that closing the door quietly as to not wake him.

"Well so much for that plan, but I'm sure he's been working himself to the bone. He deserves a good rest."

Karma pulled his phone out dialing a number.

"Nuhuhu~ hello?"

"Hey teach."

"Ah, Karma ma boy! I take it you've arrived in Japan?"

"Yeah..."

"Funny I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"When you go around the world teach it's hard to sleep. Especially when you're in so many different time zones."

"I see. How is Nagisa? I'm sure he was happy to see you."

"He's sleeping."

"Lovely."

"Anyway...any luck?"

"Ah yes, I have already planned the party, not to mention invited everyone. Now all I have to do his find the perfect gem."

"I don't think Nagisa is picky about that sort of thing."

"Nuhuhu~ I'm sure he'll be beyond happy. Of course, I still have to make some more preparations."

"That's fine, I'll spend the day with him tomorrow. Keep him busy."

"So then shall we say Sunday."

"Yeah...that'll do."

"I have to go now Karma. I'm having a movie knight with Kayano and Nakamura yay!"

"...You never change do ya teach?"

"Nuhuhu~ goodbye Karma."

"Night Koro-Sensei." Karma sighed putting the phone back in his pocket.

He walked over to the couch sitting down next to Koneko.

"Meow!" He smiled petting the cats head.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh Koneko?"

"Meow!"

 **...**

 **Well things heated up a little in this chapter ಠ** **_ಠ**

 **. . .**

 **Okay bye!**


	102. Chapter 100 High emotions

**Hey guys, now I know it technically says I I've written 100 chapters but I only count the actual chapters. Not the 'cute moments' or 'reading reviews.' So this is chapter 100!**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading this you guys all rock! :) glad you all enjoy this fanfic and I'm sad it will be ending soon but I'm glad to have written it :)**

 **Also, I'm sorry that I've been updating this a little slower than I usually do but I'm just dealing with a lot of writer's block and trying to figure out how to wrap this story...BUT NO SPOILERS!**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter~**

A Lost Nagisa chapter 100! High Emotions

Nagisa opened his foggy sapphire eyes. He stared hazily at the wall for a moment before blinking the sleep from his eyes. He sat up yawning. As he sat there he had felt he forgot something,

 _KARMA._

He quickly threw back the covers and rolled out of bed falling on the floor.

"Ow," he muttered. He quickly got up from the floor opening the door and bolting into his living room. He stopped at his sofa a little out of breath. The only thing he saw was a pillow and blanket, absent of a Karma.

Nagisa's shoulders lowered as he started to feel sad.

 **Did...he leave?** **Already...I didn't want him to leave yet. I already miss him.**

Nagisa sighed to himself walking over and falling into the sofa next to the pillow. He grabbed it holding it to his chest, it still had the smell of Karma's business-like scent.

He held it tighter around him as if it were Karma himself. He hung his head on the pillow for a few minutes letting his head sink into it.

He suddenly heard a door creak open and his head shot up like a bullet.

Karma was walking in through the front door in the clothes he had slept in last night. (Basically his business outfit but with just the button-down white shirt and pants.)

He appeared to be on the phone or having had just been on the phone and having just hung up.

Nagisa jumped up from the couch completely dropping the Karma pillow. Poor pillow,

 _CRASH._

Nagisa face planted on the floor again. A loud laughter erupted from Karma. Nagisa faced burned red as he sat up.

"Don't laugh..." He muttered embarrassed.

"How could I not after seeing that." He said through his laughter. He walked over to Nagisa sitting down in front of him his laughter had died down.

There was...

an awkward silence between them, both of them could feel it.

Karma scratched the back of his head.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-um...y-yeah...I...guess I was a lot more tired than I thought." Nagisa's cheeks were turning a little red. He was starting to remember last night...and...Karma kissing him...and how just a kiss escalated so quickly. Of course, Nagisa wouldn't be lying if he said he wished it continued and wasn't interrupted by Karma's phone call.

But he couldn't tell Karma that. Not only was he too embarrassed but he was too scared as well. It didn't matter though, at least...not enough to the point of worth mentioning.

"H-w-what ab-about y-y-you?" Karma shrugged seeming a lot calmer than Nagisa but then again he always kept a level head in these situations.

"I kinda stayed up for awhile."

"J-Jet lag?" Karma shrugged again.

"Think I was just happy to be back in Japan." He paused smiling a little, "and happy to see you."

"I'm...happy you're here Karma."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, ya'know since you were hugging the pillow I slept with." Nagisa's face burned a deeper red.

"W-wh-I don't kn-know what you're t-talking about..." Karma raised an eyebrow a smirk clearly on his lips.

"Nagisa, don't act like I didn't see you holding my pillow when I walked in the door. Or when you got up so fast you fell." His smile grew as Nagisa's face became redder. His embarrassment growing.

"Anyway~ why don't you get dressed." Nagisa looked at Karma confused.

"Why?"

"Do you always stay in your apartment on the weekends?"

"N-no." Nagisa quickly objected.

"Then what do you do?"

"Uh-um..." Nagisa avoided Karma's gaze. "I uh...go...to the...um...grocery store..."

Karma rolled his eyes sighing aloud.

"Go get dressed." He ordered.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine..." Nagisa stood up going to his room.

"Nagisa," He paused turning back to Karma.

"Yeah?" The red-head smiled slowly looking at Nagisa. He stood up walking over to him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He said smiling. Nagisa's face turned a deep scarlet, unable to respond he just stared at Karma in shock. Karma chuckled finding his boyfriends face adorable.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Nagisa waist pulling him closer.

"Are you gonna say it back?" He whispered in the blue-haired boy's ear. Shivers ran down his spine and across his arms. Nagisa allowed his head to fall against Karma's chest hiding his red face.

His throbbing heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"I...love you...too...Karma..."

He kissed the top of his head before letting him go. He said nothing only giving Nagisa a silent smile. He let go of him and walked back to the couch.

Nagisa turned around walking to his room trying to calm his racing heart.

Karma sighed pulling his phone out and looking at a text message he had received.

 _ **{1 new message from octopus.}**_

 ** _Octopus: Karma ma'boy something came up with the party. Call me when you get this message so we can discuss it. ?_**

Karma let out a longer side this time running his fingers through his red hair. He glanced over at Nagisa's door which was shut. Karma had been discussing certain matters with Nakamura this morning. Things he couldn't tell Nagisa just yet.

After all, it would ruin the surprise.

Karma took his phone and walked out of Nagia's apartment. He walked down the hall some to make sure Nagisa couldn't hear him. Even if he had somehow decided to ease drop behind the door.

Karma began to dial his teacher's number holding the phone up to the ear and listening to it ring.

"Nuhuhu~ yellow? Get it...because I'm yellow..."

"Save the jokes for later. What's up with the party situation."

"Ah, well, you see some of the E-class members said they wouldn't be able to come. I decided that was unacceptable and we couldn't very well throw a party without everyone!"

Karma rolled his amber eyes to himself leaning against the wall behind him. He himself didn't care whether everyone was there or not. But he knew if Nagisa saw that some of his former classmates weren't at this party he wouldn't be too happy.

After all, the last time he saw some of them was back at E-class.

"So what's the plan then teach?"

"Nuhuhu~ I negotiated with everyone and it seems everyone is free on Monday. Of course, it will be later in the day."

"That's fine, I'm sure Nagisa will have his teaching job anyway."

As Karma was discussing this was Koro-Sensei he was ignoring the beating of his heart. The cold sweat his hands were in and...

 _just how nervous he was feeling._

He took a deep breath leaning the back of his head against the wall. He closed his eyes trying to calm his fast heart rate.

"Nuhuhu~ Is someone feeling nervous?" Karma's eyes flashed open his hand moving swiftly but quickly being stopped by a familiar yellow tentacle. A rush of wind was produced from the impact.

"I see you're skills haven't dulled Karma." Karma bit his lower lip almost glaring at the small black eyes. He slowly took his fist away allowing it to drop to his side.

"Don't do that to me teach. I could of killed ya."

The creatures yellow face was painted with green stripes.

"If you could kill me you would of years ago ma'boy."

Karma rolled his eyes not wanting to admit that Koro-Sensei was right. Karma's eyes drifted back to the door of Nagisa's apartment.

"I should get back before he flips out." Koro-Sensei nodded vanishing in the blink of an eye. Karma sighed returning back to the apartment.

When he did he found Nagisa nowhere. He must still be in his room changing. Karma walked over to the bedroom door putting his hand up to knock but quickly pausing.

Did he hear...

sobbing?

"Nagisa...are you okay?"

The sobbing immediately stopped.

"I'm...fine..." He muttered through the door. Karma stood at the door wanting to open it but it was locked anyway.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

Karma sighed practically dragging himself away from the door. He decided Nagisa would be okay but he was still worried. Why was he crying? Wasn't he happy that Karma was back? Did something happen?

Karma couldn't sit still he was just pacing back and forth in the living room next to the couch. Koneko watched him amused.

The door finally opened and Karma's head snapped over to the blue-haired boy. As he walked out Karma was quietly scanning him and reading his expression. Any clue at all that would indicate why he was sobbing in his room before.

Karma wanted to question him but he knew Nagisa wouldn't answer him. He would just get upset if he pushed him about it. Maybe it was something personal that he shouldn't stick his nose in. He decided it was best just to overlook it if even for the time being.

Karma forced a smile trying to act calm like he wasn't worrying half to death right now about his boyfriend.

"Are you ready to go?" Nagisa looked at Karma trying to hide the distress on his face.

"Y-yeah. What are we gonna do?"

"I can't tell you~," Karma said with a teasing tone in his voice. He reached forward grabbing Nagisa's hand. Karma could feel Nagisa's hand resisting a little.

He swallowed the growing worry he felt.

"Don't worry it'll be fun, okay?" Nagisa nodded slowly forcing a smile himself.

"As...as long as I'm with you...I'm sure It'll be fun."

"Right..."

Nagisa grabbed the keys to his apartment stuffing them into his jean pockets.

As they left the apartment Nagisa instantly walked to the sidewalk trying to make his way to the bus station.

"Hang on," Karma said making Nagisa paused just at the gate of the apartment complex. He looked over his shoulder at Karma.

"What is it?" Karma held a smug look on his face clearly proud of himself for something. Nagisa was just clueless.

"Come on~ this way," Karma said walking to the parking lot. Nagisa just walked along with him not sure what he was doing. When he entered the parking lot he lost sight of his red-haired boyfriend for a moment.

He caught sight of him, he was standing by a two-doored black car...a very nice black car. He walked over slowly to Karma he was leaning on the car acting all cool.

Nagisa was a little nervous that the owner didn't come up and smack them for being near their car.

"Karma what are you doing," Nagisa questioned tilting his head a little.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Nagisa shook his head. "This is my car~" Karma grinned Nagisa looked at him surprised.

"You're joking," Nagisa said in disbelief.

"I'm not," Karma said stepping away from the door he was leaning on. He pulled out a key from his pocket unlocking the door and opening it. He held it open motion into the car.

"If you wouldn't mind get in." Nagisa smiled a little to himself rolling his eyes at Karma who was still very smug. He sat down in the passenger seat the door closing besides him.

Karma was in the driver seat a few seconds after. While Karma was turning the car on Nagisa was just admiring the interior of the beautiful machine.

 _(Why does he have a car and I don't!?)_ He thought to himself obviously jealous.

"Since when did you start driving," Nagisa said raising an eyebrow to Karma.

"I got my license in college, don't you remember?" Nagisa scratched his head trying to remember but the memory just wasn't there. He shrugged giving up on trying to recover this lost memory.

"Koro-Sensei showed up to the dorm and everything after I got it. He even cried and started lecturing me on driver safety and a bunch of other crap."

"Oh...I remember now. He actually started lecturing me too..." Nagisa frowned slowly sitting back into the leather seat. "But I couldn't get my license."

"You almost gave the driving instructor a heart attack." Karma teased. Nagisa forced a laugh, Karma frowned his eyes drifting away regretting what he just said. He tapped his fingers against the wheel.

"You know...I could teach you to drive Nagisa...them you wouldn't have to take the subway to work and everywhere else."

Nagisa just shrugged not really giving an answer to Karma. He just stayed quiet allowing his sapphire eyes to stare at the floorboards.

Karma stared at him a little worried, he let out a long sigh before pulling out of the parking lot and starting to drive down the road.

...

For most of the part, neither of them said anything while the car drove down the street. Nagisa was just looking out the window as if he were daydreaming. When they came to stop lights Karma would worryingly glance over to Nagisa wanting to say something. But he found nothing he could say. Just small talk like,

how's the weather?

...

Several minutes passed before the car finally pulled into a parking lot and stopped. Karma turned the key turning the car off.

"We're here," Karma announced getting Nagisa to look in his direction.

"Oh..." He let out. "Okay," He opened the door getting out the car. Karma followed making sure the car was locked. If it wasn't well he would be beating up anyone who touched it.

Nagisa looked outside the parking lot he heard music playing. It was...nice, it sounded like pop music. The air was warm and inviting.

"What is this?"

"A festival, duh."

"I-I know that but-it's..." Nagisa smiled slowly. "T-thanks Karma." That was all he could manage to say. Karma smiled to himself grabbing Nagisa's hand.

"Shall we go?" Nagisa nodded a small spark in his eyes.

Karma pulled him along, they had to walk a little before they actually entered the grounds the festival was being held on. There were many vendors kids were running around flying kites. Other people were dancing to the music that was being played.

"Hmm...what should we do first. Any idea's Nagisa?"

"Uh...maybe we-"

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIING!_**

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

 ** _RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

The two of them frowned Karma sighed quickly answering his phone. He didn't want to be to start staring.

"I-I'm sorry Nagisa I have to take this..." Karma said slowly.

Nagisa sighed forcing a smile on his face. "It-it's alright...Go ahead..."

Karma smiled sadly turning and walking away a little talking on the phone.

Nagisa bit his lower lip trying not to cry. He took a deep breath and looked around. He spotted a bench and decided to sit there. He leaned his head on his hands. Slowly staring at Karma with a look in his eyes.

A look he could only describe as nostalgia. Nagisa ran his fingers through his bangs closing his eyes for a moment. Trying to imagine a time, a time back then, when Karma and him, were they could hang out. They could hang out without worrying about anything.

They could smile happily enjoying each other's company. Nagisa found himself missing those times. Even if they had to kill their teacher back then...he liked those times...

 **more than these times...**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Sir?" Nagisa heard, he opened his eyes seeing a familiar pair of sapphire eyes. The red-haired girl looked at him in her normal shy manner.

"Oh, Hello Tenshi," Nagisa said sitting up a little trying to act as if he wasn't upset. He didn't expect to see one of his student's here.

"I...didn't expect to see you here...sir." She said quietly you could barely hear her voice over the music.

"I didn't expect to see you here either Tenshi. Are you here with your parents?" The girl fell silent her head dropping from Nagisa's.

Nagisa raised his eyebrows realizing that wasn't something he should have said.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"It's...alright." The girl muttered quietly. "I...should go...i-it was nice seeing you, sir." The girl bowed before quickly hurrying off.

Nagisa watched her go part of him wanted her to stay. Nagisa looked over searching for Karma in the crowds of people. He was still on the phone.

Nagisa decided not to sit there anymore and stood up. He began to walk over to one of the stands before he accidentally bumped into someone.

"S-sorry," The stranger and himself said at the same time. They both froze.

"Nagisa?!" The girl blinked through her glasses a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Okuda?" Nagisa was just bumping into everyone, wasn't he?

"How are you? It's been ages." The girl smiled. Nagisa noticed Okuda seemed a lot more outgoing than she was all those years ago.

"I'm good..."

"What's wrong? You seem worried." Okuda instantly pointed out. Nagisa shook his head quickly.

"It's...it's nothing...I just didn't expect to see you here that's all." Okuda smiled sweetly.

"I wasn't planning on coming...not really a big fan of the crowds...but Kurahashi convinced me to come. She's also babysitting too. I think that's the real reason why she wanted me to come." Nagisa looked around for the girl but didn't see her.

He looked at Okuda confused.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, the girl she was babysitting ran off. She went to find her. In fact, I should be looking for her too."

"What does she look like maybe I could help."

"Oh, that would be wonderful if you could. She has red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing her hair up in pig-tails today. Send me a text if you happen to see her."

Okuda waved goodbye disappearing into the crowd. Nagisa thought about the description for a moment. It couldn't be Tenshi...could it? She wasn't a little girl...

"Nagisa." Oh what now, now who was calling his name. Oh, it was Karma,

"I'm sorry I took so long." Nagisa smiled trying not to worry him.

"It's alright. I wasn't waiting long." Karma smiled back extending his hand.

"Then let's go, and have some fun for once." Nagisa looked at Karma's hand for a second. He slowly turned around nodding,

"Yeah...let's go." Karma was taken aback by Nagisa and the fact that he refused to hold his hand. Still, he tried not to make a big deal out of it and just brushed it aside.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The walked around the festival trying various foods from vendors, watching the beautiful dancers, they had stopped to look at some masks.

"This one would suit you perfectly Nagisa," Karma said jokingly. He was holding a cat mask in front of his face.

Nagisa rolled his eyes smiling. He looked at the arrays of masks and one caught his attention. He took it off the rack.

"I think this one would suit you." He said grinning holding the devil mask in front of Karma's face. Karma actually blushed a little.

They ended up buying the masks and wearing them on the sides of their heads. Of course, Karma insisted Nagisa wear his over his face but he wasn't going to.

Karma looked up the sky, it was starting to get dark. He looked around for something when he spotted it he walked off.

"Hey, Karma do you like-wait were did he go..." Nagisa looked around internally losing it.

Were did Karma go?

Nagisa walked through the crowd looking for the redhead. He stopped seeing him looking at some lanterns.

"What are you doing now?"

"Aren't they cool?" Karma said picking up one. They weren't lit up but that was because once you did light them they would float up into the air.

"We should get one." Karma grinned, before Nagisa could give his opinion on the situation Karma had already bought it. He walked over to the Nagisa.

"Come on, well get find a place to light it." This time Karma actually grabbed Nagisa's hand. He pulled him along,

They walked away from some of the vendors into somewhat of a darker area. People were sitting on benches or blankets that were on the grass.

Also waiting to light and release their lantern. Karma sat underneath a tree patting the grass next to him for Nagisa to sit.  
Nagisa did quietly.

As they sat down next to each other they didn't say anything. Karma looked at Nagisa worringly. He sighed putting the lantern down on the grass.

"Alright, I can't stay quiet anymore."

"Huh?" Nagisa looked at him confused.

"You've been acting strange all day. What's up with that?"

"W-what...n-nothing..."

Karma slowly wrapped his arm around Nagisa's shoulders pulling him closer. The smaller boy blushed a little looking at the red-head, meeting his eyes.

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" He said quietly in a serious tone. Nagisa looked into the amber eyes. He let out a long sigh slowly leaning his head on Karma's shoulder.

"I...I don't..." Nagisa hesitated having trouble gathering his words.

"You don't what?"

...

"I...I don't want..." ...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 **"I don't want you to leave."**

"Leave?" Karma's words, he sounded shocked-baffled why Nagisa would say something like that. "Nagisa what are you talking about?"

Nagisa pulled away from Karma's arm facing him.

"What..." He gripped his jeans biting his lower lip.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"What are you going to do when you're done here? When you're done visiting me? Are you gonna leave Japan again, leave everyone leaves Koro-Sensei- ** _leave me!_** "

Nagisa clamped his hands over his mouth quickly after blurting that last part out. Karma stared at him in shock. Nagisa slowly lowered his head taking his hands away. Allowing them to fall to the grass under him.

"You...you were gone for...for all those years...a-and...w-we hardly got to talk...I-I know you're busy b-but...I...I still missed you..."

"N-Nagisa...I-I-"

"I know I'm being selfish! B-but...I-I don't want you to leave again!" Nagisa looked up. Karma's amber eyes widened as he realized tears were streaming down Nagisa's face.

"I-I can't live without you by my side...y-you'll leave again...and...we'll barely talk because you're so busy..." He dug his nails into his jeans starting to quietly sob.

"Nagisa-"

"I-I want your business to grow...b-but...I-I don't...I-I can't take being apart from you anymore...not for another few years. Those years felt like centuries...Every day was torture because...I-I...I wasn't with you...I-I didn't get to hear you're voice..."

Nagisa's words melted away, he began to sob uncontrollably now. Karma watched him helplessly for a moment as the tears fell onto the grass.

"Is...that why...you were crying before? Why...why you were refusing to hold my hand?"

Nagisa nodded quietly.

"I-I-I didn't...w-w-want these feelings...t-to grow...if...if you were just going to leave again!" Nagisa spoke through his sobs.

"D-do you know what it's like...t-to wake up a-and see all these happy couples?! W-while knowing" he began to cry more unable to stop the tears.

"Kn-knowing that y-y-your l-lover is half way across th-the world...and knowing yo-you can't hold them...or be next to them!?"

Karma bit his lower lip fighting back the tears that were rising to his eyes.

"I-I'm...sorry..." He muttered..."I-I'm sorry Nagisa..."

"Wh-why are you apologizing?" Karma moved grabbing Nagisa and pulling him into his arms, holding him close.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't know...I didn't know my absence was affection you this much. I didn't know you were suffering because of me..."

Nagisa couldn't bring himself to say anything he could only lean his head on Karma's chest, and cry...

Karma held Nagisa closer patting his head holding him, never wanting to let him go again.

"Nagisa...listen to me, I promise you...I...I'm never leaving Japan again. Not without you by my side, I'll stay by you're side...no matter what."

Nagisa gripped Karma's shirt tighter trying to stop the tears that were flowing from his eyes.

"W-why..." He muttered through his tears.

"Because I love you Nagisa. I love you and I'd do anything for you."

...

The lanterns filled the skies but neither of them saw it. Karma's eyes were glued on the sleeping Nagisa who had cried himself to sleep in Karma's arms...

 ** _You're my angel in this dark world, and I'll always love you, Nagisa._**


	103. Chapter 101 His apartment

**Before this chapter starts I wanna answer some questions that people have posted.**

 **Someone asked, "isn't Nagisa still a girl biologically but just had a sex change."**

 **Yes, Nagisa was born a girl but had a sex change and at the current time in the fanfic, he's a boy and identifies as one.**

 **Uh, FoxWithTwoTails**  
 **"LATER DOES THAT'S MEAN THIS IS GONNA BE A WHOLE MOTHER FANFIC ON TOP OF ANOTHER ONE!?**

 **like fanfic section"**

 **XD think you were referring to the character I had made up. No, I'm not writing a whole other fanfic on top of this one okay? Like, this whole lost Nagisa thing this is where it ends.**

 **"I don't know how you can spell so many words wrong in just one sentence but, other than that it was pretty good."**

 **I'm aware of my horrible grammar. I've had many people tell me about it to the point of if I had a dime for everytime a person told me my grammar was bad I would be rich. I'm very well aware of it.**

 **Why do I have so many grammar mistakes?**

 **1\. When I write these I'm usually f*** tired ( and so stressed from school that it's hard to focus) but I still want to write cause I can't just go to bed when I got an idea!**

 **2\. Because I'm so tired I overlook all the mistakes I make and I get lazy and don't re-read it (which is something I NEED to start doing)**

 **3\. Grammarly is trying to tell me that you should use the f** word (was) in the sentence**

 **They were in the park.**

 **F*** Grammarly -_-...**

 **"Would it be alright if you update Snake Eyes? Thanks"**

 **I will once I finish this fanfic, sorry if you have to wait :(**

 **ALRIGHT, That's all the questions I wanted to answer hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

A Lost Nagisa chapter 101 His apartment

Nagisa opened his eyes slowly he felt something soft under him. Some type of fabric. After a few minutes, he realized it was a sheet and he was laying in a bed.

He sat up slowly scratching his head. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around the room...

 _(This...this isn't...my room...)_ He realized.

The walls of the room were a ruby red, the floors a dark wood of some sort. A large flat screen tv hung on a wall in front of the bed. Nagisa looked over, there was a large window. You could see all of Japan from the window.

It was still dark out...the city was lit up like a Christmas tree. Nagisa pushed the red velvety blanket off of him and stepped onto the white carpet that was beside the bed.

His initial thought was,

where was he?

His follow up thought was,

Wait where's Karma?

Nagisa walked over to the window peering out it for a moment. Where ever he was, it was pretty high. His memories were starting to come back to him as his eyes wandered over the beautiful city lights.

He had been at a festival with Karma...he had basically yelled at him, finally let out how he had been feeling all these years while Karma was away. How alone he felt, how sad he felt...how

bonded he felt.

Nagisa felt his hand form into a fist at his side. His bit his lower lip starting to feel guilty about what he had said. He decided to go look for Karma instead of standing here.

He turned walking over to a what he assumed was the bedroom door...nope, it was a closet. How about this door? No...that's a bathroom...okay how about this one?

Seriously another closet?!

Nagisa puffed out a cloud of breath starting to become annoyed.

"How big is this place?!" He muttered to himself. He turned to a white door. If this led to another closet or bathroom Nagisa was sure he'd scream.

He turned the knob and to his surprise, it led to a living room. The floor was covered in carpet and the walls were a pale white.

Nagisa walked into the room slowly, he found himself mesmerized by how big it was compared to his small living room.

He slowly walked over to the large window that took up an entire wall by itself. The beautiful city under him all lit up. Nagisa smiled slowly, captivated by the thousands of lights he spaced out staring at the sight in front of him.

"Wow..." He muttered against his lips.

The sound of a squeaking door snapped him from his thoughts. He turned sharply around.

A familiar redhead walking out from a room, he had a towel over his head drying his damp hair. He paused in front of Nagisa smiling slowly.

"Thought you'd still be asleep. I didn't wake you did I?" Nagisa's cheeks burned red as he realized his boyfriend wasn't wearing a shirt.

His eyes stuck to Karma like glue his face ever so slightly growing redder. Karma raised an eyebrow before he realized why Nagisa was staring at him.

A smirk appeared on his lips that slowly formed into a grin.

"What? See what you like~" Nagisa jumped a little quickly breaking eye contact with Karma and looking the other way.

"N-no..." He muttered flustered.

Karma walked closer to Nagisa throwing his towel around his neck. Within seconds, he had closed to space that was between them. Nagisa's heart beated against his chest. Feeling the presence of Karma in front of him. Even if he wasn't looking at him.

"You weren't looking around my place while I was in the bathroom were you?" Nagisa looked at Karma a little surprised.

"Wait this is your apartment?!" Karma's eyebrows dropped giving Nagisa a look.

"No this is some strangers apartment that I just happen to break into and use while you were asleep." Nagisa crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"I was just asking..."

"I know." Karma smiled kissing the top of Nagisa's head. He turned walking to his bedroom. He paused turning to Nagisa.

"You coming~"

"W-w-what." Karma held a smirk on his lips.

"I mean, it's pretty late. So...we should probably go to bed."

"O-oh.," Nagisa said flustered. He followed Karma to his room sitting down on the bed that he had been sleeping in just a few minutes ago.

Karma sat down next to him throwing the towel he was using to dry his hair with, aside.

Nagisa shifted a little uncomfortable glancing at Karma who was checking his phone.

"I'm...sorry...about tonight," Nagisa muttered. Karma paused looking up from his phone.

"What?" Nagisa met his eyes before slowly looking away.

"...You...were trying to make the day fun...and...I-I just.." Nagisa's voice trailed off unable to keep speaking. Karma stared at him for a few minutes. He let out a sigh.

He stood up putting his phone on his dresser before turning to Nagisa who looked upset.

He suddenly leaned over the smaller boy causing Nagisa to look at Karma.

"K-Ka-Karma?" Nagisa said confused and flustered.

"You didn't do anything wrong, so stop apologizing. You told me what was on you're mind. It's better than you keeping it to yourself."

Nagisa blushed his gaze dropping from Karmas.

"I-I..." Nagisa tried to form words but quickly failed.

Karma decided to break the tense feeling in the air. He leaned forward pressing his lips against Nagisa's.

Nagisa kissed him back. Strong protective arms wrapped around Nagisa's waist.

His lips pressed against Nagisa's with more force stealing his breath away. Leaving him panting in between kisses. Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's neck pulling his head closer.

Their lips broke apart briefly leaving them both in a heavy pant.

Suddenly,

something...like an instinct took over Nagisa. Moving quickly to his knees and slipping his tongue into Karma's mouth.

Karma was quickly taken aback by this which gave Nagisa control over the kiss. He applied force to his lips, his tongue moving across Karmas almost like a snake.

Nagisa pulled away and to his surprise, Karma let out a low moan. He looked at Karma a little embarrassed. Karma smiled wiping some saliva from his lip.

"Not bad~," He said smugly. Nagisa was frozen for a moment, caught off guard. Karma pushed Nagisa down on the bed quickly leaning over him.

The sapphire eyes stared up meeting amber eyes. Karma grabbed Nagisa's chin slowly smiling, he ran his thumb across Nagisa's chin line gently.

Nagisa's heart was thumping against his chest. He couldn't bring himself to move or do anything, only submitting to Karma, and allowing him to do whatever he wanted to him.

Karma leaned down pressing his soft lips against Nagisa's neck kissing the skin multiple times. Nagisa's heart beated faster, he dug his nails into the fabric under him.

Karma's teeth grazed the surface of Nagisa's neck. His fingers slowly ran down Nagisa's legs. His instincts were slowly taking over.

He bit his neck slowly sucking, Nagisa let out a loud moan in response.

Nagisa's senses began to melt away slowly, his body became limp almost like jelly. The world around him became none existent only Karma existed.

Uncounsisouly Nagisa's hand moved,

Karma stopped looking at Nagisa,

Nagisa tugged on the belt of Karma's pants looking into those amber eyes. He stared at him intently, with wanting sapphire eyes.

.

.

.

"I want you, Karma."

Karma's cheeks grew red, not able to help but blush a little. He smiled laughing a little nervously. He leaned down whispering something in Nagisa's ear...

 _ **"Take off you're clothes."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _*Cough*_** **...Well...that chapter got...heated .**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **Sorry, this chapter was so short but I honestly just wanted to get something out since I hadn't updated in awhile. I wasn't gonna write that last line but...figured you guys would get a kick out of it.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile like I said I've been busy. Kinda dealing with some personal things right now. So...yeah...**

 **anyway hope you guys liked this chapter :3 do you guys wanna see anything in particular in the next chapter? Let me know...**

 **I gotta go now bye~**


	104. Chapter 102 morning with Karma

**_H-Hi everyone! Uh-um hi, it's me Nagisa...I just wanted to say hello. I'm really glad you guys are reading the fanfiction. Koro-Sensei's actually kinda jealous so many people are reading it..._**

 ** _Uh-I'll make this quick. Wouldn't want you guys to wait too long to read. So um...the author asked me to ask you all for questions!_**

 ** _Me, Karma, Koro-Sensei and some E-class members will be answering you're questions and responding to your comment so if you have something you guys want us to see leave it on this fic!_**

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter...I'll uh-see you guys next time!_**

 ** _Bye!_**

A Lost Nagisa chapter 102 morning with Karma

His blue eyes opened steadily. They were still heavy with sleep, he blinked a few times. His vision focused, he let out a quiet yawn. The pillow under his head was soft, like velvet. He turned over on his side.

The spot next to him was empty. A certain redhead had left the place next to him.

Nagisa sat up slowly scratching at his messy blue hair. The cold air in the room shot at his bare chest and arms. He shivered a little pulling the covers around him.

He stared at the spot next to him, his cheeks warmed a little. His mind going to the events the occurred last night. Something that wasn't really meant to be discussed.

"Wait..." Nagisa muttered to himself. His eyes darted around the room quickly searching. "Where are my clothes?!"

Nagisa crashed face first into the carpet-ouch. He managed to find his clothes in record time. That and he was afraid Karma would walk in.

Nagisa stood up buttoning his white dress shirt.

"Okay, ..." He sighed looking around the room. He ran his fingers through his hair a little, the weight of sleep still on his shoulders.

He stood there bare-footed, only in his jeans and shirt from yesterday. He found himself staring at the door, fear of an awkward encounter knawing at the back of his mind.

He took a deep breath, he couldn't stay in this room forever.

Or could he? I mean it did have its own bathroom. A closet, that's all you needed right? Oh, wait...there was that issue about food...

(I could call for Koro-Sensei to bring me food while I hide in here...No, I can't do that. Besides, I have to go back to my own apartment not to mention I have my teaching job tomorrow.)

With a long sigh, Nagisa trudged over to the door. His hand grabbing the knob. He slowly turned it. The door opened slowly as if it weighed a thousand pounds.

Nagisa peaked through the door, he didn't see Karma. His bare feet stepped out of the carpeted room.

He walked a little further from the room. Being curious, why? He wasn't exactly. sure himself. He walked up to a wall looking around the corner.

His heart started to thump quickly before he even saw him. Almost like he knew he was there like he sensed him.

He spotted his red-headed lover on the sofa. His attention was occupied by a small laptop on his lap. He was typing something on it. Nagisa wasn't sure what though.

He crouched trying to go full assassin mode. He walked behind the couch slowly standing up. His eyes peered over the back of the couch.

To his surprise, it seemed Karma hadn't realized he was behind him.

(Whatever he's doing he must be really invested in it.) Nagisa thought to himself.

He looked at the small screen. He became puzzled when he saw what Karma was researching.

Rings.

That was...strange.

"Weird.." Nagisa muttered unconsciously. That was enough to alert Karma of his presence.

The laptop clamped shut almost immediately. Nagisa moved back a little afraid he had done something wrong. He looked at Karma who seemed a little nervous.

He watched the redhead put the laptop beside him. He turned putting his arm on the back of the couch and looking at Nagisa who was frozen.

Karma looked at him for a moment, a smug look slowly taking over his features.

"You gonna just stand there looking at me?" Karma said raising his eyebrow. A smile planted on his lips.

"Uh-um..." Nagisa couldn't form words. His gaze dropped from Karma's his face slowly growing red.

A sound broke the silence...it sounded like...a cell phone ringing? Nagisa's head turned looking at the door of Karma's bedroom.

Wait a second...were was his cellphone? Wait what was today? Sunday...OH CRAP THE PAPERS FOR WORK!

Nagisa pushed himself away from Karma a little awkwardly almost falling over.

"I-I should get that..." He muttered his eyes on the floor, his cheeks red.

Karma scratched the back of his neck. He could feel how nervous Nagisa felt in this moment. He didn't want to push him away by making things awkward. He shrugged,

"Yeah, okay." Karma walked past Nagisa nonchalantly. Nagisa sighed a little relieved and turned to head back to Karma's room.

Half running he entered the room his eyes searching for the ringing cellphone. He found it on the floor next to the bed. He quickly answered it not even looking at the caller.

"Hello?" Nagisa spoke into the phone as he sat down on the bed behind him.

"Nagisa do you have those files done yet?" Nagisa stiffened recognizing the voice on the phone.

(Crap it's my boss...)

"Uh-um...n-no not yet. I'm almost done..." Nagisa said nervously into the phone.

"I expect those files to be done and on my desk by tomorrow. You're the teacher of this classroom. I expect you to have looked through those files."

"Y-Yes sir..." Nagisa said quickly not wanting to upset his boss.

The phone call dropped after that. His boss must have hung up. Nagisa sighed his shoulders dropping but still very much tense. He ran his fingers through his hair his eyes scanning the small knots that were in the carpet.

As much as Nagisa wanted to stay here, with Karma, he knew he couldn't. One because he had a cat at home that he had to feed, and two he had to finish his work.

But then again when would he get another chance like this to spend time with him? Even if Karma kept his promise about staying in Japan, he would still be busy as all hell.

What would Koro-Sensei do in this situation?

Nagisa bit his lower lip thinking about it.

Koro-Sensei always put his students first. Not that he had a love life, but if he did Nagisa was sure Koro-Sensei would still put his students first.

Nagisa smiled slowly standing up and fixing his shirt.

"I'll be the best teacher I can be, just like Koro-Sensei." Nagisa put his cellphone in his pants pocket.

He opened the door Karma's amber eyes looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa walked over to the redhead who was making some kind of dish. Nagisa wasn't exactly sure.

Karma scanned the blue-haired boy who was avoiding his gaze.

"Is...everything okay?" Karma asked setting down a knife he had been holding and turning to Nagisa.

"Y-yeah...it's um..." Nagisa dropped the smile that was on his face, unable to hide the unhappiness he was feeling.

"What's wrong?!" Karma immediately asked.

"W-what nothing I'm fine!" Nagisa said frantically waving his hands in front of him. He dropped his hands gripping the sleeves of his shirt.

"I...I have to go...I need to...get things done for...work." Nagisa stood there quiet for a moment. He nervously looked at Karma, to his surprise Karma didn't seem to care that much.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll call you later then." Karma said turning back to what he was doing. Nagisa looked at the redhead confused for a moment.

"Y-you're not...gonna beg me to stay?" Nagisa said quietly a little disappointed.

Karma paused looking over his shoulder, his face looking half amused. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Do you want me to?" Nagisa's face suddenly heated up as he just realized what he said.

"Uh-um n-no! I-I was just-uh-" Nagisa slowly lost his words and just started looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Nagisa smiled letting out a burst of laughter. He walked over to the blushing blue head. He slowly put his hands on Nagisa's shoulders and planted a kiss on his head.

Nagisa looked up in surprise meeting amused amber eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You should get going. Wouldn't want your students to lose such an amazing teacher~" Karma teased.

Nagisa smiled quietly stepping away from Karma's arms.

"Y-yeah..." Nagisa scratched the back of his head still avoiding Karma's gaze a little.

"I'll see you later..." Nagisa said nervously before turning and leaving the apartment.

Karma stared at the door as if Nagisa would walk through it again. He sighed, he couldn't deny the fact that he had already missed him. Or was that just the feeling of lust? Nah,

_

When Nagisa opened the door to his apartment he was quickly greeted by his cat eagerly requesting food. Nagisa smiled crouching down and petting the felines head.

Once he had filled the cat's dish he headed to his room. He looked...no more so glared at the desk of papers. He sighed not wanting to deal with it.

He pulled at his shirt caller smelling it. He quickly cocked his head back in disgust. His face twisted and turned like a lollypop.

"Yuck! Nope, I'm taking a shower before anything else." Nagisa declared to himself.

He walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He stripped his shirt off and took his phone out of his pants pocket.

He paused suddenly noticing he had a few text messages on his phone.

From...

Nakamura?

He looked at the text messages,

 _ **Nakamura: Hey Nagisa ( ﾟ▽ﾟ**_ _ **)/**_

 _ **Nakamura: Strange...you aren't responding are you showering or something?**_

 _ **Nakamura: Hmm...I guess you must be sleeping or something. Oh well! I'll just text you later (*＾▽＾**_ _ **)／**_

Nagisa smiled to himself, he decided to text back not wanting to worry Nakamura.

 _ **Nagisa: Hey Nakamura, sorry I was busy last night.**_

Nagisa found himself blushing a little thinking-remembering why he didn't text back last night.

 _Beep!_

"Wow...she texts back quick," Nagisa muttered to himself.

 _ **Nakamura: With you're work again? Nagisa you should really get out more ( ・**_ _ **_・**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Nagisa: No I was visiting Karma.**_

 _ **(...Yeah...visiting...call it that...)**_

 _ **Nakamura: Oh, "visiting" Karma huh? I see you Nagisa ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

Nagisa's cheeks grew red again.

 _ **Nagisa: It's not like that Nakamura...**_

only it actually was.

 _ **Nakamura: Did Nagisa finally get laid~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

...

...

 _ **Nakamura: Oh my god...you did (◯Δ◯∥)**_

And now Nagisa's face was on fire...

 _ **Nagisa: I...**_

Nagisa was at a lost for words even through text messages.

 _ **Nakamura: Tell me every detail ಠ**_ _ **_ಠ**_

 _ **Nagisa: Nakamura you're being creepy...**_

 _ **Nakamura: I'm just kidding~ I don't wanna know what went on with you two, （≧ｍ≦）**_ _ **eww.**_

 _ **Nagisa: I...I'm gonna go shower...**_

 _ **Nakamura: Oh wait!**_

 _ **Nagisa: What...**_

 _ **Nakamura: On a scale of 1-10, ...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 _ **Nagisa: On a scale of 1-10 what?**_

 _ **Nakamura: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ya'know...**_

 _ **Nagisa: What...?**_

...

 _ **Nagisa: NO! You...you don't need to know that!**_

 _ **Nakamura: ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) I'm just curious.**_

 _ **Nagisa: I'm not telling you that...**_

 _ **Nakamura: Fine~ I'll talk to you later then! Bye~**_

Nagisa set down his phone his heart beating a little faster than it should have been. Nakamura was like Karma, always trying to tease him.

He sighed looking into the mirror at his red face.

He sighed slowly leaning his warm face against the class.

"Maybe a nine..."

 **HEY GUYS! Tiger here...um...so I'm really REALLY sorry about how short this chapter was for one. For two I'm SO SO SO sorry it took so long to get out. I was dealing with some serious writer's block and I still kinda am...just a little.**

 **I'm gonna try to make the next chapter the last, again sorry it took so long to get this chapter out and I'm sorry it was so short...I hope you guys liked it though...**

 **...Oh! And happy new years :)**

 **Bye~**


	105. A special little scene

**Hey guys! So, I was just sitting at my computer last night thinking and I thought of something that could have fit in a recent chapter. Decided why not share that with you guys because...**

 **ಠ** **_ಠ** **Let's face it you're all sinners...including me.**

 **But yeah! Enjoy this little scene, still thinking what to write for the next chapter. Writer's block again...it's...it's seriously just like:**

 **┬┴┬┴┤ಠ╭╮ಠ ├┬┴┬┴** **Next chapter├┬┴┬┴**

 **Note: If Karma and Nagisa's characters seem a little, stiff during this scene like...not really that responsive, or awkward it's because I as a writer am not used to/ comfortable writing these types of things for other people. I usually keep them in my head, so, sorry if they are just...off. But um, anyway!**

 **ENJOY~**

Karma's amber eyes looked down at Nagisa through the darkness, he brushed his hand against the smaller boys face. He smiled slowly,

"You already fell asleep huh?" He brushed his bangs aside,

 _(Nagisa could pass as an angel when he slept. He could pass as one when he was awake too,)_ Karma thought to himself.

"Guess I should have gone a little easier on you," Karma muttered to himself while brushing his thumb across Nagisa's face.

"...Karma..." The smaller boy muttered in his sleep.

"You're even thinking about me when you sleep, that's adorable." Karma stared at his lover for a moment. His eyes drifted to the clock on his wall. It was still dark out, so it was still pretty early.

Karma felt a small tug on his hand, he looked behind him, shimmering sapphire eyes were looking at him, dazed.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" Karma said softly, Nagisa shook his head quietly.

 **{Me while writing this: (ლ)**

Nagisa seemed a little out of it, his blue eyes stared at the pillow under his head.

He suddenly shot up remembering,

"W-wait d-did we...?"

Karma smirked finding Nagisa's reaction adorable.

"Yes," he simply answered. Nagisa's face burned a bright red in the darkness,

"Wait-I-I f-fell asleep!?" Nagisa quickly hid his face embarrassed. "S-sorry..." Nagisa quickly stammered.

"It's okay, you aren't exactly used to this."

"And you are?"

"Wow~ you actually spoke a full sentence that time," Karma said grinning, Nagisa hid his face again.

"Q-quiet..." Nagisa demanded.

Karma laid back onto his pillow staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I've always been more fit than you, so,"

Nagisa didn't have anything to say to that. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he'd never been in this situation...neither had Karma, yet he was handling it better. Then again when he first met Koro-Sensei he greeted him like a normal teacher.

"What...now?" Nagisa asked honestly. Karma chuckled a little,

"Go to sleep." He directed.

Nagisa began to blush even more somehow, his ears were turning a light pink.

"I-I can...ke-keep going..." Nagisa muttered shyly.

Karma was a bit shocked to hear Nagisa say that, he sighed aloud.

"Quit lying, you're obviously tired."

"N-no I'm-"

In one swift movement, Karma pushed Nagisa down and was leaning over him. He stared into the smaller boys blue eyes,

Karma quickly noticed how tense Nagisa was. He was probably nervous, Karma playfully smiled to ease Nagisa's worries which seemed to help a little.

"Why are you being so damn cute right now?" He whispered,

Nagisa tried to look away from Karma but his chin was quickly grabbed by the redhead forcing him to look into his amber eyes.

Even though Nagisa's heart was pounding against his chest in this moment looking into his lover's eyes was somewhat...calming.

Karma leaned down a little, he whispered something in Nagisa's ear causing the boys face to burn a bright red again.

"Uh-um..." Nagisa muttered nervously.

Karma smiled again,

he pressed his lips against Nagisa's for a moment, his lips were soft against Nagisa's.

Nagisa was sure his heart had skipped a beat or two.

Karma moved his lips away

"Now go to sleep." He whispered softly.

"O-okay..." Nagisa blushed, powerless to defy Karma he did what he said.

Karma lied down beside Nagisa, he stared at his lover again, he slowly wrapped his arms around Nagisa pulling him closer. Nagisa rested his head against Karma's chest.

Karma smiled happily.

"Goodnight, Nagisa."

 _ **...**_

 **Me after writing this: _ (My brain died.)**


	106. Chapter 103 The final chapter

**HEY GUYS YO! BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! I don't normally care if you guys read these small notes before the chapter but this time you actually need to read it. Please,**

 **"So then shall we say Sunday."**

 **Um, so if you read chapter 99 and you remember what that line is from cool if you don't uh...it WAS the day of the party Karma was planning. HOWEVER, I forgot about that**

 **AND AWARD FOR WORST AUTHOR GOES TO YES ME!**

 **I'm sorry guys I honestly did forget. So, um, yeah...I'm going to change the day to Monday, and I will go back to chapter 99 and change Sunday to Monday as well. So if you're a new reader and you're reading this, discard this message...**

 **Again I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry guys that was a HUGE mistake on my part. I could go on and on about all the excuses I have for this but who wants to read that when you can read a fanfiction!?**

 **But um, yeah I'm really sorry guys. I am, I'll try to actually watch for those things in the future.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!**

A Lost Nagisa chapter 103 The final chapter

Nagisa sat at his desk, his eyes scanning over papers. He was trying not to think about what occurred over the weekend since it...made him hot under the caller.

He couldn't, however, get something off his mind.

When he woke up that morning he texted Karma of course. He seemed busy which Nagisa didn't pay much attention too. However, it was weird...because several other of Nagisa friends seem to be as busy as Karma was today.

Including Nakamura who if Nagisa remembered correctly, was off from her part-time job today. Nagisa thought it was strange, he decided to text Koro-Sensei as well...but what Koro-Sensei had texted back was also strange...

 _{Flash back~}_

 ** _Nagisa: Hey Koro-Sensei, everyone seems pretty busy today. Oh um, by the way, I have some sweets left over. I thought maybe we could catch up over some coffee and sweets? I'm not a big sweet fan anyway._**

 ** _Koro-Sensei: Sorry Nagisa no can do. As much as I would love that! I'm afraid I'm very busy today, something I'm doing today, it requires all my time._**

Nagisa frowned at the text message, even Koro-Sensei?! He NEVER turned down an invitation when sweets were involved.

 ** _Nagisa: What's got, you so busy sir? I mean, I don't think you've been so busy since E-class._**

 ** _Koro-Sensei didn't text back right away...it was actually several minutes, Nagisa was about to leave the apartment when his phone went off again._**

 ** _Koro-Sensei: Oh, the fish are just keeping me busy. I better get back to it, farewell Nagisa~_**

 _{Flash back over :3 }_

Nagisa was sure he was being paranoid but he had a feeling everyone (including Karma,) was doing something. And he was obviously not included. It hurt a little when Nagisa thought about it.

He was sure that wasn't the case. Everyone had their own reasons for not being able to talk to him, still, he couldn't deny how anxious he was feeling.

"Sir..."

Nagisa jumped a little in his seat, he sighed trying to calm his racing heart that had just been jump scared. He looked up meeting familiar blue eyes.

"Hello Tenshi, what can I do for you?" The girl was avoiding Nagisa's gaze like she always had done.

"I'm...done with my paper..." She muttered almost too quietly.

Nagisa took the paper from the girl looking over it, all her answers were right, actually looking back she had the highest grade in the class. Of course, for such a smart girl she certainly lacked confidence.

"Say, Tenshi, do you interact well with your parents well?" Nagisa seemed to have blurted out.

The girl stiffened immediately. Nagisa noticed this, he quickly regretted what he said.

"Um..." The girl muttered...she began twitching a little as if she were controlling or concealing some type of emotions.

"I-I need to go the bathroom!" She said bolting from the room rather quickly.

Nagisa stared in the direction she'd left in. He wanted to go after her but...he wasn't sure what to do...what would Koro-Sensei do in this situation?

Would he just let one of his students who was clearly upset, have their space? Or would he take it upon himself to go after them...

Nagisa stood there for a moment dumbfounded...

He shook his head to himself quietly,

 _(No, whatever's bugging her I shouldn't intrude. I barely know these kids. If she feels comfortable talking to me, her teacher, then she'll do it when she's ready. Me trying to presser her into talking about it would only make her feel shyer. Besides, Koro-Sensei was just that kind of person, I'm not. I'll never become a teacher if I keep copying him. This isn't a classroom of assassination, it's one of learning.)_

Nagisa sighed turning and walking back to his desk where he continued his paperwork...

While Nagisa was working on his paperwork and facing challenges as a teacher, some of his old classmates were coming together elsewhere.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Uh wait were does this go?"

"By the other balloons!" Koro-Sensei instructed to Kayano who's hair was no longer green but brown.

"Hey, Koro-Sensei were's Karma?" Koro-Sensei thought about it for a moment.

"I believe he went inside the school," Koro-Sensei said pointing into the old building that used to be their school.

"I'll be right back," Nakamura called,

"You better not skip out on you're duties!" Terasaka warned. The blonde paused,

"Please~ I won't do that, besides aren't you used to doing things for other people?" Nakamura teased at Terasaka's job, in which he glared in response. Nakamura just playfully stuck her tongue out before walking into the building.

Walking down the creaky old halls filled her with a sense of nostalgia. She couldn't help but remember the days where they'd try and kill Koro-Sensei and fail so many times...but it was fun.

She found their old classroom, 3-E, something told her Karma was in this room.

She slid the door open and, turns out she was right.

He was staring at the chalkboard that Koro-Sensei always wrote on,

"Hey," Karma jumped a little, he relaxed when he realized it was Nakamura.

"Oh, Hey," He said relaxing. She smirked a little,

"Wow."

"What?" He said a little confused,

"You're actually nervous~" Karma quickly avoided Nakamura's eyes looking out the window. He put his hands in his pockets trying to look cool and calm.

"No, I'm not." He said in a confident tone that was clearly fake.

Nakamura laughed a little walking beside him..

"Look it's alright if you are. I mean this isn't like you're asking him to the movies or anything."

Karma let out a long sigh leaning his head against the wall.

"Yeah, I know." He said unsure of everything.

The two friends stood there in silence for awhile just listening to the sounds of the birds outside.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Alright, class dismissed!" The students happily left the class not too happy with doing school work but then again who is?

Once all the students exited the room he sighed finally relieving some built up stress.

He sat down in his chair leaning his head on his hand.

"Koro-Sensei made being a teacher look so easy," Nagisa muttered to himself.

He heard the door slide open drawing his eyes to it.

He quickly sat up from his slouched position on his desk.

"Tenshi." Nagisa said a little surprised.

The girl stood in the doorway a little nervous. She hesitated before slowly walking into the room. Her eyes for fixated on the floor but she seemed to have a new aura around her.

"I'm...sorry...for running out before." She said in her quiet voice. Nagisa was just staring for a moment not sure what to do.

When Tenshi looked up at her teacher confused Nagisa quickly snapped out of his little daze sitting up a little straighter and fixing his tie. He was the adult in this situation, she was looking to him for guidance.

"It's...alright. Clearly, I upset you. That was my fault." The girl dropped her blue eyes from his twirling her red hair nervously.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked concerned.

"You...asked about my...parents..." She began, her eyes still on the floor. Nagisa remained quiet, "I..."

She tugged on her hair a little uneasy, her face twisted a little as if she were in pain.

"I'm, ...an **orphan** " The girl finally said. The girl stood there for a moment frozen almost like a statue.

Then,

suddenly she burst into tears completely sobbing. Something in Nagisa, an instinct something had been switched on. Before he knew it his arms were wrapped around the small girl holding her in a tight embrace.

"It's...okay...it's okay..." He said quietly in a calming voice that he didn't know he had.

The girl continued to cry allowing her head to rest on Nagisa's shoulder. For some reason, Nagisa didn't want to let go of this little girl...

Something about her was...special,

"There there, it's alright now...everything's going to be okay." The way he was talking sounded less like a teacher and more like...a father?

 ** _BEEP! BEEP!_**

 ** _BEEP! BEEP!_**

Wait was that his phone?

Tenshi moved away from Nagisa wiping the tears from her eyes.

"D-do" * ** _sniffle*_** "do you have to go?" Nagisa no longer recognized this as one of his students, just a child in need of her parents.

"...Hold on a second, okay?" She nodded quietly still wiping her eyes.

Nagisa stood up looking at his phone in case it was an emergency.

 _{1 new message from Karma}_

 **Karma: Hey, come outside were going somewhere.**

Nagisa looked at the text almost pouting a little, he couldn't leave Tenshi here. No way in hell.

 **Nagisa: I can't,**

 ** _. . . Karma is texting_**

 **Karma: Why not? Aren't you done for the day?**

 **Nagisa: Yeah but, something happened. One of my students are upset...I can't just leave her here.**

 **Karma: Is she okay?**

 **Nagisa: Yeah um...it's just something I can't leave right now, sorry.**

Nagisa looked at the girl for a moment who had stopped crying but she was still upset. Nagisa suddenly had an idea,

He walked over to the girl bending down so that he was eye level with her.

"Tenshi would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" The girl looked at Nagisa a little surprised for a moment. After a few seconds, she shyly nodded.

Nagisa smiled warmly trying to ease the girl's tension.

"Okay, but we'll have to give your orphanage a call first okay?"

The girl nodded a smile slowly forming on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma looked at his phone, he'd just gotten a new text from Nagisa,

 **Nagisa: I'm coming, but I'm bringing someone along,**

Karma looked at the text a little confused, he was about to text back when he heard the door to the school open.

He saw his blue-haired boyfriend walk out but strangely at his side was a little girl. Karma thought she looked familiar, blue sapphire eyes, straight red hair.

Wait was that one of his students? Karma became a little concerned now.

"Hey," Nagisa said as he walked up to Karma the girl hiding behind him a little shy.

Karma looked at the girl a little concerned then back at Nagisa.

"Nagisa...you...you're not taking people's kids...are you? I mean if you want a kid-"

"No." Nagisa cut Karma off sharply. Nagisa looked a little uneasy, Karma's cocky attuite quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"She...doesn't have parents." Nagisa quietly said. Karma's eyes became wide, he didn't believe what he just heard. His amber eyes looked down at the girl again, he was starting to feel sorry for the poor thing.

"So she's an orphan?" He asked looking at Nagisa who nodded.

Karma sighed before bending down in front of the girl, she moved behind Nagisa still a little scared.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. I'm sure his lessons are ten times scarier." Karma said pointing to Nagisa.

"They are not!"

"You're right I'm sure they're just boring."

"N-No..."

The girl chuckled a little.

"My names Karma, what about you?"

"...Tenshi..." The girl said shyly.

"Wait were are we going?" Nagisa asked suddenly.

Karma stood up looking at his boyfriend,

"It's a secret," He said winking at him. If they were alone he would of been a lot more subductive but it was okay. He liked the girl's presence, Nagisa seemed fond of her too.

 **(** ** _Not sure if Karma has like a back seat in his car but know what IT DOES NOW! XD )_**

Karma opened the door to the backseat of his car,

"I'd prefer you sit back here, it's safer," Karma said almost like a parent, Tenshi quietly climbed into the back seat putting her seatbelt on. Karma closed the door behind her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Meanwhile..._

Every E-class student had been waiting at the old school patiently,

"Hey Nakamura," Nakamura looked at Kayano,

"Hmm?"

"So~ since Nagisa is with Karma are you gonna ever hook up with anyone?"

Nakamura shrugged quietly.

"I dunno, I mean the guys at work are kinda jerks. Either that or they aren't my type." She said waving her hand a little.

Kayano held her chin trying to think of some people that Nakamura could date.

"Darn I can't really think of anybody." She said slowly, she quickly snapped her fingers grinning. She looked at Nakamura who seemed confused.

"What?"

"What about **Asano?** " Nakamura shot Kayano a 'are you crazy?' look. "Come on~ after we graduated E-class he was actually kinda nice. Besides, I hear he's running a high school now."

"Just like his dad huh?" Nakamura pointed out.

"I'm sure Koro-sensei could track the guy down,"

"Um...well..."

"Guys Nagisa and Karma are coming!" Sugino shouted. Nobody was sure why actually, it wasn't like this was a surprise party...right?

Once Karma and Nagisa made it to the top of the mountain Nagisa's blue eyes lit up with surprise.

 **"NAGISA!"** A group of his classmates cheered rushing him and hugging him happily.

"H-Hey guys...did you miss me that much..."

"Well yeah, you should really keep in touch better man," Sugino said shaking his head slowly.

"Sorry," Everyone's eyes slowly drifted down, no get your mind out of the gutter.

Everyone's eyes on the small girl that was hiding behind Nagisa. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing as they looked at Nagisa and then Karma.

"Um, this is one of my students..." Nagisa quickly clarified before any of his friends got any ideas. To late.

"Aww she's so adorable," Nakamura said bending down, "Hello." She greeted the small girl with a smile.

Tenshi sadly wasn't much for words.

"Hello there!" Koro-Sensei was infront of the girl in a second, he must have been eager since he was once a teacher himself. To be fair he still kinda was.

The girl seemed less nervous around the what people would call a monster.

"Are...you a squid?" The girl asked quietly. Koro-Sensei seemed almost astonished.

"I am not a squid thank you very much! I am a proud octopus if anything. Hmph!" Koro-Sensei pouted folding his tentacles.

The other E-class members laughed.

"Koro-Sensei you're too funny," Kayano said in laughter along with the others.

"I wasn't joking.." Koro-Sensei said annoyed.

"Hello, it's really nice to have you here," Kurahashi said now in front of the girl. The girl seemed more comfortable around her, probably because she was used to dealing with children. Of course, the ones she dealt with were smaller.

"Do you wanna take a look around the mountain? It's actually really pretty." The girl glanced up at Nagisa for a moment then back at Kurahashi. She nodded quietly going to the girl.

Before Nagisa knew it they had gone on a nature walk.

"Wish I was that could with kids..." Nagisa muttered a little jealous. Nagisa hadn't known it but Kurahashi didn't ask that question out of the blue.

Nakamura looked at Karma quietly noticing the nervousness on his face. She quickly acted,

"Hey, Nagisa so tell me about you're class!"

"Yeah fill us in on what you've been up too!" Another E-class member shouted. His former classmates had surrounded him asking what he'd been doing. How was his life, all these different questions.

Karma had been standing off to the side allowing Nagisa to be the center of attention.

Nakamura quietly joined him once Nagisa's attention was on the crowd around him.

"Still nervous huh?" She spoke, Karma didn't answer not wanting to admit it. "You might not get another chance like this~" She teased.

"Sure I will," He muttered. She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"But when will be the next time when you guys aren't both stressed out with work. When it's just a relaxing atmosphere like this?"

Karma didn't speak again, knowing she was right. He began walking away towards the school building.

"Wait were are you going?" Nakamura asked,

"To think," He said looking over his shoulder, he turned his head away and left her sight and Nagisa's too.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **20 minutes later~**_

...

Nagisa was drinking... _"juice"_ yeah...let's call it that...he was leaning against a table that had been set up outside. Sugino was on his left and Isogai on his right. Nagisa suddenly noticed something,

"Wait were's Karma..." He asked aloud. Sugino and Isogai ended up looking around but shrugged when there was no sight of him.  
Nagisa set down his _'juice'_ and turned to the guys.

"I'll be right back." He said, he paused glancing over at Tenshi who was being entertained by Koro-Sensei and Kurahashi. He smiled slowly before turning away and walking into the school.

"Wow...it's been years since I've been here..." He muttered to himself nostalgia filling him.

He walked down the old hallways of the E-class building. Surprisingly it looked just as it did the day they came here, maybe even better.

Nagisa came to their room 3-E, he opened the door slowly his eyes scanned the old room. He couldn't help but smile memories filling his mind.

He walked slowly over to a desk, his desk. The one he had always sat in. He started to remember when Nakamura teased him about Karma, and when Karma would tease Nagisa about Kayano.

 _ **"Oh hey, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"**_

 _ **"Oh, um, y-you can call me Nagisa..."**_

 _ **"Nice to meet ya Nagisa, you can call me Karma."**_

They didn't really hang out until that day in the comic store...

 _ **"Wow you're into this too?"**_

 _ **"Y-yeah"**_

 _ **"Hey I'm gonna head to the movies you wanna come?"**_

 _ **"S-sure.."**_

Then it all started from there, this whole roller coaster of emotions. This crazy ride that he couldn't get off. But in the end...it was all worth it, wasn't it?

"Nagisa."

Nagisa knew that voice, he turned around those amber eyes he knew so well were looking at him with a longing look in those eyes.

"Hey, there you are," Nagisa said a smile forming on his lips.

Karma walked closer until he was only a few feet in feet from Nagisa,

"I guess I just wanted to look around," Karma said sounding...not so confident.

"Are...are you okay?" Nagisa questioned raising an eyebrow. A concern slowly growing within him.

"Y-yeah..." Karma said holding the back of his neck. His face was starting to turn red.

"Karma? What's...what's wrong..."

Karma made a first with both his hands, an uneasy look on his face.

"Karma?"

Karma finally let out a long sigh,

"I...I can't do this anymore..."

"...W-what?" Nagisa began to worry. What was Karma saying?! "W-what are you talking about?"

Karma's amber eyes drifted to Nagisa,

"I **can't...be your boyfriend** anymore..." His words were like a bullet through Nagisa's heart.

"W-what..." Nagisa's face had gone white, tears flooded his eyes. His mouth was slightly open from the amount of shock he was feeling.

Karma walked closer to Nagisa,

Nagisa closed his eyes afraid now, afraid of feeling more pain.

"W-why...why..." That was all he could mutter.

"Nagisa, open your eyes, please."

"I-I don't want to!" Nagisa shouted in pain.

"Please," Something in the tone of Karma's voice, it didn't sound broken, or upset, or unhappy...it sounded...nervous.

Nagisa slowly opened his eyes reluctantly. When he saw Karma his heart sank.

He was kneeling down, on one knee. Holding a ring in front of Nagisa.

Nagisa's face heated up like a red light.

Karma couldn't help but smile,

"Nagisa," His voice was still nervous.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I love you with all of my heart. I could never let you go, you're the only thing that matters to me in this world. I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore, I want you to be my husband. I love you Nagisa,"

"Will you marry me?"

.

.

.

Nagisa blinked wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn't bring any words out of his mouth, he could hardly move. His heart was beating so fast he was sure he'd pass out.

"Y-yes..." He said through his tears.

Karma's arms were wrapped around him in a second holding him tightly as if he never wanted to let him go...

he would never let him go.

"I love you Karma,"

"I love you Nagisa. I'll never let you go, I promise." 

...

 **One month later Nagisa moved in with Karma into his apartment which quickly became a house, along with Koneko. Shortly after they decided they wanted to adopt a child, a certain child, which was Tenshi. The two quickly warmed up to being a father figure, Karma was more of a father actually which was shocking. Two moths after that they adopted another child, a small boy who was six years old. His hair was short and purple and his eyes were red, his name was Aka. He was a little mischievous but was still a pretty good kid.**

 **The two assassins became parents as well as a family,**

 **and that,**

 **brings an end to our little story.**

 **THE END**


	107. Reading Reviews

**READING REVIEWS! Yes, you guys asked for it...I think, and I'm here to give it to you! So without further ado let the reading reviews begin! ALSO stay until the end to see a little scene from a new fanfiction I'll be posting soon. Once I get a jump on the other fanfictions! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Oh, one more thing! During this, I'm gonna do this: -*Name* after a charter's done talking if it's needed so you guys actually know who said what...Okay, enjoy!**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Hi everyone! Um...my names Nagisa, I'm...sure...you know...uh...otherwise, that would be weird that you're here...I'm gonna be reading your reviews along with some of my friends. So...just sit back, relax and hopefully we won't die..."

"Nuhuhu~ I'll be choosing the comments, so you all won't get a say in them...Oh, what's with that horrified look? Oh here's one~"

 **Michelle1244 chapter 82 . Oct 19, 2017**  
 **YYYAAAASSS make karma do his decision and make him marry nagisa the perfect couple**

 _~Awkward Silence~_

"According to my calculations, the chance of this Michelle being a mind reader is...90%..."

"R-Ritsu..."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WAIT A SECOND! Karma you actually proposed?! I NEED DETAILS!" -Nakamura

"I'm not saying anything."

"Oh oh let me pick one!" -Kayano.

 **lilliannak chapter 91 . Nov 4, 2017**  
 **Nagisa must really love Karma if he's freaking out about this date**

"I-I wasn't...doing...that..."

"Yes, you were." -Whole class

"You are literally nervous whenever we go on dates."

"Well if you people were alone with Karma wouldn't you be a little nervous?!"

"You love me~"

"Can I pick one daddy?"

"Sure Aka," -Nagisa.

"This one!"

 **FoxWithTwoTails chapter 95 . Nov 8, 2017**  
 **Nagisa what is this certain stuff u speak of~**

"Wait...what...does that mean?" -Tenshi

"Nagisa you're face is red again~"

"I-I'M NOT ANSWERING THIS ONE! P-pick another one.."

 **FoxWithTwoTails chapter 92. Nov 4, 2017**  
 **U know it was meant to be when ur entire class including the teacher ships it**

"Wait...d-does...do you guy-Why are you all holding up fanart?! Were-Nope! Cover you're eyes kids this isn't suitable for children! KARM THIS ISN'T FUNNY STOP LAUGHING!"

"It's hilarious."

 **TheRealRedDevil chapter 104. Jan 1**  
 **A nine? well better don't let karma hear you xD**  
 **Although his reaction, if he knew that, would be great :D**

"A nine...wait-oh my god."

"I-I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Why am I a nine!? Why am I not a ten?"

"I-I u-uh-um...uh..."

"Nagisa's face is so red!" -Kayano,

"Know what, it's fine. I'll change your mind tonight~"

"What does that mean?" -Aka

"Uh-ummmmmmmmmmmm" -Nagisa.

"I'm just gonna give daddy a lesson on numbers is all~"

 **Kay chapter 29 . Jan 4**  
 **Er me god I LOVEEE this!**

"Aw...thanks...It's...kinda embarrassing though..."

"You're blushing again Nagisa...so adorable..."

"I-I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Nuhuhu~ here's one for the author."

...

 ** _Wait what?_**

"You can answer this one~"

 ** _Wait-how the hell-I-uh nevermind...just show the review._**

 **Obobi chapter 105 . Jan 5**  
 **Despite all the grammar and spelling mistakes, I have to say, this is the cutest KarmaGisa fanfic I've ever read!**  
 **I don't know why, but I loved that it was so long (probably because it felt that the fanfic would never end XD)**  
 **Also, your grammar and spelling improved since the 1st chapter. A lot too! :)**

 **Thank you soooooo much for writing this fanfic, it's soooo adorable~ :D**

"Wait is the author crying!?"

 _ **NO! Uh,**_

 _ **Thank you Obobi it means a lot to me to hear you say that. And thank you for reading it, hopefully, I can make another one just as amazing. My grammar still sucks though,**_

 _ **...Okay, you guys go back to reading reviews THEY NOT HERE FOR ME!**_

"Why is the author so scary..." -Terasaka.

 **Fairytailfan22 chapter 106. 5h ago**  
 **No!**  
 **Don't finish! Please!**

"S-sorry...but it was fun while it lasted and-"

"THERE GONNA BE IN ANOTHER FANFICTION!"

"N-Nakamura!" -Nagisa

"It's called the red prince were Karma's a prince and Nagisa's a knight and they kiss and fall in love and then they-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH JUST BE QUIET!"

"Nuhuhuh~ Nakamura's here a question for you."

 **TheRealRedDevil chapter 103. Dec 15, 2017**  
 **Next, we need to find a partner for Nakamura (which is hard, if not karma, who then?)**

"Uh...why would I ever date Karma? He's like my best friend...eww gross."

"Oh what about Asano!?" -Kayano

"Ew..." -Nakamura

"Nakamura, why are you blushing?" -Karma.

"I'm not..."

"Hmm...oh what about you guys?! Who do YOU think Nakamura would be best with? If the author likes the ship they might make a fanfiction on it~" -Kayano

"Don't say that stuff Kayano! There's no way I'd let a fanfiction about me be out there..."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." -Yuzuki

"What?"

"Oh nothing...little does she know there's one about her and Karma..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing~"

 **FoxWithTwoTails chapter 105. Jan 5**  
 **can I ask multiple questions I hope so**  
 **1\. Nagisa- I've been calling u my little angel but di u think its still aright even though u r older than me because time travel**  
 **2\. Karma- U are taking gud care of my little angel right?**  
 **3\. Nakamura- maybe stay off the topic of u know wut with My little angel and Karma**  
 **4\. Koro-senseiraspy voice* I could uh leak ya some information if the price is right**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

1\. "Uh-um...I mean...it doesn't really bother me..."

2\. "I like the nickname, and yeah of course I am. What do you take me for?"

3\. "Aww man your no fun~"

"Wait what? What happened?!" -Koro-Sensei

"Koro-Sensei put your gossip notebook away!"

4\. "I'll meet you in a dark ally tonight nuhuhuh~"

"Why are you saying Koro-Sensei?" -Nagisa.

"Oh don't mind me..."

"He's up to something." -Whole class.

 **oh god, here we go. I'll get my playlist of songs to listen to when I'm sad ready.**

 **Reaper y u gotta exist?**

 **(The story is bae tho)**

"Where's the reaper! I'll show him what for! HIYA!"

"Koro-Sensei...the reaper is literally gone..."

"Oh...that's...right..."

"I think that's all the time we have...sorry guys...I hope you all enjoyed this little extra chapter though...we love you all you guys are all amazing!" -Nagisa

"Yeah, you guys are pretty cool." -Karma

"You're reviews are so nice and sweet too!" -Kayano

"Oh I almost forgot uh that um...scene from that fanfiction the author is working on...uh...hang on were is it...oh here it is!"

.

.

The prince snuck a little closer hiding behind another tree. One of the boys, the one that was speaking the most his hair was spikey, he looked like he'd been in a few fights. But not as many as the prince. If you counted his training.

"M-my mom..."

The three larger boys broke out into laughter like what the smaller boy had said was some kind of joke but, it wasn't. In fact, the smaller boy wasn't laughing at all. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Y-your mom?" Another boy choked through his laughter, his skin was a darker than the other two.

"I bet she's more of a man than you!" The spiky haired boy laughed.

The prince wasn't liking any of this.

"Well, you know what we do to fools who don't complete the trial." The spikey-haired boy said pounding his fist together.

Shit! I need to step in.

The prince grabbed the small dagger that was attached to his leg. He didn't need a big weapon to fight. He just needs to get his point across.

He stepped out from behind the tree, the other's looked instantly at the sound. What they saw,

was a hooded person, they couldn't see their face or their hair. The dark of the night was concealing it. All they could see what the reflection of the moonlight that was bouncing off the small dagger in the stranger's hand.

That,

and his burning amber eyes that held a dangerous gaze.

"Step away from the boy." He held his dagger in front of him in warning. The three larger boys laughed, the one with spiky hair stepped forward.

"What? Are you going to do something with that? What a joke I bet-"

 _SLICE._

.

"Sorry guys that's all were allowed to show you! We hope you enjoyed this, the last chapter of the fanfiction. There won't be anymore chapters after this. But thank you guys for your support."

 ** _I'll take it from here Nagisa,_**

 ** _Thank's guys for reading this fanfiction. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it would come this far, never did I think it would be this well liked. I had so much fun writing it, but no what it's not the end so don't be sad. There will be more, and maybe even one with as many chapters as this._**

 ** _Let me know what you guys wanna see more of, it doesn't have to be Karma x Nagisa..._**

 ** _what about Nakamura? :) Who do you want to see her with let me know._**

 ** _Thanks, guys, you're all amazing. I love every one of you guys and thank you for your support._**

 ** _You're all, amazing._**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _Also before I end this chapter I just wanna give a quick shout out to the fanfiction that actually inspired me to write my first fanfiction_**

 ** _#Bestforus_**

 ** _it's an amazing fanfiction I love it I think they got Karma's character down packed and I love how bold Nagisa is. If you guys haven't read it you so should! It's absolutely amazing! I want to make a fanfiction just as amazing as that one and I haven't done it yet so I'll keep going until I do :)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading guys see ya later!_**


	108. Question, Question

Hello everyone, No I'm sorry this is not an update on this story, but rather a question I'd like you all to at least consider. I was reading through this fanfiction last night and I love it just as much as you do, so I thought of something concerning the children of Nagisa and Karma and here is my question,

 _Should I write a new fanfiction about the two kids of Nagisa and Karma, keep in mind the story will mainly follow their kids not them, they'll be included but only as much as they are needed the fanfiction will be about the kids. Should I do this? Is it something you are interested in reading,_

No leave the story alone its fine the way it is,

Yes I want to read a fanfiction about their children,

I have no clue I just thought this was a new update you've broken my heart you're evil Tiger!

Let me know!


End file.
